To Boldly Go
by BobDL
Summary: A Starfleet Battles, Star Trek, & Dune Crossover
1. Chapter 1

This story is dedicated to Mr. Jerry Pournelle who is one of my favorite authors. He is recently going through some health problems and I pray that he recovers both fully and quickly. May God give him His strength and His healing touch.

Disclaimer: Star Trek, Star Fleet Battles, the Star Fleet Technical Manual and Dune are the properties of their respective owners: Paramount Pictures, Amarillo Design Bureau, Franz Joseph Designs and the estate of Frank Herbert. No profit or remuneration is sought by the author. This story is solely intended for the enjoyment of the readers and is written under the Fair Use Doctrine. All characters not original to Star Trek or Dune are from the imagination of the author and are not meant to resemble real persons.

That all said, please enjoy the story.

BobDL

"**To Boldly Go"**

**By BobDL**

Chapter 1

Tuesday, September 15, 2263 – Mission Day 1

10:15 am

"...In recent years Star Fleet has commissioned many ships; cruisers, destroyers, frigates, and other support ships," Admiral Komack said to the thousand people in the audience, a microphone built into the podium amplifying his words. He stood on a stage at one end of the parade grounds between Star Fleet Headquarters and the Star Fleet Academy in the habitat section of Star Fleet Headquarters.

A thousand portable chairs were arrayed for the crew of a new ship and for the numerous guests. Additional chairs were on the stage for those officers participating in the commissioning ceremony. Behind the stage, mounted for the entire audience could see, was a flat video screen showing the events on the stage.

"Not often does Star Fleet commission a dedicated explorer. The last ship of his class was built eight years ago. Captain Garibaldi, please rise."

Captain Raymondo Garibaldi, an Italian native and recently promoted former first officer of the heavy cruiser Potemkin, rose to his feet from his chair on the stage. Another officer also rose from his chair and took hold of a blue pennant with a gold fringe hung from a short pole mounted next to him on the stage. The second officer, actually an admiral, walked to the other side of Admiral Komack from Garibaldi, the pennant fluttered slightly in the artificial breeze showing the audience the stylized arrow symbol of Star Fleet and some yellow colored letters.

"Captain Garibaldi," Komack announced. "It is my honor as Commander in Chief of Star Fleet to present to you the ensign for the USS Marco Polo. May she take you to unknown vistas and keep you safe." Admiral Komack then took the pennant from the other officer, Admiral Fitzpatrick, the Chief of Star Fleet Operations, and presented it to Captain Garibaldi. Garibaldi eagerly took the ensign. He then turned and faced the audience. A microphone on a stand had been set up for him.

"I want to thank the United Federation of Planets and Star Fleet, for the honor of allowing me to be the first commanding officer of the starship Marco Polo," Garibaldi said with a mild Milanese accent after grounding the base of the flag staff by his left foot. "It was my recent pleasure to take the Marco Polo through her shake down. Now, with the trust of Star Fleet, I will explore the unknown reaches of the galaxy and find new friends and resources to improve life within the Federation. I want to thank Admiral Komack for the trust he is showing me in giving me this command. I also want to thank Commodore Mendez for his hospitality as Base Commander of Star Fleet Headquarters. It was with his tireless help that my crew and I were able to get the Marco Polo ready for this day. I will expect my crew to report on board the Marco Polo by thirteen hundred hours."

Admiral Komack then spoke from the podium, "This concludes today's ceremonies; Commodore Mendez." Komack then stood back from the podium.

Mendez rose from his seat and addressed the audience from the podium. "Company...Attention!" At that command the Star Fleet members of the audience and those who were still sitting on the stage rose to their feet. "Dismissed," Mendez ordered. The audience slowly broke up, some heading towards Star Fleet Headquarters and others towards Star Fleet Academy.

While most of the audience began to make their way out of the parade ground section of the station, Captain Garibaldi waved and got the attention of an officer in a gold tunic that was sitting in the front row of the audience.

"Jeremy, can you take this and post it in the main conference room on the Polo," Garibaldi asked while holding out the ensign he had just received.

"Sure thing, Captain," the brown haired man replied while gently taking the flag. "I'll take this to the ship then I need to say goodbye to my family. I'll be on board by thirteen hundred." Commander Bolt then walked off towards the nearest turbo lift.

Captain Garibaldi then approached the other officers on the stage. "Admirals, Commodore, you are all welcome to join me for a drink in my quarters on the Polo before we depart."

"By all means Captain," Admiral Komack said. "I'm looking forward to it. I'll give you your survey orders there. But, you must already know that the Federation is laying a claim to several sectors of space core ward of the Federation and it will by your job to survey that space."

"I've heard the rumors, Admiral...Gentlemen," Garibaldi said as he motioned for Komack, Fitzpatrick, and Mendez to lead the way off the stage and towards a turbo-lift.

The turbo-lift from Star Fleet Headquarters took the party down to one of the six spherical docking bays attached to the main body of the station. The lift stopped at the central docking station within the bay. The four men stepped out of the lift and were rewarded with a view of the interior of the bay from the docking station's windows.

"You're getting a real beauty, Captain," Admiral Fitzpatrick commented while admiring the view.

"She's a good looking ship," Mendez added. "I always liked the hull plan of the heavy cruisers." The USS Marco Polo, a Galactic Survey Cruiser, was based on the same hull as the Constitution class heavy cruisers. She differed mainly in her more efficient internal arrangement and her enlarged shuttle bay. She was armed as a light cruiser with additional defensive weaponry. She has four special survey sensor suites in addition to its standard sensor/scanner suite for long range sensing and surveying. An expanded shuttle bay and additional transporters are installed on the ship to allow larger landing teams to deploy. Finally, she had an expanded cargo bay to enhance the independent operations capability of the ship.

"She performed perfectly on the shake down," Garibaldi said. "I don't anticipate any major technical problems on our first survey."

"Good, good," Fitzpatrick said. "Permission to go aboard," he then asked.

"Granted with pleasure," Garibaldi replied. The four officers made their way from the docking station across the pressurized gangway to the port hatch on the main hull of the Polo. There an honor guard from the ship's crew saluted the officers. Garibaldi, for the rest of the officers responded by returning the salute of the guard and again towards the bridge. A short while later they arrived in the captain's quarters on deck five. Garibaldi settled his guests into chairs in the office section of his quarters and retrieved a bottle of Sangiovese and four classes from a cabinet.

"Tradition demands a toast as we prepare to sail," Captain Garibaldi said after pouring the glasses full. "I have prepared a special quotation for this event:

In spite of rock and tempest's roar,  
In spite of false lights on the shore,  
Sail on, nor fear to breast the sea!  
Our hearts, our hopes, are all with thee,  
Our hearts, our hopes, our prayers, our tears,  
Our faith triumphant o'er our fears,  
Are all with thee, are all with thee!" [1

"Hear, hear," the three flag officers replied. Then the four men sipped at their wine.

While Captain Garibaldi was toasting his new ship with his superiors, Commander Bolt was riding a turbo lift. He had just dropped off the Polo's new ensign in the ships briefing room and now he was heading towards the Temporary Officer's Quarters on the station. Upon his arrival at his quarters, he opened the door and saw his wife, Candice. Her wavy red hair flowed all around her shoulders as she sat at a computer checking the finances of the family's tree farm near the town of North Bend in the mountains east of the city of Seattle on Earth. The Bolt's had three children, two girls and a boy. They were on Earth at the family's small estate near their tree farm.

"I'm back," Jeremy announced as the door closed behind him. He walked directly towards her, bent down, and took a quick kiss from her pink lips.

"Hello, honey," she said with a smile after his kiss. "What took you so long?" She had attended the commissioning ceremony but lost him in the crowd as the ceremony broke up.

"I had to post the ship's ensign in the main briefing room. Uh, the captain wants to get underway by one." Jeremy then reached over to the computer and shut off the visual display.

Candice was about to object to her husband's actions then reconsidered. "We don't have too much time then," Candice said with a smile while rising from her chair. She then grabbed her husband's hand and quickly led him to the sleeping section of the small suite they shared on the station.

A couple of hours later, Captain Garibaldi was bent over his desk in his quarters. He closed the cover of his written survey orders and leaned back in his chair to stretch his tired back. _So, we are indeed going core ward_, he though. _This should be an interesting cruise. At least we don't have to worry about the Romulans or Klingons. _He then rose from his chair, adjusted his tunic and left his quarters.

_This is it,_ _my first command_, he said to himself as he rode a turbo lift towards the bridge The lift arrived at the bridge and the doors slid open.

"Captain on the bridge," announced Commander Bolt as the captain exited the lift and stepped onto the bridge. Conversation on the bridge abruptly ended. Those crewmembers that were standing braced themselves at a position of attention. Those who were sitting also braced themselves but did not stand. They stopped what they were doing and looked straight ahead.

"As you were," Garibaldi replied while stepping down to his seat at the center of the bridge. The bridge crew went back to work and talking resumed but remained duty related. After sitting down he looked at the clock display at the base of the helm – navigation station before him. The time shown was 12:53 pm. Then he looked around the bridge. _It looks like everyone is here_, he thought.

"Ship's status, report," he ordered.

"Helm," Commander Bolt called out.

"Maneuvering and weapons, green," Lieutenant Mark Hansen, the ships helmsman reported. "All controls are responsive."

"Navigation," Bolt called next.

"Navigation, green," Lieutenant Brian DePaul reported. "Departure vectors are clear."

"Signals," he then called.

"Communications, green," Lieutenant Susan Palmer reported from behind the captain. "Dock Control reports they are ready for our departure.

Commander Bolt pressed an intercom button on the communications station. "Engineering, this is the Bridge. Report your status for departure."

In Main Engineering Lieutenant Commander Vincent Schwartz stood near his main systems monitoring station. At the commander's call he pressed his intercom button.

"Chief Engineer here, all systems are green," he reported with a thick German accent. "The Warp, Impulse, and Auxiliary power reactors are on hot standby. As soon as we clear the station we'll start them up."

The reactors could not be run from inside the docking bay because the radioactive, high temperature exhausts could not be vented with the bay doors shut, which they normally were to protect any crewmembers working in the interior of the bay from interstellar micrometeoroids and radiation.

"Very well, bridge out," Bolt replied. Then he looked over his shoulder towards the science station, "Sensor-scanner status."

"All sensors, scanners and survey instruments are green, _signore_," Commander Ricardo Giacconi, an Italian from Florence, replied.

Commander Bolt then stepped down to stand beside the captain's chair. "All ships systems and personnel report ready for departure, sir. The first watch is on duty and the second watch will replace them in two hours. We should be on warp drive by then and on course towards Star base Nine."

"Very well, Lieutenant Palmer, activate main viewer and inform Dock Control we are ready to depart. Ask them to release their tractor beam. Lieutenant Hansen; close all hatches, clear all moorings, and stand by on maneuvering thrusters."

Alarms sounded near all the ship's hatches that were open to the docking station. The honor guard at each station stepped into the ship and activated the control to close the hatch. Then everyone on the ship felt the tractor beam that had been holding the ship stationary in the docking bay release.

Captain Garibaldi watched the main view screen as the four petals of the main docking bay doors opened before the bow of the starship.

"Maneuvering thrusters ahead, Mr. Hansen," Garibaldi ordered.

"Aye, aye sir, thrusters ahead," Hansen replied while working the controls at the helm station. Slowly, the white starship moved forward and through the docking bay's doors. Moments later they were clear of the station. Garibaldi looked up towards his first officer.

Commander Bolt got back on the intercom to Engineering. "Engineering this is the bridge, we are clear of the station and are free to maneuver, start all reactors."

"Aye, Aye, Bridge." Commander Schwartz left his system monitoring room which was forward of the main engineering hall and joined the rest of his engineering staff. The starboard side of the Engine Room was covered by two large control panels. The forward controls were for the fusion reactors associated with Auxiliary Power and Impulse Drive systems. The aft controls were for the antimatter reactors for the warp drive.

Schwartz walked over to the Auxiliary Power station. "Activate the Auxiliary Power reactor," he ordered to the crewman station there.

The engineer reached for his controls and powered up the ships fusion reactor located on one side of the engine room in the ships saucer section. A gentle humming of power began to fill the ship as the reactor began generating power.

"Fusion reactor is at full power, sir."

Schwartz stepped over to the next station. "Activate Impulse reactors," Schwartz ordered.

Another member of the engineering crew activated controls at a different station in the engine room. Again, the humming of power filled the ship as another set of fusion reactors, one on the either side of the engine room started generating power. Schwartz then called the bridge. "Bridge, Impulse power is now online."

On the bridge Captain Garibaldi leaned slightly forward in his chair. "Set course for Star Base Nine," he ordered.

"Course is set, sir," DePaul replied after feeding the course into his navigation consol.

"Ahead one-half Impulse power," the captain ordered.

"Aye, sir, one-half Impulse," Hansen replied while activating the Impulse drive controls on his help station.

The humming of the Impulse drive increased as it began to push the starship through space. In moments the ship was traveling half the speed of light.

Then he turned to the larger Warp Reactor control station. "Bring the Warp reactor online," he ordered the crewman manning that station.

"Aye, aye, sir," the red shirted crewman replied while activating controls.

For a third time the hum of power began to fill the ship. Each sound had it own frequency which added to the base harmonic that gently vibrated throughout the entire ship.

"Warp power online," the engineer reported to Schwartz.

Schwartz then got back on the intercom. "Engineering to bridge; warp power is online, intermix is set for all warp speeds."

"Very well, bridge out," Palmer replied. "Engineering reports warp drive is online," she then reported to the bridge crew.

"Confirmed," Hansen said after checking his helm system status board.

"Increase speed to warp six," Garibaldi ordered.

"Aye, aye, sir, increasing speed to warp six," Hansen replied.

While the subtle humming of the engines increased Garibaldi thought to himself. _I'm so lucky to have so many Enterprise veterans in my crew_.

DePaul, Hansen, and Palmer had all served on Kirk's Enterprise. DePaul was Kirk's primary navigator for a year but he was demoted to third shift after Pavel Chekov was assigned to the ship. Hansen similarly was Kirk's primary helmsman for a year and was demoted after Hikaru Sulu was assigned to the Enterprise. Palmer served as the second in charge of Kirk's communication department under Nyota Uhura for three years. For all three, being posted to the Marco Polo was a long awaited step up in their careers.

Garibaldi watched as the view on the main view screen changed as the starship accelerated to warp speeds.

[1 Quote attributed to Henry Wadsworth Longfellow; The Building of the Ship (l. 6-12)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tuesday, October 13, 2263 – Mission Day 29

Captain Garibaldi sat in the center seat on the bridge watching the stars slowly change positions on the view screen. He had just come on duty and gone through his morning ship's status briefing. He had relieved Commander Giacconi who was in charge of the ship during the night shift. He reached down and activated the log recorder control on the arm of his chair.

"Captain's Log, Star Date 6310.13; we have just departed Star Base Nine. Three days ago we put in there for re-supply and a short shore leave before we depart for unexplored space towards the galactic core. While there we also celebrated the voyages of exploration on Earth by _Cristoforo Colombo_.

"For our survey mission we will be traveling a series of circuitous courses through the unexplored space with each circuit beginning and ending at Star Base Nine. Each one will take from six to twelve months depending on how many habitable and resource laden planets each system has that we come across.

"We will be a long way from known space so I don't anticipate coming across our Gorn allies, let alone any Kzinti, Klingons or Romulans. Still, I am looking forward to exploring this unknown space and finding out what is out there."

Friday, November 27, 2263 – Mission Day 74

In the Astrophysics Lab on deck 3, Lieutenant Sotar was monitoring the data processing of the astrometry computer. Elsewhere in the lab, several technicians and officers monitored the operation of the ship's long range subspace and electromagnetic sensors. Every day the Marco Polo would drop down to zero velocity for electromagnetic and subspace observation. It was the forty year old Vulcan's job to enter the observations of apparent star location, visual spectra, and other data collected from the ships sensors into the mapping computer.

The visual sensors provided most of the data and the subspace observations measured stellar mass and the rate of neutrino production as a confirmation on stellar temperature and rate of fusion. He also checked this data for unusual characteristics. He let the computer identify any star with an unusual mass, rotation rate, wobble and occultation (these helped to identify systems with large planets), and rates of fusion. The computer also identified any stars within the Main Sequence that were also potential habitable systems. Those were forwarded to the navigation department for possible visits during the survey.

The computer completed its daily processing of the data and it outputted its list of unusual stars onto Sotar's monitor. Sotar scrutinized the list and his eyes were drawn to one star's data. This star was almost on the ships flight path.

_Per the EM sensors, the star has forty five solar masses, _Sotar thought. _The core rotation rate is one rotation in four hours with an apparent age of nine billion standard years based on high concentrations of iron and helium in the core, interesting._

Sotar called up a stellar simulator program on the computer and entered the star's data into it. He watched as it produced both an image and a mathematical model of the star. The image produced by the computer showed a giant, oblate red star with an equatorial radius almost twice the polar radius.

Sotar briefly glanced at the mathematical model of the star. _There is a high probability that this star will super nova_, he thought._ I must inform Commander Giacconi._ Sotar reached over and activated his intercom.

"Lieutenant Sotar to Commander Giacconi," he said. The ships communications computer routed the call to Giacconi's quarters. The commander was third in command and had just finished commanding the ship during the night shift. He had just been relieved by the captain who had the day shift. Giacconi was now preparing to sleep. Grumpily he activated his intercom.

"Giacconi here, what is it Lieutenant?"

"Sir, I just completed the daily mapping and I have noted something that I think should be presented to the captain. There is a star in our flight path that has a high probability of exploding as a type two supernova."

Giacconi was about to ask Sotar if he was sure then reconsidered because Sotar is a Vulcan and would not have called him if he wasn't sure.

"Sotar, I'm coming up to the lab to see your data. I'll be there in a few minutes, Giacconi out."

_Merda_, Giacconi thought. He quickly put his uniform back on, left his quarters, and made his way to the nearest turbo lift. He arrived at the lab a few minutes later.

"Good morning, lieutenant," the commander said as he entered the lab and walked straight to Sotar's computer station to view the lieutenant's data.

"Yes, sir," the young Vulcan replied while getting out of the commanders way. _Humans and their strange waste of words_, Sotar thought.

"You were right to bring this to my attention, Sotar," Giacconi said after examining the computer model and the raw sensor data. "Still, this should not be a serious threat. Our cruising speed is warp six and this star is at least two months away."

"Sir, at warp six we should arrive at this star in 114.91 standard days," Sotar corrected. "The current distance to the star is sixty eight light years."

"Also, the mass of the star is at the low end of the scale for stars at risk of supernova."

"That is correct, sir."

"So, at this range the wave front if the star had exploded sixty eight years ago will be so weak that our shields and deflector should have no trouble protecting the ship."

"Yes, sir," the Vulcan replied.

"_Buono_, this can wait until the captain's weekly staff meeting Monday morning. You can make formal presentation to him at that time."

"Yes, sir," Sotar replied.

"Then, I am off to sleep. Good day, Lieutenant."

"Yes, sir," Sotar replied.

Monday, November 30, 2263 – Mission Day 77

The occupants of the deck four briefing room quietly fidgeted in their seats as they waited for the captain to arrive. The weekly staff meeting allowed the captain to get an in depth assessment of each departments status. The same information was available on the bridge but was tinted with the ship's ongoing operations routines.

The doors slid open and Captain Garibaldi entered. "Attention on deck," Commander Bolt ordered. Those who were sitting braced themselves and those who were standing stood at attention.

"As you were," the captain commanded as he took his seat at the head of the table. "We are now forty eight days into our mission. What's our operations status Commander Bolt?"

"Sir, we are on course and schedule for this phase of our survey," Bolt began. "There have been no disruptions among the crew. We have not exercised our small craft and their maintenance crews are getting a little antsy. Like the rest of the ship, the shuttles are fresh out of the factory and are in pristine condition. Finally, ships stores are being depleted at a less than normal rate for heavy cruiser class ships. Lieutenant DePaul will give a detailed Navigation update, Lieutenant?"

DePaul nodded towards Commander Giacconi who was operating the briefing room's computer. Giacconi called up DePaul's briefing charts on to the room's screens. "Sir, as Commander Bolt mentioned we are on course and schedule. So far we have not stopped at any systems on our survey. Indeed, our only course deviation was passing an unexpected arm of nebula M-4855 which now lies between us and Star Base Nine." DePaul pointed at the screen where the ships course was outlined from the star base to their current position. "Our course for the remainder of this leg of our survey is shown on the screen. We will continue core wards for another 134 days before looping back towards Star Base Nine. That's all I have, sir," DePaul concluded.

"Lieutenant Palmer will provide the communications update," Bolt announced.

"Sir, we are maintaining subspace communications links with Star Base Nine. Though, interference has increased as our line of sight now goes through the nebula. No other long range communications problems have appeared. Internal communications are normal. In fact, the new routing computer is saving a quarter second for each placed intercom call," she finished with a smile.

"Thank you, lieutenant," the captain said. "Engineering is next."

"Well, sir," the Chief Engineer Lt. Commander Schwartz began with his thick German accent. "All power systems are operating properly. The main drive is using point two percent less anti-mater compared to other cruiser class starships. I'll try to maintain that usage rate as time goes on and the engines age. Also, so far there has been no wear in the Dilithium focusing assemblies. All other mechanical systems on board are working properly. Is it not _wunderbar_ to have a new starship," Schwartz quipped while trying to catch the eye of Lieutenant Palmer who just ignored him.

"Doctor Maxwell, do you have an update," Captain Garibaldi asked.

"Captain, there have been no major injuries or mishaps among the crew," Chief Medical Officer Warren Maxwell replied. "As you know we all received our annual physicals before leaving Star Fleet Headquarters. So, we aren't scheduled for our next series of physicals for another eleven months. There has only been one injury among the crew; Petty Officer Thompson sprang his ankle when he was in the gym for his daily routine. That has been treated and he will be on light duty for a week."

"Very well," Garibaldi said. "Commander Giacconi, your science update please."

"_Signore_, we are continuing our mapping operations. No habitable planets have been found yet on this survey. However, Lieutenant Sotar found one anomaly on Friday that I asked him to present today, Lieutenant Sotar." Giacconi nodded to Sotar who stood up while Giacconi activated his presentation on the main monitor screen.

"Captain, One hour and twenty one minutes into my shift in the Astrophysics Lab I completed the daily summary of the daily star mapping. Each time I complete the summary I instruct the computer to compile a list of unusual stars and star systems. If you will look at the monitor you will see the data for a star now designated M-51120 that is two degrees off our flight path and 66.2 light years ahead of us. This star is in the final stages of its fusion processes and will erupt into a type two super-nova which I estimate to occur within the next one-thousand-two hundred and five standard years. At our current distance this event poses no hazard to the ship. As we approach the risk to the ship increases geometrically. Right now our risk is zero as long as shields and deflectors are active. We are already inside the unshielded safety limit which is 200 light years. However, based on the available power to the ships deflector and shields I estimate that the ship can encounter an explosion wave front from the star at a radius of 5.75 light years or greater and survive. The primary issue is not the destruction of the ship, but the loss of crew to electromagnetic and particle radiation. Obviously, we will need to adjust our flight path to stay out of the danger zone," Sotar concluded.

"What are the effects of a type two supernova," Commander Schwartz asked. "If I know the particular types of particle and wave radiation then I can tune the deflector and shields to protect the ship better."

"There are two blast waves sent out from a type two supernova," Commander Giacconi explained. "First is a wave of neutrinos and electromagnetic radiation; Berthold, gamma and X-rays. These of course will propagate at light speed. Neutrinos are hard to detect, but we should be able to detect the neutrinos before they reach the ship. Next is the particle wave which will propagate at about a tenth of light speed. This wave, which is much easier to detect, will consist mostly of hydrogen and helium but will have significant concentrations of heavier elements all the way up to the transuranic elements. The neutrinos in the first wave obviously are not a hazard to the ship, but the electromagnetic and particle radiations are a hazard and the electromagnetic hazard sets the safety limit. The shields will need to be up to protect the ship from the electromagnetic radiation wave front while the deflector can protect us from the particle wave front. The ship will encounter ion-storm like affects while passing through the particle wave. Fortunately, the wave fronts are only a few light hours thick. The sensors should be able to detect both waves by detecting the neutrinos and the later, heavier particle wave."

Captain Garibaldi thought for a moment. _My first responsibility is the safety of my ship and crew. I don't like the idea of tangling with a supernova but, the opportunity for scientific observation is without precedent. The safety zone is well defined. So, there shouldn't be any harm in approaching to that limit. Hey, Star Base Nine is within the unshielded safety zone. They need to be warned._

"Lieutenant Palmer, compose a message to Star Base Nine with these findings and warn them of the potential for star M-51120 to explode," Garibaldi ordered. "Also tell Star Base Nine that I recommend that a scientific outpost be deployed just this side of the M-4855 nebula to observe this star and provide warning to the Star Base in case the star explodes. Lieutenant DePaul, revise our survey course to skirt the shielded safety zone to this star. I want to be close enough that we get good observations, but not so close that we leave ourselves little margin of safety. Commander Giacconi, your priority now is refining your estimate of remaining life of this star. I want you to also increase your observation time on this star. The moment you identify any changes report them to the bridge."

"If that is all then report to your duty stations. Thank you." Commander Bolt commanded the room to attention as Garibaldi rose to his feet and exited the briefing room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thursday, December 10, 2263 – Mission Day 87

Captain Garibaldi was again sitting in the center chair on the bridge quietly monitoring the bridge staff as they went about their duties. As on most days he found it slightly boring to stand his watch on the bridge. So, as he always did, he kept a data pad handy with technical papers and other reports to review during the quiet moments.

Garibaldi was still concerned over the state of star M-51120. They were still more than sixty one light years from the star, but every day brought them closer to a potential disaster.

While the captain read from his pad the automatic sensor alert siren sounded and the sensor alert beacon atop and between the helm and navigation stations started to flash. The bridge crew immediately stopped what they were doing and began working on identifying the hazard.

"I'll have a reading in just a moment, Captain," Commander Giacconi announced.The whirring noise of the scanner filled the bridge as Giacconi got up from his chair and peered into his scope. "Captain, there are no large objects or energy events near us. Wait...I'm picking up an exponential increase of neutrino particles at a range of point nine, nine, eight light years, right at our maximum neutrino detection range. Their vectors point to their being from M-51120. I can only assume that M-51120 has exploded.

"Yellow Alert," the captain ordered. "Helm: raise shields and increase deflector power to full."

"Aye, aye sir," Lieutenant Hansen replied. "Shields are up."

"Change course towards M-51120. I want to hit the radiation wave head on. What is our intercept speed?"

"Sir, at our current speed, we should intersect the first wave in forty point six hours...The neutrino density continues to increase exponentially."

"Very well, notify me of any changes to your readings. Helm, maintain our current speed. Lieutenant Palmer, send a message to Star Base Nine that star M-51120 has exploded and give them our location and the current radius of the EM blast wave. Oh, and put me on inter-craft."

"Yes, sir," she replied while she activated the public address system and keyed it to the Captain's chair and began to code the message on her communications board.

Garibaldi then pressed the intercom button on the arm of his chair. "All hands this is the Captain. Moments ago we detected the first wave front from a star sixty-one light years ahead of us that has erupted into a type two supernova. This ship's mission is to investigate unusual stellar phenomena like this, so we will be proceeding to a safe distance from the now dead star for observations. We will intersect the first supernova wave front in just over forty hours. This wave front contains very high electromagnetic radiation. Tomorrow, as a precaution, I am ordering operation Storm Shelter. All hands will report to their shelter locations one hour before we transit the wave front. A yellow alert will be announced at that time for the duration of the passage through the radiation. Your supervisors will notify you of the details as that time approaches. That is all."

Saturday, December 12, 2263 – Mission Day 89

The Marco Polo's emergency bridge, along with the ship's main computer core, was located at the center of the saucer section on deck seven, the most protected part of the ship. Surrounding the emergency bridge was the ship's sickbay. An hour ago the ship went to Yellow Alert and Operation Storm Shelter was put into action. The Sick Bay and the ship's main dining hall at the center of deck six, another well protected area, were literally packed wall to wall with the ship's crew.

Commander Giacconi had his face glued to his scanner and was calling out the time to intersection of the radiation wave front. The readout from the scanner was displayed on the main screen in the emergency bridge.

"One minute until intersection, Captain," Giacconi reported.

Garibaldi punched his intercom button to Engineering. "Bridge to Engineering," he called.

"Engineering, Schwartz here," the chief engineer replied.

"Commander, I want all available reserve power to reinforce the forward shield."

"Right away, sir," Schwartz replied.

Moments later the hum of the ship's power plants increased to almost a deafening roar as full reserve power was generated and applied to the forward shield.

"Captain," Commander Bolt announced from the emergency bridge's engineering monitoring station. "My board shows the forward shield has been reinforced by thirty five percent."

"Very well," Garibaldi replied. "Maintain current status until we are through the wave front."

The seconds ticked by as the crew waited in quiet anticipation.

"Thirty seconds until intersection," Giacconi reported.

"Very well," the captain replied. "Lieutenant Palmer, put the bridge on inter-craft. The crew has the right to know what we are doing during at this time.

"Aye, sir," she replied as she activated the general bridge microphone and sent that signal to all decks. Giacconi continued his count down.

"Twenty seconds."

"Fifteen seconds."

"Ten...Nine...Eight...Seven...Six...Five...Four...Three...Two...Intersection"

Immediately the bridge viewer filled with a glow as the forward shields responded to the impact of the wave of radiation. Within seconds the shields tried to re-radiate the energy away. The color of the shields quickly went from radiating in infrared up into the visible spectrum going straight through red, then orange and yellow, finally steadying at green. Subtle rumblings were felt throughout the ship as the photon pressure of the wave of radiation gently shook the ship.

"It will take twenty seven minutes to transverse the wave, Captain," Giacconi announced.

"Shield reinforcement is holding," Commander Bolt announced.

"Giacconi, is there any radiation leakage?"

Giacconi checked the internal radiation monitors and announced, "I'm reading a temperature increase in the forward sections. The environmental systems are compensating. Radiation levels are currently in the safe range and holding steady." Schwartz and his engineers had previously adjusted the shields to protect the ship from the higher EM radiation bands at the expense of the lower frequencies including infrared and radio waves.

The minutes went slowly by as the ship penetrated deeper and deeper through the wave of radiation. The roar of the engines a constant reminder of the power needed to protect the ship and its crew from the deadly forces from the long ago exploded star. The twenty seven minutes finally passed and the color of the shields reversed their color shift from green back to black.

"We're clear, Captain," Giacconi announced after examining his instruments. "Neutrino emissions are back to galactic background. The internal and external radiation detectors are all reading normal.

A sigh of relief passed through the crew after the science officer's announcement. The Vulcans among the crew kept their thoughts to themselves.

"Secure reserve power and cancel the Yellow Alert," Garibaldi ordered. "Release all crew members to their duty stations. Commander Bolt, you have the bridge watch. Go reactivate the main bridge and start the rest of your shift, I'll wait here until command is transferred back upstairs."

"Aye, sir," Bolt replied as he and several of the crew in the emergency bridge stepped into the turbo-lift.

11:21 PM

Commander Bolt was riding the turbo-lift down from the main bridge back to his quarters on deck five after his shift ended. Just as the lift's doors opened and he started to walk down the corridor towards his quarters, he saw Commander Schwartz arm in arm with one of the ship's female officers entering the chief engineer's quarters. The young woman's hips were swaying with girlish anticipation. Her blonde hair was the same shade as Schwartz'. Bolt caught a glimpse of her profile before Schwartz's door shut. That allowed Bolt to recognize her.

_So, tonight it is Ensign Parker_, Bolt thought to himself as he shook his head. _One of these days I'm going to hear some complaint and I'll have to deal with him_, he though ruefully. Moments later Bolt entered his quarters and sat down before his computer terminal.

"Computer begin recording," he ordered his computer.

"Recording", it stated.

"Hello, darling, I miss you terribly. We had a busy day today. Last time I sent you a message I told you of a star that might explode a ways ahead of us. Well, today we breached the first wave front from that star. I exploded sixty years ago. We had no problems going through the first wave. The Captain took the right precautions to make sure no one was hurt. I talked with him this afternoon and agreed that we should take readings just outside the inner wave front to analyze its composition and, if safe, penetrate it for readings of what's left of the star. Oh, you'll find this interesting; Commander Giacconi, our science officer, reported to the Captain that since all neutrino emissions from the star have ended and that the star's initial mass was so great he thinks a black hole should have been created. Don't worry, we should be pretty safe. The captain isn't going to risk the ship un-necessarily. I'll let you know if anything changes. That's all for now, say hi to the kids for me. 'Love you."

"End recording," Bolt ordered the computer.

"Recording ended," it replied.

"Code the message to my personal key, address it to my wife, Candice Bolt of North Bend, Washington, USA, and place it in the normal message queue for transmission to Star Base Nine for forwarding to Earth."

"Message coded and transmitted," the computer reported.

Jeremy sighed, and stretched his tired muscles. Then he got up and prepared himself for sleep.

Down the hall another informal meeting was taking place.

Captain Garibaldi was sitting in his office chair in his quarters. Across the desk from him sat his quest. The desk was covered with breads and cheeses fresh from the food dispenser. A bottle of wine from his personal stash sat opened before him.

"Merda (crap), what a day," Captain Garibaldi said to his guest in Italian, the day's tense crossing of the EM wave from the now dead star fresh on his mind.

"I quite agree," Commander Giacconi replied with a weary sigh. Then they both sipped at their wine. "Still, we get to do this all over again in a few weeks."

"Uhhh, don't remind me," Garibaldi replied. "I hope the scientists back on Star Base Nine like the data we will send to them after we get back out of the inner blast sphere."

"Yeah, that's a problem. We will be out of communications with them while we are inside the inner blast wave."

"Well, thankfully we'll only be there a couple of weeks. Then we can get on with the rest of the survey." Star Fleet, after being informed of the explosion, radioed that they will be sending a dedicated survey team to what was left of M-51120's solar system as soon as they get one organized.

"I'll drink to that," Garibaldi said while raising his glass.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Monday, March 14, 2264 – Mission Day 181

"Captain's Log: Star Date 6403.14; Captain Raymondo Garibaldi recording. Less than an hour ago the Marco Polo penetrated the inner blast wave from the explosion of star M-51120. The ship suffered some minor damage to her power distribution system from overloads created by the ion storm effects of the blast wave which was quickly repaired. The high levels of ionizing radiation and high energy particles have also completely disrupted subspace communications. Communications with Star Base Nine are out while we are inside the inner blast wave.

"We are proceeding to make observations of what is left of the star system to determine the exact effects the explosion had on any planetary bodies we might find. So far we have identified four planets; one terrestrial and three gas giants. We will spend several days near each starting from the outermost planet and working inward. Once we are finished here we will begin the return leg of this portion of our survey mission.

"On a side note: reaching the turn around point of this leg of our mission is somewhat of a relief to certain members of my crew, particularly Commander Bolt, who has shown some small signs of emotional distress from being separated from his wife back on Earth. I'll ask him if he would like a transfer to a ship stationed closer to the core systems once we return to Star Base Nine."

As the Marco Polo glided into a wide, one hundred AU, orbit around the black hole that once was star M-51120, another starship orbited closely around the remains of the fifth planet of the stricken system. On that ship's bridge a green skinned crewman looked up from his scanner and called for his superior.

"Lord, I just detected a moving neutrino source. A ship with a fusion power source is entering the system."

"Go to silent running," the ship's captain, Lord Garvalok, a black haired, green skinned Orion, ordered. "Order the mining teams to cease all activities and to reduce their power generation systems to minimum. Helm, move the ship so that we are always on the opposite side of the planet from them. Communications, link us to the ground station's scanners. They will be our eyes and ears until the Federation dogs come under our guns."

"Yes, lord," were the replies from around the bridge of the Orion pirate raider, The Star Wind.

_I can't believe they are here so soon, whoever they are. It doesn't matter; they're either Humans or Vulcans. I will not allow anyone to take my family's prize. It should have taken another sixty Terran years before the Federation could detect the explosion of this star._

The planet below the orbiting Orion cruiser was a burnt out cinder. The explosion of the star had stripped away the former Earth sized planet's atmosphere and burned one side the planet down almost to its mantle. This had exposed vast deposits of valuable minerals. In addition, the shock of the explosion had caused the formation of large deposits of dilithium crystals. The local Orion pirate clan had known about the doomed star for over a hundred years. It was one of their most closely guarded secrets. They even kept it secret from the pirate cartel they were members of. They had waited patiently until after the star had exploded to survey and mine the exposed inner sections of the systems planets. The system they found originally had five inner terrestrial planets and three larger gas giants. The explosion had obliterated all the terrestrial planets except the fifth and the smaller moons of the outer giant planets. It had even stripped a good portion of the atmosphere from the giant planets. The Orions had returned several months ago and set up several small survey and mining camps on the former fifth planet to prospect the now exposed riches. The camps were still small as they were mainly conducting surveys of the exposed riches of the planet and quickly mining exposed ores. The new black hole in the system didn't concern them much, mostly because the system's planets had spiraled outwards from it due to the pressure from the explosion and from the initial loss of mass of the former star. Though eventually they might spiral back in as the black hole regained its lost mass and then continued to grow, this did not concern them because the time frame for this would be millennia.

"Maintain passive scans on the Federation ship. Let me know of any updates."

"Yes, lord," the scanner operator replied.

It took several hours but the Orion scanner operator was slowly able to deduce the makeup of the new ship, first identifying its rough size and location. This allowed Captain Garvalok to determine that a Federation heavy cruiser was in system and it was heading for the outermost surviving planet. A Federation cruiser out classed his ship. This spurred him into action. He ordered his ship to maintain silent running. All communications except for the telemetry link with the mining teams were to cease. The mining teams were to conceal their bases and equipment as best they can and to shut down all unnecessary power generation systems.

_Soon the Federation ship will come to investigate this planet,_ he thought to himself._ Blast the Federation for sending a survey ship so soon. We have only had our mines open for a month. The supply ship will not get here for another two months. The Feds are sure to find our mining facilities and report back that we were mining very rich deposits of Dilithium and other ores. If we can destroy their ship then it will be some time before the Federation sends another to investigate. We can clean up and conceal the mines and the Federation will be no wiser. Then after the other ship leaves we can return and continue our mining operations without fear of detection. At least with the communications blackout from the blast wave they can't report their findings._

Meanwhile on board the Marco Polo, Commander Giacconi and his science-survey team began their work. First they made an initial assessment of the remains of the star system, cataloging any remaining planets, moons, and other bodies. The Marco Polo slowly worked its way from the outer planets towards the sole remaining inner planet. At each planet or moon soil samples were obtained either by crews in environmental suits sent down by transporter or by shuttle while readings were taken from the ship's four powerful survey arrays completely mapping the planets surface and inner compositions. Within a week the crew of the Polo had completed their work at the outer planets and was heading towards the one remaining inner planet.

The crew of the Star Wind was also busy during that week. They had ceased all survey and mining operations, concealed all their exposed equipment and sent the ground crews down to their emergency shelters. Garvalok hoped that with the ground crews deep underground and his ship silent and hidden they would go unnoticed by the Federation cruiser. They were mistaken.

Monday, March 21, 2264 – Mission Day 188

Morning

"Science Department Log: Commander Giacconi recording. I have just informed the Captain that we have completed our survey of the remains of the second surviving planet and its moons. This has been an exciting time for me. I never would have dreamed of the wonders we have found in this ruined system. The effects of the star's explosion have gotten greater as we have proceeded inward in this system. The last surviving planetary body is ahead of us. I am looking forward to investigating how the explosion has ravaged it and seeing what remains what was once a class M planet."

1:42pm

_USS_ _Marco Polo_

"Sir, so far the pre-orbit scan shows what we already know," Commander Giacconi said to his captain while bending over his scanner on the bridge. "The planet is a burnt out lump of rock. I recommend that shields remain up since we are this close to the singularity. Gravity waves emanating from the black hole can cause noticeable damage at this range."

As if to emphasize the point, a low rumble reverberated quickly throughout the ship startling the bridge crew from their tasks.

"Report," Garibaldi requested loudly.

"It's just as I thought, Captain," Commander Giacconi responded after checking his instruments. "We are close enough to the singularity to register gravity waves."

"Damage Report, all decks," the captain ordered. A moment later replies came back from all decks that no noticeable damage was done to the ship.

"Helm, maintain shields until further notice," Garibaldi ordered.

1:43pm

"Captain, we will achieve standard orbit in one minute ten seconds," Lieutenant Hansen reported.

"Reduce speed to warp one," Captain Garibaldi ordered.

"Time to orbit is now nine minutes thirty seconds," Hansen updated while the rumbling of the warp drives subsided.

"Commander Giacconi, what does the pre-orbit scan say?"

"_Capitano_," Commander Giacconi said a little startled at his readings. "I'm picking up several small outposts."

Heads turned among all the bridge crew members as they heard this news.

"Confirm that reading," Captain Garibaldi ordered.

Giacconi check his scanner settings and looked back into his scanner. "Readings confirmed, sir. The outposts are widely spaced around the planet. Mostly they are on the part of the planet most damaged from the supernova explosion. Sir, I'm reading several small strip mines near each of the outposts. The outposts have their shields up."

Captain Garibaldi was slightly bewildered, yet determined to find out what was going on here.

"Lieutenant Palmer, hail the planet," Garibaldi ordered.

"Aye, sir," she replied while activating her subspace radio controls. "USS Marco Polo calling ground installations come in please." After recording the first call she set up the transmission to repeat automatically.

"No response to our hails, Captain," Palmer reported a moment later.

_Orion Raider Star Wind_

Aboard the Star Wind on the opposite side of the planet the communication technician monitored the attempted communication from the Federation cruiser.

"Lord, the Federation ship has detected our ground facilities and they are trying to hail them. They are maintaining radio silence per your orders."

"Lord, passive ground based scans show the Federation ship at 180 gigameters and approaching at one warp one," the scanner operator added. "Wait...Sir; I'm picking up Federation Scout sensors on that ship."

_So, they are one of the Federation's cherished survey cruisers_, Garvalok thought. _That must be why they picked up the ground bases so soon. They still have a heavier ship with more power; their firepower is less than a heavy cruiser but still equals mine. Their shields are of course stronger. Let's see what they do._

"Helm, maintain our position opposite the planet from the Federation cruiser. If they detect us before I want them to I'll have your head!"

"Yes, Lord," the helmsman replied with a gulp of fear.

1:44pm

_USS Marco Polo_

"Captain, still no response to hails," Palmer reported again.

"ETA to orbit nine minutes," Lieutenant DePaul announced.

"Very well," Garibaldi replied. "Maintain hails and current speed." _Something is not right here_, he thought to himself. _No one establishes new ground facilities, works mines, and then disappears. It's obvious that they don't want to talk to us if they are still down there. Then again there could have been some disaster; gravity wave damage?_

"Commander Giacconi, report the moment you detect life forms or any other pertinent information. Oh, and prepare two probes for launch."

"Aye, sir," he replied.

1:45pm

"Sir, I'm picking up power generation in the ground bases," Giacconi reported.

"Are there any life form readings yet," the Captain asked.

"Not yet, sir," he replied. "I'll have that information in a few minutes."

The minutes passed as the Polo crept closer to the planet.

1:46pm

"Is there anything unusual about the ground bases you detected," the captain asked.

"We're not close enough to tell. I'm still scanning," Giacconi replied.

"When we are in range I want both of our probes launched to see if any ground bases are positioned on the far sides of the planet."

1:47pm

"Captain, we are at 108 gigameters from the planet," Lieutenant DePaul announced.

"Launch probes," Garibaldi ordered.

Lieutenant Hansen activated the probe launch controls on his helm panel. Immediately, two slight shudders were felt throughout the ship as the probes were expelled from their launch bay.

"Probes launched," Lieutenant Hansen reported.

After their launch, the probes activated their micro burst warp drives. They both settled into orbit on the far sides of the planet. They targeted their scanners at the planet below them and began reporting their findings back. After a minute the probes fell silent as their power supplies were used up.

"Captain, there are several more ground station on the far side of the planet," Giacconi excitedly reported.

_Orion Raider Star Wind_

"Lord, two probes just entered orbit on our side of the planet." Garvalok's scanner operator reported nervously. "Their scanners are aimed at the planet."

"Very well," Garvalok replied. _They are getting suspicious. _"We will attack after the Federation cruiser goes into orbit around the planet," he announced.

1:48pm

_USS Marco Polo_

"Four minutes to orbit insertion, Captain," DePaul announced.

"Very well," Garibaldi replied. "Is there any response to our hails, Lieutenant Palmer?"

"No, sir," she replied.

_This is really strange_, Garibaldi thought to himself. _There are several possible situations going on here. The ground crews are dead or incapacitated; they are evacuated; or they are hostile. In any of these cases there is room for concern._

"Yellow Alert," Garibaldi ordered. "Commander Bolt is to report to the bridge. Rescue and medical teams are to standby in the transporter rooms and on the flight deck."

Palmer quickly announced the alert over the ship's intercom. Those personnel that were off duty but not asleep made their way back to their duty station to supplement the on duty crew.

More minutes passed as the Polo approached to within of the planet. Commander Bolt arrived at the bridge and was updated on the current situation.

1:50pm

"Captain, I have a life form reading from the planet," Giacconi reported. "I'm picking up over a hundred individuals from each of the ground bases. Mostly they are Orions, but there are representatives from most races in the Federation down there. The life form readings are concentrated at each site about twenty meters below the surface. They must be in underground bunkers."

"I recommend Red Alert, Captain," Commander Bolt suggested. "It's now obvious that this planet it a pirate base and that they are hiding something from us."

"I agree, Commander. RED ALERT! Warm up the phasers and begin loading the torpedo tubes, standard loads. Activate the missile defense. Put the tractor beams on standby and set one survey channel to full ECCM mode. Have the other three channels on standby. I want full ECM on the standard scanners. Stand down the rescue teams but keep all flight crews standing by in the shuttle bay. I want the security detail to assume full defensive deployment. Helm, go to maximum available acceleration and take us on a wide orbit of the planet. Commander Giacconi, I want full sensor sweeps of the planet and the surrounding space as we pass around the planet. I want to know what else they are hiding down there or if they are hiding a ship in orbit on the far side from us."

The Polo's crew immediately leapt into action; racing to their battle stations and preparing the ship for battle. The change in the Polo's scanner emissions were immediately picked up by the Orion ground bases and relayed to the Star Wind.

_Orion Raider Star Wind_

"Lord," began the Orion scanner operator. "The Federation ship has changed course, gone to warp speed and full electronic warfare posture."

"Damnation! Go to full acceleration! Take us around the planet on an attack course. Overload the disruptor and standby on the missile launchers and phasers."

The crew of the Star Wind was already at battle stations. Now they felt the ship accelerate.

1:51pm

_USS Marco Polo_

"Captain," Giacconi began while looking into his scanner. "An Orion Raider has just appeared over the western limb of the planet. They are coming around to an intercept course at warp two point two. Their shields are up and they have their phasers and a disruptor on the centerline mount charged. They have missile racks on their wing mounts."

"Helm, keep us out of their point blank weapons range. Lieutenant Palmer, try to open a channel to them."

"Aye, sir," she replied. "Hailing frequencies open."

"This is the USS Marco Polo calling Orion ship," she called. Again she set up the call to repeat until it is was answered or cancelled.

_Orion Raider Star Wind_

"Lord, the Federation ship is calling us," the Orion radio operator reported.

"Ignore them," Garvalok ordered.

_USS Marco Polo_

"Captain," DePaul reported. "The Orion is now on our port quarter. Range is 90 gigameters. We are staying ahead of them so far. Sir, their disruptor is overloaded."

"Keep veering away from them, Hansen," Garibaldi ordered. "When the Photons are loaded we'll perform a high energy turn and give them an alpha strike."

"Aye, aye sir," Hansen replied with a grin while manipulating his helm controls.

Hansen steered the Polo around the planet, trying to keep the range to the pirate open while the Orion vessel continued to pursue them. With seconds the Pirate had closed the range a little while pulling around towards the Polo's rear.

"Sir," Hansen reported. "Enemy ship now at bearing 210 mark zero."

_Orion Raider Star Wind_

"Lord, we are at optimum firing range," the Orion weapons officer reported.

"Fire disruptor and starboard phasers; launch missiles," Garvalok ordered.

The Orion's phasers struck the port quarter and aft shields of the Polo with minimal effect. Their disrupter missed completely due to the strong jamming put out by the Polo. However, the two missiles accelerated to warp two and began to track their target.

"Lord, minimal weapons effect on the enemy ship," the Orion scanner operator reported.

"Helm, continue to pursue," Garvalok ordered.

1:52pm

_USS Marco Polo_

"Sir, the aft and port quarter shields are reduced by eight percent each," Giacconi reported. "The jamming reduced their scanner effectiveness."

"Very well," Captain Garibaldi replied while pressing his intercom button for the engine room. "Bridge to Engineering; channel energy for a high energy turn."

"Aye, sir," Commander Schwartz replied from deep within the bowels of the ship.

"Helm, complete your weapons loading; after we HET standby for tactical low speed maneuvering. Maintain full ECM on the standard array channel and go to full ECCM on the survey array. Stand by on the missile defense and defensive phasers."

"Aye sir," replied both Hansen and DePaul.

_Orion Raider Star Wind_

_The Feds are sure to have their torpedoes armed now, _Garvalok thought. S_o..._ "Stand by on tractor beams! Prepare to launch two more missiles. Hype the warp engines and channel the extra power to reinforce the forward shield and to jamming and counter jamming."

_USS Marco Polo_

"Enemy missiles continue to close," Giacconi reported.

"Scramble their tracking with the survey array," Garibaldi ordered. "Standby on defensive weapons in case the scramblers don't work."

"Aye, sir," Giacconi replied as he activated a few switches on his sensor control panel. "I'm attempting to scramble their seekers now."

_Orion Raider Star Wind_

"Lord, the Federation vessel has ceased movement," the Orion scanner operator reported.

_Just what I thought_, Garvalok thought. _They will do a quick pivot and fire their torpedoes._

"Lord, we just lost tracking with our first two missiles," the Orion weapons officer reported.

_USS Marco Polo_

"Captain, the Orion continues to close;" Giacconi reported, "range 54 gigameters."

"Helm, prepare to HET," Garibaldi ordered.

"The Orion is now at 36 gigameters bearing 195 mark 3," Giacconi reported.

"Helm, HET and fire all weapons as they bear."

The all but stationary Federation Cruiser groaned, her structural members stressed to their limits, as she pivoted on her vertical axis and pointed her bow at the oncoming pirate vessel. Immediately, two photon torpedoes left their tubes followed by four high powered phaser blasts.

_Orion Raider Star Wind_

"Lord, the forward shield is drained by forty four percent," Garvalok's engineer reported after the shaking subsided from impact of the Polo's weapon strike.

"Very well," Garvalok replied. "Prepare to launch two more missiles. Stand by on the tractor beam."

Within seconds the Orion Raider closed within 18 gigameters from the now motionless Federation cruiser's bow.

"Activate tractor beams, launch missiles and fire all bearing weapons," Garvalok order with a shout.

_USS Marco Polo_

"Reserve power to the forward shield," Garibaldi ordered as he watched the Pirate again launched missiles. "Stand by on the defensive phasers."

The Polo then rocked under the weapons fire of the Orion ship.

"Sir, forward shield down by seventy five percent," Hansen reported. "They have a tractor beam on us."

"Fire defensive phasers," Garibaldi ordered. "Take down those missiles."

"Firing phasers," Hansen replied.

The Polo's lower powered defensive phasers struck out and destroyed the two incoming missiles.

_Orion Raider Star Wind_

"Lord, our missiles have been destroyed," the Orion weapons officer reported.

"Maintain tractor beam," Garvalok ordered.

_USS Marco Polo_

"Tactical maneuvering, Mr. Hansen," Garibaldi ordered. "Get our bow away from them."

"Aye, sir," Hansen replied.

The Polo groaned while warp power was applied to turning the ship. But, despite the Orion's tractor beam, the Polo was able to turn her weakened bow shield away from the Orion Raider.

"Fire the remaining defensive phasers," Garibaldi ordered. Although lower in power, the defensive phasers still packed a modest punch at close range. Again the Orion Raider rocked under the impact of the Polo's weapons.

_Orion Raider Star Wind_

"Lord, the forward shield is now drained by eighty nine percent," Garvalok's engineer reported.

"Release tractor beam," Garvalok ordered. "Get us out of here!"

The Orion Helmsman immediately turned the Raider away from the Polo who kept her bow pointed away from the Orion ship. Within seconds the Raider was 54 gigameters from the stationary cruiser.

1:53pm

_USS Marco Polo_

"Pursuit course Lieutenant Hansen; warp one point six," Captain Garibaldi ordered while watching the Orion ship pull away on the main view screen. "Recharge all phasers and keep up the electronic warfare."

"Captain, I'm reading a modest power reduction on the pirate vessel," Giacconi reported while reading his scanner. "Their warp power is down ten percent."

"Tactical analysis Mr. Bolt," Garibaldi requested.

"They must have overloaded their warp drive on that last run to gain more power," Bolt surmised. "That's why we are reading a power drain. We have a third more power than they do; they can't cope with our electronic warfare. They have missiles which cost no energy but are useless with our survey systems and defensive weapons. Their phaser battery about matches ours, but they have half the heavy weapons; one disruptor against our two photon torpedoes. Also, our shields are stronger than theirs. The only thing they have going for them is their maneuverability. We out class them, Sir," Bolt concluded. "Captain, if we can hit them again they should turn tail."

"Thank you, Commander. Giacconi, I want full electronic warfare posture maintained and keep the survey systems prepared for missile scrambling. Helm, recharge the phasers and start reloading the torpedoes." Captain Garibaldi then called up engineering on his intercom. "Commander Schwartz, get repair crews working on the forward shield emitters and begin recharging the batteries," Garibaldi ordered. "Hold on down there this wont take too much longer."

"Aye, sir," Schwartz replied from the engineering deck.

_Orion Raider Star Wind_

_Damn, damn, and double damn_, Garvalok thought. _There is no way I'm going to be able to defeat those cursed Federation bastards. If I had at least a light raider here to assist me then we would win this fight._ Garvalok had come to the same conclusions as Bolt and Garibaldi. _My clan is not served by the loss of my ship. We have a good amount of dilithium crystals in the hold. They should compensate for the loss of our mining facilities here and ensure my clan's position within the cartel._

"Navigator; set course for home," Garvalok ordered. "Helm; go to full acceleration."

There were a few slight shudders from the Orion bridge crew members, but they knew not to question their lord's orders.

"Open a channel to one of the mining facilities."

"Yes, lord," the Orion radio operator replied while doing so. "A channel is open to Mine number one."

"Lord Garvalok," the mine supervisor inquired with a worried look on his face.

"Karvak, we are being forced to flee from the Federation survey ship," Garvalok began. "Try to resist them if they send a landing party. If they are too strong then I leave it up to you what you wish to do at that point. I'm going back to our family's stronghold to organize a relief force and to gather more slaves for your labor force."

"Yes, lord," Karvak replied while considering his choices. He only had forty Orion clansmen in his enforcer team and over a hundred slaves to control in his mining facility. The other mining sites were similar. He also had supplies for six months of operations. Then they would begin to run out of air, water, and food. He had to choose to resist any landing parties the Federation ship or surrender. If he resisted then the slaves might rebel. For now he would do nothing until the Federation ship made their intentions known._ I have to sweet talk the Federation captain somehow_, he thought_. We're in a bad situation here._

1:54pm

_USS_ _Marco Polo_

"Captain," Giacconi began. "The pirate vessel is increasing speed. They are now at warp 2.5 and increasing."

"Very well," Garibaldi replied. "If they want to leave that's fine. Stand down from red alert. Safe all weapons but keep the phasers warmed up for now. Helm, take us back to the planet. Palmer, hail the planet again. This time, if they don't answer tell them we will open fire on their bases until their shields are down and then we'll send down heavily armed landing parties."

Palmer made the call and an Orion promptly acknowledged the hail.

"Captain, I have a Supervisor Karvak on line," Palmer announced.

"On screen," Garibaldi ordered. The image of the Orion site leader appeared on the main viewer.

"This is Captain Raymondo Garibaldi of the USS Marco Polo," the Captain announced. "Would you care to explain yourselves?"

"I am Site Supervisor Karvak. I'm sorry for the brief altercation you had with our guard ship. They were just doing their job protecting my mines from intruders. We are a private mining consortium based out of Orion. We are registered with the Orion Ministry of Off World Industries and this planet is claimed by the Orion state. If was unfortunate that our guard ship acted irrationally to your unannounced presence."

"Not so fast Karvak," Garibaldi replied while motioning to Giacconi to check the ship's records for their registry. "I think you are a pirate and as soon as I can get a message off to Star Base Nine I will find out if you are really who you say you are."

Giacconi shook his head no after reviewing the ship's database for Karvak's claim.

_They aren't buying it_, Karvak thought. _Well, how about..._

"Then we are at your mercy, Captain. Undoubtedly, the guard ship you defeated will warn my superiors not to send any more supply ships. You are now responsible for ensuring that adequate supplies are made available for all of us here on this planet. Yet, you can't do that without leaving the inner blast sphere. So, how about this then; you leave us alone and either we will quietly disappear if I can contact my superiors or when your occupying force arrives we surrender to them. There is no reason for you to send any landing parties down here in either case." Then in a menacing voice Karvak continued, "Maybe I'll solve you problem for you and when you send landing parties down you will find nobody here to greet you."

Bolt wanted to say something so Garibaldi motioned for Palmer to cut off the sound.

"You had a comment Jeremy?"

"Well, Sir, I don't think we really have a choice here. There are six primary mining sites. Each has about a hundred and sixty beings; either Orions or their workers. We don't have the manpower to occupy more than one or two facilities down there. Nor do we have the space in the brig to arrest more than a hand full of them. There is also the legal issue. If this is really a legitimate mining site despite what the library computer shows then we are acting out of our authority. Still, Orion is a member of the Federation. We should be within our rights to conduct safety inspections of the facilities down there. I recommend we consult with the ship's legal counselor."

"Those are our dilemmas alright," Garibaldi replied. "Our best move is to quickly finish our survey, leave this system, and tell Star Fleet what is going on here. The Orions can only continue to mine whatever they were mining. Our main concern is that whatever they produce is put on the open market and not allowed to go into enemy hands, either the pirates, Klingons or Romulans."

"To prevent the pirates from getting any benefit from these mines we'll have to sit on this system until a relief ship arrives."

"That will still allow us to continue our survey and report our findings back to Star Fleet," Garibaldi concluded. Then he waved for the audio to put back on.

"Karvak, we will leave you to your own devices. You can't cause much mischief with only a handful of shuttles. But, rest assured that your presence here will be reported to Star Fleet. I'll leave it up to you whether you choose to evacuate or stick around. But, know this, the Federation has now claimed this region of space and you will have to accept that fact. Indeed, as soon as we finish here I will be transmitting a message to Star Base Nine. It is obvious that there is something of value here. I intend to find out what. We will be sending down landing parties to inspect your facilities and check on the treatment of your laborers. We will also inspect what ores you are mining. You can kill yourselves if you want. That'll make my job easier; Marco Polo out."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tuesday, March 22, 2264 – Mission Day 189

"Captain's Log: Star Date 6403.22; Captain Raymondo Garibaldi recording. While attempting to conduct a survey of the innermost surviving planet we were attacked by an Orion Pirate Raider. We were able to beat off that attack and the Raider fled the system. The Polo only suffered minor damage to the shield emitters which were quickly repaired. The Raider suffered similar damage plus minor damage to their warp drive from hyping their engines. That was their only way of hoping to match the Polo; it didn't work.

"The Orions were trying to destroy us before we could report the presence of secret Orion mining establishments on the planet. A thorough search of the ships records, which were updated right before we entered the communications black out region in this system, did not show any evidence that this mine was legitimate. I am thoroughly convinced that the Orions here are from the local pirate cartel.

"With that in mind, I consulted with the ship's legal counsel, Lieutenant Collins, because I felt that this was a murky area of law. He informed me that the mines might very well be the legal property of Orion. Yet, Orion is a Federation member planet and as such Star Fleet has the authority to conduct safety and health inspections of their facilities as long as they are in Federation or neutral space. With the Federation claiming this system we definitely have that authority.

"The Orion site supervisor, after being informed that the Federation is claiming this region of space and that we have the authority to inspect his facilities, relented and allowed our inspection teams to determine what exactly they were mining. It turned out that they have been watching this system for quite a while and, after the star exploded, they moved in to mine the newly exposed riches in the system. We have cataloged almost two hundred kilograms of raw dilithium crystals of various sizes and several hundred metric tons of unrefined radioactive and precious metal ores in their storage bins. We finally inspected the worker's quarters and interviewed the workers privately. Per common pirate practice, these workers were slaves to the local cartel. Most of the workers reported some abuse, but none were in a condition requiring medical treatment.

"With our findings we put the Orion staff of the mines all under arrest, but this was purely symbolic as we don't have the manpower to actually place all the criminals under physical apprehension, our brig is too small to contain a them all. The Orions were all left down on the planet. Another Federation ship, probably a tug with a barracks pod, will have to come here and evacuate the Orions and their former slaves at the same time as a scientific outpost is established.

"We are now on our way to complete our survey of this system with a fairly close approach to this system's singularity then we'll depart and report our findings to Star Base Nine after we pass through the inner blast wave."

It was again morning on the bridge and Captain Garibaldi had the watch. Since this was also a special occasion for Commander Giacconi, he too was on the bridge at the science station.

_Today is our big moment; a close approach to the singularity_, Garibaldi thought._ I don't want to put us into too much trouble but let's see how close we can get._

"Mr. DePaul," Garibaldi said. "Set a course for a polar orbit of the singularity at one AU. I want to see how close we can get before the gravity waves start to become more than our shields can bear. I want you to have an escape course back to the innermost planet set up for when the gravity waves become intolerable."

"Aye, sir," DePaul replied while computing the course on his board. "The courses are plotted, Captain," he announced a moment later.

"Ahead warp one, Mr. Hansen," Garibaldi ordered. The all too familiar whine of the ship's drive systems filled the ship as the Marco Polo accelerated out of the orbit over the Orion mining planet and headed inward toward the singularity.

"I'm beginning scans," Giacconi reported from the science station. "When we get closer I'll get a better estimate of the mass of the singularity, its rotation rate, and residual charge."

"Four point five AU, Captain," De Paul announced shortly afterwards.

Just then a low rumble was felt throughout the ship as a minor gravity wave passed. After spending three days at the innermost planet the crew had gotten used to the annoying but not quite damaging waves. The small gravity waves were caused by the passage of space dust, micrometeorites, and cosmic rays through the event horizon to the singularity. But, since the battle some of the fragments from the destroyed missiles had fallen towards to singularity and were about to cross over the event horizon.

"Four AU," DePaul announced a minute later.

Another, slightly larger rumble was felt throughout the ship.

"I'm backing off on the warp drive, Captain," Hansen announced. "The gravitational pull from the singularity is starting to affect us."

"Very well," Garibaldi replied. "Go to impulse." _We don't need a time traveling incident_, he thought to himself then he turned to look over his shoulder towards the science station. "Let me know when you have enough data, Commander."

"Aye, sir," Giacconi replied while monitoring his survey sensors.

"Three point five AU," DePaul announced.

Just then the debris from the Orion's missiles dropped past the event horizon. Immediately a much stronger gravity wave was emitted from the singularity and began to approach the starship at the speed of light; eight minutes per AU.

Six more minutes passed as the starship continued to spiral in towards the event horizon, the miniscule strength of the gravity waves increasing geometrically. The gravity waves then encountered not being of too much concern. Then, at a distance of one point seven five AU from the singularity, the much stronger wave struck the ship on her port forward shield. The shield immediately collapsed and the Polo groaned as she heeled over as if a strong breeze had struck her sails. She continued to roll to starboard as all helm control was lost. Lights flickered and went out throughout the ship as main power failed.

Captain Garibaldi picked himself up off the floor of the bridge while looking around in the dim emergency lights to see if other members of the bridge crew were hurt. None were hurt worse than having a bruise or two.

"What the hell was that," DePaul exclaimed as he tilted his chair back up and sat back down at the navigation station.

Garibaldi painfully sat down in the center seat. He saw that Lieutenant Palmer was back in her chair at the communications station. "Red Alert," he barked. "All hands to their duty stations. I want a damage report right now."

"All external communications are down," Palmer announced.

"We were struck by a highly intense gravity wave," Giacconi announced from the science station while checking his instruments. "Sensors are down too, though both subspace radio and the sensors appear undamaged; just no power."

"What's our course and speed?" Garibaldi asked.

DePaul called up his plot on the main viewer. "Sir, after the drives went down the ship reverted to real space ballistic navigation. We are on a hyperbolic course at warp zero point eight nine that will bring us to one AU from the singularity's north pole and then we will slingshot out of the system. Our final course will be 195 mark negative 80; twenty two minutes to closest approach."

"Captain, as long as there are no more of these large gravity waves we should be safe," Giacconi said after making a quick computation on the Library Computer. "The normal gravity wave strength will not harm us at one AU."

"Thank you." Garibaldi then pressed the intercom button on the arm of his seat, "Engineering report."

"Captain," Commander Schwartz began with the loud voices of the other engineering technicians going over their checklists in the background. "All power systems are down. We are running on batteries. I've switched us over to emergency life support to conserve battery power. We're just started to trace the faults to the reactors. I'll call you when we find out."

"Very well, bridge out."

Schwartz and his engineering team soon realized that the distortion of the ship created by the gravity wave had disabled the finely set alignments for the dilithium power converters, the warp field controls, and the implosion lasers for the fusion reactors and impulse drive beyond the tolerances on the automatic alignment controls. In fact the whole ship was slight bent out of alignment by a quarter degree. In addition all the reactor's automatic safeties had tripped and needed to be reset manually. They quickly went about manually resetting the alignments.

_Orion Raider Star Wind_

"So the Federation ship is without power and out of control," Garvalok said with a vicious smile.

"That's correct, lord," Karvak replied over the subspace radio. "Our sensors are not picking any internal power generation on board their ship. Something must have disabled them."

"That's excellent news, Karvak; Star Wind out." Garvalok signaled for the communication to be ended. "Helm; set a course for the singularity and go to maximum warp!" _I've got you now you Federation dogs!_

Garvalok had retreated to a distance of a light year, far enough away that the sensitive sensors of the Polo could not distinguish them from the background noise of the inner blast sphere. Garvalok had ordered the stop so that his ship's systems could be repaired after the brief battle before leaving the system. Now the Star Wind pivoted and leapt to warp speed and accelerated towards the inner system. Only a few minutes separated the two starships.

_USS_ _Marco Polo_

Commander Schwartz monitored the progress of his engineering technicians as they went about restoring the ship's power plants. Several technicians were head and shoulders deep into the impulse and auxiliary power reactors checking the alignment of the implosion lasers. Others were working their way up the pylons to the warp drive nacelles in radiation suits to reestablish the alignment of the warp coils. He expected all the realignments to be completed within an hour, well within the life of the ships batteries. Suddenly the ship lurched as the gentle rolling of the ship was abruptly halted.

_Was die hölle_, he thought as he reached for his intercom panel. On the bridge the same sentiment was being raised.

"What the hell was that, another gravity wave," Garibaldi asked of Giacconi.

"No sir," he replied. "Internal navigation says our rotation has stopped and that we are under acceleration."

"Get our sensors online now," Garibaldi barked. "Use emergency power if you have to." He then hit his intercom button to Engineering.

Lieutenant Palmer ended a private call and turned towards the center seat. "Captain, Crewman Johnson reported seeing a ship just off our stern through the view port in Lounge B on Deck Six."

"It's the pirate," Hansen surmised. "They're doing something to us with their tractor beam," he continued ominously.

Giacconi called up emergency power just long enough to power the sensors for a few seconds. "Captain, the sensors confirm the pirate Raider off our stern holding us in a tractor beam." He then fed the image onto the main view screen.

A minute later the ship lurched again as the tractor beam from the Star Wind was released. They watched as the Orion ship changed orientation and went to warp.

DePaul and Giacconi both bent over their instruments. DePaul rose first and said, "According to internal navigation our course is changed. We will enter the event horizon of the singularity over its north pole in sixteen minutes, thirty seven seconds."

"Il Dio Mio! Course changed confirmed," Giacconi exclaimed. "But we will be dead before that as the tides from the singularity tear us apart."

"Merda!" Garibaldi smacked his intercom control for engineering. "Schwartz, what's your status down there," he loudly requested. "We are now falling into the singularity! If we don't get the impulse or warp drive up in less than sixteen minutes we are dead!"

"Gott!" Schwartz began as he ended the call from his end.

"... Im Himmel!" Schwartz concluded as he called up his repair teams on his intercom. "Hurry up! If we don't have a rough alignment on at least one impulse unit or nacelle in sixteen minutes we will enter the singularity!"

_Orion Raider Star Wind_

Garvalok sat on his bridge chair chuckling to himself over the fate he had given the Polo. He had ordered the Star Wind back from the Polo to a safe observation orbit and had his sensors focused on the soon to be crushed Federation cruiser. _Now they will die and I didn't even have to fire a shot._

_USS_ _Marco Polo_

The engineering repair teams redoubled their efforts to realign the impulse implosion lasers and the warp coils in the nacelles. In the impulse fusion chambers a target template was erected and low power was run through each laser to illuminate the target and each laser's mounting individually adjusted. In addition, the deuterium pellet injector also had to be aligned so that each pellet passed through the convergence point of the implosion lasers.

A similar process was taking place in the nacelles. After the plasma was ejected from the nacelles and the antimatter containment field turned off, the repair crews entered the nacelles and a target was set up at the forward ends of the nacelles and an alignment rig set up in the first warp coil with a laser at the center axis of the coil aligned with the target by adjusting the coil's mountings. After the first coil was aligned then the aligning rig would be moved to the next one. Each nacelle had eight warp coils to be aligned. Thankfully, the coils did not need to be adjusted too much, just a fraction on an inch. Still some time would be required to adjust all the coils.

Commander Giacconi began monitoring the ships progress towards the singularity with brief scans on the sensors using emergency power. He began to notice something he didn't expect. He pulled up Lieutenant Sotar's initial model of the star before it exploded and then checked some theoretical models. With some excitement he addressed the bridge crew.

"Captain, I don't think we will be crushed by the tides from the singularity. I just checked the library computer and it appears that highly rotating black holes like this one have no tides near their polar regions. If we can get the drives back online we should make it." Then he went back to studying the characteristics of highly rotating black holes.

Down in Engineering Schwartz was receiving an update from his drive repair teams. Commander Bolt had joined him to monitor the repair team's progress.

"There is no way we can get the impulse drive up in ten minutes," one technician reported with his head and shoulders buried inside one of the four impulse engine units. "We only have eight of the twenty implosion lasers realigned."

Up in the port warp nacelle another team reported slightly better progress. The team there reported that only a few more minutes were needed, they were realigning the last warp coil, while the team in the starboard nacelle would follow them a few minutes later; they had two coils left to realign.

"We can run the warp drive on one nacelle," Bolt commented.

"Ja, we cannot exceed warp two but it will be enough," Schwartz replied then he ordered the port nacelle repair team to hurry up.

"What about the dilithium power converter?"

"That will take some time. We can still make warp speed with the bypass system."

While the repair teams finished their work in the nacelles, Commander Giacconi set up a computerized count down for the time left until entering the singularity. Palmer transmitted the count down over the inter craft system.

"One minute."

"All right were done," Engineering Technician Jackson reported over his communicator. Jackson and the other technicians in the port nacelle folded up their alignment tools and raced towards the airlock back to the pylon.

"Fifty seconds."

Jackson opened the door on the airlock and threw all the tools down the Jeffries tube. Then he pushed the other three technicians through the door.

"Forty seconds."

Jackson slammed the door shut and dogged it. "We're clear," he announced over his communicator. Then he descended down the Jeffries tube as fast as he could. He didn't want to be any where near the radiation put out by an active warp nacelle.

"Thirty seconds."

Commander Schwartz stood at the warp drive controls overseeing the restart procedure. "Purge Port Nacelle," he ordered. "Stand by to restart."

The senior warp control technician activated the controls to vent the temporary atmosphere in the nacelle overboard. There was no time to pump the air back into the storage tanks. He also activated scavenger pumps to make sure any trace atmosphere was also removed.

"Twenty seconds."

"Vacuum reestablished," the warp control technician announced.

"Restart Port Nacelle," Schwartz ordered. "Initiate containment field and hydrogen plasma flows."

"Ten seconds."

"Plasma flow online."

"Open antimatter injectors," Schwartz ordered.

"Nine."

"Injectors open."

"Eight."

_We've got to make it_, Commander Bolt thought to himself while watching the engineers at their controls.

"Seven."

"Power is building up, sir."

"Six."

"Five."

"Re-calibrate the warp coils," Schwartz ordered. The technician activated the warp coil calibration program on the drive computer.

"Four."

"Three."

"Calibration complete," the computer announced.

"Two."

"Minimal warp power online," the technician reported

_Oh God, Candice!_ Bolt prayed.

"One."

"Oh mist," Schwartz exclaimed as he manually activated the warp drive. There was no time to wait for the helmsman on the bridge to engage the drive. With only one nacelle active an asymmetric warp field was produced, which in the steep gravity well near the black hole was too much for the warp field manipulation controls to compensate for. The ship momentarily pulled away from the event horizon and then turned back and plunged into the black hole at warp 1.2.

Discontinuity


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tuesday, March 22, 2264 – Mission Day 189

If an observer had been present they would have seen a sudden flash of intolerably bright light. The Marco leapt out of the dying blast of light at warp speed and just as suddenly as the light flashed, the ship dropped out of warp and began to slowly drift.

Captain Garibaldi lay sprawled in the center chair on the bridge, his arms akimbo and his tilted head back at an uncomfortable angle. He groaned slightly from the pain in his head as he awoke. He brought his hands up to his head while sitting up and rubbed his temples to ease the ache he felt. First he looked at the main viewer and saw a nondescript star field. He then looked around the bridge and saw the rest of his crew recovering from similar states.

"Status report," he ordered with a low painful voice.

The bridge crew manned their stations with a chorus of groans and head rubbings and checked their instruments.

"Sensors show we are in interstellar space," Giacconi reported first. "No spatial bodies are nearby."

"Warp and impulse drives are offline," Hansen reported from the helm. "We are drifting at fourteen meters per second."

"Communications are still down," Palmer reported.

"It appears that we are no longer in near star system M-51120," DePaul announced. "I'm working now to get a fix." He then began to chart the vectors to various pulsars and other dominant stars.

Garibaldi pressed an intercom button on the arm of his chair. "Engineering report," he called.

"Engineering here," Schwartz replied with a similar pained voice as Garibaldi heard around the bridge.

"Report your status."

"Aye, sir; we are back on battery power but we'll have partial main power and minimal warp drive back online in a few minutes. What ever happened knocked out my entire staff and tripped all the safeties again, but we suffered no further damage. The remainder of main power will be online shortly afterwards. Partial impulse power will take another fifteen minutes."

"Very well," Garibaldi replied.

"I want a full ship's status report in fifteen minutes in the main briefing room," Garibaldi ordered then he got up from his chair and entered the turbo lift. A minute later he approached the main door to the sick bay where he saw a line of injured crewmen.

_The whole crew must have been knocked out_, he thought as he cut to the head of the line and entered the sick bay. He quickly looked around and saw Doctor Maxwell treating a crewwoman who was lying on a diagnosis bed. The doctor saw the captain approach out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm a bit busy here, Captain," he said.

"I realize that. I'm calling a staff meeting in fifteen minutes. You don't have to come. Still, I would like to know how many of the crew reported more than a brief unconsciousness and how many are injured?

"I suppose the whole crew blacked out," Maxwell replied while continuing to work on the young ladies cut scalp and mild concussion. "I'll double check that. Twenty one crewmen have reported in with various cuts and light injuries and six more are here with broken bones, concussions, or worse."

"Thank you Doctor. I'll leave you to your work." Garibaldi turned to leave then turned back towards the doctor. "Before I go, can I get something for a headache?"

Maxwell jerked his thumb towards the dispensary and went back to his work. Garibaldi cut the line, got some aspirin, and headed towards the nearest turbo lift. A few minutes later he was sitting in the briefing room waiting for his staff to finish their work and arrive. He used those precious few minutes to think about his recent actions and how he might have made errors. While lost in his thoughts the lights in the briefing room increased to normal intensity. Simultaneously the air circulation fan spun up to normal speed.

"Bridge to Captain Garibaldi," Palmer requested over the intercom.

Garibaldi pressed an intercom switch on the table before him. "Garibaldi here," he replied.

"Engineering reports partial main power restored."

"Very well; make sure he is informed of the staff meeting in a few minutes."

"Aye, aye, sir," she replied. Garibaldi shut off the intercom. Moments later his senior staff started to arrive. The bridge crew all at once then Commanders Bolt and Schwartz from Engineering.

"Let's get started," the captain began after everyone took their seats. "First of all, Doctor Maxwell reported that injuries to the crew were low. They are mostly from falling after whatever it was knocked us unconscious. I'll leave the normal status checks for the weekly briefing. For now, I want to know what happened to us. Commander Schwartz, what is the status on the repairs?"

"Captain," Schwartz began with his thick German accent. "The good news is that the warp drive is back online and both nacelles are now operational. Also, the impulse drive and auxiliary reactor will be back online shortly along with the dilithium power converter. Full power will be available within the hour. The bad news is that the port forward shield completely collapsed when whatever it was, a gravity wave I guess, struck the ship. It will take a few more hours to repair the shield emitters. The gravity wave also damaged the ships structural in the interconnecting dorsal and nacelle support pylons. In all the ship is a quarter degree out of alignment. The warp field manipulation computer can compensate for the asymmetry; however, we will suffer a loss of maneuverability near twenty percent for turning and accelerating. The ship cannot conduct a high energy turn or emergency deceleration without seriously damaging the ship's structural integrity. We'll need a space dock to properly conduct repairs."

"I see," Garibaldi commented. "So, despite the damage we are still able to move under warp and impulse power?"

"_Ja_, just don't shake her up too much and we'll be fine."

"Commander Giacconi, were you and Lieutenant DePaul able to determine our location?"

"Sir," Giacconi began. "Lieutenant DePaul and I plotted the directions to all the known navigation pulsars and it appears we are right where we are supposed to be, in star system M-51120. The only problem is there is no longer a star system here, not even a black hole. But half a light year away is a star system that corresponds to the star that M-51120 used to be like. We used the long range sensors and measured the locations of all the local stars and they are off our measurements by different degrees. In comparing the locations along with the proper motions of the stars we have determined that the difference in location can be accounted for by a time shift of about twenty three thousand years into the future." To the audible gasps from Commander Bolt and Lieutenant Palmer he continued, "There is no other way to account for the data."

"Lieutenant Palmer, are there communication signals from Star Fleet?"

"No, sir," she replied. "All subspace channels are quiet."

"So, what the hell happened to us?" Garibaldi demanded.

"Well, Captain," Giacconi replied. "The most obvious thing is that we sling shot into the future but that is not likely the case. The navigation records show that we actually penetrated the event horizon of the black hole. The sling shot effect only works on a close approach to a high massed body, a large planet or star. I reviewed the Library Computer records on highly rotating black holes. The most likely case is that we have entered another universe."

"So, you don't think we have traveled into the future. Hmmm, assuming what you said is true, how can we get back," the captain asked while looking around at the incredulous looks around the table.

_Where are we_, Commander Bolt asked himself. _How will I get back home now?_ Then he realized that there was one key event that caused the problem they were in.

"The technical term for what we may have passed through is an Einstein-Rosen Bridge," Giacconi called up the data from the Library Computer and displayed a cross section of the singularity of a highly rotating black hole and the possible paths through the event horizon into other universes. "It should be possible to retrace our path back the way we came. We have to exactly match our course and speed and intersect the opening into this universe at exactly the same point, but we should be able to transit back to our universe."

"Well, that's it then," Garibaldi said addressing his science officer. "While the repairs are completed I want you to determine if we are in another universe or not, if we indeed passed through a bridge between universes, I want you to determine the exact location of our point of entry. Once you have that location work with DePaul to determine our course back home. Palmer, I want you to assume that we are still in our home universe, keep trying to contact Star Fleet."

"We should have made sure the pirate had left the system," Commander Bolt blurted out with a worried look on his face. "What happens if we can't get home?"

"We'll make those decisions when we have to," Garibaldi replied. "Also, it wasn't just the pirate that sent us here; it was the strong gravity wave that disabled us. There is no real fault here, just bad luck."

Bolt nodded his head dejectedly. _I have to keep an eye on him_, Garibaldi thought.

"If that is all then report to your stations; dismissed," Garibaldi ordered.

Minutes later Commander Giacconi was back on the bridge at his science station. He again activated the sensors and set them to short range and high power and scanned for the point from where the Marco Polo had exited from the black hole. The electromagnetic and subspace scanners did not show anything. Puzzled, he called up the navigation records for the last two hours and correlated them with the ship's current position and where the discontinuity occurred. He then reset the sensors to scan that location. Again, the sensors did not show anything. _Something is wrong here_, he told himself. He activated his intercom. "Lieutenant Sotar, this is Commander Giacconi."

"Lieutenant Sotar here," was the reply a moment later. The young Vulcan was in his quarters.

"Report to the Astrophysics Lab immediately. I wish to discuss Einstein-Rosen Bridges with you."

_Yes, there is a high probability that we are in another universe after recent events_, the Vulcan mentally computed. "I will be there shortly."

Giacconi shut off his intercom, called for a replacement at the bridge science station, and took the turbo lift to the Astrophysics Lab where he was immediately met by Lieutenant Sotar.

Giacconi called up the sensor readings on the lab's computer. "Lieutenant, we have a problem. The sensors are not picking up our exit point from the Einstein-Rosen Bridge. There should be a subspace distortion at that location, but there is nothing."

"I see," Sotar replied. He then sat down at another terminal and called up the theoretical data on wormholes and quickly scanned the readout.

"There is nothing here about wormholes closing after something transits them. Yet, it is obvious that we are here and the hole is now closed. So, some other mechanism is working here."

"There are only two alternatives," Giacconi said. "Our passage forced the wormhole to close or it closed on its own."

Sotar then called up another file on his terminal. "Sir, during our exploration of system M-51120 I have been using the sensor data to create and refine a model of the singularity," he said.

"What are the properties of a black hole that contains a wormhole," Giacconi asked rhetorically. "They have mass, rotation, and charge just like all black holes. It is the high rate of rotation that creates the wormhole."

"That is obvious from the theory and recent events, sir," Sotar replied.

"Plot the rate of rotation of the black hole over time," Giacconi ordered.

"Yes, sir," Sotar replied while calling up the data, creating a chart and displaying it.

"Interesting," Giacconi commented after looking at the chart.

"Yes, very interesting, sir. The rate of rotation was steadily decreasing during our observation of the black hole."

Giacconi leaned back in his chair and though for a moment. Then realization began to show on his face. "Conservation of energy, Mr. Sotar," he exclaimed.

"Indeed," Sotar replied. "The black hole uses its angular momentum to keep the wormhole open. Then when the rotation rate is below a minimum the wormhole collapses. The worm hole should reopen when the angular momentum of the black hole increases again as the black hole consumes more matter."

Giacconi smiled and both men then began to make computations on their computers and updating their model of the singularity and wormhole. Then after the model was updated Giacconi grimaced.

"The Captain's not going to be happy when he sees this," Giacconi commented.

"You may be correct, sir," Sotar said.

"Still, he needs to know," Giacconi replied. "Let's go tell him." Both men got up from their chairs and headed towards the bridge.

On the bridge, Captain Garibaldi sat listening to the status of the ongoing repairs. Then the turbo lift doors opened and Commander Giacconi and Lieutenant Sotar exited onto the bridge. Giacconi headed towards the center seat while Sotar manned the science station and called up the recently updated models of the black hole.

"Captain, we have some interesting news for you," Giacconi began. He then updated the Captain and the rest of the bridge crew on their recent analysis of the worm hole that had deposited then in another universe.

"So, the worm hole will not open again for twenty years," Garibaldi blandly summarized after hearing Giacconi's report.

"That's correct sir," Giacconi said.

Garibaldi turned to address his communications officer. "Lieutenant Palmer, Notify the senior staff that I'm calling another staff meeting in the briefing room in ten minutes."

"Aye, sir," she replied as she turned to her board to send out the announcement.

"Ricardo, come with me," Garibaldi ordered as he headed towards the turbo lift while Palmer, Hansen and DePaul called and waited for their relief before following them.

A short while later the staff was again assembled in the deck four briefing room. This time Doctor Maxwell was with them. Garibaldi called the meeting to order and Giacconi gave his briefing on the status of the wormhole that brought them here.

"It seems that we are stuck here for a while," Garibaldi announced as he reviewed all the stoic faces surrounding the table. "What I want from you is you recommendations on a plan of action. What do we do for twenty years?"

Garibaldi's officers looked around at each other or down at the table. Some of the older officers like Commanders Giacconi and Bolt had families back on Earth, though Giacconi was divorced from his wife. Others had friends and relatives spread throughout the Federation. Finally, Lieutenant DePaul looked up and offered a suggestion.

"Sir, since we got stuck here by passing through a worm hole. Could we not search for another black hole with would take us back home?"

"Would you like to address that Commander," Garibaldi said to Giacconi.

"The characteristics of the black hole that sent us here are unique. There is no guarantee that if we find another worm hole that it will connect us back to our home universe." Giacconi made a quick calculation on the briefing room computer. "Based on the complete astronomical survey of known space in our home universe there may be only a hand full of stars in the Milky Way that may have worm holes. Looking for them will take much longer than just waiting for this one to open again."

"Is the star that corresponds to M-51120 similar enough to the one that blew up in our universe?" Hansen asked. "Could we blow it up and create another worm hole that way?"

"Let's not do something so drastic without studying that option further," Captain Garibaldi replied. "Something else that needs to be address here is that if we stretch as much as we can we have fuel, supplies and spare parts onboard for three years. Eventually, we will have to mine, grow, or trade for materials and food to sustain us."

"Giacconi earlier said that the stars in this universe correspond closely with the stars back home," Commander Bolt said in a monotone voice after shaking himself out of his reverie. "We could go to this universe's Earth, Vulcan, Andor, or Tellar or any of the other Federation member or colony worlds and obtain supplies easier than digging up or growing them ourselves."

Garibaldi gave Bolt an approving look. _Maybe he is getting over his shock. _"Yes, Commander, even if things are too different here we would still be accomplishing our mission of exploration. I think is also better to be doing something constructive than just waiting around for our opportunity to go back home. I'm also worried about the crew's moral."

"If we do find life here the prime directive will still apply," Palmer added.

_One other thing to check_, Garibaldi thought. "Doctor, since we are stuck here for twenty years, do you anticipate any health problems among the crew?"

"Well, Captain," he began. "The human crew is mostly in their late twenties. The non-humans are also in their young adulthood, but they will have their own species specific aging problems." He was thinking of the Vulcan crewmembers that will begin suffering Pon Far during the next seven years. The other non-humans had more normal biology. Luckily, there were two more female Vulcans among the crew as there were males. Lieutenants Sotar and Sorak, the assistant chief engineer, were the senior Vulcans among the crew. He was sure they would address this issue. "The only exceptions are in this room. You are in your early forties, Commander Bolt is in his middle thirties, and I am almost fifty. We are all healthy. I don't expect any physical problems, though something may crop up later. I am concerned now with the psychological health of the crew now that they will soon know that they can't go home for a long time."

"Yes, that will be a problem. That is why I want a plan of action that keeps us as busy as possible, to keep their minds occupied."

"Which should be the best course of action as far as I am concerned," Maxwell added.

Garibaldi saw the approving looks on his officer's faces.

"Very well then," Garibaldi concluded. "Without further objection set a course for where the core worlds would be. Let's see what this universe holds for us."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

May 3 (Imperial Standard - Kaitain date), 10,190 AG

The Padishaw Emperor Shadam IV, dressed in his uniform as commander in chief of his Sardaukar legions, sat uneasily in the head chair of his private conference room. Though still elegant enough for the Emperor, with expensive wood paneling and bookcases from Ecaz and Terra filled with rare, expensive historical scrolls and book films, the conference room was much more suitable for private meetings with his closest advisors. Across the table from him were his Mentat master of assassins, his chief diplomat Count Fenring, and most importantly the senior officer of his army of Sardaukar soldier fanatics. The Emperor nodded towards the Mentat to indicate that he should proceed with his announcement.

"Sire, this data is of the utmost importance," the Mentat said. "As you know we have several agents placed among within the army of Duke Leto of Caladan. They have reported that a new training program is being introduced that is much tougher than any previous training their forces have been given. The details are here on this report." The Mentat pushed a shigawire film book spool across the table towards the Emperor. "In summary, we conclude that this training will allow the Duke to create a cadre of troops that will be the equal the ability of your Sardaukar shock troops."

The Sardaukar commander sitting next to the Mentat harrumphed to let those present that no one could match the abilities of the troops under his command.

The Emperor ignored the Sardaukar, sat back and contemplated the news. Despite the implausibility of the news he had to consider its implications. _Yes, once a cadre is made then the rest of his troops could be trained to their standard_, the Emperor thought to himself_. This cannot stand_. _Fear of the Sardaukar is what keeps the major houses of the Landsraad in line. The Great Convention must be maintained or chaos will erupt within the Empire. The Atreides must be eliminated or brought to heel but how?_ The emperor's instinct at intrigue kicked in.

"Who are the Duke's lead trainers for this cadre?"

"Duncan Idaho, their master swordsman; Gurney Halleck, a former Harkonnen gladiator, and Thufir Hawat, the Duke's Mentat master of assassins, Sire."

"Ah yes, the Harkonnens," the Emperor said.

"The Harkonnens are the sworn enemies of the Atreides," the Fenrig added. "They have recently approached me with a proposal to trap and eliminate their rivals. This is also in response to their spies finding out about the Duke's preparations."

"Hmmm," the Emperor grunted.

"I am aware of this plan sire," the Mentat replied. "There is a high probability that this plan will succeed. I must ask for caution, however, as there are small yet significant chances that Leto or his son may escape to the Fremen and become a guerrilla house on Arrakis and that House Harkonnen will not survive at all leaving a power vacuum on Geidi Prime. There is also a possibility that the houses of the Landsraad will learn of your betrayal of the Duke, whom they hold in high regard, and will unite against your rule, a civil war would then erupt."

"I have considered those possibilities," the Emperor said. "The spice must flow and if the Atreides go guerilla then I will send the Sardaukar to root them out to ensure spice production. A temporary lull in spice production while the Atreides are being dealt with will only cause a fluctuation in the price of the Spice. There are sufficient stockpiles, particularly ours and the Harkonnens', to ensure that needs are met during the few years it will take for the Harkonnens to reestablish themselves on Arrakis after the Atreides are removed. I think you also put too much faith in the unity of the other houses. In fact, I believe that the chance for a quick profit on the price fluctuation of the spice is also a factor in the Baron's suggestion to use Arrakis as a trap for their rivals. Contact the Harkonnens and tell them that I will be putting their plan into action, but on my terms." He turned his attention towards his chief diplomat. "Contact the Duke and tell him that he is to be given a CHOAM directorship and a fief exchange from Caladan to Arrakis. The exchange will take place one year from this date. He will not refuse as this will gain him wealth and favor in my eyes."

"Yes, sire," Count Fenrig and the Mentat replied. The Emperor then turned towards his Sardaukar commander.

"Begin long range planning for support of the Harkonnen house forces for the infiltration and destruction of the Atreides after they have established themselves on Arrakis," the emperor ordered. "I want preliminary plans on my desk before the week is out."

"Yes, sire," he replied.

The emperor waved a hand in dismissal and his subordinates rose from their chairs and left the conference room. _Leto why do you force my hand on this? Why do your ambitions lead you to challenge me in the Landsraad? Isn't it enough for you, Leto the Just, to be the unspoken leader of the major houses? You had a comfortable position there on Caladan, now you will loose all you have gained._

It was night in the region where Castle Caladan, home of House Atreides, was located on the planet Caladan third planet of Delta Pavonis. The castle was a fourteen millennia old stone fortress overlooking the ocean from atop a wide cliff. The fourteen year old heir to Duke Leto, the ruler of Caladan, lay sleeping in his room in the ancient castle. The gentle movements of his body ceased as he entered REM sleep and began to dream. Like in many previous dreams where he had consumed spice with his evening meal he dreamt of the future.

First a vision of a bleak desert world appeared.

"Arrakis...Dune...Desert planet," he told himself within the dream.

The he saw the face of a young woman with blue within blue eyes.

"Tell me of the waters of your home world, Usul," the dream girl asked.

These two visions had been in his dreams during the last year or so. They had started suddenly about the same time as his father and his close lieutenants Gurney Halleck and Duncan Idaho had began to spend less time with him. Though, recently his father had returned to a more normal schedule. Now, a new vision appeared within his dream. A white ship composed of a saucer and three cylinders flew through space at unimaginable speeds. Then the white ship battled Guild and Imperial ships with unspeakably powerful weapons.

Paul then woke up in a cold sweat shivering slightly as the shock of the new vision washed over him.

_This means something. I must remember this dream_, he told himself as he lay awake in his bed. Presently, he took the three quick breaths that helped him to enter a self hypnotic trance as his Bene Gesseret mother, Jessica, had taught him. Within moments he had placed the memories of his dreams firmly in his memories for complete recall at any time. He ended the mental exercise and composed himself to return to sleep and minutes later entered his normal, restful sleep.

Several rooms away in the residential wing of the castle Lady Jessica lay asleep. The door to her room slowly opened as Duke Leto quietly entered and began to prepare himself for bed. Jessica woke from her sleep as Leto lay down beside her.

"Hmmm…how did the training go?" she asked.

"I think it is coming together," Leto replied. "We'll have the first platoon trained within the month. Then Gurney and Duncan can go back to training Paul. The platoon can then train the first company in the new tactics."

"So, will you be spending more time at home too?"

"That's the plan, darling." He leaned over and kissed her upturned lips and made himself more comfortable in the bed. _What a tiring day_.

"Good night, my love," he said.

"Good night."


	8. Chapter 8A

Chapter 8-A

Tuesday, September 06, 2264 – Mission Day 315

"Captain's Log: Star Date Unknown; Captain Raymondo Garibaldi recording. It is now day one hundred twenty six since we transited into this new universe. We are now entering the sector of the galaxy where the home worlds of the Federation were located. Our course will take us first by Earth and then to Vulcan. We will arrive at Earth tomorrow near midday. So far though, there has been no contact over subspace radio. If there is life here then they have not discovered subspace radio and warp drive.

"The similarity between our universe and this one is striking. The astrometrical survey shows a ninety five percent similarity after adjusting for the twenty three thousand year time differential. In particular, the stars nearest where Earth should be located in this universe correspond perfectly. I hope that because of this remarkable similarity that there is an inhabited version of Earth, Vulcan, Tellar or Andor here and we can work with the people there without being limited by the prime directive too much.

"I have had the crew busy during our flight from M-51120. The engineering division has been preparing for the eventual repair of the nacelle pylons and interconnecting dorsal. The survey division has been busy comparing the local astrography with our home universe's astrography. The rest of the crew was kept busy with their normal duties. Additionally, Commander Bolt instituted many community entertainment programs. The crew performed plays, concerts, chess matches, among many other events. Athletic competitions were also started.

"So far the crew has adapted well to the knowledge of being in another universe. For many of them this is a chance to do what they volunteered into Star Fleet for; to explore. Most of the rest have neutral feelings about our being here. We did have a couple of problem cases, mostly involving depression or other similar psychological conditions. Like Commander Bolt, these were crewmembers that had husbands, wives and children back home. With some counseling and the creation of a support group led by Commander Bolt they have pulled themselves together. Actually, I am a bit surprised at Jeremy's leadership here as the medical department has trained psychologists on its staff. I guess that the exclusiveness of the group is one of the factors helping them cope. Indeed, forming families is one of the ways that my crew is coping with the isolation. Since leaving M-51120, I have had the privilege of performing four marriages. Now, I worry about if children will be born among the crew. The life support system could handle additional passengers but our supply situation would be stressed even more. Tomorrow we arrive at Earth. I am going to take a cautious approach there. I don't want to surprise whoever we find there."

Wednesday, September 07, 2264 – Mission Day 316

"We're beginning final approach, Captain," Lieutenant DePaul announced. "1.35 terameters from Earth orbit. We're inside Saturn's orbit."

"Slow to warp three," Captain Garibaldi ordered. "Commander Giacconi, please make a pre-approach scan."

"Aye, sir," Giacconi replied as he activated the scanner. "Scanning the approach path…there are no large space structures in cis-lunar or earth orbital space."

"Range now 864 gigameters," DePaul announced.

"Merda," Giacconi exclaimed. "There is a major new volcanic island five hundred and twelve kilometers west of Hawaii. It's quite tall. I read it over five hundred meters above sea level. I can only assume that a very large meteorite or even a small asteroid had struck the Earth some time ago."

"Put it on screen," Garibaldi ordered. Giacconi adjusted a control on his panel and an image of the island appeared on the main view screen.

"The volcano is still active," Giacconi added. "The island is ten kilometers in diameter."

"Range now 378 gigameters."

"Slow to warp 2," Garibaldi ordered.

"The Earth's environment appears to be within the normal temperature range," Giacconi reported. "This confirms that what ever struck the earth hit a long time ago."

"Range now 234 gigameters."

"I'm now picking up small satellites in Earth orbit," Giacconi announced. "They have minimal onboard power. I assume that they are communication or weather monitoring platforms."

"Is there any life down there?" Garibaldi asked. "For all we know that volcano was a dinosaur killer."

"I'm still scanning, Captain…wait…I am now picking up life signs…they are starting to differentiate…yes…plant and animal life signs are now showing up…and…I'm now reading human life signs. They are concentrated in a few cities and spread out in the temperate regions. The major cities read as corresponding to our Athens, Rome, Istanbul, Madrid, London, and Washington. Each city has about a hundred thousand residents. There are smaller towns spread out across the northern hemisphere. They don't correspond to any cities or towns on our Earth. I'm also picking up extensive agricultural installations around these smaller towns. Compared to our Earth, this Earth is mostly depopulated with a total population of about a million."

"Range now 90 gigameters meters."

"Slow to warp one point seven," Garibaldi ordered.

"Range now 18 gigameters," DePaul announced a minute later.

"Disengage warp drive." The starship dropped out of warp, the warp drive almost sighing in relief. "Stand by on the Impulse Drive and prepare for standard orbital insertion."

"Altitude is now 1,000 kilometers."

"Impulse brake to orbital velocity," the captain ordered.

The impulse drive then surged briefly in full reverse thrust and slowed the starship down to orbital velocity.

"This Earth looks just like home," Lieutenant Hansen commented.

"It sure does," DePaul replied.

"Lieutenant Palmer, begin monitoring any communications from the ground. Try to find out how to contact the planetary government if there is any."

"Aye, sir," she replied as she began to program her communications board. She didn't bother to monitor the subspace channels as they had been quiet since the Polo had entered a new universe. Immediately she found out that electromagnetic communications on Earth were also relatively scarce. Still, she set up her system to monitor the active channels.

"Sir," Palmer addressed the captain. "I'm picking up a few EM transmissions, but because of the nature of certain EM frequencies some transmissions will not penetrate Earth's ionosphere."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Garibaldi replied. "Keep scanning as best you can."

Thursday, September 08, 2264 – Mission Day 317

"Captain's Log: Star Date Unknown; Captain Raymondo Garibaldi recording. It is now twenty four hours since we arrived at Earth. We have been monitoring ground communications in the hopes of contacting the planetary authorities without success. Today, I will be leading a landing party on a reconnaissance mission to learn more about the version of Earth below us.

I have decided that the landing party will investigate the city of Roma. Yes, it is in my counterpart home land, but that is my prerogative as Captain of the Polo. Accompanying me down are Commander Giacconi, Corpsman First Class Stewart, and Security Crewman Wilson. Commander Bolt will stand bridge watch while I am away with the landing party. I don't plan on staying down there for more than a few hours. Just long enough to learn something about this universe and its counterpart Earth."

Garibaldi entered the transporter room to find the other members of his landing party preparing for the mission. They were busy putting on equipment belts to hold communicators, type one phasers, universal translators, and slinging tricorders and med kits over their shoulders. The transporter operator held up a light, grey colored jacket with the Star Fleet crest on the left breast and a utility belt and extended them towards the captain. Garibaldi took them and while joining the operator at the transporter controls.

"Is there a particular place you want me to set you down, sir," the technician asked.

"Scan Vatican City," Garibaldi ordered. He had thought about a local source of information and thought that the Vatican Library might still exist in this universe.

The technician manipulated the scanner controls and zoomed in on the Vatican. The scanner showed that the Vatican matched the one in their home universe.

"Try to put us down next to the Vatican Library," Garibaldi ordered. "A nice quiet lane would be nice."

"Aye, sir," the technician replied. "It's still early down there. The scanner shows that it is still pretty quiet…Ok, I have a good spot for you."

"Let's go," Garibaldi said as he mounted the platform and stood on one of the transporter pads. He was quickly joined by the other members of his party.

"Energize."

The landing party materialized in a quiet alley between two nondescript buildings. It was about eight in the morning local time on a cool summer day, a cold front had blown in the evening before bringing rain and thunderstorms. The party was glad to have their light jackets on. Small, wet piles of refuse and a few empty boxes lay spread out near closed doors along the lane. The team quickly looked around to see if they were observed during their arrival. All they saw were the closed doors, and on the floors above them, closed windows.

Garibaldi took out his communicator and opened the antenna; activating it. "Landing party to Polo," he called.

"Polo here," Lieutenant Palmer replied from the bridge.

"Transport complete; we'll check in once an hour. If our call is more than fifteen minutes late then lock on to our sub-dermal transponders and beam us back up."

"Aye, sir."

"Landing party out," Garibaldi said as he ended his call and put his communicator away. He then looked over at Giacconi who was scanning their surroundings with his tricorder.

"The Library is that way," Giacconi said while extending pointing down the alley.

"Let's go," Garibaldi ordered.

The smell of fresh baked bread wafted around the team as they left the alley for the Borgo Pio, a thoroughfare leading to the Vatican. A quick look revealed a small bakery and a café across and slightly down the street from where they emerged. Ahead of them rose the walls of the Vatican. As the team continued to walk towards the Vatican, they approached St Anne's Gate. There were no guards at the gate. Because it was still early, only a few people were walking the streets of Rome. The other pedestrians gave the team curious looks as they passed by but did not say anything.

"I never had a chance to tour Rome back home," Corpsman Stewart commented quietly.

"I have family in Roma," Giacconi replied. "This Roma has the same streets. But the buildings here have all been rebuilt."

"They would have to be," Wilson added. "They are twenty thousand years old. You can even see all the repairs made to the Vatican walls." He waved a hand at the walls before them. The landing party could all see that the walls had fallen and been rebuilt. The team then passed through the gate and walked past several buildings down the Via di Belvedere.

_Where are the church officials_, Garibaldi asked himself. It was readily apparent while walking within the Vatican that the distinctive robes of the Catholic Church were missing. _Could the church have died out over the last twenty three millenia?_

The Via di Belvedere ended before the building that held the library. A young man carrying several books and small plastic boxes exited the library as the team approached the building. Assuming that the library was open since there was no sign posted saying so; Garibaldi opened the door and motioned for the team to follow him inside.

Giacconi approached a diagram of the building and studied it for a moment. _What a strange combination of English, Russian, and I don't know what else_, he though while studying the script on the sign. _At least it is Latin letters._ _But, what happened to Italian?_

"I think the Historical section is here," Giacconi said to the team while pointing a finger at one section of the diagram.

"There's only one way to find out." Garibaldi replied as he led the way to the circulation desk. "Miss, can you direct us to the historical section," he asked in English. "We are interested in Earth history."

_Who are these people_, the attendant asked herself. _I didn't understand half of what he was saying._

Garibaldi saw the confusion of the young woman's face and turned to Giacconi. "She doesn't understand me. Hand me the universal translator." Giacconi took the instrument from his pouch and handed it to the captain. He then turned it on and held it to his mouth like a microphone. "Miss, you should understand me now. Please direct us to the historical section. We are interested in Earth history." He then pointed the translator toward the attendant and pressed the switch to transmit. The instrument translated the message for her.

"Is that a thinking machine," she asked as her face turned white in fear and amazement.

"No, it just translates," Garibaldi replied.

The young woman gave a visible sigh of relief as she raised one arm and pointed. "The historical section is that way."

"Thank you," Garibaldi said as he began walking in the direction she was pointing.

_These people have a fear of 'Thinking Machines'_, Garibaldi thought. _Does that mean artificial intelligence like Daystrom's M5 computer or any computer or computing device in general?_

The team walked down an aisle between large shelves covered with small boxes and a few books.

Giacconi paused and picked up one of the boxes and opened it. He saw a spool of microfilm inside. _So, they converted most of their books to film_, he thought._ Then there must be readers nearby._

It didn't take long for the landing party to realize they were in the historical section of the library. Compared to the other sections they walk by, this section had many more conventional books.

"Check the shelves for familiar titles," Garibaldi ordered. "Try to find an encyclopedia or something on general history."


	9. Chapter 8B

Chapter 8-B

Sandor Barton was the oldest son from a minor house on Ecaz, the third planet of Alpha Centauri B, which dealt with the logging of Fog Wood. He was twenty one standard years old, fairly tall with a permanently tanned complexion, and a head covered with wavy dark brown, almost black hair. His family had sent him to Earth to study ancient history as part of his education. He was to take over the family's operations and it was felt by the family's elders that a solid education was essential to being both a good man and a good businessman.

He sat in the rarely used historical section of the Vatican Library in Rome studying ancient history. He was reading a film book on the Catholic Church at one of the film readers when out of the corner of his eye he saw four people enter the historical section of the library. He saw that they wore very similar clothing, dark grey jackets with a triangular emblem on lapel, black trousers and boots, and colored shirts under the jackets. Two of the four also carried small satchels.

"Check the shelves for familiar titles," he heard one of the three men say in English. "Try to find an encyclopedia or something on general history."

_English!_ He thought. _No one has spoken English in thousands of years! Who are these people?_

While pretending to read the film in his reader he studied the group. The three men and one woman spread out to look over the shelves.

"Here we go," the woman said as she reached out and picked up a shigawire film book. "I think it says it is an encyclopedia of the imperium."

"Let's make sure," one of the men says as he held up a small box that he was carrying over his shoulder on a strap, fiddled with it, and pointed it at the shigawire spool the young woman was holding. He did something to the box which then made a slight whistling sound.

_A thinking machine_, Sandor thought as a chill ran up his spine. _Don't they know about the ban or the Jihad?_

"Captain," the man with the box said. "I tied my tricorder into the ship's universal translator. This is indeed an encyclopedia of the Empire of Man."

"Excellent," the man called Captain said. "Set it up in a reader. We can fast forward it while scanning it with a tricorder to get the whole thing for later reading back on the Polo."

Sandor sat back in his chair and thought while watching the strangers clumsily load the shigawire spool into a film reader which sat to the right of his.

_These people speak an ancient language fluently and they use thinking machines, are they outsiders? Could they also be from the past? They mentioned going back to a "Polo"; could they have a space ship? If they have their own ship then they are also outside the Great Convention! These people are in danger if they stay here._

Again, the second man made the small box whistle while the first ran the film spool at high speed through the reader.

Sandor looked discretely over his right shoulder and watched the strangers at the film reader. _I don't know why I am doing this_, he thought as he shut off his film reader, removed the shigawire spool, and quickly wrote a note. He slid the note towards the other reader. Then he quickly got up and turned to leave the library. Immediately he saw a Bene Gesseret reverend mother in her typical black robes discretely watching the strangers at their work. He tried not to meet her eyes as he fled the historical section of the library. At the circulation desk he made a telephone call to hire a ground car to take him to the local Guild shipping office. While he was waiting for the car, he composed a message for his family's elders warning them that he might be involved in a crisis with the Emperor, Guild, and Bene Gesseret. He didn't see the strangers followed by the Bene Gesseret leave behind him.


	10. Chapter 8C

Chapter 8-C

Reverend Mother Dominica Sanchez sat drinking a cup of hot coffee and eating a small loaf of fresh bread after her morning jaunt through the streets of Rome. She sat at a table just outside a small café on Rome's Borgo Pio. Next door to the café was a small bakery that supplied the bread and other baked goods that the café sold with along with their coffee.

Each morning she would take to the streets to help beat the monotony of her tour of duty on Earth. She was the only reverend mother assigned to Earth because it is a backwater world despite the fact that it was man's home world. Earth had never really recovered after the massive asteroid strike that killed most life on the planet more than twenty thousand years ago.

She was lifting the cup up to her lips for a sip when her sensitive, Bene Gesseret trained ears heard the oddest sound they had ever heard. It seemed like a combination of a whistle and a breeze sighing through the leaves of a tree. She turned her head to see where the noise came from and within moments saw three men and a woman in oddly styled uniformed clothing emerge from an alley slightly down the street from where she was sitting.

_Who in the world are they_, she asked herself as the four strangers paid little attention to her and the others sitting at the tables enjoying their morning coffee and headed down the street towards the Vatican. _None of the major or minor houses that I know of have military forces uniformed like that._

With the realization that the strangers and the whistling noise might in some way be connected her Bene Gesseret training kicked in. Her meal already paid for and mostly consumed, she casually got up from the table and started walking calmly in the same direction as the strangers, towards the Vatican, always staying some ways behind them. One of the strangers, a larger man with pale skin and light brown hair, periodically turned and scanned the surroundings.

She continued to follow the strangers as they entered the Vatican Library and, after shocking the attendant with an automatic translation device, proceeded to the historical section.

_How dare they use thinking machines_, she thought angrily. _They speak English,_ she realized after accessing the experiences of the reverend mothers that gave her their ancestral knowledge before passing on. _No one speaks English anymore. Something really strange is going on here._

She followed the strangers through the library pretending that she was looking for a book or film that interested her.

"Check the shelves for familiar titles," she heard one of the three men say. "Try to find an encyclopedia or something on general history."

_Why are they interested in history?_ Then the strangers used another thinking machine to read the label on a film spool. _That thinking machine is called a 'tricorder' and they have a ship!_

She continued to watch discretely as the strangers loaded the film spool into a reader and again used their thinking machine to read the spool at high speed. In the next reader a young man was increasingly getting upset. He quickly finished with his film book, wrote a quick note, and walked out of the area right past her.

She craned her neck to see what was written on the note but it was too far away from her. One of the strangers saw that the young man had written a note for them and picked it up as the youngster left the area.

"Captain," the woman said. "I think that young man wrote this for us. He slid it towards me as he left."

"Let me see," the captain replied.

_So, he is a captain._

The woman handed the note over and the captain examined it. He then passed it to the larger, more observant man. "Keep this until we get back to the Polo."

The third man finished using their thinking machine to read the film spool and shut both the film reader and their machine off.

"Alright, let's get out of here," the captain ordered.

Again, as discretely as possible she followed the strangers out of the library, passing the young man at the circulation desk, and onto the streets of Rome, always staying a hundred meters or so behind the strangers so as to not cause them any concern. The larger man again made a sweep of his surroundings. This time his eyes lingered slightly in her direction.

"We're being followed," the larger man said quietly to the others; her sensitive ears still picked it up. It was still early and the streets were fairly quiet. "There's a woman in a black robe about two hundred meters behind us and across the street."

She saw the captain remove something from under his shirt and hold it up to his lips.

"Garibaldi to Polo," he called.

_They have a radio_, she thought. _They're calling their ship. _She could not hear the reply from the radio.

"Scan us. We're being followed. Stand by to transport as soon as we are at the pickup area."

_How are they going to meet their ship_, she thought. _The aerospace port is across the city._

She watched the strangers go around a corner and down an alley, the same one she earlier saw them come out of. She immediately began running to catch up and see what they were doing in the alley. A moment later she again heard the whistling noise echo towards her. Seconds later she was at the entrance to the alley. Cautiously, she peered around the corner and saw four bright pillars of light half way down the lane fading rapidly, leaving nothing behind.

_Outsiders! They can teleport! Impossible!_ She fought the urge to shudder; this realization was like a kick to her stomach._ I have to report this to the sisterhood! _Then she thought for a second. _What did that young man write to them!_

She picked up her hem and ran back to the library. At the entrance of the library she smelled the slight tinge of ozone which told her that a ground car had been there recently. Out of breath she arrived at the circulation desk.

"That young man," she demanded. "The one that was just in the historical section, where did he go."

"He called for a ground car and left," the attendant replied nervously. _What does this Bene Gesseret witch want?_

"Can you tell me his name?"

"Sandor something; he comes here once or twice a week or so."

"Thank you," Dominica said. She turned on her heels and left the library.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Thursday, September 08, 2264 – Mission Day 317

Captain Garibaldi stepped down from the transporter pad, the three other members of the landing party trailing him. He took off his utility belt and handed it over to the transporter operator to be returned to the armory.

"Commander," he said to his science officer. "Get those documents translated right away."

"I'll get on it," Giacconi replied as he handed turned in some of his own gear. He kept his tricorder, universal translator, and the note the young man wrote. Garibaldi then headed towards to bridge to relieve Commander Bolt who normally manned the swing shift. Giacconi followed him out the door.

Minutes later Giacconi was in his Astrophysics Lab. He saw that Lt. Sotar and a couple other technicians were working to catalog the astronomical data obtained after transitioning into this new universe. He sat down at an unoccupied computer terminal and connected his tricorder to the terminal. Then he down loaded the scanned recording of the encyclopedia. He disconnected the tricorder, hooked up the universal translator and downloaded the translation matrix. Finally, he activated the verbal command system to the computer.

"Computer," he began.

"Working," it replied.

"Scan document number Giacconi 438 just downloaded."

"Scanning…ready."

"Apply translation matrix Giacconi 439 just downloaded."

"Translating…translation complete…ready."

"Display the first page of the results on the monitor."

The monitor lit up and showed the introductory page of the Encyclopedia Imperia. Giacconi looked it over to make sure that the formatting was acceptable.

"Save resulting file as Giacconi 440."

"File saved…ready."

"Scan the file for all historical references."

"Scanning…there are eleven thousand eight hundred and twenty historical entries in the document."

"Classify the entries."

"There are eleven thousand four hundred and ninety five historical references for the inhabited planets of the Empire of Man. There are one hundred thirteen entries for major corporate entities in the Empire. There are two hundred seven entries for the major and minor noble houses of the Empire. There are one hundred and three entries are for general history."

"List the general history entries on the monitor."

Giacconi's monitor lit up with the list he requested. He quickly scanned through the list. The he retrieved a data pad and connected it to the computer.

"Mark all the historical entries for later retrieval."

"Working…ready."

"Down load the general history of the Empire, entry number six two one zero, to the data pad connected to port one."

"Working…ready."

"Computer off," Giacconi ordered then he disconnected the pad from the computer, activated it and began to read. The minutes passed as he quickly scanned the data then he set the pad down. Then he took up the note that the young man left in the library and scanned it into the computer. After the computer translated it he called it up on his screen.

"I know who you are.

Beware the Bene G and T.

The Emperor and Guild will take all you have or destroy you.

Only Duke Leto of Caladan can help you."

_Oh my_, Giacconi thought as he loaded the note onto the data pad. Then he activated his intercom.

"Giacconi to Bridge."

"Bridge here," Palmer replied.

"I have a message for the Captain. Is he there?"

"Yes, Commander."

"Thank you. I'll be right up."

Giacconi left his lab and a few minutes later the whoosh of the turbo lift doors announced his arrival at the bridge. He quickly stepped down next to the center seat.

"Captain, you need to see this," Giacconi said as he activated his pad and handed it over to Garibaldi."

The Captain quickly read the note and gave the pad back to Giacconi.

"So, you think we might not be welcome here," Garibaldi commented.

"Until the encyclopedia has been completely analyzed we should be aware that we might be in hostile space."

"We'll I suggest you get that document analyzed as fast as you can."

"I will. I'll pull the entire science department in on this. I'll probably need some people from engineering too."

"I want an initial assessment of our situation in 24 hours and a complete one by the end of the week. Get with Palmer about scheduling a conference room for the senior officers and for a ship wide broadcast for both presentations."

"Si, I'll get started right away." Giacconi took a couple of steps up to the communications station where Palmer was listening to the take from the ground radio intercepts. At his approach she took her earphone out and looked up.

"Susan, call the entire science department for an emergency meeting in fifteen minutes…uh, the chapel is a good place. Call the Chief Engineer for the meeting too."

"Yes, sir," she replied as she began making calls.

Friday, September 09, 2264 – Mission Day 318

Twenty four hours later Giacconi was standing before the assembled senior staff in the briefing room. In the corridor waiting were the science specialists who were to give their part of the presentation of the initial assessment of the encyclopedia. They had all gone with little sleep, Giacconi included, in their preparations.

Captain Garibaldi leaned back in his chair as the presentation began.

"Captain," Commander Giacconi began. "After making a copy of the Encyclopedia Imperia from the Vatican Library on this universe's Earth, the Science and Survey Division staff has been pouring over the document. This is just an initial assessment; our conclusions may change after further review of the document.

"The Encyclopedia is this year's edition dated 10,190 after the establishment of the Spacing Guild or 26,390 A.D. The current date on the Earth of this universe is 30 August 10,190 A.G. or 26,390 A.D. The social scientists will begin the presentation followed by the physical scientists. I'll have a concluding statement at the end of the presentation…"

Giacconi then turned the presentation over to the various science specialists. They entered the briefing room one by one and what they had to say was broadcast throughout the ship.

"…The official language of the imperium is Galach which is a mix of English and Russian…"

"…There are many forms of alien life forms encountered in this universe; no non-human intelligent life has been discovered so far in this universe…"

"…There are over ten thousand worlds inhabited by humans in this universe…"

"…The Great Convention is the truce where the Spacing Guild, the major noble houses and the Emperor share power. The noble houses exercise their power through the Landsraad council…"

"…The Emperor maintains his power through the threat of military action and as the major shareholder in the CHOAM organization. His infantry force, the Sardaukar, is unmatched in the galaxy in their use of arms and in unarmed combat…"

"…In the imperium, the Faufreluche caste system forces everyone to follow in the footsteps of their parents. No class mobility is allowed…"

"…A major event in this universe's history is the domination of mankind by artificial intelligence and cyborgs, what they call 'Thinking Machines.' This domination was thrown off during the Butlerian Jihad which took place between 201 B.G. and 108 B.G. or 16000AD to 16092AD. From that time there has been a ban on all cybernetic mechanisms from artificial intelligence down to the simplest computing devices…"

"…The Bene Gesserits is an organization for women only that specializes in mental and physical training…"

"…The Mentat School teaches their students to be highly logical, much like the Vulcans of the Federation…"

"…All trade is dominated by the CHOAM monopoly. The monopoly is owned by the Emperor, Spacing Guild, major noble houses, and the Bene Gesseret…"

"…The spice Mélange is highly desired by all the people in the imperium. Additionally, it is required by the Spacing Guild's navigators to pilot their starships. It is available only on one planet, Arrakis, Canopus Three, a desert world…"

"…The highest powered weapons in the imperium are lasers and nuclear explosives. Most conflicts are fought with fire arms and hand held weapons. A form of shielding is used for defense, but with some risks. The shields they employ explode with the force of a small nuclear explosion when struck by a laser…"

"…Shields range from personal to city sized. They allow only slow moving particles or objects to penetrate. As mentioned before they have an adverse reaction to being struck by a laser, they explode with nuclear force. They can be shorted out by a large electric field…"

"…There are three variations of the Holtzman Effect. First is the repelling shield effect, second is the antigravity effect, and most importantly is the third 'Jump' drive effect. The Holtzman star drive instantaneously moves a Guild starship from one region of space to another with only a moderate use of energy. Consequently, Guild starships use simple fission reactors as power sources…"

"…All space flight is controlled by the Spacing Guild monopoly. The Guild operates all interstellar craft. Most of their starships are of the Heighliner type which is roughly a ten kilometer long cylinder with most of the volume dedicated to the docking of smaller ground to orbit craft. The Guild operates most ground to orbit craft but allows the Emperor and the major noble houses some privately owned craft used under strict guidelines…"

An hour and a half later the final speaker finished and Commander Giacconi returned to conclude the presentation. "In conclusion, the society we find ourselves in offers us both opportunities and dangers. The opportunities include the use of the three Holtzman effects, possibly as a method of returning to our own dimension. The threats come from this universe's fear of 'Thinking Machines.' There are several dozen non-human crew members aboard the Polo, how the inhabitants here will react to them is unknown. What future this universe holds for us will have to be played out."

Captain Garibaldi got up from his chair to address his staff. "Thank you Commander. You and your staff have certainly put great effort into identifying some major issues that we will confront. The encyclopedia will be made available to all crewmembers over the Library Computer. Work through your chains of command if something needs to be brought to the senior staff's attention; dismissed."

"Jeremy, Ricardo, wait a minute," Garibaldi asked as the other staff members began to leave the briefing room. "Now that we know more about what we are dealing with in this universe, the note given to us in the library makes me wonder. Is the Empire safe for us?"

"We don't know until we make more contact with the locals," Giacconi replied.

"It seems to me that there is a delicate balance of power here," Bolt commented. "Our presence can upset that balance. Obviously, we are a threat because our use of computers. We are also a threat to the Spacing Guild's monopoly in that we offer an alternate form of interstellar space flight. Also, our weaponry is much more powerful than any used here. Maybe we should take the warning on the note seriously."

Garibaldi thought over what his two closest advisors said then he activated the computer terminal.

"Computer," he began.

"Working," it replied.

"Summarize the Encyclopedia Imperia entry for Duke Leto of Caladan."

The monitor at the center of the briefing room table lit up and showed a picture of the duke. They saw that he was a dark haired Mediterranean looking man with a regal bearing. He was wearing a black uniform with a red hawk over his left breast.

"Duke Leto Atreides was born on the planet Caladan in the year 10,140 A.G. His parents were Duke Paulus Atreides and Lady Helena Atreides.

"He is the twenty-sixth duke of the Atreides line to rule Caladan; Delta Pavonis Three.

"The Atreides family is related to the imperial Corino dynasty and is in a multigenerational blood feud with Harkonnen family.

"Pause summary," Garibaldi ordered. "Computer, report the name of the noble family responsible for mining the spice on Arrakis."

"House Harkonnen," the computer replied.

"Blood feuds indeed," Bolt commented.

"Resume summary," Garibaldi ordered.

"The Atreides family claim to be descendent from King Agamemnon of Greek mythology.

"Duke Leto is mated to Lady Jessica, a Bene Gesseret. He has not married her to keep open the hope of alliance with another noble family through marriage. They have a son, Paul, who is fifteen standard years old.

"Duke Leto is nicknamed the Red Duke which refers to the red hawk family emblem.

"Duke Leto is regarded by most of the other major and minor noble families as a man of integrity and honor, a fair and honest statesman in the Landsraad council. He is also known as an effective military leader.

"On 3 May 10,190 A.G. The emperor conferred a fief change for the Atreides family from Caladan to Arrakis effective on 3 May 10,191 A.G.

"End summary."

"He does seem like someone who would be willing to at least listen to us if we approach him," Bolt commented.

"But, who is to say, besides this note, that the Spacing Guild or the Emperor would not deal with us fairly," Giacconi asked. "I am sure the Spacing Guild has a ship yard where we can complete our structural repairs."

"Do you think I should risk the ship and crew to find out," Garibaldi asked rhetorically. "The safety of my ship and crew and returning them home are my first priorities. Also, while the society here is star faring and the Prime Directive does not apply, I still don't want to upset the balance of power here."

"Eventually, we will need some material support while we are in this universe," Bolt said. "Twenty years is a long time and, as we discussed before, we only have supplies for about three more years."

"We can make our own anti-matter as long as we have a supply of hydrogen for the fusion reactors and we can make our own spare parts," Giacconi said. "But, we aren't really self sufficient in foodstuffs and raw materials."

"If, eventually, we are to approach the Emperor, working through an intermediary from this universe would be helpful," Bolt suggested.

"Yes, a fair intermediary would work to our benefit," Garibaldi said. "It looks like we are going to Caladan. We'll spend a few more days here. This Earth is relatively unpopulated. I'm sure we can find some isolated spot where we can give the crew a day or two of shore leave without disturbing the locals."

"That's a good idea," Bolt said with a smile. "I wouldn't mind a few days on some tropical beach. I'm sure the crew wouldn't mind either."

"Nor I," Giacconi replied.


	12. Chapter 10A

Chapter 10-A

Ship Time: Monday, September 12, 2264 – Mission Day 321

Local Time: September 2, 10,190 A.G.

Reverend Mother Dominica Sanchez stood back and admired her handiwork. Before her, a young man writhed against the ropes that bound him to a chair.

"You will tell me what I want to know," she said to him.

He glared at her in return. _If I talk she will read me faster and use the Voice on me_, he thought to himself.

It had taken a few days for her to track down the young man after both had left the Vatican Library the day the strangers came. There were only two taxi companies in Rome. She visited the dispatch desks for both and, after reading the personalities of the dispatchers, used the Voice to obtain the destination of the young man, Sandor Barton.

Then she went to the Guild Shipping office. Again, she used her Bene Gesseret skills to obtain the information she wanted. He had dropped off a letter to be sent to his home world on the next Heighliner. The letter was already at the space port loaded into a cargo container. She was also able to obtain the shipping information from the easily manipulated clerk including Barton's local address.

Early the next morning, Reverend Mother Sanchez stood before Barton's apartment door. She was not wearing her typical robes, but instead clothes similar to what the other students in Rome wore. It didn't take her long to defeat the mechanical lock and to quietly enter the door. She made her way to his sleeping area where she found an empty bed and an empty, open drawer in his bureau.

_It would have been too easy to find him here_, she thought as she began to search for any clue to where he might have gone. Then she noticed that the apartment had a telephone. She quickly removed any traces of her presence and left the apartment.

After more investigative work, this time at the telephone exchange, she was able to obtain a copy of Barton's phone records. Human operators staffed the facility as automatic switching devices were outlawed after the Jihad. Thankfully, the list of people Barton had called was small.

"I want to know what you wrote on that note to the strangers," she demanded.

Again, Sandor struggled against his bonds, and glared angrily at his captor.

_Smack_

Sanchez slapped Barton loudly across the face.

Using the phone records she had tracked Barton down to a hotel room near the spaceport. In the early hours of the next morning she was again at a locked door which she opened with little trouble. After entering the room she quietly set up a portable Cone of Silence. Then, she dragged the sleeping man out of his bed and quickly tied him into a chair.

"You will tell me what I want to know," she repeated this time using the Voice.

"Never," he growled back trying to shake the influence her voice was having on him out of his mind.

_Smack_

Again, she slapped him, this time with more force. A fleck of blood appeared in the corner of his mouth.

Sandor shook his head trying to recover from the blow. Now, Sanchez had read him enough to use the full voice on him.

"What is your name," she asked.

"Sandor Barton," he replied automatically before he could stop himself.

"Who do you think the strangers are?"

"They are outsiders or people from the distant past," he said bending to the inevitable, his ability to resist her questioning gone.

"What did you write on the note to them?"

"I warned them that you Bene Gesserets, the Emperor, the Guild, and the Tlielaxu will take advantage of them and that only Duke Leto can help them."

_Duke Leto has earned the respect of too many within the empire_, she thought.

"What did you write on the letter you dropped off at the Guild shipping office?"

"I warned my family that I would be having trouble with you Bene Gesserets, the Emperor, and the Guild."

_The Heighliner will be arriving sometime today_, she thought. _There is no way I can stop that letter from being sent. I have what I wanted to know, so there is no reason to kill him._

Using the power of the Voice and other Bene Gesseret skills, Sanchez implanted a hypnotic control into his mind which would prevent him from recalling the events from the time the strangers arrived in the library to a few minutes from now. She then used a little sleeping drug to knock him out. After untying him, she placed him back into his bed and quietly left the apartment. _Time to contact the Sisterhood_, she thought.

Guild Navigator Anton entered his predictive trance as he peered into both the near future and into space. He was the pilot of a Guild Heighliner and his task was to ensure the space way between Richese and Terra was clear of obstacles. In his inner vision he saw that there was a ship orbiting Terra, but he could not determine the details of the ship clearly. _There is no other ship scheduled to be at Terra right now_, he thought. _I'll find out when we get there._ He then concentrated his inner sight on other parts of the orbital space above Terra and saw that they and the space lanes there were clear. He then manually entered the coordinates for the jump into his console and activated the Holtzman drive.

Lieutenant Melissa O'Donnell slowly walked down the sandy beach on the island of Tahiti while holding the hand of her lover, Lieutenant Commander Vincent Schwartz. Though, they shared the same pale skin tone, hers with freckles, and blue eyes, her raven black hair contrasted strongly with Schwartz' light blond hair. No words were spoken as the two slowly made their way to a secluded spot away from the rest of the crewmen taking advantage of the two day shore leave the Captain authorized.

_I'm pregnant_, she told herself. _How am I going to tell him?_ She had become Vincent's latest lover three months ago, shortly after the Polo passed through the wormhole. Once she had found out that it would be twenty years before they could return to the Federation she had gone off her birth control. She was twenty three years old and to wait until returning to the Federation would mean she would never have children of her own.

A beeping sound suddenly came from Schwartz communicator.

"Schwartz here," her companion said after activating the device and turning up the volume so both could hear who was calling.

"All shore leaves are cancelled immediately," Lieutenant Palmer announced from her station on the bridge of the Polo. "We are initiating an emergency recall, standby for transport."

"I wonder what's going on," she asked while letting go of Schwartz' hand and taking one step to the side away from him.

"We'll find out when we get aboard. We're ready for transport."

The whistling of the transporter sounded on the beach as the two figures dissolved into sparkles of light. As soon as the two materialized in the transporter room they quickly stepped down from the pad as the technician began to beam other members of the crew up from the surface.


	13. Chapter 10B

Chapter 10-B

Ship Time: Monday, September 12, 2264 – Mission Day 321

Local Time: September 2, 10,190 A.G.

_U.S.S. Marco Polo_

"Commander Schwartz to the bridge," Palmer announced over the ship's intercom.

"I have to go," he said as he gave O'Donnell a quick kiss and jogged out of the transporter room heading for the nearest turbo lift. A minute later Schwartz was on the bridge. His first glance at the main view screen spoke volumes, it showed a gigantic cylinder. A portal was open on the curved side of the cylinder and smaller winged craft were exiting and started their descent towards the surface. Then he looked over and saw Commander Giacconi looking into his scanner hood.

"Are we at alert," Schwartz asked while relieving the engineering technician manning the engineering station.

"Not yet," Captain Garibaldi replied.

"The ship is four hundred eleven kilometers ahead of us in low circular orbit," Lieutenant Hansen announced. "They evidently arrived with sufficient velocity to maintain orbit."

"The ship matches the encyclopedia data for a standard Heighliner class transport," Giacconi said. "The smaller craft are cargo shuttles which the scanner shows are transporting industrial goods to the surface."

"Is all the crew now onboard," Garibaldi asked.

"Yes, sir," Palmer replied.

"Were you able to scan the operation of their drive?"

"No sir," he replied. "The scanners only picked up a highly concentrated tachyon burst from where the ship appeared. There was no subspace indication at all, amazing."

"Maintain full electromagnetic silence," Garibaldi ordered. "Use the subspace scanners and get an interior layout of that ship."

_Guild Heighliner_

"I have a visual on the unknown ship," a Guild technician told the Navigator. The technician sent the image to the Solido projector where a three dimensional image appeared. The Heighliner's control room was divided by a glass barrier. The technicians worked on one side with a normal atmosphere while the Navigator worked on the other surrounded by the orange Spice gas. They all stared with bewilderment at the strangely shaped vessel on the projector.

"The alien ship is not like any Guild or house ship I am aware of," a third technician commented. "Nor is it like any ship in our records from pre-Guild times."

"I was aware that an alien ship would be over Terra before we folded space," the Navigator announced. "I could not see any thing else about the ship clearly."

The Navigator's sense of logic, ingrained after many years of studying mathematics and astronomy, kicked in. "There are only three possibilities for the alien ship: they are truly aliens, they are humans from outside the Empire, or they are humans from the distant past that have been traveling at high sub-light speed for many years."

"There are no alien intelligences," another technician commented. "Or at least none identified in over twenty thousand years of spaceflight."

"That option has the lowest probability," the Navigator replied. "Of the other two options, their being from outside the Empire has the highest probability of being true since the design of their ship is so unusual. We will not know for sure until we try to contact them. Use the ship to ship transmitter and send them the Primes."

_U.S.S. Marco Polo_

"Captain, I'm getting a signal from the Heighliner," Palmer announced while manipulating her communication board. "It's an amplitude modulated, microwave transmission in the kilowatt range."

"Put it on the speakers," Garibaldi ordered.

A series of beeps began to be heard across the bridge. First one beep was heard with a two second delay, then two beeps, then three, then five, then seven, then eleven before starting over. All the bridge crewmembers immediately understood the message; they were receiving the first six prime numbers, an almost universal introductory signal.

"That's enough, Lieutenant," Garibaldi said. "Have you been monitoring their communications with the ground?"

"Yes, sir," she replied. "They are solely voice transmissions on the microwave band; no data or encrypted signals at all."

"Use their communication protocols, this recent signal, tie in the universal translator with the language used on the surface, and open a channel to their ship."

Palmer worked her board for a moment configuring the ships transmitter. "Ready to transmit, Captain," she announced.

Garibaldi pressed his signal button the arm of his chair. "Guild Heighliner, this is the Starship Marco Polo. Please respond."

_Guild Heighliner_

There were shocked looks from all the technicians in the ship's control room as they heard the response from the Polo.

"They speak Galach," a technician commented. "That must mean that they are outsiders."

"If they are outsiders then how did they travel here," another technician asked. "Interstellar travel without the Spice is unsafe." As if to make his point the environmental control system blew some fresh orange Spice gas into the Navigator's control room.

"Perhaps they have come up with some other means of navigation."

_These people are outsiders_, the Navigator thought. _They need to be brought into the Great Convention. Competition with the Guild cannot be allowed. The Guild monopoly needs to be maintained so that the balance of power can be maintained and humanity's survival assured. If they have come up with a new form of interstellar travel then that technology needs to be suppressed. Yet, that same technology can free the Guild from dependence on the Spice. _The Navigator looked down at his Spice mutated body with a feeling of regret. He knew that he was forever addicted to the Spice. To try to withdraw from the addiction meant death. _We must find out what method of interstellar travel they use and if they use the Spice for navigation. We need to report whatever we find out to the High Master of the Guild._

"Open a voice channel to the outsider ship," the Navigator ordered.

"Channel open," a technician reported. The Navigator floated over to the microphone the communications technician held ready.

"Welcome to the Empire, Outsiders," he said. "There are many things that we need to discuss. We invite you to send a delegation aboard our ship to discuss your presence in the Empire and what you intend to do while you are here."


	14. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

New – Ship Time: Monday, September 12, 2264 – Mission Day 321

Local Time: September 2, 10,190 A.G.

The boxy white Starfleet shuttle gracefully flew the few hundred miles from the Polo to the Guild Heighliner. As it flew closer, the shuttle's occupants, Captain Garibaldi, Commander Giacconi, Commander Schwartz, two security specialists, and the shuttle's assigned pilot watched with amazement at the size of the vessel they were approaching. At nearly ten kilometers in length, the Guild Heighliner dwarfed Star Fleet Headquarters back in their home universe.

A radio beam directed the shuttle towards an opening into the cavernous interior of the Heighliner. Once inside another radio beam directed the shuttle to another chamber, this one a large airlock. Inside the airlock a space suited guildsman waved lit batons guiding the shuttle into the airlock and to shut down its engines.

Captain Garibaldi, who was taking the rare opportunity to practice his piloting skills, brought the shuttle to a halt and activated the magnetic clamps on the shuttle's landing pads. The shuttle quickly came to rest on one of the bulkheads of the airlock. The airlock's outer hatch shut and they soon heard the sound of air being released into the airlock.

"I'm reading a standard Oxygen-Nitrogen atmosphere," Giacconi reported after checking his instruments. "No harmful substances are detected."

"Very well," Garibaldi replied then he activated the shuttle's communicator. "Shuttle Malerba to Polo," he called.

"Polo here," Palmer replied.

"We have safely docked with the Guild ship. We will be disembarking to meet their representative. Maintain a transporter lock on us at all times. If we don't check in on schedule beam us back immediately." The Starfleet crew all had sub-dermal transponders imbedded under their skin. If contact was lost with the boarding party for too long the Polo would scan for the transponders and beam the party back.

"Aye, sir," she replied.

"Malerba out," Garibaldi said as he shut off the communications. "Since there is no artificial gravity here, activate your gravity boots," Garibaldi ordered while getting up from the pilot's seat and moving towards the hatch. He double checked his utility belt to make sure he had his communicator, type I phaser, and the universal translator. The other members of the party did the same. Then he activated the hatch control and carefully stepped out of the shuttle and made his way to the deck, the other passengers following him except the pilot who remained inside.

"Lock it up," Garibaldi ordered. "Maintain an open channel to the Polo and to us at all times. At the first sign of trouble fly back to the Polo, blast your way out if you have to."

"Aye, sir," the pilot replied as he shut the shuttle's hatch. The shuttle was equipped with a starship's defensive phaser which could easily blow a hole through the hull of the Guild ship.

The rest of the passengers arrayed themselves facing the lone Guild crewman in the airlock who had taken the time to remove his helmet.

"Welcome," he said in Galach. "I am to take you to the Navigator."

Garibaldi activated his universal translator. "Thank you for inviting us to your ship," Garibaldi replied to the frowning look from the guildsman. "I apologize for the use of our translation device. We do not speak your language and to communicate through other means would take too much time."

"Yes, of course," the guildsman replied with a wary look. _Don't they know about the ban on thinking machines_, he thought. "Please follow me." The guildsman then pushed away from his foot hold and floated towards the inner airlock hatch which the lock controller had just opened for him. The boarding party followed, clumping their way across the deck. Several minutes later the team was led into a room with one curtained glass wall.

"Please wait here," the guide said as he left the room and closed the door. Moments later the curtain opened and a man could be seen through the glass. He wore a short sleeved shirt and shorts. Garibaldi could see that the man had withered legs, typical of people who grew up in weightless conditions. What he could not see was the webbing between his elongated fingers and toes. A strange orange mist slightly obscured his features. The man pressed a switch on a panel on his side of the window.

"Outsiders," he said. "I am Guild Navigator Anton. It is very rare that people from outside the Empire return. Please explain you presence here."

"Thank you for meeting with us Navigator," Garibaldi said in reply. "I am Captain Raymondo Garibaldi of the Starship Marco Polo. This is my science officer Commander Ricardo Giacconi, my chief engineer Lieutenant Commander Conrad Schwartz, and security specialists Parker and Warsawski and we are indeed from outside the Empire. We are here to learn about the Empire and the ways of its peoples."

"Have your people been away from the Empire so long that you have forgotten all about it?"

"That is not really our situation. Still we are aware of some basic things about the Empire. For instance we know that the Guild has a monopoly on space travel within the Empire. We are not here to upset that."

"Your presence here DOES upset the balance," the Navigator said emphatically. "The Great Convention established millennia ago set the Spacing Guild as the master of all space flight. In addition, you use thinking machines against the ban established after the Butlerian Jihad," Anton pointed at the universal translator. "We will see how to keep your presence here from altering the Convention."

"We apologize for our use of computers, thinking machines as you call them. Though this device only translates, it is not an artificial intelligence. Our communication would be greatly reduced without it. Still, we are new here and we want to expand our knowledge in certain areas. As fellow space travelers we would like to know more about how you and the other Navigators use the Spice to make space flight safe."

"I will answer your question for it is common knowledge, the Spice gives me an ability to mentally see into the near future and into the space of the area I select. This prescience allows me to choose a safe destination of any ship I guide. Now, I will ask you the same question, for I and my fellow Guildsmen are curious, how are you able to travel safely through space since it appears that you are not using the Spice for navigation?"

Garibaldi and his fellow officers had discussed how to answer this question before they had flown over to the Heighliner. "The science and technologies we have developed have given us the ability to examine space for a distance of several light years with great detail. We are able to constantly scan ahead of our ship as we travel through space."

"Is the use of thinking machines required for this ability?"

"Yes, I am afraid so. We are aware of the conflict your people had with the Cyborgs and Artificial Intelligences in the Butlerian Jihad. While we use computers on our ship and equipment, we have no artificial intelligences on our ship. We have had our own unhappy experiences with artificial intelligences."

_So, they violate the ban on thinking machines_, Navigator Anton thought. _Yet, they make a distinction between computers and artificial intelligence. They do not use the Spice. They also say that they are not here to challenge the supremacy of the Guild, only to learn more about the Empire. This needs to be reported to the High Master. One more question to ask._

"You say that you can constantly scan space ahead of you as you travel thorough space. This is so you can avoid particles in space that would impact your ship while traveling at high fractions of light speed, correct?" After receiving nods from the guests he continued. "Then since you are from outside the Empire, then how did you travel a distance of over three thousand light years?"

Again, Garibaldi was prepared for this question. "Like you, we use a form of faster than light travel. We developed this form of travel concurrently with our ability to scan space in real-time to great distances. Let me ask you a question, how long did it take for you to travel to Earth from your last location?"

"Our last location was Richese…"

"40 Eridani A," Garibaldi interjected softly.

"That is correct, after I ensured a safe passage to Terra, the Holtzman drive allows an almost instantaneous transit from one place to another through Fold Space, you should know this."

"No, we did not know this. It takes us over three months to travel that distance through normal space." _At a modest Warp Four_, he thought. _There is no reason to tell him how fast we can really go._ "We know that you use nuclear fission as the power source for your ships. Our method of travel requires a much higher level of power which your science does not seem capable of creating."

_Yes_, Anton thought. _The spectroscopic analysis of their ship showed that they are constantly releasing high temperature Helium from their reactor. They must have perfected nuclear fusion, another technology that requires the use of thinking machines. Nuclear fission only requires skilled operators and analog sensors. Their method of travel is much less efficient than travel using the Holtzman drive, except that they are free from the Spice._

"Your presence here must be reported to the Guild leadership. I ask that you remain here until the leadership has decided what to do with you. We will contact you again soon. Please return to your ship."

The curtain behind the window closed ending the conversation. Giacconi quickly activated his tricorder and scanned the Navigator and the contents of the room the Navigator was in.

"Captain, the Navigator does not read as a healthy human being. There is some process at work within his body that is changing him both physically and mentally. The orange gas in his chamber reads as biological in nature with complex organic molecules; proteins, and enzymes."

Giacconi snapped his tricorder off as their guide back to the shuttle reappeared and indicated that the boarding party was to follow him. The boarding party returned to the shuttle and flew safely back to the Polo.


	15. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

New – Ship Time: Monday, September 12, 2264 – Mission Day 321

Local Time: September 2, 10,190 A.G.

The bridge turbo lift doors slid open and Captain Garibaldi and Commanders Giacconi and Schwartz stepped out onto the bridge. They had immediately made their way up from the flight deck.

"Report," Garibaldi ordered as he stepped down to relieve Commander Bolt.

"Lieutenant Sotar," Bolt said as he got up.

"There is a power buildup occurring on the Guild Heighliner," Lieutenant Sotar said as he relinquished the science station to his superior.

"Let me see," Giacconi replied as he activated the scanner. "Yes… their fission reactors have gone to full power…the tachyon detector just spiked."

The rest of the bridge crew watched as the Heighliner suddenly disappeared.

"Did you get a good reading of their drive in operation," Garibaldi asked.

"The sensors only picked up the tachyon burst," Giacconi replied.

"We'll have to get a physical copy of their Holtzman field generator in order to understand how their drive works," Bolt commented.

"The arrogant attitude of the Guild Navigator has me worried," Garibaldi said. "I'm not going have us wait around here as they prepare a task force. We're going to get some political help. Set a course for Delta Pavonis."

"Course laid in, Captain," Lieutenant DePaul reported after programming his navigation console.

"Ahead Warp Factor Six," Giacconi ordered.

"Warp Factor Six," Hansen replied as he activated the warp drive controls from the helm. The thrum of power from the warp drive began to be felt throughout the ship as the Polo accelerated out of Earth orbit.

The Heighliner reappeared in the crowded space over the planet of Junction, the headquarters of the Spacing Guild. There, a small shuttle was dispatched towards a space station that served as a maintenance station for scores of Heighliners. Later, the various craft the Heighliner was transporting flew themselves to other Heighliners for transfer to their destinations. One of these Heighliners was dispatched to Wallach, the home of the Bene Gesseret training school.

_Castle Caladan_

Paul Atreides toweled his hair dry after cleaning up from his latest hand to hand combat practice with Gurney Halleck. Doctor Yueh was waiting for him just outside the bathroom.

"You appear to be exhausted," the doctor commented.

"I am a bit tired," Paul replied while putting the towel in the bathroom hamper for the bath maid to take to the clothes washers. For the last few days he had been undergoing the same training program that his father's henchmen had developed for the Atreides infantry. He was still trying to get used to it.

"Still, this training is new to you. I think an afternoon nap will help you recover quicker from your exertions. Come with me."

Paul followed Yueh to his own quarters where the doctor handed over a mild sleeping tablet.

"Take this. It will allow you to sleep for a few hours. The evening meal will be served about the time you awaken."

Paul swallowed the tablet and reclined on his bed. The effects of the tablet soon were felt and he quickly fell asleep.

"Tell me of the waters of your home world, Usul," the dream girl asked as she always did whenever he slept after consuming the Spice. He had taken some spice with his midday meal.

Then, as always, he heard the drip of water from within a cave.

After that, he again saw the white ship battling the Guild and the Emperor. This time the view of the battle changed and he could see a planet near the location of the battle.

"Caladan," he said to himself within the dream. "The battle will take place over Caladan."

_Junction_

The gargantuan Guild space station high over the planet Junction served both as a servicing station for Heighliners and as a meeting place for Guild crewmembers that were forever restricted to a microgravity environment. One permanent occupant was the High Master of the Guild. He and his staff supervised all aspects of Guild operations. They also devised and executed Guild policy in relation to their directorships on the CHOAM council and when dealing personally with the Emperor. The inhabited portion of the station did rotate to provide a simulation of gravity, yet the maximum centripetal acceleration was only a hundredth of standard gravitational acceleration. It was enough, however, to establish and up and down and for paper to stay where the High Master placed it on his desk. His desk was really a chest high table as it was more comfortable to stand in microgravity than to force oneself into a chair. The room, as was most of the Navigator section of the station, was filled with orange Spice gas

Journeyman Navigator Anton stood before the High Master. He had just given his report on the appearance of outsiders with their own ship over Terra. Several of the High Master's advisors stood to either side of the Master's desk. The Solido display on the Master's desk showed a three dimensional view of the Marco Polo.

"I ordered the outsiders to remain at Terra," Anton concluded. "Their FTL drive is so slow that even if they left we should be able to find them."

"You acted properly in bringing this immediately to my attention," the High Master said.

"Thank you, sir," Anton replied.

"This is the first recorded instance of outsiders regaining interstellar space travel and returning to the Empire," one of the advisors said.

"The outsiders give us the opportunity to end our dependence on the Spice," another advisor said.

"Quite true," the High Master replied. "Yet, we personally are forever addicted to the Spice, though future Navigators, if we obtain their technology will not."

"Their use of thinking machines disturbs me," Anton added. "Yet, as I reported, the outsiders made a clear distinction between Artificial Intelligence and simpler computers."

"That's true," the High Master replied. "But, Ix and Richese are the ones who will have to construct these computers. I do not think they will be so willing to break the ban on thinking machines and risk the death penalty in the face of opposition from the Bene Gesseret and the Emperor."

"That raises the concern that Anton mentioned," an advisor said. "Their presence here can easily upset the balance of power in the Empire. Should the Emperor, a Major House, the Bene Gesseret, Ixians, Tlielaxu, or some other group get a hold of their technology then our position in the Great Convention is upset. It is the Great Convention that provides stability to the Empire."

The High Master inhaled a large breath of the Spice laden air and closed his eyes. He used his prescient vision to see if the outsider ship would remain over Terra for the foreseeable future.

"The outsiders have departed Terra," the High Master announced while within his prescient trance.

Then he considered the many potential destinations that the outsiders might head for. He then scanned the future space over Richese, Ix, Arrakis, Geidi Prime, Salusa Secondus, and Caladan.

"They will appear over Caladan in 33 days," the High Master reported. "Anton, I think they lied to you about the speed they can travel at."

Anton was a bit nonplused at that news and his face flushed. "I don't know how long they were over Terra," he said. "They could have gained some knowledge of the Empire."

"Yes," an advisor said. "If they contact Duke Leto and come to some agreement with him then the Great Convention is finished."

The High Master took no time to make his next decision. "Prepare the warship to confront the outsiders before they can meet with the Atreides."


	16. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ship Time: Wednesday, September 14, 2264 – Mission Day 323

Local Time: September 4, 10,190 A.G.

The young woman, a Bene Gesseret in training acting as an executive assistant, quietly entered an ornate office and set a small stack of messages gently on an equally ornate desk.

"Here is today's mail, Mistress," the young woman announced softly.

"Thank you, you may go," the much older, robed Bene Gesseret Reverend Mother replied.

Then just as quietly the young woman backed away and closed the door behind her as she left the office.

The old woman was the Mother Superior of the Bene Gesseret order and Chancellor of the Bene Gesseret School based on the planet Wallach. She reached over and picked up the pile of envelopes and began to sort through them. Most of them she could see from the reply addresses were related to school business. One letter stood out from the rest, it was from Terra and on the envelope was the seldom used, secret mark from one reverend mother to another signifying a message of the highest priority.

_Now what would inspire Sanchez to send a priority message_, she asked herself as she quickly set the other messages down and ripped open the envelope.

"_Honorable Mother Superior,_

"_I send you greetings from Terra and hope that this letter finds you in good health. I have the most urgent news; strangers from outside the Empire have come to Terra. They came in their own ship and they bear the most shocking of technologies."_

The Mother Superior read on how Reverend Mother Sanchez spotted the strangers while eating her breakfast. How she followed them to the Vatican Library where they used thinking machines to translate both verbal and written communications. She described how the student gave a warning note to the strangers and what the note said. She finally wrote about how she followed the strangers back out of the library onto the streets of Rome.

"_I followed the strangers out of the library back down the __Borgo Pio to where I first saw them. They detected my observation of them and radioed their ship. What happened next is hard for me to even believe and I saw it happen with my own eyes; the strangers turned a corner and went down the alley that I first saw them emerge from. I quickly ran up and looked around the corner. I saw four pillars of light which quickly disappeared. The strangers have some form of teleportation._

"_I wanted to deliver this news to you in person because of its importance, yet I needed to remain here in case the strangers decide to return to the surface. These matters still needed to be told to you and the rest of the Bene Gesseret leadership, hence the letter you are reading. It is fairly certain that the Spacing Guild knows about the strangers for their Heighliner is above Terra as I write. They have no reason to suspect that I know of the strangers. So, there is little risk of them reading my letter especially given their policy of their ships being neutral ground._

"_The implications of the arrival of the strangers are frightening to me. They openly use thinking machines; they have their own ship, capabilities unknown; they will soon be aware of the realities of the Empire; and they can teleport. I judge them to be an extreme threat to the stability of the Empire and to our order._

The Mother Superior slowly set the letter down on her desk and stood up from her desk. She walked to the door to her office and opened it.

"Larissa," she said to her assistant. "Call all the department heads to an emergency meeting in my conference room. I don't care what they are doing; get them here within the hour."

"Yes, mistress," she replied while picking up her telephone receiver to make the calls.

Across the headquarters campus of the school several Reverend Mothers were alerted for the conference. Within the hour, just as the Mother Superior requested, the department heads for politics, physiology, psychology, sociology, and chemistry were seated around her conference table.

"I apologize for the sudden meeting," the Mother Superior began. "An urgent matter was just brought to my attention. Please read the letter from our agent on Terra. We'll begin a discussion on what actions should be taken by the sisterhood afterwards."

While the Mother Superior let her advisers read the letter from Sanchez she watched for reactions. On their faces she first saw puzzlement over the importance of the letter, then understanding, and finally shock over the abilities of the stranger's teleportation ability.

"So, who are the strangers," the chair of the sociology department asked.

"Other then their speaking English, we don't know," the Mother Superior replied.

"Is there any way we can contact the strangers," another asked.

"We might have Sanchez try to call them by radio if we knew they were still above Terra, but they could be anywhere."

"Just as they could be anywhere," another began. "Their teleportation ability and computer use allows them to deploy agents, plant spy devices, and abduct anyone. No power in the Empire is secure from them. Their technologies need to be suppressed."

"It appears that we will have to work through one of the major houses or the Emperor if we are to gain access to the stranger's ship, technologies, and personnel," the Mother Superior said. "It is intolerable that only the Guild would have access to them."

"Only through control of the Spice is the Guild influenced," the chair of the politics department said. "That leaves only House Harkonnen and the Emperor for us to work with."

"The Atreides will soon be given dominion over Arrakis. They would certainly be easier to work with."

"The Atreides don't leave for almost a year while the strangers are here now."

"I don't think that either the Atreides or the Harkonnens have the ability to control the Spice in such a way to influence the Guild strongly. Only the Emperor has that power."

"I agree," the Mother Superior said. "If there are no objections, I will notify Reverend Mother Gaius Helen Mohiam of these events and have her use her influence with the Emperor to force the Guild to cooperate. A united front with the Guild and Emperor should impress the strangers sufficiently to get them to cooperate with us and to give us the secrets of their technologies. Then we can eliminate them and the threat they represent."


	17. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ship Time: Wednesday, September 14, 2264 – Mission Day 323

Local Time: September 4, 10,190 A.G.

Lt. Commander Maxwell, the Polo's Chief Medical Officer, lowered himself onto his bunk, pulled the covers up, and began to relax into a well deserved night sleep. He was beginning another round of physicals for the crew and the long hours were beginning to wear on him. Just as he was about to doze off he began to hear voices in the adjoining cabin of Lt. Commander Schwartz. They shared a head (bathroom) and only two thin doors separated the two suites.

_Schwartz must be entertaining Lt. O'Donnell again_, he surmised.

Maxwell rolled over on his right side to face away from the door to the head and tried again to go to sleep. A few minutes later the voices from Schwartz' quarters got louder. Maxwell sat up in bed.

_Something is going on in there_, he thought. Just then the yelling got even louder. Maxwell turned on a light and reached for his intercom.

"Maxwell to Security," he called.

"Security, Chief Petty Officer Thaarl," replied the Tellarite duty officer.

"I'm reporting a disturbance in the quarters of Commander Schwartz." Just then Maxwell heard a crashing sound. "It appears to be getting worse."

"We'll send a team there right away, Security out." Chief Thaarl dispatched the duty response team to Schwartz' quarters and then called the Bridge.

"Bridge, this is the Security Watch Officer."

"Bridge, Commander Bolt here." Thaarl had initiated a priority call which was sent directly to the Center Seat.

"I'm notifying you of a disturbance on Deck Five, Stateroom Fourteen. The security response team has been dispatched."

"That's officer country," the second shift helmsman commented. Bolt motioned for the helmsman to keep quiet.

"I'll be right down," Bolt said as he got up from the Center Seat. "Lieutenant Parker, you have the bridge."

"Aye, Sir," the navigator replied as Bolt entered the turbo lift. Bolt arrived at the entrance to Commander Schwartz' quarters a minute later. There was one security crewman guarding the entrance.

"Report," Bolt ordered.

"Chief Thaarl is inside, sir," the crewman replied.

Just then the door to Schwartz' quarters opened and Lieutenant O'Donnell, hands in binders behind her back was ushered out by a female security crewman. Tear streaks ran down her flushed cheeks. Bolt entered the quarters once the door was clear. He saw Chief Thaarl and a third security crewman standing over Commander Schwartz taking his statement. Schwartz' hands were also in binders. The room was a total mess; broken plastic and other items were strewn everywhere.

"What the hell happened here," Bolt demanded loudly.

"Sir," Thaarl replied after standing at attention. "A disturbance was reported in these quarters and I personally let a response team to quell the situation. I have ordered Lieutenant O'Donnell confined in the Brig until further notice as it appears that she is the one who started the disturbance. Statements from her and Commander Schwartz are being taken."

"Good job, Chief," Bolt said. "I'm sure the Captain will hold an inquest."

"Commander, I…" Schwartz began.

"Save it Commander," Bolt interrupted. "I don't want to hear it. Your behavior towards the female members of the crew is partly at fault here, I am sure. Just give the crewman your statement." Bolt then stalked off to the turbo lift to return to the bridge.

Ship Time: Monday, September 19, 2264 – Mission Day 328

Local Time: September 9, 10,190 A.G.

Five days later the deck three briefing room was packed with people. Captain Garibaldi sat at the opposite end of the table from the computer terminal. Along one wall was a group of six chairs where Commander Bolt, Commander Giacconi, Lt. Commander Maxwell, and three lieutenants sat as a jury. The ship's legal council was acting as the prosecutor. Two of his assistants were acting as defense councils. Both the accused parties and their legal councils were standing at attention.

"Regarding the charges against Lieutenant Melissa O'Donnell of disrespect toward superior commissioned officer, assaulting or willfully disobeying a superior commissioned officer, destruction of Star Fleet and private property, and conduct unbecoming an officer and a gentleman how do you find?"

"We find Lieutenant O'Donnell guilty of assault against a superior officer, guilty of destruction of property, and guilty of conduct unbecoming an officer," Commander Bolt replied. "We find her not-guilty of disrespect towards a superior officer."

"Regarding the charges against Lieutenant Commander Vincent Schwartz of disrespect toward superior commissioned officer, assaulting or willfully disobeying superior commissioned officer, and conduct unbecoming an officer and a gentleman how do you find?"

"We find Lieutenant Commander Schwartz not-guilty of disrespect toward superior commissioned officer and assaulting a superior officer," Bolt said. "We find him guilty of conduct unbecoming and officer and a gentleman."

"Sentencing will be administered immediately," Captain Garibaldi announced.

"Commander Schwartz, your past fraternization with the lower ranked female members of the crew was the primary contributor to this incident. You are moved to the bottom of the promotion list, you will forfeit all pay for six months, and you will be confined to quarters during all off duty hours for the same six months. I expect my senior officers to hold themselves to the highest standards of personal conduct. You have failed in this area, particularly given the unique circumstances this ship and crew are facing.

"Lieutenant O'Donnell, your violent response to Commander Schwartz refusal to acknowledge paternity of your unborn child is highly inappropriate. You are to be reduced in rank to ensign and will forfeit all pay for one year. You will also be confined to quarters during all off duty hours for six months consistent with the care for your unborn child.

"You should both be aware that Federation Law and Star Fleet regulations state that all children have the right to know who their parents are. This is so genetic disorders can be identified early in life and the appropriate medical actions taken. Also, all children have to right to know their familial heritage to preserve their unique culture. This is part of the concept of IDIC. After dismissal you are both ordered to accompany Doctor Maxwell to the Sick Bay for the appropriate tests and examinations. This hearing is adjourned." The sound of the gavel hitting the table reverberated throughout the briefing room as the captain stood, turned his back to the two defendants, and exited.


	18. Chapter 15A

Chapter 15-A

Ship Time: Saturday, October 02, 2264 AD – Mission Day 341

Local Time: September 22, 10190 AG

The Emperor sat quietly on his throne dressed immaculately in his Sardaukar uniform and helmet. His closest advisors and his Sardaukar bodyguards surrounded the dais upon which his throne sat. Before the dais stood a throng of courtiers and supplicants lined up to appeal to his royal highness for political favors and legitimate claims to his justice.

He was about to wave for the next petitioner to approach when the door to his left side opened and a robed, elderly woman approached the throne. She was the emperor's personal Truthsayer, Reverend Mother Gaius Mohiam. She approached the edge of the dais and bowed. The emperor held up a hand for the petitioner to wait.

"Your highness," she said. "I bring grave news from the Mother Superior, very grave news."

"What is the nature of this news," the Emperor asked with concern in his voice. "Is the Mother Superior well?"

"The Mother Superior is fine," Mohiam replied. "The news is about another matter that should not be discussed openly." She waved a hand at the Emperor's courtiers and others in the throne room.

"Very well, I will see you in my private conference room after court hours." He turned to his chief body guard. "Prepare my conference room and have the senior staff in attendance when I and the Reverend Mother arrive."

"Yes, your highness."

Two hours later Reverend Mother Mohiam was seated across from the Emperor at his private conference room table. Again his Mentat master of assassins, his chief diplomat Count Fenring, and most importantly the senior officer of his army of Sardaukar soldier fanatics were in attendance.

"…I am sure you can see the threat the strangers bring to your realm," she concluded after briefing the Emperor on the arrival of the Marco Polo to Terra.

"I thank you for informing us of these events," the Emperor said while waving a hand in dismissal.

"I am here only to serve, your highness," Mohiam replied as she got up from the table, bowed slightly, and exited the conference room.

"Discounting the possibility that this is an effort at disinformation by the Bene Gesseret to foment a conflict between myself and the Guild, I want your opinions and recommendations," the Emperor said after the Bene Gesseret had left the room.

"I am greatly disturbed by the stranger's ability to teleport," the Sardaukar general said. "Just as Mohiam said, they can place agents, spy devices, explosives, or poison gasses anywhere they want. They can abduct anyone they want, even you."

"If the strangers are here peacefully," the Fenring said. "Then for only to Guild to have access to their technologies is unacceptable. I am concerned about their use of thinking machines, but if they are to share then they should also share with your majesty. I just wish we knew more about where they are from and what they want."

"The Great Convention specifies that the Spacing Guild will have complete control over space flight. This creates a balance of power between your highness, the houses of the Landsraad, and the Spacing Guild," the Mentat said. "Obviously, the presence of the strangers upsets that. But, the strangers bear unusual technologies. They offer your highness the opportunity to end the monopoly the Guild has over space travel," the Mentat said. "We must prevent the Guild from seizing or destroying the stranger's ship."

"If the strangers use some other form of space travel that does not require the Spice then the Imperial economy will be severely disrupted," the Fenring added. "Your status of the dominate shareholder in the CHOAM depends on the Spice being rare and necessary."

"But there will be an increase in trade without the restrictions and costs of working with the Guild," the Mentat countered. "Increased trade will increase your highness' holdings in the CHOAM."

The Emperor held up his hand to silence the debate. "All this discussion is moot since only the Guild has the ability to predict where the stranger's ship will be." He turned to address Count Fenring. "Contact the Guild representative and tell him that I am aware of the presence of the strangers and their ship within the empire. Inform them that as Emperor I am demanding that they transport my envoy, that's you Count Fenring, to have discussions with the strangers. Their refusal to transport my envoy will be reported to the CHOAM senior committee." Then the Emperor addressed his Sardaukar general and Mentat. "Just in case the strangers prove hostile, send an alert to all imperial forces and prepare a force of monitors and frigates for transport by the Guild for possible combat with the strangers."

Ship Time: Saturday, October 15, 2264 AD – Mission Day 354

Local Time: October 5, 10190 AG

The Marco Polo decelerated from warp and settled into a geostationary orbit over the planet Caladan. Captain Garibaldi could see on the main view screen that the planet was a water world with more than eighty percent of the surface covered by ocean. During the approach the space over the planet was scanned and no Guild ships were detected in orbit.

"Commander Giacconi, display a map of the planet on the main view screen," Garibaldi ordered. The science officer called up the map from the computer. A shading on the map showed that it was early evening in the region of Castle Caladan.

"Lieutenant Palmer, begin monitoring local communications," Garibaldi ordered. "Concentrate your scans on the area where the Atreides family have their residence, Castle Caladan."

"Aye, sir," she replied while programming her communications board. She picked up only a few signals when she directed her receivers at the Atreides residence. After tying in the universal translator she learned that they were mostly administrative with a few military mixed in, the military ones used undecipherable code words.

"Captain," Palmer began. "I've identified several administrative and military frequencies originating from the immediate area around Castle Caladan."

"Excellent, Lieutenant," Garibaldi replied. "Pick one of the military frequencies and tie in the universal translator down here." He pressed the control to activate the center seat microphone. "This is the Starship Marco Polo. We wish to contact the planetary authorities."

In the basement of Castle Caladan, a radio operator picked up the signal from the Polo. _What the hell_, he asked himself. _Who are these pranksters? They are transmitting on a restricted frequency!_ He waved his supervisor over.

"What is it," the supervisor asked. "Did you receive the acknowledgement from Air Combat Group Two's headquarters?"

'_This is the Starship Marco Polo. We wish to contact the planetary authorities.'_

"Who was that," the supervisor asked.

"I don't know," the technician replied. "That's twice that message has come in."

"Go get a RDF team working this signal." The technician ran off to alert the radio detection team that a prank signal was coming in and the transmitter was to be tracked down. The supervisor sat down at the radio set to keep the pranksters transmitting so the RDF crew could determine their location.

"This is the communications watch officer. You are transmitting on a restricted frequency."

'_We apologize for the violation. Please let us know which frequency we should be using to communicate with the planetary authorities.'_

"Remain on this frequency for the moment." The communications technician ran back.

The radio operator came rushing back. "The RDF team has a fix on the transmitter," he said. "They are in geostationary orbit right above us."

"Marco Polo," the supervisor transmitted. "Report your location."

'_We're in stationary orbit on your longitude, Castle Caladan.'_

"Tell the Marco Polo to stand by," the supervisor ordered. "I need to report this to Thufir Hawat."


	19. Chapter 15B

Chapter 15-B

Ship Time: Saturday, October 15, 2264 AD – Mission Day 354

Local Time: October 5, 10190 AG

A few minutes after receiving an emergency call to his quarters Thufir Hawat arrived at the communication center.

"Sir, we are receiving communications from a non-Guild spaceship called itself the Starship Marco Polo," the communications supervisor reported.

"Is that so," Hawat replied while mentally calculating the odds of their being any non-guild spaceships. He immediately came to the conclusion that the odds were astronomically low.

"There are probably some pranksters out there," Hawat said. "Were you able to pinpoint the location of their transmitter?"

"Yes sir, the RDF team was able to obtain their position as geostationary orbit over our longitude.

"Geostationary orbit," Hawat asked incredulously. _Then the Spacing Guild is trying to make fun of us_, he thought.

"Yes, sir, the Marco Polo confirmed their location. They are standing by for your call, sir."

"Assign a frequency for contact with this ship and get them off the military channel," he ordered. _I need to inform the Duke_, he told himself. Thufir made a priority call for the Duke to come to the communications center. A short while later the Duke entered the communications center.

"What is it Thufir," he asked.

"Sire, this is difficult to explain, but it seems that either a non-Guild spaceship is in orbit over Caladan and they wish to contact you or the Guild is pulling a colossal joke on us. The RDF team confirmed that their location is in geostationary orbit."

Leto stood there and thought for a few minutes. _If the Guild wants to kill me all they have to do is drop a planetoid on Caladan or drop a smaller rock on the Castle. This is too elaborate for the Guild to be trying to play a trick. Are they getting nervous about my popularity in the Landsraad?_

"There is only one way to see if the Guild is trying to trick us or not," the duke finally said. "Invite them down."

Fighter Group Two's airfield," Hawat suggested.

"That's as good a place as any," Leto said.

The Duke's military strength was based on air power and sea power. Military airfields dotted the landmasses of Caladan while aircraft carriers and their support ships constantly patrolled the planets oceans. Fighter Group Two was based at a remote airfield more than a hundred kilometers inland from the coastal Castle Caladan.

"I'll see to it," Hawat replied before turning to the radio operators.

Ship Time: Sunday, October 16, 2264 AD – Mission Day 355

Local Time: October 6, 10190 AG

The next afternoon Thufir Hawat and Gurney Halleck were at the airfield's control center. They both watched over the shoulder of the radar operator that monitored the airspace for three hundred kilometers in all directions. The Polo was sending a shuttle with representatives to meet with them.

"There they are, sire," the radar operator said while pointing at a new contact approaching from the west. The operator's trained eye allowed him to estimate the speed and time of arrival of the contact. The ban on thinking machines only allowed a simple analog display on the radar. No computational tools or digital signal processing were allowed. "They are approaching at a velocity near eight hundred kilometers on hour. They should arrive in about thirty minutes."

The two henchmen continued to watch the radar display until the shuttle was on final approach then they went outside. There they stood before a platoon of the Duke's elite infantry. Other soldiers were stationed around the airfield, heavy antiaircraft weapons at the ready. Ornithopters, suspensor sleds, and fixed wing aircraft lined both sides of the field. They heard the whine of the shuttle's drive and antigravity field.

_What an oddly shaped vehicle_, Halleck observed of the boxy white shuttle. He strained to read the writing on the shuttle's side.

A ground crewman standing on the edge of the tarmac waved orange batons towards the shuttle as it hovered over the center of the runway. The shuttle moved over towards the ground crewman and at his signal settled down in a parking circle painted on the tarmac. Now Halleck could read the writing on the vehicle. The words were both familiar and strange at the same time.

The whine of the shuttle ended as its engines were shut down. A moment later the hatch opened on its left side and a group of men disembarked and approached the waiting party.

_Their uniforms are strange too_, Halleck noted as he observed the strangers dark grey jackets, colored shirts and black trousers. One of them wore a gold shirt, one blue, and three red. The shuttle's hatch closed after the last man was firmly on the tarmac.

As they got closer he noted the differing braiding on their sleeves and that one of the men held a satchel over one shoulder. The one he assumed was the leader; he had the most braiding on his sleeves, held out his hand towards the one with the satchel. The second man passed over a small cylinder while they stopped a respectful three paces before Hawat and himself.

Halleck held a hand up after he felt the men behind him tense up. The gold shirted man before him fiddled with the cylinder and then spoke into it for a moment in a familiar yet strange language. Then he pointed the cylinder towards Hawat and himself.

"I want to thank you for inviting us to meet with you. I am Captain Raymondo Garibaldi of the Starship Marco Polo this is my science officer Commander Ricardo Giacconi, my chief engineer Lieutenant Commander Vincent Schwartz, and security specialists Parker and Warsawski. "

_They use Thinking Machines_, Hawat first thought in alarm. _They risk the death penalty! They are definitely NOT Guildsmen._

While Garibaldi was waiting for his hosts to respond he noticed their apprehension over the use of the translator.

"I apologize for our use of our translator," Garibaldi continued. "Communication without it would be extremely difficult. Please be aware that this device only translates it does not have a mind of its own_."_

_Think fast Thufir_, he thought to himself. He had not counted on the possibility that there would ever be non-Guild space travelers calling on Caladan._ They must be from a lost colony from before the Jihad._

"Yes, of course," Hawat replied. "I am Thufir Hawat, Mentat for Duke Leto, and this is Gurney Halleck, military advisor to the Duke. It is obvious that you are from outside the empire."

"You are correct," Garibaldi replied.

"Are you aware that thinking machines, not matter how simple, are banned within the Empire," Hawat asked.

"Yes, we are aware of the ban and the reasons behind it," Garibaldi said. "Let me now say that our laws require us to not interfere with other cultures. We will not spread our technology, including computers, to your people. However, because of the length of time we will be here we need to come to an understanding with the leaders of your government."

"That is well and good. Still, you will not receive much of a welcome anywhere in the empire, including Caladan, while you openly use Thinking Machines," Hawat said.

"Then communications now would be impossible and later difficult as we will need time to learn your language," Garibaldi said. "You are being as uncooperative as the Guild Navigator we spoke with over Earth. We were warned on Earth that the Guild, the Emperor, Bene Gesseret and Bene Tlielax and others would not give us a sincere welcome. It was recommended to us that Duke Leto was the only one to help us while we are in the empire. We had hoped that you would give us a fair hearing before passing judgment over us."

Hawat grunted at the mild reprimand they had received from the newcomer. _How dare they call my honor into judgment_, Halleck thought.

"How long will you be in the empire," Hawat asked.

"We will be here about twenty years. At the end of that time we will return home."

"You will then have plenty of time to learn our language while waiting on the Duke's justice," Hawat said while making a hand motion to the soldiers behind him. "Please hand over your thinking machines and weapons." The soldiers behind Hawat immediately made their weapons ready and began to spread out to surround the landing party. The crews manning the heavier weapons became more alert.

"You would arrest the representatives of a foreign government," Garibaldi asked angrily. "Is this how you would treat an embassy from one of the other major houses within the Empire? We are representatives of the United Federation of Planets and we would like to establish normal relations with the Empire."

_Damn, damn and double damn_, Hawat thought. _Of course they have the right to petition the Duke._

"As representatives of your Federation, you have the right of couriers to temporary protection until your message has been heard," Hawat reluctantly announced. "I'll take you to the Duke." _But, I'll keep a hard eye on you and your men_, he mentally added.


	20. Chapter 15C

Chapter 15-C

Ship Time: Sunday, October 16, 2264 AD – Mission Day 355

Local Time: October 6, 10190 AG

Two hours later, several large electric ground cars entered the grounds within the walls of Castle Caladan. Two of the cars pulled up to the main entrance of the keep while the other cars pulled around to the small vehicle park adjacent to the inner walls. From the first two cars emerged the Polo landing party and their hosts.

The landing party, after being assured of their safety, left their phaser twos in the shuttle, retaining their phaser ones claiming they were emergency beacons, communicators, translators, and Giacconi's tricorder. After regaining their composure, they followed their hosts into the keep to meet the Duke in his council chamber. Duke Leto sat at the head of his council room table when Hawat and Halleck led the group in. Duncan Idaho stood behind the duke. Earlier Idaho had prepared the guard detail for the conference. Ten of the Duke's elite soldiers were spaced around the walls of the room.

"Sire," Hawat began. "I present to you representatives of the United Federation of Planets, a league of inhabited worlds outside the Empire. This is Captain Raymondo Garibaldi and members of his crew."

"Please be seated," Leto requested.

"Thank you, Duke Leto," Garibaldi replied using the universal translator while taking a seat. Giacconi and Schwartz took seats on either side of him while Parker and Warsawski remained standing near the wall behind where the officers were sitting with the Atreides guards flanking them.

Leto, and his henchmen and guards stiffened slightly at how the Duke was addressed. _These people are from outside the Empire and do not know our ways_, Leto thought. _Their thinking machine is impressive yet dangerous. I will forgive them for the small points of etiquette as long as they remain polite. What to do about their devices will have to wait._

"Hawat briefed me on your situation while you were being driven here," Leto began. "Why don't you explain why you are here in the Empire and why you are here specifically at Caladan?" Before Garibaldi could begin to respond to the Duke's request his communicator began beeping.

"Please excuse me while I answer my ship's call," Garibaldi said while reaching for his communicator. He brought it up to his face and flipped open the antenna.

"Garibaldi here," he said.

"Captain," Commander Bolt said from the Polo's bridge. "We just had two Guild ships jump into orbit over Caladan. The first was a standard Heighliner which communicated briefly with the ground, then the second ship, and then left. The second appeared shortly after the first. Sensors clearly show that is a warship with heavy armor, high powered lasers and missile launchers. They are demanding to speak with you."

"Very well," Garibaldi replied. "Have the transporter room stand by." Garibaldi lowered the communicator and along with his officers stood up. "Duke Leto, a Spacing Guild warship just arrived over Caladan and is demanding to speak to me. I believe they have a hostile intent towards my ship. We will be returning to our ship to deal with this situation. If you wish, as a gesture of goodwill, we will take one of your men with us as an observer."

"Hawat go with them," Leto ordered. _A Guild warship, I've never heard of such a thing_, he thought._ The Guild usually transports frigates and monitors, but they have never taken part of a conflict since before the Great Convention._

"Please come with me," Hawat said as he got up to go out the door.

"That will not be necessary," Garibaldi replied. "Ricardo, give your communicator to Mr. Hawat." Giacconi did so at Hawat's bewildered look. "Please stand next to me, Mr. Hawat," Giacconi requested. "Polo, we have a guest coming up, lock onto our sub-dermal transponders and communicators and energize."

The conference room filled with a whistling sound as the six figures dissolved into columns of light and then disappeared. The Duke, Idaho, and Halleck jumped to their feet and then, after taking a moment to get over their surprise, walked over to examine the space the visitors had stood in.

"Not a word of this to anyone," Halleck ordered the guards. "I'll have you patrolling the polar ice fields if you do."

"Gurney, Duncan," Leto began. "If we aren't careful, the strangers will turn the Empire upside down."

"Indeed, Sire," Halleck replied.


	21. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Ship Time: Sunday, October 16, 2264 AD – Mission Day 355

Local Time: October 6, 10190 AG

Commander Bolt sat quietly in the center seat on the Polo's bridge. He had just acknowledged a report from the landing party that they were about to arrive at Castle Caladan where they would meet with Duke Leto Atreides. Lieutenant Sotar was feeding the ground tracking scanners to the main view screen so Bolt and the rest of the bridge crew could monitor their progress.

Sotar noticed a change on his sensor/scanner readouts. "Commander," he began. "Sensors are picking up a burst of tachyon particles."

_A Guild ship must be jumping in the system_, Bolt concluded. "On screen," he ordered.

Sotar made an adjustment to his board and an image of a Guild Heighliner appeared.

"They are in a thousand kilometer orbit below us," Lieutenant DePaul reported.

"The Heighliner is now communicating with the ground on their standard radio frequencies," Lieutenant Palmer reported. "Wait…I'm picking up other ground to orbit signals originating away from the Caladan spaceport …" She adjusted her earpiece trying to hear the messages better. "These other messages are in an auditory code."

"Commander," Sotar said. "Another tachyon particle burst is occurring, another Guild ship is arriving." Without being asked he put the new ship on the main view screen. The second ship was not a Heighliner. It was much smaller.

_I'm getting a bad feeling here,_ Bolt thought. "I want a full spectrum scan on the new ship."

"Aye, sir," Sotar replied while getting up to use the scanner hood.

"The second ship is communicating with the first," Palmer reported.

"The first ship is powering up its FTL drive," Sotar announced. "The second ship reads as being heavily armored with a meter thick steel outer hull. They have twice as many fission power plants as a Heighliner and it is armed with several megawatt class lasers and several score of missiles with chemical explosive and nuclear warheads."

_Oh Damn!_ "Go to Yellow Alert, raise the shields, get me the landing party, and have the transporter room stand by to beam them up," Bolt ordered.

"The first ship has departed the system," Sotar announced as Palmer sounded the claxon for the alert.

"The second ship is hailing us, audio only," Palmer reported before sending the call signal to the captain's communicator.

"On speakers," Bolt ordered.

"Marco Polo, this is Guild Navigator Tobias. You were ordered to remain at Terra. Explain your presence in the Caladan system."

"Patch me in Lieutenant," Bolt ordered.

"Comm. link established," Palmer replied.

Bolt pressed the communications switch on the arm of the center seat. "This is Commander Bolt of the Starship Marco Polo," Bolt called.

"We repeat," Navigator Tobias replied. "Why did you not remain at Terra? Why are you here in the Caladan system? Where is Captain Garibaldi?" The tone of Tobias voice became more demanding with each question.

"Captain Garibaldi is not available at this time," Bolt replied. "He will be here shortly. I will let him answer your questions." _The arrogance of those people,_ Bolt thought angrily.

"Very well, we will wait until your captain is available."

"I have the Captain," Palmer reported.

Bolt pressed the switch on his communications panel again. "Captain," he said. "We just had two Guild ships jump into orbit over Caladan. The first was a standard Heighliner which communicated briefly with the ground, then the second ship, and then left. The second appeared shortly after the first. Sensors clearly show that is a warship with heavy armor, high powered lasers and missile launchers. They are demanding to speak with you."

"Very well," Garibaldi replied over the subspace radio. "Have the transporter room stand by."

"Prepare to lower aft shield for transport," Bolt said.

"Standing by," Hansen replied.

"Polo, we have a guest coming up, lock onto our sub-dermal transponders and communicators and energize."

"Lower aft shield and transport," Bolt ordered.

Hansen then lowered the aft shield. The transporter operator was listening to the communication traffic after being alerted from the bridge a few minutes before. When he heard Bolt's order the indicator changed from green to red on the transporter control panel indicating he had a clear transmission path to the surface. He then activated the transporter and watched as six figures materialized on the platform across the room from him.

In the transporter room Thufir Hawat blinked his eyes while his mind tried to comprehend what had just happened to him. He found himself standing on a lighted platform in a room with a control console facing the platform. He stood still as he watched Captain Garibaldi and the others stepped down from the platform and handed their equipment to the man standing behind the console.

"Welcome aboard the Marco Polo, Mr. Hawat," Garibaldi said to him. "You can step down from the transporter."

_They can teleport,_ Hawat finally realized while joining the others on the main deck of the room. _Teleportation is impossible, yet they have the technology to do so! What else are they capable of?_ Little wheels started to spin within Hawat's mind.

Giacconi held up a small earpiece. "Mr. Hawat," he said. "This is a small radio receiver. It is tied into the ships universal translator. It will allow you to hear what we are saying."

"Mr. Hawat," Garibaldi requested after Hawat had put the receiver into his ear. "Please accompany us to the bridge."

Hawat remained silent as his eyes darted around taking in all the details he could as he was led out of the transporter room, through a mostly deserted hallway, and onto an elevator. He noted the automatic doors that slid open and closed with a hiss of pneumatic actuators. He also noted how Garibaldi, Giacconi, and Schwartz gripped handles in the elevator and commanded it to take them to the bridge.

_How are they generating the gravity on board this ship? Are they spinning the ship? The floor is flat and I don't feel any coriolis type effects._

The car moved both horizontally and then vertically with a hum of power and little apparent motion. Then it stopped and the doors hissed open. Hawat followed the Federation officers onto the bridge and stopped next to the rail separating the upper section from the lower command module. Again his eyes darted around taking in all the details he could. _This whole ship must be run by thinking machines! Everything is computerized!_ The view screen on the front wall showed an image of another spaceship, this one unmistakably belonging to the Guild.

"Captain on the bridge," someone yelled.

"As you were," Garibaldi replied as he relieved the man in the center seat.

Hawat's gaze was drawn to the man that was being relieved at a computer station to his right. He had oddly pointed ears, slanted eyebrows and a slight green tint to his skin. Then the realization his him, _it's an Alien!_ Then his attention was drawn away as the captain began giving orders.

"Give me a threat assessment, Commander Bolt," Garibaldi ordered the man who had just vacated the center seat.

"As I reported earlier, that is a Guild warship. It is one hundred kilometers ahead of us in geostationary orbit. It is one kilometer long and two hundred meters in diameter. The sensors show that it has an aluminum and steel armored hull over a meter thick. It is armed with sixteen megawatt class lasers and four missile launchers. The missiles have both chemical and nuclear explosive warheads. They also have four instead of two fission reactors and, instead of radiators, a large store of liquid hydrogen to be used as a heat sink and as reaction mass for their rocket motors. Our shields are up."

"Hailing frequencies, Lieutenant Palmer," Garibaldi ordered while pressing a button on his communications panel.

"Guild ship, this is Captain Garibaldi of the Starship Marco Polo. You wished to talk with me?"

"Captain Garibaldi, this is Guild Navigator Tobias. Why did you not remain at Terra? Why are you here in the Caladan system?"

_Well, there is nothing like to truth,_ Garibaldi thought. _Let's see how they handle it._

"I did not feel that we were bound by your order," he replied. "We are not part of your Spacing Guild. Indeed, we are representatives of a sovereign foreign nation, The United Federation of Planets. We are here at Caladan to conduct diplomatic talks with Duke Leto Atreides."

There was a long pause while the radio hissed slightly with background noise from Caladan's ionosphere.

"Marco Polo, you will receive our boarding party to whom you will surrender your ship and provide access to all your technologies. Any resistance to being boarded and non-cooperation with the boarding party after they arrive will not be tolerated."

"Your attitude is unfortunate. We have stated time and again that we are not here to challenge your Guild's position within the Empire. We are prepared to defend ourselves if necessary." Garibaldi ended the transmission. "Battle stations," he then ordered. "Warm up and arm the phasers; activate the missile defense; allocate power to the survey arrays for combat operations; and standby for impulse and warp maneuvering."

_Warp maneuvering_, Hawat asked himself. _What's that?_

Hawat winced as the alarm claxon sounded and red lights began to flash all over the bridge. A moment later the elevator doors opened behind him and two armed men exited and stood on either side of the elevator's doors. He was beginning to think that his hosts had forgotten all about him when Garibaldi turned to him.

"Mr. Hawat," the Captain said. "Prepare yourself; we may shake the ship up a bit in the next few minutes."

Suddenly all the bearing lasers on the Guild ship began to fire on the Polo. The Polo's shields bore the brunt and glowed slightly red while re-radiating the energy.

"Shields are holding, Captain," Schwartz announced from the Engineering station. "We can withstand this level of attack indefinitely."

_They are using shields and we aren't exploding in nuclear fire_, Hawat thought excitedly. The wheels in his head began spinning a little faster.

"Ship to ship", Garibaldi ordered while pressing his communications panel button.

"Go ahead, sir," Palmer replied.

"Navigator Tobias," Garibaldi began. "I warned you that we are prepared to defend ourselves. This is your last chance to cease your unwarranted attack and withdraw."

"Missile launch detected, Captain," Hansen reported a moment later. "Two missiles are inbound on a straight line approach accelerating at thirty meters per second squared."

Giacconi quickly scanned the missiles from his station. "Scanners show several kilograms of fissionable materials on each missile."

"Stand by on defensive phasers," Garibaldi ordered. _I can't take a risk with trying to jam their tracking system; we're too close for the missile defense too._

"Phasers locked on target," Hansen reported.

"Fire," Garibaldi ordered.

Two of the Polo's four defensive phasers lashed out at supralight speed and erased the oncoming missiles from existence.

"Mr. Hansen, lock one main phaser onto their liquid Hydrogen storage tank," the Captain ordered.

Hansen read his scanner and noticed that the Guild warship's heat sink tanks were subdivided so he programmed the phaser tracking to slew the beam to intersect all the cells of the storage tanks.

"Phaser locked on target," he reported.

"Fire," Garibaldi ordered.

From the upper starboard surface of the Polo's saucer a single phaser beam reached out and blasted its way through the armor of the Guild ship. The beam sliced into the Guild ship's hull for several meters and then cut off. Hydrogen, heated from a liquid to incandescence, exploded from the storage tanks causing the Guild warship to begin tumbling.

"Captain," Giacconi announced. "The Guild ship has ceased firing their lasers at us and they are powering down three of their reactors. I'm picking up the deployment of radiators on the far side of their ship…They are charging their jump drive."

A couple seconds later the Guild warship disappeared.


	22. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Ship Time: Sunday, October 16, 2264 AD – Mission Day 355

Local Time: October 6, 10190 AG

Thufir Hawat stood with his jaw slightly slack, while holding the railing behind the Captain's chair on the upper level of the bridge. _We'll I'll be damned_, Hawat thought to himself in amazement over how the Polo's shields were able to hold off the Guild's attack and how destructive the Polo's weapons were.

"Stand down from red alert," he heard Captain Garibaldi order.

While Lieutenant Palmer made the ship wide announcement to return to normal operations the Captain spun his chair around to face Hawat.

"It seems to me that the Guild is beginning to not like us," the captain said.

"That is a bit of an understatement," Hawat replied.

"Since we have you here, Mr. Hawat," Garibaldi continued. "I'm going to give you a quick tour of the ship and then sit down with you and a few of my officers to go over with you our requests for your Duke."

_They are going to show me some of their secrets_, Hawat hoped. "I hope you would answer some of my questions during this time."

"I will do my best, though you must understand that with the current situation we will hold back on some things for security reasons."

"Of course," Hawat replied. "I am the Duke's chief of security and intelligence, I fully understand you concerns."

Garibaldi got up out of the center seat. "Jeremy, you have the con. Get started on the after action report. Mr. Hawat, please follow me."

Hawat followed the captain back to the turbo life. As the doors slid open he saw the captain jerk his head at the two security guards stationed on either side of the doors. The guards followed Hawat into the lift.

_They don't completely trust me; good_, Hawat thought as he noted the presence of the security guards.

Over the course of the next half hour Garibaldi quickly walked his guest, followed by the security guards, through the science labs, engine room, sick bay, arboretum, and flight deck. In the engine room Garibaldi explained to him that the ship was powered by fusion reactors, but he kept from Hawat the anti-matter basis of the warp drive and how the warp drive actually worked, saying only that it was a real space FTL drive, not a jump drive like what the Guild operates. A mater-anti-mater reaction was a form of fusion anyway so no lie was actually told. From the flight deck Garibaldi called for his senior officers to meet him and Hawat in the briefing room. All during the tour, Garibaldi told Hawat about the Federation and its society. He held back the fact that the Federation was in another universe and that Earth was one of its primary members. He alluded to Hawat that they were from an Earth colony established long ago located far outside the Empire.

After another ride on a turbolift the party arrived at the briefing room where they found Bolt, Giacconi, Schwartz, and Maxwell sitting at the table waiting for them.

"Room … Attention," Bolt ordered as the captain entered. The others in the room braced in their chairs.

"As you were," Garibaldi ordered. "What no coffee," the captain asked. As Hawat took a seat he watched the captain walk over to the computer terminal, pick up several colored square wafers, picked a brown one, and slid it across the table to Dr. Maxwell. The doctor took it, walked over to one wall, and inserted the wafer into a slot on the wall. Several lights flashed and a small door opened to reveal a tray, a small urn, and six mugs. The smell of hot coffee immediately permeated through the air of the briefing room. _If they can teleport then they can do this_, Hawat thought with little surprise. After the doctor brought the coffee to the table the captain introduced the officers to Hawat. Then the little wheels in his mind began spinning again. _How easy it would be for them to abduct people, plant spy devices, insert covert action teams, wait…they might be able to make the Spice! I had better be nice to these people if I want to secure this technology from them._

"Hopefully, we can discuss our mutual concerns without interruptions," Garibaldi said. "Before we get started do you have any thing you want to bring up Mr. Hawat?"

"As I said while you were showing me your ship, I am greatly impressed," Hawat said then he took a sip of his drink and smiled slightly with pleasure. Coffee was grown on some of the tropical islands of Caladan, but this coffee tasted like it was made from expensive Terran grown beans which were a rare treat on the Duke's table. "I'm also impressed with you coffee."

"Thank you Mr. Hawat," Garibaldi replied. "I'm proud of my ship and crew and I agree the food synthesizer does a good job too. Now, down to business, before we send you back to the surface let us discuss what we can do for each other. We will be visiting the Empire for quite some time. As a ship of exploration we are equipped for long voyages, but there is a limit to our stores. In exchange for material support, primarily of food and raw materials, we will provide your Duke with technical support consistent with your ban on thinking machines and our laws regarding the transfer of technology to other cultures. In addition, should the occasion arise, we would ask that your Duke represent our interests to your Emperor and the Spacing Guild."

"I will pass your request on to the Duke," Hawat replied. "Can you be more specific on what services you will be providing in exchange for our support?"

"Certainly," the captain replied. "We can help you set up more secure communications, provide medical technology, and offer you limited transportation outside the Guild monopoly. We can assist your scientists once we are more familiar with how your technology works. I am sure we can come up with other things we can do for each other."

"I will present your proposal to the Duke," Hawat replied while hiding his disappointment. _It will take a bit more work to get them to share their technologies with us_, he thought.

"I appreciate that, Mr. Hawat," Garibaldi said while standing up. "Commander Bolt will escort you to the transporter room."

The other Federation officers stood up. Bolt walked over and motioned at Hawat. "Please come with me," Bolt said.

_Guild Space Station over Junction_

Guild Navigator Tobias fumed as he stood in front of the High Master of the Spacing Guild. On a Solido display in the High Master's office was a projection of the Guild's only enforcer ship as it floated towards the repair docks, the gaping hole in its side clearly evident. Before him the High Master was livid. Never before had the enforcer ship failed to enforce Guild dominance within the Guild or over those noble Houses that chose to defy the Great Convention.

The High Master waved his hand towards the Solido. "Would you please explain this," the High Master ordered in a forced calm voice, his anger barely under control.

"Master, it happened like this …"

_Earlier that day_

Guild Navigator First Class Tobias strapped himself into his acceleration couch in the navigator section of the control room of the only Spacing Guild enforcer ship. Before him was an inactive Solido display. The enforcer ship was normally in an inactive status, it was only activated and a temporary crew assigned for training and for those extremely rare times that a Guild Heighliner crew suffered a mutiny. Then the ship would be sent to take care of the rogue Heighliner.

Anton inhaled a large breath of the orange Spice gas and entered a prescient trance. _Yes_, he thought after looking across space with his inner vision. _They are still over Caladan._ Then he saw another ship arrive at Caladan. _Damn, another Heighliner. We'll have to warn them off when we get there._

"Stand by for Holtzman Drive activation," he announced as he input the coordinates for the jump into his control board.

"All stations are prepared," one of the ship's technicians reported from the normal atmosphere section of the control room. Tobias pressed the switch that activated the Holtzman drive and the enforcer ship jumped from Junction to Caladan.

"There is a Heighliner in orbit on a normal trade run," Tobias announced. "Order them to jump to their next destination immediately."

"Yes, Navigator," the radio technician replied before sending out the message.

"Heighliner Eighty-One will depart immediately," the radio technician announced after a brief conversation with the other ship. Seconds later the Heighliner disappeared.

"Put the Marco Polo on the Solido," Tobias ordered. A few seconds later a three dimensional image of the outsider ship appeared on the Solido display.

"Open a channel to the Marco Polo," he then ordered.

"Communications channel open, Navigator," the radio technician replied.

"Marco Polo, this is Guild Navigator Tobias. You were ordered to remain at Terra. Explain your presence in the Caladan system."

"This is Commander Bolt of the Starship Marco Polo," was the reply from the outsider ship.

"We repeat," Navigator Tobias replied. "Why did you not remain at Terra? Why are you here in the Caladan system? Where is Captain Garibaldi?"

"Captain Garibaldi is not available at this time," he heard Bolt reply. "He will be here shortly. I will let him answer your questions."

"Very well, we will wait until your captain is available."

_Blast them_, Tobias thought. _He must already be on the surface meeting with the Atreides._ Tobias' orders included preventing such a meeting.

A few minutes later the outsider ship signaled again.

"Guild ship, this is Captain Garibaldi of the Starship Marco Polo. You wished to talk with me?"

_That was fast_, Tobias thought. _He must have been away from their control center. He didn't have time to return from the surface._

"Captain Garibaldi, this is Guild Navigator Tobias. Why did you not remain at Terra? Why are you here in the Caladan system?"

"I did not feel that we were bound by your order," he heard Garibaldi reply. "We are not part of your Spacing Guild. Indeed, we are representatives of a sovereign foreign nation, The United Federation of Planets. We are here at Caladan to conduct diplomatic talks with Duke Leto Atreides."

Tobias heard mutters from the Guild technicians in his control center. Tobias' orders also included instructions to gain control of the outsider ship or destroy it.

"Marco Polo, you will receive our boarding party to whom you will provide access to all your technologies. Any resistance to being boarded and non-cooperation with the boarding party after they arrive will not be tolerated."

"You attitude is unfortunate. We have stated time and again that we are not here to challenge your Guild's position within the Empire. We are prepared to defend ourselves if necessary." The transmission from the outsider ship ended with an audible click.

Anton's face became red from anger, his hands turned white from his grip on the arms of his couch.

"Open fire with all bearing lasers," he ordered.

"Firing lasers one through eight, Navigator," the weapons technician replied.

Navigator Tobias expected the lasers to begin carving up the Federation ship. Instead an outline of the ship, offset about a meter from the hull, began to glow with a faint red color. Tobias adjusted the controls on the Solido projector and the image zoomed in on one section of the saucer section of the stranger's ship. Then he clearly saw that a barrier of some sort was protecting their ship from the lasers. The Solido could be seen by all the control room technicians who began talking amongst themselves.

"They have shields."

"They should have blown up!"

"They can withstand laser fire," another technician exclaimed loudly.

"Quiet," Tobias ordered loudly.

_They have shields that can withstand lasers_, he thought with awe, jealousy and a bit of fear. _What have we gotten ourselves into?_

"Incoming communication," the radio technician announced.

"On speakers," Tobias ordered.

"Navigator Tobias," they heard the outsider captain say. "I warned you that we are prepared to defend ourselves. This is your last chance to cease your unwarranted attack and withdraw."

Again, Tobias' hands turned white from his angry grip on the arms of his couch. _The arrogance of those people_, he thought while reaching out to remove the safety on his missile controls. _Nuclear explosions can short out a shield so let's see what the limits of the stranger's shields are._

"Safeties are released," he announced. "Target two nuclear missiles and launch."

"Launching missiles," replied the weapons technician.

Tobias reduced the magnification of the Solido display and pulled a filter down over the display so he and his technicians would not be blinded by the explosions. Suddenly two bright blue-white beams linked the lower surface of the part of the stranger's ship where their shuttle hanger was to the two missiles. The bright beams shone only for a fraction of a second then ceased. Tobias tried to blink away the afterimage of the beams.

"Our missiles have been destroyed," the weapons technician announced.

_So they are armed too_, Tobias thought.

"Prepare to launch a full spread of missiles," Tobias ordered.

Then another much brighter blue-white beam from the upper surface of the saucer section of the stranger's ship emerged and struck his ship. Tobias was rocked in his acceleration couch for several seconds before the beam ceased. The Solido and his stomach told him that his ship had been pushed into a slow spin. Red lights began to shine on various control panels in the control center. The technicians scrambled to recover and find out what happened to the ship.

"Navigator," the power control technician yelled. "We've been holed and we've lost all of our heat sink Hydrogen."

_We've got to get out of here_, Tobias thought. "Cease fire. Scram reactors two through four and deploy the emergency radiators on the side facing away from the Federation ship. Prepare the Holtzman drive for jump."

"Holtzman capacitors are charged," the propulsion technician announced a minute later.

Tobias entered the coordinates back to Junction and activated the Holtzman drive.

_Guild Space Station over Junction_

_They have shields that can withstand lasers without subatomic reactions_, the High Master thought._ They also have lasers that are much more powerful than ours. They are a severe threat to the Empire, not just to the Guild. They must be stopped._

"It seems that we have seriously underestimated the capabilities of the strangers and their ship," the High Master announced. _It seems like we will have to get help from the Emperor to deal with these Federationers._

Navigator Tobias remained silent; contemplating again the ramifications of the end of the Great Convention should the Atreides gain access to the technologies of the strangers from the Federation.


	23. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Ship Time: Sunday, October 16, 2264 AD – Mission Day 355

Local Time: October 6, 10190 AG

High above the battlements of Castle Caladan, on top of one of the castle's towers, Duke Leto leaned back against the chest high stone crenellations and rested on his elbows. The Duke had his neck craned back to see the midnight stars directly above him. He could see one point of light that was a little brighter than the other stars around it. He stared at the slightly twinkling light, his thoughts racing wildly, as the night passed slowly by.

Thufir Hawat earlier that evening had given a briefing on his visit to the Federation ship. Leto was very worried of the power displayed by the Federation ship. Their very presence within the Empire was already upsetting the balance of power. They were also forcing him to adjust how he thought about thinking machines. The strangers were totally reliant on them to operate their ship and to communicate with him and his staff. They had assured Hawat that none of the thinking machines was an artificial intelligence as they called them and that they had no intention of creating one. They have had their own trouble with thinking machines and did not want to recreate that problem.

What was more shocking than the stranger's thinking machines was the presence of aliens among their crew. Alien animals had been found and exploited or protected within the Empire, but never before had intelligent aliens been found by mankind.

He had one big question that he needed to consider, how much and in what way was he to cooperate with the strangers. Surely, he would gain the ire of the Emperor, Guild, and other Major Houses if he did so. House Harkonnen and the Emperor were already scheming against him anyway. Why else was he ordered to take over operations on Arrakis?

He had thought of the possibility of going rogue when the Emperor had offered him Arrakis. Now, with the stranger's offer of transportation he could evacuate his family and loyal staff to a planet outside the empire. He could also go completely in league with the strangers and go rogue, but stay on Caladan. Many people would eventually die from the lack of Spice despite the fairly large stockpile he had built up. Perhaps the strangers could manufacture the Spice with their transporter-synthesis technology. However, the stranger's declaration of non-interference with the workings of the Empire made this impossible. Even so, if the strangers freely gave out their method of interstellar flight then the reliance on Spice for space flight would end. Then the common man of the empire would truly be free.

Finally, with the conflict between the strangers and the Guild becoming more intense, the idea of a general war, a new jihad, against the newcomers was occurring to him. He didn't dare think that this would create the opportunity to end the faufreluches system and give the common people of the Empire their freedom, something he had dreamed about since he was a young man learning of the conflicts between the Great Houses, the Emperor, the Guild, and the Bene Gesserets, particularly the conflict between House Atreides and House Harkonnen. In their favor the Federation, as they had explained to Hawat, was an egalitarian society with a republican form of government.

Across the top of the tower a door opened up and his bound concubine, the Lady Jessica, wrapped up in a robe, emerged. She strode softly over to his side, her long wavy red hair flowing in the slight breeze, and imitated his pose against the battlements. Leto put one arm around her and pulled her to him and kissed her on the cheek.

Jessica felt the tension in her mate's muscles and surmised that something was troubling him.

"I tried to be quiet when I left," he said.

"I know," she replied. "You know I'm a light sleeper. The littlest thing wakes me up and, knowing you, I thought I might find you here."

Leto gave his mate another light squeeze as he leaned his head back again to look at the flickering light of the stranger's ship. Jessica did the same and also saw the brighter light from the stranger's ship.

"So, there they are," she said.

"What did you think of Thufir's briefing?"

"I am concerned about the reactions from the Emperor and the other Major Houses over the stranger's victory over the Guild. The strangers have so much power, but aligning with them can be dangerous if they refuse to protect us in return."

"I was just thinking about that. I think that publicly, despite the concerns, I will be compelled to just give the strangers what they want without any expectation of payment. With the power the strangers have displayed with their teleporting and in their battle with the Guild warship, I can always claim duress when the Emperor asks why we cooperated with them. In private, I plan on cooperating fully with them. I hope to learn as much as I can about them. I also hope that the Emperor and Guild tie themselves all up in knots trying to deal with them."

Inside, Jessica was torn over her loyalty to her mate and her loyalty to her order. She was delaying the awful moment where she would have to decide whether to report what she knew to the Bene Gesseret sisterhood or not. Any report to them would also have to wait until the Guild could send a Heighliner to take her messages which was not likely to happen until after their conflict with the strangers and their ship had come to a conclusion.

Below her within Castle Caladan Doctor Yueh was having similar conundrum. He was lying in his bed trying to sleep. The recent events had his mind racing too.

_What to do, what to do_, he thought. _Will the strangers prevent the Duke from meeting his fate on Arrakis? It is only on Arrakis that I can fulfill my promise to my beloved Wanna and kill the Baron. Perhaps the Baron's plans will change, but surely he cannot invade Caladan. The Duke is very strong here. Only on Arrakis can the trap be set. The Baron will let me know if he makes any changes to his plans._

Ship Time: Monday, October 17, 2264 AD – Mission Day 356

Local Time: October 7, 10190 AG

The next morning Paul Atreides strode towards his father's office, his mother at his side. His training and education classes the day before were abruptly cancelled and a security alert had kept him from wandering too far from his quarters. He did see the arrival of a party of men in unusually colored uniforms that afternoon from a window overlooking, but far from the courtyard. Knowing that his dreams had predicted the arrival of strangers and their ship above Caladan, Paul had approached his mother about his dreams in the morning. The next thing he knew was his mother hustling him towards his father's private study.

Paul was always a little in awe of his father. Now that he was to face him and tell him about his dreams made the teenager a little afraid.

_I must not fear_, he thought to himself while walking beside his mother._ Fear is the mind-killer. Fear is the little-death that brings total obliteration. I will face my fear. I will permit it to pass over me and through me. And when it has gone past, I will turn the inner eye to see its path. Where the fear has gone there will be nothing. Only I will remain._

Lady Jessica and Paul arrived at the guarded closed door of Leto's study. The guard there immediately stepped aside and allowed them to first knock and then, after Leto gave permission, enter the room.

"Good morning, what brings you here this morning," Leto asked as he motioned for his concubine and son to sit.

"Go ahead, Paul," Jessica said.

Paul took a deep breath to collect his composure.

"Father, I have been having dreams lately," he began. "They always happen when I sleep after eating Spice. They began about two months before you announced that we were being given fief over Arrakis. I dreamed about that planet and meeting a young woman there who would call me Usul. She had blue within blue eyes."

"Do you remember what she said," Leto asked.

"'Tell me of the waters of your home world, Usul,' she would ask me. Then about four months ago this dream changed. I began to see a white ship flying through space at great speeds. Then the white ship battled and defeated Guild and Imperial ships. When I saw the strangers in the courtyard yesterday and then heard the rumors amongst the guards that the strangers battled with a Guild ship I knew that my dreams had some kind of meaning."

_He could be the one_, Jessica thought as she watched Leto ponder what his son had said.

"Paul, it is very important that you tell no one about your dreams," Leto said. "People would not understand and you might frighten them."

"Yes, father," Paul replied.

"I'm sure Gurney is waiting on you for your first class of the day. You better hurry. If he gives you any trouble then tell him to see me."

"Yes, father," Paul replied again while he got up and quickly left the room.

_Now, what do I do about this_, Leto asked him self.

"Do you really think Paul is predicting the future like the Guild Navigators," Leto asked of his mate.

"He could be," she replied. "Between the Spice and the Mentat training he could subconsciously have learned how to do so. _His breeding is a big help too_, she silently added.

"Like I told Paul," Leto began. "Please don't tell this to anyone. If he is really predicting the future, then all kinds of people will be bothering him for predictions. I can already anticipate what reaction the Emperor will have over the strangers and what they did to the Guild."

"Their reaction does seem predictable," she replied.

"Still, I am thankful that you brought this to my attention. I really don't want to rely on his dreams. But, if something happens in his dreams that I should know about, please don't hesitate to tell me."

"I'll let him know," Jessica replied


	24. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Ship Time: Monday, October 17, 2264 AD – Mission Day 356

Local Time: October 7, 10190 AG

Captain Garibaldi sat at his desk in the office portion of his quarters getting some much needed paperwork done when the buzzer on his door sounded.

"Enter," he called out both to the computer and to those at the door. The door slid open with a hiss of air and Commander Bolt entered. He placed a PAD down on the captain's desk.

"Good morning Captain, here is the after action report from yesterday's confrontation with the Spacing Guild. Most of it is as you are expecting, but I think that you should read the summary for the Communication's Department." Bolt then stood back as the captain called up that section of the report and read through it quickly.

"Hmm, it looks like the Duke has a few spies down there," Garibaldi said. _They are probably working for the Emperor or the Harkonnens_, he thought."I want you to put maps of the transmitting sites and the transcripts of the transmissions on hard copy. Then contact Thufir Hawat and arrange a quick meeting. This information should show the Duke that we are dealing with him honestly."

"Aye, sir," Bolt replied before exiting the Captain's office.

A little while later Captain Garibaldi and a security specialist materialized within the conference room within Castle Caladan. Garibaldi was carrying a roll of paper in one hand. Thufir Hawat was there waiting for them.

"Hello again, Captain Garibaldi," Hawat said. "Please have a seat."

"Thank you," Garibaldi replied while he and the security crewman pulled out chairs and sat down.

"So what brings you back on such short notice," Hawat asked.

"Yesterday there were two Spacing Guild ships over Caladan. The first one was a standard Heighliner and the second their warship. The first one arrived and then the second showed up several minutes later. There was communication between the two then first one departed. Now, when the first ship appeared they communicated briefly with a ground installation that we believe is their space port, it is near your capital city." Garibaldi unrolled the first map he was carrying.

"Yes, that is the Spacing Guild's space port in Caladan City," Hawat confirmed.

"Well, two other locations transmitted tight beam messages to the first Guild ship at the same time." Garibaldi unrolled the second map he was carrying. Two locations were identified on the second map. Two buildings within Caladan City were circled. Hawat frowned as he tried to visualize the buildings on the map.

"These two sites transmitted messages in some kind of verbal code. We don't have enough of the messages recorded to decode them. Maybe you will have better luck." Garibaldi then handed over two more small sheets of paper with the messages written out in Galach.

_Damn the Emperor and the Harkonnens_, Hawat thought. "I'll take this information to the Duke. Thank you for bringing this to my attention."

"You're welcome," Garibaldi replied while taking out his communicator. "Garibaldi to Polo," he called.

"Polo here," replied Lieutenant Palmer.

"Two to beam up," Garibaldi ordered.

A few seconds later the landing party disappeared.

_I'll never get over watching that happen_, Hawat thought as he scooped up the papers and hurried to the Duke's office.


	25. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Ship Time: Tuesday 25 October, 2264 – Mission Day 364

Local Time: October 15, 10190

The Emperors throne room was quiet, all the typical sycophants and supplicants had been cleared from the room. The Emperor sat silently on his throne garbed in his black Sardaukar uniform, his helmet positioned firmly on top of his head. He patiently watched the far doors of the throne room. An honor guard of ten Sardaukar soldiers in full dress uniform and ceremonial arms, part of the Emperor's personal guard, lined both sides of a broad red carpet leading from the far door towards the dais. To both sides of the throne the Emperor's closest advisors stood ready. A company of Sardaukar in full combat gear was standing ready in a room adjacent to the throne room to rescue the Emperor in case the meeting about to take place turned into a hostage situation.

The doors at the opposite end of the throne room opened and another group of armed men entered. They were also dressed in full dress uniforms, that of the Spacing Guild. Behind them followed another group of men, Guild technicians, pulling a large apparatus on a wheeled cart. They stopped a few meters short of the throne and began setting up their equipment.

Finally, a third group entered leading a large glass walled tank filled with orange Spice gas. Within the tank's anti-gravity field floated a deformed man, a Guild Navigator.

As one, the Guild technicians bowed to the Emperor, the Navigator nodded his head as performing a bow in a zero gravity field was extremely difficult. The Navigator then pressed a switch within his tank.

"Emperor Shaddam IV, I am Guild Master Navigator Tobias. I give you greetings from the High Master of the Spacing Guild."

"Welcome Master Navigator," the Emperor replied nonchalantly, but with veiled interest. "What great need has brought you here?" _And why bring a Solido projector?_

"The High Master has sent me to ask for your help. We know that you have knowledge of the outsiders, men from beyond the frontier, coming to the Empire. You will now know the intentions of the outsiders."

Tobias waved a webbed hand at one of his technicians. The lead technician activated the power to the Solido projector and a still image appeared; it was of the starship Marco Polo.

"The outsiders were first encountered over Terra. Our Navigator there talked briefly with them. They are archaic. They do not speak Galach. They use thinking machines and do not require the use of the Spice Mélange for faster than light travel. Indeed, their method of faster than light travel does not use the Holtzman drive."

Tobias waved his hand at the technician again. Now the outsider ship fired a bright beam towards the camera and the image of their ship shifted then steadied.

"The outsiders were encountered again over Caladan. Apparently they have contacted the Atreides and may have made common cause with them. They also fired upon our Heighliner without cause. Our ship was armed with lasguns and they returned fire without visible result. We know of your intentions regarding the Atreides. Should they have had any dealings with the outsiders then you must ensure that the Harkonnens successfully complete their task."

_Since the Guild would have to transport the Atreides to Arrakis, it was inevitable that they would know of my plan to eliminate them, _the Emperor thought. _At least they support the plan. They must also see the danger the Duke poses to the Empire._

"What kind of damage did they cause to your ship?"

"Their weapon, which is much more destructive than a lasgun, holed the Heighliner, disabling it. They lost all of their reactor coolants and were forced to return immediately to Junction for repair. Luckily, no lives were lost. We believe that a sustained barrage from their weapon would completely destroy a Heighliner within minutes. The High Master sent me here to ask for your help in maintaining The Great Convention."

The throne room then became quiet as the Emperor reclined back on his throne. _So, the Guild confronted the strangers and got their mutant asses kicked. The strangers are more powerful than I first though. Knowing the arrogance of the Guild they must have demanded that the strangers hand over their ship and they naturally refused, but why didn't the strangers destroy the Guild ship instead of disabling it? I wonder what else they are not telling me. Well, let the bargaining begin._

"Master Navigator," the Emperor began. "When I became aware of the presence of the outsiders, I ordered the assembly of a force of monitors and frigates in case they proved hostile. I will _personally_ lead this force against the strangers in exchange for equal access to all of their technology, space flight related technologies included."

Tobias paused for a second then said, "The High Master wanted me to inform you that The Great Convention will be maintained at all costs."

"I do not intend to break the Convention. Yet, the technologies the strangers bear must be shared by all or completely destroyed."

"The High Master wants me to relate to you that this issue can be kept in abeyance until the outsiders have been either subdued or destroyed. Will you help to maintain the Convention which has kept peace within the Empire for the last ten thousand years?"

"Yes, we can keep the issue of how the spoils are divided undecided for now." _But, I will not be denied the opportunity to gain the technologies of the strangers. If the Guild thinks that they can deny me my right to examine the stranger's technology, especially since I will be providing most of the force to defeat the strangers, then they are greatly mistaken._

"The primary task should be eliminating the threat the strangers pose. Inform the High Master that I will have my force ready at his convenience."

"Then prepare your force for transport. Heighliners are now in orbit overhead and they are prepared to embark you force immediately."

"Very well," the Emperor said as he rose from his throne and turned towards his Sardaukar general. "Standby to embark the assault force," he ordered.

"Yes, your highness," the general replied before departing the throne room.


	26. Chapter 21A

Chapter 21-A

Ship Time: 8 November 2264 AD – Mission Day 379

Local Time: 30 October 10,190 AG

"Captain's log; supplemental – This evening Duke Leto has invited my staff and I to a state dinner at his palace. Commander Schwartz will be in charge of the Polo, with Lieutenant Sotar as his second, while the rest of my senior officers and I spend an evening with the Atreides.

"The Duke and his people have been amazingly cooperative with us over the last two weeks. Their cooperation became friendlier after we gave them information from our signal analysis from the first Guild Heighliner to arrive over Caladan in our recent confrontation. Evidently either the Emperor or the Harkonnens had agents on Caladan. The Duke's chief of security, Thufir Hawat, apparently took action against these agents.

"We are now completely restocked in metals, organics and water. We have also had the fusion reactors running at full capacity in the production of anti-matter for the main drive. We are nowhere near making up what we have used since departing Star Base Nine, but any production time is helpful. With the risk of attack from the Spacing Guild still high, the warp drive is being maintained in hot standby in case we needed to do an emergency start of the warp drive."

Captain Garibaldi ended his log recording, stood up from his desk, and paused for a moment to adjust his dress uniform. He then went to his closet and took out a wooden box which he took with him to the main transporter room. A few minutes later he was standing before the transporter control console putting on a utility belt holding a communicator and a type I phaser beneath his tunic. Beside him Commander Bolt, Commander Giacconi, and Dr. Maxwell were doing the same. Garibaldi finished with his belt and looked around at his team. They had all finished with their equipment too; again Giacconi had a tricorder and a universal translator, so the captain quickly stepped onto the transporter platform.

"Energize," he ordered. The transporter operator activated his controls and Garibaldi and his party quickly dissolved into columns of sparkling lights which soon faded away. The party materialized within the Duke's conference room. Thufir Hawat was waiting there for them.

"Welcome back gentlemen," he said with a smile while appreciating the dress uniforms of the Starfleet officers. He extended his hand towards Garibaldi who took it and shook it vigorously while quickly eyeing the box he was carrying, noting how causally Garibaldi was carrying it.

_It must be a gift_, Hawat thought.

"Hello, Mr. Hawat," the captain replied with his limited Galach. After activating the universal translator, once Giacconi handed it over, he continued. "You know Commander Giacconi." Thufir nodded. "This is Commander Bolt, my first officer, and Doctor Maxwell, my chief medical officer."

"Welcome to Caladan, gentlemen. Please follow me." Thufir then exited the conference room and led the way to the castle's great hall where three tables have been set up in a triangular pattern and the aroma of freshly cooked foods wafted in from the kitchens.

Duncan Idaho, Gurney Halleck, Doctor Yueh and some of the Duke's senior military officers, the captain of one of the Duke's aircraft carriers and the commander of Fighter Group Two, were chatting amongst themselves when the Starfleet officers entered. Idaho was carrying a musical instrument similar to a guitar. They introduced themselves and began to become acquainted. A minute later a page entered the hall and announced that the Duke was on his way and to take their seats, the page pointing out where each of the guests were to sit.

Duke Leto stood before his son adjusting a small detail on the boy's new dress uniform jacket.

"There, that just about does it," Leto announced. Paul Atreides looked down to see the change his father made and made note of it in his photographic memory so he could wear his dress uniform correctly in the future.

"Son," Leto continued. "You will be meeting Captain Garibaldi and some of his officers. Make no mention of your dreams about them, but otherwise be friendly and as helpful as you can. Now, I want you to remember anything they might say about their origins or technology and let me know afterwards what you learned."

"Yes, father," the youth replied. _I finally get to meet the strangers from the white ship_, he though eagerly.

"Let's go, your mother is waiting." Leto led his son to his own suite, collected his mate and headed towards the great hall. Before the Duke and his family entered the hall the page announced him in a loud voice.

"All rise for the Duke Leto Atreides, the Lady Jessica, and Prince Paul Atreides."

Duke Leto, with Jessica at his side entered the hall. Paul followed close behind. They quickly stepped to the high table where Jessica and Paul sat while the Duke remained standing.

_Oh my God_, Commander Bolt thought after jerking his eyes away from Lady Jessica. _She looks just like Candice!_

Captain Garibaldi, after seeing Jessica walk into the hall, gave his second in command a concerned look and saw his discomfort. He had met the commander's wife on several occasions during the workup of the Polo and his crew before the ship's commissioning and the similarity between Candice and Jessica was uncanny. _Hold it together Jeremy_, he thought.

"I want to welcome our guests, Captain Garibaldi and his officers from the Starship Marco Polo," the Duke began after picking up a glass of wine. "This banquet is being held in their honor for the help they have freely given in our communications security efforts and other matters." He raised his glass up in salute. "Captain Garibaldi, you and your crew have my sincere thanks."

_Ah yes_, Hawat thought happily. _The Duke has been ecstatic. The Imperial and Harkonnen spies were apprehended just this morning. It's a shame that the Imperial spy committed suicide. The Harkonnen spy wasn't so lucky. We'll wring out what we can before we dispose of him. The Federation communication security system is working wonders too. For too long we haven't been able to use one-time-use pads because we couldn't generate random numbers without a computer. Their ionosphere noise sampling method should make our codes unbreakable and, best of all, they figured out a way that does not use cybernetics or digital processing._

Captain Garibaldi set his glass down and picked up the box from the table before him. "The crew of the Marco Polo also wishes to thank Duke Leto," he began. "Since our arrival in the Empire no other has treated us with understanding and friendship. As a token of our appreciation we offer the Duke this small case of wine from my homelands." The Duke waived for a waiter to bring the box to the head table. "We hope you enjoy this as much as we have enjoyed your hospitality." Garibaldi then took up his wine glass again and raised it. "To Duke Leto, may his reign over Caladan continue to be peaceful and long."

"Here, here," responded the other Starfleet officers.

"Long live Duke Leto," responded the Duke's officers and staff.

_Don't they know that I will soon be taking over Arrakis_, Leto asked himself. _Well, it doesn't matter as they will find out soon enough._

Leto took his seat which signaled the staff to start serving the food. First, a course of vegetable soup and a salad were served. Then came the main meal of roasted goose stuffed with Caladan's native Pundi rice. Then finally burnt custard was served as a dessert. Native Caladan wines were served throughout the meal.

_They hold their drink well, except for their doctor,_ Jessica thought as she watched the guests from the Polo_. He appears to enjoy drinking too much._

Right after the dessert, a waiter brought Leto and his family each a small tablet. The smell of cinnamon quickly permeated through the room catching the attention of the Starfleet guests. The Duke and Jessica quickly picked up and swallowed their tablets while Paul let his sit next to his plate.

Duke Leto then got up from his place and, after signaling that the formal part of the banquet was over, started to mingle with his guests.

_That must be the Spice_, Commander Giacconi surmised. Then he saw Dr. Yueh approaching. He nudged Dr. Maxwell while standing up and passing out universal translators to each of the Starfleet officers. Gurney Halleck started singing and playing his Balliset while he made his way to the high table. Commander Bolt remained sitting at the table slowly sipping at his wine.

"Hello, Prince Paul," Giacconi said.

"Good evening, Commander," the young man replied with a questioning look.

"I just wanted to let you know personally that I really enjoyed the food and to say that Mr. Halleck over there really sings well. Perhaps a joint concert could be held with players and singers from our ship and your people performing together."

"That sounds interesting. I'll have to talk to my father about making the arrangements for this event."

"That would be great," Giacconi replied while pointing a finger at the tablet sitting next to Paul's water glass. "Say, would that be some of the Spice Mélange we have heard so much about?"

"Yes, it is," Paul replied with a wary look.

"Would you mind if I scanned it," Giacconi said while bringing up his tricorder.

Hawat saw Giacconi and Paul talking about the Spice and walked over. "Can I help you, Commander," he asked.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Hawat," Giacconi said. "I was about to scan the Spice tablet that Prince Paul has before him. We have not encountered the Spice so far in our travels here. Would you mind if I could scan the tablet to determine its chemical make up and structure? Scanning does not alter the chemical or subatomic structure of a substance."

"Commander," Hawat began. "The Duke and I already discussed this." He brought a small container out of his pants pocket. "Here is a sample for you to analyze. The Spice is created by a biological process on Arrakis that we haven't been able to fully understand. If you think you can determine the exact chemical make up of the Spice, or better yet can synthesize, it please let me know."

"That sounds like a challenge, Mr. Hawat," Giacconi replied while putting the sample in his tricorder's small storage compartment.


	27. Chapter 21B

Chapter 21-B

Lady Jessica watched Commander Bolt sitting quietly and sipped at his wine while the various conversations took place around him. _He isn't enjoying the party_, she thought. _It has to do with me because, although he is trying to hide his feelings, every time he looks at me he gets a pained look on his face. I have to get to the bottom of this and maybe I'll learn something_. She got up from the high table and made her way to the Starfleet table.

_Oh God_, Bolt thought to himself. _Why can't she just leave me alone?_ He was about to get up when she sat down next to him.

"You don't seem to be having a good time," she asked.

"I'm not feeling very well."

_Now, he is even more nervous_, she thought after reading his expression and posture._ What is it about me that he is so nervous about?_

"Was there something wrong with the food," she asked.

"No, no, the food was fine."

_I would hate to use the Voice on him as he is a guest_, she thought. _But I have him about read. How about something really subtle?_ Then she saw the ring on his left hand. _Ah!_

"Then something else is wrong. Can I help," she asked with a slightly sympathetic tremor to her voice.

"This is nothing you can help me with."

"I see. Well, you must come from far away for the Empire to have not heard of your people?"

"Farther away than you can imagine."

"Really, what is your home world like then?"

Jessica's subtle use of the Voice was finally getting Bolt to relax and open up to her and talk more freely.

"My home is in a small town in a heavily forested area called North Bend. It is in the foothills of a range of mountains," Bolt said cautiously.

"That sounds nice. Since it is heavily forested are wood products an industry there?"

"Yes," he said with a little enthusiasm. "My family has been farming trees for over four hundred years."

"Really what is your family like?

"Well, I'm married to a wonderful woman and I have three children, two girls and a boy." Bolt got a homesick look which Jessica noticed and changed the subject.

"What about the rest of your world? What is it like?

"Well, Earth has a wide variety of climates from frozen arctic wastes to temperate plains, hills and mountains, to tropical jungles and deserts." _Damn_, Bolt thought while suddenly realizing that he had said that his home planet was Earth. _At least the translator said Earth instead of Terra_, he thought._ I hope she doesn't figure it out._

Captain Garibaldi was talking to the commander of one of the Duke's aircraft carriers while keeping a subtle eye on his officers. He could see Dr. Maxwell showing how his medical scanner works to Dr. Yueh. _Thank God Maxwell isn't drinking too much this time. _At the next tableCommander Giacconi was listening to Gurney Halleck strumming his Balliset and singing. Then he overheard Bolt say he was from Earth.

"Would you pardon me for a moment," Garibaldi said. "My second in command seems to have had too much to drink."

"Certainly," the Caladan navy officer replied with a knowing look.

Garibaldi stepped over to where Bolt and Jessica were sitting and tapped Bolt on the shoulder. Bolt looked up. _Saved_, he thought with relief.

"Is everything alright here," Garibaldi asked of Bolt.

"I'm not feeling too well, Captain," Bolt replied.

"Then you should return to the ship," Garibaldi suggested strongly.

"I think I will," Bolt replied while getting up. "It was nice talking with you Ms. Jessica."

"And to you," she replied while also getting to her feet.

While Jessica strolled gently back toward the Duke, Garibaldi led Bolt back to the conference room.


	28. Chapter 21C

Chapter 21-C

An hour after Commander Bolt's departure the Duke's banquet slowly broke up as the various participants quietly took their leave of the Duke and retired to their accommodations or, in the case of the Starfleet guests, back to the Polo. Then the Duke gathered his family and closest advisors together before bed in his conference room.

"Did any of you get the opportunity to learn anything unusual from our guests before the returned to their ship," Leto asked followed by a yawn.

Idaho, Hawat, and his son Paul all shook their heads.

"I was too busy playing to get much chance to talk with them," Halleck quipped.

A tired chuckle erupted from the others in the room.

"So, was their there anything unusual about their behavior," Leto asked.

"Not really, Sire," Hawat replied. "Though Commander Bolt acted oddly throughout the evening. He was exceptionally subdued."

"And their Doctor Maxwell likes to drink," Halleck quickly added.

"I tried to find out what was bothering him," Jessica added regarding Bolt. "The only things I learned were that he is extremely homesick and misses his family and that he calls his home world Earth."

"Father," Paul interrupted. "From my historical studies mankind's home world Terra was called Earth in the major language of the last Terran Empire before the Little Diaspora."

"That could mean several things," Hawat began after quickly analyzing the data. "First, that their colony world is named the same as the original Earth, our Terra and second, that they are from the distant past and they were traveling at a high percentage of the speed of light. The time dilation from traveling at speeds close to the speed of light would allow someone to age very little while the universe around them ages quickly."

"Either theory would account for their use of computers and other equipment," Halleck said. "For the first case they left Terra to establish their colony before the tyranny of the thinking machines and the Jihad and in the second they departed Terra at that same time frame and traveled at nearly the speed of light for almost twenty thousand years."

"Why would they travel at near light speed when they have a faster than light drive," Paul asked.

"Yes," Hawat said. "Something doesn't fit here." He began to analyze the data again. "Don't forget that there are aliens among their crew. I saw several different species up there on my tour. Their captain called them Andorians, Tellarites, and Vulcans. No aliens are known within the Empire. I think the colony world theory fits the data best and without access to the Spice they came up with another method of interstellar flight."

Leto absorbed the information for a moment. "If any of you learns more about the people from your future contacts then let me know at your earliest convenience. The more we know about these people the better. As for now, I'm off to bed." At that Leto stood up from his chair, helped Jessica up from hers and headed off to his bedroom suite.


	29. Chapter 22A

Chapter 22-A

Ship Time: 11 November 2264 AD – Mission Day 382

Local Time: 31 October 10,190 AG

Morning

Captain Garibaldi entered the Sick Bay and made his way to Doctor Maxwell's office. He stepped quickly as he suspected that the doctor had the results from the analysis of the Spice Mélange. He arrived at the door to the Chief Medical Officer's office and pressed the door bell button.

"Come in," Maxwell called as the door opened with the sound of pneumatics. "Good morning, Captain. Please take a seat." As Garibaldi sat Maxwell continued.

"I just finished my chemical analysis of the Spice and I am a bit disturbed with some of the results. I wanted to talk to you before bringing this up at the weekly staff meeting."

"That's fine," Garibaldi replied. "What did you find out?"

Maxwell rotated his computer monitor around so the captain could see it and called up a schematic of the chemical structure of the Spice on his computer.

"Primarily I learned that the Spice is a mixture of several complex organic compounds; proteins, and enzymes. Most of these are simple hydrocarbons useful as chemical feed stock for the production of plastics, fertilizers, and other petroleum base products. These other compounds here," Maxwell pointed at a couple chemicals on his monitor, "greatly disturb me."

"How so," the captain asked.

"These are highly aromatic substances that my computer models show affect several areas of the brain and also interact with the users DNA. These share some structure with LSD, a hallucinogenic drug from Earth three centuries ago, and with Kironide, the substance that allowed the Platonians to gain the power of telekinesis."

"The Encyclopedia Imperia and our conversation with the Guild Navigator and the Atreides tell us that the Spice gives those who take it a longer life and certain other mental abilities," Garibaldi said.

"Also the Spice is also highly addictive and withdrawal from it is deadly with the medical knowledge that is common in the Empire," Maxwell added

"Do you mean to say that our medical techniques can ensure someone's survival through withdraw from the Spice?"

"I think so, but I really don't know until we get a test subject."

"That is not likely to be the case." Garibaldi sat back in his chair for a second. "There are several political issues surrounding the Spice. Mostly is involves its scarcity. Can we replicate it?"

"Sure, that is one of the first things I did," Maxwell said.

"Is that right," Garibaldi asked incredulously.

"The Atreides gave me only a small sample, so I needed to reproduce it to have enough to analyze properly. The hydrocarbons were easy to replicate. The psychoactive components were a little harder, but not impossible."

"Well, that is important news," Garibaldi said a little upbeat. _Now, we have something that the powers here would want. We'll have to see how badly they want the technology to replicate the spice._

11:30 am

Duke Leto felt the buzzing feeling in his head end and opened his eyes to his new surroundings.

_Yes, a very rapid and interesting way to travel_, he thought. He had already considered the military and intelligence implications of transporter travel.

Next to him Lady Jessica was in a quandary. She was seeing first hand the technologies of the Federation Ship, but should she tell her Bene Gesseret leaders or remain loyal to her mate. Still, the sights around her fascinated her. Neither she nor Leto or Duncan Idaho, who was acting as their body guard while aboard the Marco Polo, felt any disorientation from the transporter.

Before him on the main deck of the transporter room a team of Starfleet Security, phasers hanging from their belts, formed an honor guard to welcome the guests now arriving. Captain Garibaldi stood next to the transporter control console watching his guests arrive.

"Attention!" the security team leader ordered. He and his team braced their postures.

"Welcome aboard the Marco Polo," Garibaldi said while motioning for his guests to step down from the transporter platform.

Leto held out his hand and helped his life partner step down from the transporter stage.

"Thank you for allowing us to visit your ship, Captain," Leto said.

"You're welcome," Garibaldi replied. "Now, if you will follow me I'll give you the grand tour."

For the next hour Garibaldi led his guests and a small security team through all the major sections of the Polo. Just as he did for Thufir Hawat, Garibaldi showed the Atreides the hanger deck, engineering, sick bay, some of the recreational facilities, labs and crew spaces. Finally, the party boarded a turbo lift and headed towards the Deck 4 briefing room where a lunch was already prepared for Garibaldi and his guests.

"Thank you again for letting me see your ship," the Duke said. "Some of the things Hawat told me were hard to believe at first, but seeing them first hand is enlightening."

"Yes, who would have thought that nuclear fusion could be perfected as a power source," Idaho added.

Lady Jessica remained quiet throughout the tour, silently taking in all the things she had seen and memorizing all the details she could. _Their use of computers is both enlightening and disturbing. These people use computers as the ancients did before the Cyborgs and Thinking Machines began to oppress man, as a compliment to their abilities, not as a replacement. Still, their mental development might have suffered as they might have relied on computers too much in their thought processes. We'll see…_

While halfway from the Deck Eight recreation facilities to the briefing room the claxon lit up.

"Red Alert," Palmer called from the bridge. "All hands man your battle stations; Captain Garibaldi to the bridge. Red Alert!"


	30. Chapter 22B

Chapter 22-B

Garibaldi twisted the turbo lift handle he was holding back to neutral. "Bridge," he said while returning the handle back to the travel position.

A moment later the captain and his party stepped out onto the bridge. Garibaldi stepped down to the center seat while the Atreides and their escorts remained by the entrance to the turbo lift. Commander Bolt quickly vacated the center seat.

Jessica was slightly taken back by the sight of Lieutenant Sotar at the science/survey station. _Are aliens an abomination_, she asked herself again. _They are not a perversion of mankind. Their origin is elsewhere and they are compatible to their home world, just as the worms of Arrakis are horrible but not abominable, so these people must not be._

"Report," Garibaldi said while sitting down. The main viewer showed a tactical display of the space around the Polo.

"Less than a minute ago four Guild Heighliners jumped into orbit with us," Bolt began. "They are positioned equidistantly around us at a distance of ten kilometers and they are launching smaller craft. They are trying to englobe us sir."

"Have they tried to communicate," Garibaldi asked.

"Not yet," Bolt replied. "I've ordered the shields raised, the phasers warmed up, and the missile defense and survey systems put on standby."

"Very well," Garibaldi said. "Helm, maintain position, charge all phaser capacitors and begin arming photon torpedoes, minimal overloads. Sotar, I want a full scan of the Heighliners and the smaller craft they are launching."

"Aye, sir," Lieutenants Hansen and Sotar replied.

Garibaldi pressed the call button for engineering on the arm of the center seat. "Engineering, stand by for impulse and warp maneuvering."

"Aye, sir," Schwartz replied over the intercom.

"Lieutenant Palmer, hail the Guild ships."

"Aye, sir," she replied while activating her controls. "USS Marco Polo to Guild ships over Caladan; please respond." Again she set the call on automatic and waited briefly. "There's no reply, Captain."

"Very well, keep trying."

"Captain," Sotar began. "The scanner indicates that the smaller craft being launched by the Heighliners and the Guild warship are of two types. The smaller craft conform to Encyclopedia Imperia descriptions of Frigates, atmospheric flight capable craft that are moderately armed with lasers and projectile weapons. The larger craft conform to Encyclopedia Imperia descriptions of Monitors, space flight craft that are heavily armed with lasers and projectile weapons. Both are chemically powered for both movement and internal power. They use optical and radar based weapons tracking systems."

The Atreides shared glances among each other. They were amazed at the detail that the Marco Polo's scanners could obtain.

"Captain," Jessica said. "Aren't you going to do something? It is obvious that the Guild wants to attack this ship. Are we safe here?"

"Rest assured, Lady Jessica," Garibaldi replied. "We are quite safe here. Let's see what they want before taking any action."

"Captain," Hansen reported a moment later. "The Guild ships have completed their englobement. All of their ships are evenly spaced around us with gaps of two kilometers between each ship."

"There's an audio signal coming in," Palmer reported.

"On speaker," Garibaldi ordered.

"Starship Marco Polo, you are trespassing in the Empire and are in violation of the Great Convention. You are ordered to surrender your vessel. Any resistance to this order will result in your destruction."

Garibaldi spun his chair around to face the Duke. "I will not state the obvious," he began. "I'll get you safely back down to Caladan, though you may not get your pick of destinations. Before you go, please wait to see what they really want." He turned his chair back to face the view screen. "Ship to ship," Garibaldi ordered while pressing his comm. button on the arm of his chair.

"Hailing frequencies open," Palmer replied.

"This is Captain Raymondo Garibaldi of the USS Marco Polo. We are on a mission of exploration from the United Federation of Planets. Your demands are unacceptable as we are acting as the legal representatives of the Federation."

"This is Emperor Shaddam the Fourth." Eyebrows were raised by all those present on the bridge. "I know of no United Federation of Planets. In fact ALL inhabited planets except a few that the Spacing Guild maintains for exiles are part of the Empire. Per the Great Convention ALL spaceflight within the Empire is to be conducted by the Spacing Guild. You will surrender your vessel."

"The Federation exists outside the space explored by the Empire and your Spacing Guild. It is unfortunate that you will not grant us the right of ambassadors and emissaries to open diplomatic talks with you."

"The rights of ambassadors and emissaries can never be given to those who fire upon ships of the Guild without warning or provocation."

"We did not fire first when the Guild ship confronted us in orbit here. Proof of this has been provided to Duke Leto Atreides."

The bridge of the Polo became silent as no immediate reply came over the radio.

"It seems that you have placed the Emperor in the same quandary that you put us," Duke Leto said.

"That was my intention," Garibaldi replied. "Let's see how he and the Guild react."

"Never in the history of the Empire have emissaries been received from a foreign government," the Emperor finally called. "What are your intentions within the Empire?"

"Like I said, our mission is of exploration. We are here to learn about the Empire, her peoples and worlds. We are not here to upset the technological, legal and moral foundations of your society. In fact, we had completed our tasks here at Caladan and were soon to travel to Kaitain to meet with you and formally introduce ourselves. If you wish we will land representatives to meet with you or your representative at a place agreeable to both of us for more intimate talks."


	31. Chapter 22C

Chapter 22-C

_One week before – Evening_

Lady Margot Fenring sat at the bar in the Sardaukar officer's club. She was not wearing her Bene Gesseret robes. Instead, she was wearing a slinky lavender evening gown. One shoulder was bare and the other had only a thin strap holding up her formfitting gown.

The high class bar in which she sat was full of the Emperor's Sardaukar officers; the enlisted Sardaukar frequented less expensive places. The Sardaukar were there enjoying a drink and light food at the off-post bar after a long day of work. They were getting ready to embark on Guild Heighliners to confront a non-Guild space ship over Caladan. The many eyes of the soldiers washed over her in admiration for the Sardaukar were to a man taller than average, blond or light brown haired, blue eyed, broad cheeked and square jawed and the attractive woman was of their type, she was also tall, willowy, blonde haired and blue eyed.

At one table in the main barroom several Sardaukar flight crew officers sat at a table talking and drinking.

"There she is again," one said.

"Last night Carl got lucky with her," the second said. "Who do you think she will get tonight?"

"She's very pretty," the third commented with a lustful look in his eyes. "She's been scoring with us for the last few days. I wonder who she is."

"It doesn't matter. She won't want you anyway," the second one said.

"That's right she only wants weapon's officers of the Emperor's space force," the first said with a little pride.

"That's because you get to play with the big guns," the second commented about the first.

Lady Margot sat quietly at the bar sipping her drink. Her sensitive Bene Gesseret trained ears easily picking out the important words of the various conversations around her. She eyed the man she identified as a weapon's officer and when he looked her way winked at him.

Immediately the weapon's officer comrades in arms slapped him on the back and almost threw him out of his chair.

"Go get her, champ," the first officer ordered.

The weapon's officer met Margot and followed her out the door. After a short, quiet walk down the street the couple entered a small hotel outside the gate to the base and proceeded to the room Margot had rented for the week. The couple remained silent as they disrobed and joined each other on the bed.

_The things I have to do for my order_, Margot thought to herself as she regained her composure an hour later. _Still, the variety is interesting._

Margot then spoke her first words using the Voice and hypnosis to her mate of the evening, the first step of creating a mnemonic-subconscious instruction to man lying next to her.

"You will soon be confronting a ship from outside the Empire. This ship is an extreme threat to the Empire and the Emperor whom you have sworn your life to protect. If it appears that the Emperor will soon meet with the strangers for negotiations then you will take the following actions…"

Ship Time: 2 June 2264 AD – Mission Day 242

Local Time: 24 October 10,190 AG

11:37 am

_Imperial Attack Frigate_

_Damn, damn, damn,_ the Emperor thought while safely strapped into an acceleration couch on his attack frigate. _Did the strangers really fire first at the Guild or did the Guild fire first because they were angry the strangers didn't hand over their technology? Did the strangers give any technology to the Atreides? What the hell do I do now?_

"Sire," the Sardaukar general in charge of the fleet called from another ship, a Monitor. "It is irrelevant if the Guild fired first or not. The strangers are in violation of Imperial space and the Great Convention, they need to be subdued."

"I disagree," Count Fenring said from his crash couch behind the Emperor. "The rules of diplomacy and Kanly forbid the attack against ambassadors and couriers."

While he continued to contemplate the request from the Polo several weapons officers on ships of his flotilla began to take action. They disabled the safeties on their consoles and simultaneously fired their ship's lasers and several nuclear armed missiles at the Polo. The weapons officers then convulsed in their acceleration couches, foam coming from their mouths, dead from a second command implanted by Lady Fenring to take a suicide poison immediately after conducting the attacks.

_Damn, not even a chance to talk to the strangers_, the Emperor thought. "Cease Fire," he roared. Immediately the command staff on his ship sent out the signals, too late.

_USS Marco Polo_

"Missile Launch," Hansen announced excitedly from the helm. "Twenty seconds to impact!"

"We're also under laser fire," Giacconi announced from the science/survey station. "Shields are holding." The view screen showed that the shields were glowing faint red; reemitting the energy of the lasers.

"Get us out of here; ahead one quarter impulse!" Garibaldi ordered. "Defensive weapons free!"

Hansen, his fingers constantly hovering over his control board, pressed the impulse drive activation button. Immediately the Marco Polo accelerated and shot out of the englobement. At the same time he fired the Polo's phaser battery and missile defense at all the missiles converging on the flight path he had chosen, clearing away all the enemy missiles that could have been a danger as the Polo flew out of the Imperial formation.

_Imperial Attack Frigate_

_Well I'll be damned_, the Emperor thought as he watched the Polo dissolve into a white blur with blue streaks coming out to vaporize the missiles along its flight path. The stranger's flight path soon looped back towards the imperial force.

"Sire," the frigate's commander said. "The weapon's officers from all the ships that launched missiles at the stranger's have committed suicide. They have been replaced by other crewmembers. We have lost laser and missile tracking of the stranger's ship. We cannot track the stranger's ship at the speed they are traveling. Their acceleration was at an impossible level."

"Very well," the Emperor said. _I'll have the head of whoever orchestrated this attack, they have force my hand. There is no way I'll be able to negotiate with the strangers now; they would never listen to me. There is nothing to do now but to continue attacking._

"Sire," the frigate's commander said. "The stranger's ship has slowed and is maintaining a thousand kilometer distance."

"Tracking is reestablished," the Sardaukar radar operator announced.

"Retarget missile launchers and launch a second wave," the Emperor ordered. "Retarget lasers and resume laser fire."


	32. Chapter 22D

Chapter 22-D

_USS Marco Polo_

"Slow to five hundred kilometers per hour relative and orbit their formation outside their missile range," Captain Garibaldi ordered. He wasn't worried about the Emperor's and Guild's lasers, but their missiles with nuclear warheads were a threat to the ship.

"Aye, aye, Captain," Hansen replied while looping the Polo back towards the Emperor's fleet, maintaining a 1000 kilometer separation."

"Standby on all weapon systems," Garibaldi ordered.

"Missile launch," Giacconi announced.

"Scramble their seekers," the captain ordered. "I want full ECM on the standard array."

_Imperial Attack Frigate_

"The strangers are maintaining their distance," the Sardaukar radar operator announced. "They are barely on my scope. They're circling us at a range of a thousand kilometers. Wait…" The radar operator's scope dissolved into haze. "We're being jammed. All tracking is lost."

"Launch another wave of missiles and fire the lasers with optical tracking," the Emperor ordered with a flat voice, dejected by his being maneuvered to fight when he didn't have to. _Someone manipulated this situation. Obviously they consider the strangers a bigger threat than I do. Who? There are so many players involved. The Guild; probably as they directly requested that I confront the strangers. The Bene Gesserets; maybe, they have their fingers into everything. The Harkonnens? The Bene Tleilaxu? Ix? Richese? Who knows, but I will find out!_

_USS Marco Polo_

"We're still under fire," Giacconi announced. "Their tracking is intermittent. The second wave of missiles has lost guidance. Missile guidance scrambling has no effect on the third wave."

"Keep us moving, Mister Hansen," Garibaldi ordered. "Maintain defensive weapons fire." The constant movement of the Polo forced the missiles chasing them to expend their fuel and go inert. Hansen kept the defensive weapons busy with those that got too close.

"How will you deal with the Emperor's treachery," Duke Leto asked a little excitedly, his hands gripping the rail above the command module of the bridge. He did not expect to be caught in a battle between the starship and the Emperor. Besides him Jessica and Duncan Idaho were postured likewise.

"I will simply demonstrate to him the error of his ways," Garibaldi replied with some heat.

"Lieutenant Palmer, open a channel to the Emperor," Garibaldi ordered. "Transmit only."

"Hailing frequencies open, Sir," she replied after activating the electromagnetic transmitter.

"Emperor Shaddam Corrino," Garibaldi began angrily. "It is a shame that events have come to this." Then while leaving the channel open Garibaldi began issuing orders. "Lieutenant Hansen, take us out to two light seconds on warp drive once we are there lower the shields.

"Aye, sir," he replied while manipulating his controls. The Polo went to warp one for two seconds and then dropped back to station keeping. Hansen pointed the ship's bow back towards Caladan and the Emperor's force.

"Palmer, call the transporter room and have them beam all the crew from the northernmost Heighliner to the other ships. Distribute its crew to as many of the other ships as you can. Make sure the Navigator is transported to the quarters of another Navigator." _Whatever the gas is they breathe, I will not cause their deaths needlessly. _"Stand by on phasers and photon torpedoes."

"Aye, sir," they both replied.

Commander Bolt leaned close to Garibaldi and placed his hand over the captain's communications panel microphone. "Captain," Bolt whispered. "Shouldn't we use this opportunity to beam a party onboard the Heighliner to examine their Holtzman drive?"

"We have the Holtzman equations from the Encyclopedia Imperia." The captain replied. "We can build our own Holtzman drive."

Bolt nodded his head and stepped back from the center seat.

"Emperor Shaddam Corrino," Garibaldi called. "You and the Spacing Guild have proven yourselves to be untrustworthy and unworthy of relations with the Federation. We will be leaving the Empire, but before we go witness the power you and the Guild were so desperate for." Garibaldi looked over his shoulder towards his communication officer, "Energize."

_Imperial Attack Frigate_

_What the hell is a transporter_, the emperor thought. _Maybe it is the teleport machine the Bene Gesseret mentioned_. _Phasers must be the weapon they used against the Heighliner and against my missiles._

A whistling noise suddenly sounded in the control room of the Emperor's attack ship, breaking the Emperor's thought. The emperor spun his head around to look and saw a bright light shining that quickly dimmed into the figures of two Guild crewmen. The Guildsmen floated dumbfounded as did the Emperor and his crew.

_USS Marco Polo_

"The transporter room reports that the Heighliner has been cleared of its crew," Palmer announced a few minutes later.

"Lieutenant Hansen, raise the shields and use the tractor beam to pull the vacated Heighliner a few thousand kilometers from the rest of the Emperor's fleet.

"Aye, sir," Hansen replied. "It will take a couple minutes and I'll have use additional power at this range."

"That's fine," Garibaldi replied.

The Polo's structure began to groan slightly as the tractor beam latched onto the much more massive Guild ship and pulled it out of the imperial formation. Hansen activated the impulse drive to maintain the Polo's position, its moan adding to the vibration of the ship.

_Imperial Attack Frigate_

"Sire," the Sardaukar radar operator began. "The radar is showing Heighliner 439 accelerating and moving away from us."

"Full thrust away from Heighliner 439," the Emperor ordered. "I want as much room as possible between it and us as possible. Activate the shield generator." _How are they moving the Heighliner? What's a tractor beam?_

The helmsman quickly spun the attack frigate around and activated its rocket engines. The other ships in the imperial force also rocketed away from the targeted Heighliner and raised their own shields.

_USS Marco Polo_

The Polo's shudders and groans subsided as Hansen deactivated the tractor beam. "The Heighliner is in position, sir."

"Very well," the captain replied. "Target the vacant Heighliner and fire phasers."

"Phasers firing," Hansen replied.

All four main phasers on the Polo lashed out and blasted through the recently evacuated Guild transport, gutting it from stem to stern. Hansen then adjusted the view screen to show the Heighliner, now a burning wreck.

"Fire torpedo number one," Garibaldi ordered.

"Torpedo one fired," Hansen replied.

The Polo shuddered slightly as the torpedo was launched. The torpedo struck the remains of the Heighliner amidships and detonated. The stricken Heighliner was blasted apart. Across the imperial force, shields dropped from the electromagnetic pulse of the torpedo detonation. Then the remains of the Heighliner washed over the remainder of the Emperor's fleet tossing them about severely and causing damage to their outer hulls.

"Emperor Shaddam Corrino," Garibaldi said. "I want you to know that our dealings with the Atreides were very limited. None of our technologies were given or traded to them. However, they have shamed you because they, while not welcoming us with open arms, treated us fairly and honestly. You however deserve only our contempt." Garibaldi pressed the button on his chair to cut off the transmission. "Hansen, use the impulse drive and take us to an opposing orbit over Caladan from the imperial force. Once we are there you can lower the shields."

"Aye, sir," the helmsman replied as he adjusted the ships course.

Garibaldi then sat quietly in his chair to regain his composure. Finally he spun his chair around and stood up.

"Duke Leto, Lady Jessica, Mr. Idaho," he began. "Like I told your Emperor, we will be leaving the Empire. It appears that our presence here is too upsetting to your society."

"It appears so," Leto replied with a trace of sadness and relief. Sadness because he wanted to learn more about the Marco Polo and its crew and relief because of all the controversy their presence created would end a while after their departure.

"If you'll follow me I'll take you back to the transporter room. Commander Bolt you have the bridge. " Garibaldi then stood up from his chair and walked into the turbo-lift, the Atreides party followed him, then one of the bridge guards. A few minutes later the party arrived at the transporter room. Once there the Atreides stepped up onto the transporter pads while Garibaldi took a specially marked communicator out of the equipment locker.

"Duke Leto," the captain said. "Speaking for the Federation, my crew and myself, I want to thank you for your hospitality. I wish that the circumstances of our departure were different, but that is out of our hands."

"I also want to thank you," Leto said. "You have showed us much, both about friendship and how we live. I wish you well in your travels."

Garibaldi held out the communicator. "If there is any reason, please call us. There will be a delay in our reply, but we will reply." A few days ago a special shielded probe, unable to be detected by radar, was launched into a very high orbit over Caladan. The miniature warp drive was removed and simple solar power panels and ion thrusters were installed. The probe would relay any electromagnetic radio signals transmitted from Caladan over subspace radio to the Polo. A reply from the Polo would be transmitted over subspace back to the probe which would relay it over electromagnetic radio back to the Duke's communicator. The probe would then shift its orbit to avoid detection from the Guild if they were to try to back track the signals. Garibaldi planned to place a similar probe over the other main worlds of the empire to monitor events after their departure. Garibaldi then stuck his right hand out and looked Leto in the eye.

_Ah yes, the ancient greeting between friends_, Leto thought. The two men shook hands after Leto took the communicator, then Garibaldi stepped back.

"Sir, I've got an oblique lock onto Castle Caladan," the transporter operator said.

"Very well, energize," Garibaldi ordered.

_Imperial Attack Frigate_

"Sire," the radar operator began. "The radar shows that the enemy ship has flown to the opposite side of the planet.

"Can we pursue," the Emperor asked.

"No, sire," the helmsman replied. "We don't have the fuel."

"Then dock us to the nearest Heighliner," the emperor ordered. "We'll have them jump us to their location."

"Yes, sire," the helmsman replied. He then spun the ship around and headed it toward the Heighliner they had departed from. At the same time the frigate's radio operator called the Heighliner and sent them the Emperor's orders. The Navigator onboard the Heighliner called up his prescient sight and examined the orbital space around Caladan. He saw that the Polo had indeed flown to the other side of the planet from them, but after a few minutes departed using their FTL drive. He relayed that information back to the Emperor.

"We'll not be docking with the Heighliner," the Emperor announced, he then turned to the ship's radio operator. "Contact the Atreides. Tell him that I'll be visiting them as soon as I can land. I want the other frigates to land with me. Their embarked Sardaukar will be my escort."

"Yes, Sire," the radio operator replied as he turn to make the necessary radio calls.


	33. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Ship Time: 11 December 2264 AD – Mission Day 412

Local Time: 2 December 10191AG

_Guild Space Station - Junction_

The High Master of the Spacing Guild stood motionless at his office desk and looked out his wide window at the apparent peacefulness of the universe. He could see several Heighliners in their berths being maintained by Guild technicians. He could also see several more Heighliners in other nearby orbits.

He inhaled a large breath of orange Spice gas, summoning all the prescient power he had and used his inner sight to look for the outsider ship, the Marco Polo. He mentally examined all the planets of the empire and saw no trace of the Polo in the foreseeable future.

_Perhaps they have done what they said they would do and departed from the empire_, he thought while coming out of his prescient trance. For a time he and the other Navigators had fleetingly seen the Marco Polo in several systems of the Empire: Kaitain, Arrakis, Richese, 61 Cygni, Epsilon Indi, and Ecaz, but now there was nothing. Nor could the High Master determine when the Outsiders would visit these worlds. He could only determine that they would visit these worlds within the near future and for a very short time. Spice prescience required a frame of reference, a planet or other nearby stellar body for focus and the future of small events could only be predicted with any kind of accuracy only in the short term. _As long as they are between systems we can't find them_, he concluded slightly angry at the fact that his prescient vision was limited in this area. He looked again towards Arrakis and again saw the turmoil that would soon erupt there with the arrival of the Atreides. _The Emperor must be reminded that the Duke's son Paul must be killed or the future of the empire would be total chaos._

_Imperial Palace – __Kaitain_

The Emperor sat quietly in his personal study. He signed his name on the coversheet of the after action report he had just read and closed the report's cover. He then propped his feet up on a stool while he leaned back in his custom desk chair.

_Well, that's over with_, he thought wistfully. _The outsiders; the Federation ship must have gone back to where they came from. _After the confrontation over Caladan, Shaddam refused to call it a battle since the Federation ship clearly had the upper hand; he had landed his legion of Sardaukar around Castle Caladan and ordered the Duke's presence aboard his frigate to explain his interactions with the outsiders.

_A Month__ Ago_

Duke Leto followed by his concubine and son slowly walked up the ramp from the tarmac at Fighter Wing One's landing field just outside Caladan City into the Emperor's attack frigate. Sardaukar soldiers surrounded the frigate and lined the ramp. The Atreides were followed by their henchmen, Halleck, Hawat, and Idaho. The party ducked their heads slightly as they passed through the airlock doors and proceeded into the frigate. Sardaukar soldiers lined the main passageway from the airlock to the chamber set up as a temporary throne room. At the entrance to the throne room more Sardaukar soldiers stood on guard. Leto led his family and retainers into the throne room and when they had all assembled before the Emperor and kneeled before the throne. The rest of the party did the same.

"Duke Leto Atreides," the Emperor began. "I remind you of your pledge of obeisance."

"Sire," Leto replied with his head still bowed down. "You are my liege lord, my obedience it to you alone."

"You may rise," the Emperor ordered. "Now explain to me all that occurred between you and your people and the outsiders from the United Federation of Planets." Leto then did so, the others in his party adding their comments when needed.

_Now_

The Emperor chuckled to himself as he remembered how Duke Atreides had bowed before him begging for his mercy in regards to the outsider ship. Leto had bowed to every demand the Emperor had placed on him. Imperial investigators were given complete access to all personnel that had met or had even seen the strangers. Leto had claimed innocence in regard to his actions. He had told the Emperor that the strangers had made no overt demands from him, but with their clear demonstrations of power, both overpowering the Guild warship and later the Imperial fleet; he had felt compelled to cooperate. He assured the Emperor that none of the stranger's technologies were given to him. The only demands the strangers had made were for a few tons of material support.

The Emperor looked over at a second document lying on his desk, that of the preliminary results into the investigation of the involvement of the outsiders and the Atreides.

_I can't believe that no substantial interaction occurred between Leto and the Federationers_, Shaddam thought. _Though, I admit that Leto acted honorably and treated them properly according to the rules of diplomacy. I can find no real fault with his actions._

_Still, i__t galls me that the Federationers would go to Leto instead of directly to me. There is no way to find out how the Federationers were warned of the factions of the Empire. Still, Leto needs to be dealt with; the Guild will demand it; so the Harkonnen plan will remain in place. _

_It's a shame that some of the technologies the Federationers had could not be obtained.__ But, I suppose that is for the best since so many factions were competing either to obtain those technologies or to suppress them. The Guild's motives are clear here._

_Another thing that galls me is that __one of my spies on Caladan happened to have a fatal accident shortly after the arrival of the Federationers. I suspect that Leto, rather his mentat Hawat, was involved in the loss of my spy on Caladan, but there is nothing to prove it. Just more reason to continue to implement the Harkonnen plan._

_Now, how to deal with the Bene Gesserets or Tlielaxu face dancers that infiltrated my warship crews and fomented the battle over Caladan_...


	34. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Ship Time: 11 December 2264 AD – Mission Day 412

Local Time: 2 December 10191AG

_USS Marco Polo Astrometry Lab_

Lieutenant Sotar sat at his computer terminal correlating the readings from the subspace sensors after the Polo's sweep through what corresponded to the core worlds of the Federation, first on it way to Earth and then to Caladan. It was no surprise to Sotar that the inhabited worlds of these systems were different from the corresponding systems of the Federation. If he were human he would have felt some loss that his home world did not exist in this universe, but he was a Vulcan. Instead he was finishing an analysis of the composition of the interstellar medium.

Twenty thousand years ago in this universe dozens of fusion ramjet ships had departed from Earth's solar system to colonize the nearby systems. The evidence of these voyages was in the form of tunnels through space where Hydrogen was at a lower density and Helium was at a higher density. His analysis showed that all the tunnels led from Earth's solar system to one of the neighboring systems, except one. The anomalous tunnel had bypassed a nearby system, in this case Epsilon Eridani, and headed off into deep space. Sotar composed a report of his findings and logged it into the Astrometry computer and forwarded a copy to his superior officer, Commander Giacconi.

_USS Marco Polo Shuttle Maintenance Deck_

Commander Schwartz whistled softly to himself as he added the final component to a new set of hardware that took up most of the free space of the shuttle _Vittori_. There was still room in the shuttle to access the rear engineering and storage compartment, but all the passenger seats have been removed. Schwartz then ran a diagnostic test to ensure that the unit was receiving power through all its circuits and components.

Schwartz was still bitter with the results of his court-martial and with his confinement to his quarters. At the same time he recognized that Captain Garibaldi had tried to be fair with his duties and allowed him to participate in landing parties and other extra duties. Yet, his love life had taken a major hit and his horns were showing. His mood had greatly improved when he was given the task of leading the development of devices generating the three Holtzman forces, especially as this would allow him more time away from his quarters and provide him with more opportunities to interact with the female members of the crew.

So far he had produced devices that produced the first two of the Holtzman forces, the Suspensor and Shield. He had designed and built the devices based on the Holtzman equations provided by Thufir Hawat, sensor readings on the operations of Guild ships, and tricorder readings on the operations of suspensors and personal shields.

Starfleet had already developed similar technology, Antigravs and Life Support Belts. The life support belts were only a limited success, a set of experimental life support belts had been used on the Enterprise, but the limitations of the belts kept them from common use by the Fleet. Holtzman's processes, Schwartz and Giacconi had learned, involved tachyon and graviton field manipulation not subspace field manipulation. In the case of the Suspensors and Shields, primarily graviton field manipulation.

Schwartz got up off his knees and closed the cover to the Holtzman generator. Then he sat in the pilot's seat and activated the shuttle's communicator. "Schwartz to bridge," he called.

"Bridge here," Lieutenant Palmer replied with an inward groan. Her opinion of Schwartz hit a minimum after his court-martial.

"Please inform the captain that shuttle _Vittori_ is ready for the Holtzman test flight."

_USS Marco Polo Main Bridge_

"Captain's Log: Stardate unknown. We are now 412 days into our mission and are on course for the Canopus system. We have halted in interstellar space to conduct a test of a Holtzman Fold drive which has been installed into the Shuttle _Vittori_. If this test is successful we'll install the drive into the Polo, which coupled into the Navigation Computer and the subspace sensors, should make the Polo completely independent on the production of antimatter for propulsion. Our fusion power plants would be more than sufficient to power all ship functions and operate the Fold drive. There is also the hope that the Fold drive could help return us to Federation Space without waiting for the wormhole to reopen."

Garibaldi turned off his log recorder and spun the Center Seat to face Schwartz at the Engineering station. "This is your show, Commander," he said.

"Thank you, Sir," Schwartz replied. "Launch shuttle," he ordered. Hansen at the Helm pressed a switch. Below in the Hanger Deck, the clamshell doors to the already depressurized shuttle bay then opened. The shuttle bay tractor beam then latched onto the _Vittori_ and launched it safely into space. Hansen enslaved the shuttle's controls to his panel and piloted the _Vittori_ several kilometers away from the Polo.

"Set jump coordinates to ten thousand kilometers ahead on our flight path," Schwartz ordered.

"Coordinates set," Hansen reported after programming the shuttles flight computer.

"Activate Fold drive," Schwartz then commanded.

"Fold drive engaged," Hansen said, "Beginning power buildup."

A moment later the _Vittori_ jumped and arrived at the targeted location.

"Fold successful," Schwartz reported happily after checking his scanner. "I'm downloading the telemetry."

"Very well," Garibaldi replied. "Recover the _Vittori_ and analyze the telemetry. If there are no anomalies with the Fold drive I want it installed in Main Engineering ASAP."


	35. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Ship Time: Tuesday 13 December, 2264 AD – Mission Day 414

Local Time: 4 December, 10191AG

"Captain's Log: Stardate unknown," Garibaldi began while sitting in the center seat on the bridge. "We are now 414 days into our mission and we are still on course for the Canopus system. Commander Schwartz has completed his installation of the Holtzman drive after its successful field test. We will now complete our flight to the planet Arrakis where the Atreides will soon take over from the Harkonnens.

"Commander Giacconi reported that his investigation into the properties of the Holtzman Fold drive regretfully do not allow us to us it to return to Federation space. He reported that it is a Tachyon based propulsion system and that we cannot change the quantum state of matter while using the Fold drive."

Garibaldi switched off his log recorder. "Mr. DePaul," he began. "Just like for the Guild, you are responsible for jumping us to safe locations as we complete our flight to the Canopus system."

"Yes, sir," DePaul replied. "I'll jump us in one light year increments."

"Very well; Mr. Hansen, neutralize warp."

"Aye, sir," Hansen replied while disengaging the warp drive.

"Engage Holtzman drive," Garibaldi ordered.

"Power buildup commencing," Commander Schwartz announced.

"First jump point scanned and laid in," DePaul reported, "beginning jump sequence."

The Polo began a series of one light year jumps. Pausing briefly after each to scan ahead to ensure the next destination was clear of obstruction and to recharge the Holtzman drive. The final jump brought the Polo into geostationary orbit over Arrakis. There were no Guild ships present.

"Deploy the observation probe," Garibaldi ordered.

"Probe deployed," Hansen replied after launching the highly modified probe; similar to the one deployed over Caladan. The Polo set out from Star Base Nine with fifteen sensor probes. Two were used over the pirate base in system M-51170. All of the remaining probes were modified into observation platforms.

"Set course for Kaitain," Garibaldi ordered.

"Course is set," DePaul replied.

"Engage Holtzman drive."

_The Next Day_

"Captain's Log: Stardate unknown," Garibaldi began his log recording from in his quarters. "We are now 415 days into our mission. I am very pleased with the ship's new Holtzman drive. We were able to complete our observation probe deployment in one day compared to most of a year using the warp drive at a fuel efficient speed. We now have the major worlds of the Empire under electronic observation. The computer will alert the communications staff should a signal intercept show any unusual activity.

"With that task completed I have called for an executive staff meeting to discuss our future actions. It is a shame that we could not come to some kind of agreement with the Empire. We'll just have to keep ourselves busy elsewhere as we wait for the wormhole back to the Federation to open."

Garibaldi ended his log entry and called up his personal file on his computer. Included in his file was a copy of his family tree which reached back to the early eighteenth century in the old Julian calendar. He scanned down the tree until he reached the listing for Giuseppe Garibaldi, the unifier of Italy in 1860.

_My great, great, etcetera, grandfather accomplished __something very important_, he thought._ If I were to try that here, the crew would lock me in the brig. They are too attached to the Prime Directive. My Mirror Universe counterparts would not hesitate to conquer the empire_, he concluded with a wry grin.

Garibaldi closed his files and headed towards the briefing room and arrived there a few minutes later. His senior officers were there waiting for him.

"Room, attention," Bolt ordered as Garibaldi entered. Bolt and Commanders Giacconi, Schwartz, and Maxwell braced themselves in their seats.

"As you were, gentlemen," Garibaldi ordered as he took a seat at the table. "First of all, I want to tell you that all of you have been doing a fantastic job recently, particularly, Giacconi and Schwartz. Letters of commendation for your development of the Holtzman drive are now in your personnel files, thank you.

"Now, since we completed our monitoring probe deployment, I would like your thoughts about what to do next. Please recall that we discussed some of our options months ago after we passed through the wormhole, but now making our way within the Empire is now off the table." Garibaldi then leaned back in his chair to let his command staff brainstorm.

"I wouldn't mind finding some habitable planet way outside the Empire and settling down for a while," Maxwell said. "It's obvious that we can't stay here without constantly being on guard."

"Our new drive should help with that," Schwartz said. "Based on our scans, we have a faster reaction time and can stay ahead of the Guild Navigators should we remain in imperial space."

"Instead of hunkering down," Bolt said. "I propose that we continue to explore. There are obvious differences between this Milky Way and ours. With our new drive we can really see a lot before returning to the Federation. A busy crew is a happy crew."

"I can agree with that," Giacconi added. "We might even find another wormhole and, if we are lucky, get back home sooner."

"We can always temporarily settle down between voyages of discovery," Maxwell said. "Think of it as extended shore leaves while the crew and the ship are given a rest. Perhaps we could explore for a year then stand down for a few months to rest and refill our stores."

"Which way do we go then," Schwartz asked.

"I have an idea for that," Giacconi replied. "Lieutenant Sotar found something interesting recently." Since he was sitting at the computer terminal he activated the voice command system. "Computer display report Sotar 184 on the monitor."

"Working," the computer replied while a display of the core worlds of the empire appeared. Several short lines began at Earth and ended at the some of the longest inhabited worlds of the empire. One started at Earth and continued to the edge of the view screen.

"When this universe's Earth began to colonize other worlds," Giacconi explained. "They sent out hydrogen fusion ramjets. All of them except one arrived safely. One must have had a problem with their drive and could not decelerate to their assigned destination and continued on into interstellar space. These ships are obviously of a more advanced technology, except for the Holtzman drive, than currently used in the empire. Do you think it worth our while to track down this last colony ship?"

_A wayward colony ship would be grateful for any help we could provide them. Besides, with our new drive twenty thousand light years is only a few days away. _"Gentlemen," Garibaldi announced. "We will be pursuing this wayward colony ship. Man your stations."


	36. Chapter 26A

Chapter 26-A

Ship Time: 16 December 2264 AD – Mission Day 417

Local Time: 7 December 10191AG

"Captain's Log: Supplemental: we are now in the middle of the third day of our pursuit or the wayward colony ship. I anticipate that we will catch up with it with an hour. Commander Giacconi just reported that the Helium trail has contracted to less than a kilometer in diameter.

"For some reason the colony ship did not stop at any of the half dozen habitable worlds we have passed. I can only assume that some problem has occurred onboard their ship."

Captain Garibaldi switched off his log recorder and sat back in the center seat and watched his bridge crew at work. The image on the view screen ahead of him changed every ten seconds as the Polo folded space.

"Long range sensor contact," Commander Giacconi announced.

"Suspend the jump sequence," Garibaldi ordered.

"Jump sequence on hold, Captain," Lieutenant DePaul replied.

"Report, Commander," Garibaldi then ordered.

"Aye, sir; the long range sensors have picked up an object four and a half light years ahead. It is a large infrared source. It is also significantly red shifted."

Giacconi ran a quick calculation on the Library Computer.

"Sir, the red shift of the object shows that it is traveling at 99.9999999067 percent of light speed."

Giacconi ran another calculation.

"This is consistent with a ship accelerating at one gravity for 22,467 years."

Giacconi ran a third calculation.

"The crew of that ship would have experienced a travel time of 9 years, 8 months, 27 Days, and a number of hours."

"Mr. DePaul," Garibaldi said. "Set a parallel course with that ship and jump us to with a megameter of them to their port side aft." Garibaldi pressed an intercom button on the arm of his chair. "Bridge to Engineering," he called.

"Engineering, Commander Schwartz here," the chief engineer replied seconds later.

"Start up the warp drive. We'll need it as soon at you are ready."

"Aye, Captain. We'll signal when it's ready."

The view screen jumped five more times as DePaul brought the Polo closer to the speeding ship.

"Detailed scans are coming in now, Captain," Giacconi reported. "The ship reads as a one kilometer long by three hundred meter wide cylinder. It is indeed a fusion ramjet; high strength magnetic and electric fields are in place around the craft."

"Are there any life signs," the captain asked.

"Scanning," Giacconi replied. "Aye, sir, I'm detecting ten thousand and eight life signs. Fifty eight appear normal while the rest are at a reduced level, both in body temperature and heartbeat. They must have the majority of the passengers in hibernation."

"Engineering to Bridge," Schwartz called twenty minutes later.

"Bridge," Garibaldi replied.

"The warp drive is back online."

"Very well," Garibaldi said. "Prepare for a warp to high impulse deceleration."

"Aye, sir," Schwartz replied before ending his call.

"Mr. Hansen, all ahead warp two," Garibaldi ordered. "Bring us parallel within a thousand kilometers to port from the colony ship."

"Aye, sir," Hansen replied as the thrum of the long silent warp engines again were felt throughout the Polo. "We'll be along side in about ten minutes."

"Reduce speed to warp one," Garibaldi ordered when the Polo pulled up parallel with the colony ship.

"Reducing speed," Hansen replied.

"Now, full reverse on the impulse drive. Bring us to warp point nine, nine," Garibaldi ordered.

"Full reverse," Hansen said as he activated the long silent impulse drive. The Polo began to shudder slightly as the two drive systems fought against each other. The warp drive was soon unable to maintain the ship at warp.

"Neutralize warp," Garibaldi ordered. "Bring us to within a hundred kilometers from the colony ship. Keep us behind their ram scoop. I don't want our deflector interfering with their drive systems."

"Aye, sir," Hansen replied as he piloted the Polo up parallel to the colony ship.

"Giacconi," Garibaldi began. "Put the colony ship on screen. Have you detected any identifying markings on that ship?"

"Yes, sir," he replied. "That ship is marked as the HSN Ampoliros."

"Lieutenant Palmer, open EM hailing frequencies."

"Hailing frequencies open," she replied.

Garibaldi activated his interlink on the arm of the center seat. "USS Marco Polo calling the HSN Ampoliros; please respond."


	37. Chapter 26B

Chapter 20

Chapter 26-B

Ship Time: 16 December 2264 AD – Mission Day 417

Local Time: 7 December 10191AG

_HSN Ampol__iros_

Expedition commander Captain Demetrios Poulianos of the Hellenic Space Navy slowly walked around his bridge monitoring the actions, or actually the lack thereof, of his bridge crew. Only two tasks needed to be monitored at any one time, the health of the damaged ship's drive and the avoidance of any star systems in their path out of the galaxy.

Over nine years ago relative and over twenty two thousand years subjective Poulianos and his Greek crew of fifty set out on the Ampoliros to set up a Greek colony on Epsilon Eridani. At the time of their departure their millennia old conflict with the Turks was again active. Shortly after their departure an explosion occurred in the ship's drive. The engineers quickly learned that the deceleration element of the ship's drive was damaged. The Turkish crewmember masquerading as a Greek had died in the explosion.

To repair the damage the ship would have to shut down their drive and coast without the protecting ram scoop fields operating. This could not take place any where near the local star systems; the density of the interstellar gas was too high resulting in artificially high cosmic ray radiation. So, the crew first tried to fly the ship to one of the gaps between the spiral arms of the Milky Way in the hope of finding the low density space they needed to repair their drive. Once there, however, they learned that their velocity was so high that the lower density environment was just as dangerous as the higher density space near Earth at their previous slower speed. So, again the crew changed course to head out of the galaxy.

"Captain," the radar operator began excitedly. "I have a contact approaching from our aft quarter."

"Confirm that contact," Poulianos ordered as he and the rest of his bridge crew abandoned their stations to crowd around the radar display. The operator swept the radar beam over the target several more times.

"Contact confirmed," he reported. "The contact is matching our course and speed and is closing to within a hundred kilometers to our port side."

"A signal is coming in, Captain," the communications technician excitedly reported from the adjacent station. The rest of the bridge crew began speculating excitedly.

"Let's hear it," Poulianos ordered. The technician put the signal on the bridge's speakers.

"_USS Marco Polo calling the HSN Ampoliros; please respond_."

The clamor from the bridge crew grew louder over the prospect of being rescued. _USS, _Poulianos asked himself. W_hy would the Americans name a ship after an Italian explorer? Whoever they are they must have some kind of FTL drive to catch up with us, we are so far away from Earth._

"Quiet down," Poulianos ordered loudly. The bridge immediately quieted.

"Send this," Poulianos began to the radio operator. "Ampoliros to Marco Polo, we are very happy to see you. Assuming that your presence here is no coincidence; Mayday, Mayday, this is the Helene Space Navy colony ship Ampoliros. We have suffered a drive failure and cannot decelerate. If you can assist us we would be eternally grateful. You would be saving us from a very bad fate."

There was a small pause before the reply came in from the Polo.

"_Ampoliros, you are correct that our presence here is not a coincidence. We were going to offer you whatever assistance you needed. Our ability to __help you will depend on what your ultimate goal is. For instance, do you just want our help to repair your drive? If so, then we can shield you from the velocity induced proton flux. Do you wish to return to Earth or to Epsilon Eridani? Be advised that much has happened in … uh, home space in the twenty plus thousand years since your departure which we can discuss in further detail later; you are a long way from settled space."_

"Our ultimate goal is to settle down on a habitable planet, especially if we cannot return to home space, as you called it," Poulianos sent.

"_Very well, then we offer you this plan. First, we will decelerate you to a reasonable speed, to do that we must first tow you up past light speed. This will eliminate the relativistic effects we are currently experiencing. Second, you have passed many habitable planets in your flight. We can tow you at FTL to the nearest suitable one and let you decide if you like it.__"_

"Your offer is very generous," Poulianos replied. "I suppose that there will be some kind of payment you will want from us afterwards."

"_There are a couple of things you can help us with, they are not onerous. One of them is to help us repair our ship which recently suffered some structural damage which we cannot repair on our own. This damage does not affect our operations, but a repair will ensure that further damage does not occur. Our other main request we can discuss further after we have dropped down to a non-relativistic speed."_

Poulianos looked around at the bridge crew clustered around the radar and communications stations. "Well," he began. "It seems as if all of our prayers are being answered. Are there any objections to letting them help us?" Poulianos scanned the faces of his bridge crew. None made any verbal or non-verbal objections.

"Marco Polo," called over the radio. "What do you need us to do?"

"_First, power up any auxiliary power system you have, since the operation of your fusion drive will soon be disrupted. Also, if you have exterior camera, turn it on and enjoy the show."_


	38. Chapter 26C

Chapter 26-C

Ship Time: 16 December 2264 AD – Mission Day 417

Local Time: 7 December 10191AG

_USS Marco Polo_

Garibaldi pressed his intercom for engineering. "Bridge to Engineering," he called.

"Engineering, Schwartz here."

"I will need maximum power to the navigational deflector. We're going to tow the Ampoliros to warp."

"Aye, sir," Schwartz replied.

"Very well; Mr. Hansen," Garibaldi began. "Bring the Polo to towing position."

"Aye, Captain," he replied. Hansen added power to the impulse drive. The Polo moved ahead of the Ampoliros, passed through their ram scoop field, and finally settled into position slightly ahead and above the colony ship. The Polo's deflector blocked nearly a third of the hydrogen that fed the Ampoliros drive and the colony ship quickly lost headway. Hansen backed off on the impulse drive to keep pace with them.

"We're in towing position, sir," Hansen reported.

"Activate tractor beam," Garibaldi ordered.

"Tractor beam activated," Hansen replied.

"Now, ahead warp factor one," Garibaldi ordered.

_HSN Ampoliros_

"Captain," the Ampoliros' radar operator began. "The Marco Polo is moving ahead of us."

"Begin powering up the backup fission reactor and activate the forward maintenance inspection camera," Poulianos ordered. "Let's see if is can see their ship."

The duty engineer left the cluster of people around the radar and radio stations, went to his own engineering monitoring station and began the reactor start up procedures and activated the camera. He put the camera image on his monitor screen. He panned the camera and found the Polo almost directly ahead of the Ampoliros.

"Captain," he announced. "The fission reactor will be online in five minutes and I have the Marco Polo on my monitor." As Poulianos was walking over to see the image he felt the ship's acceleration drop off. "Captain," the engineer began after checking his instruments. "Acceleration is off by thirty one percent. The Marco Polo must have some kind of field up blocking the proton flux."

"Very well," Poulianos said. _What an oddly shaped ship_, he thought. Then a slight shudder was felt throughout the Ampoliros followed by a much stronger acceleration.

"Captain," the engineer yelled. Suddenly the acceleration dropped to zero and the bridge crew found themselves floating weightlessly. The image on the engineering monitor changed from showing a view they had all learned to expect, a relativity compressed view of the universe, now showed nothing.

"Sir," the radar operator called. "The Marco Polo is no longer showing up on my scope."

Poulianos launched himself across the bridge back to the communications station. "Call the Marco Polo," he ordered the communications technician.

The technician brought up the frequency that the Polo called them on and gave the microphone to Poulianos.

"Ampoliros calling the Marco Polo," Poulianos called. He waited but did not receive an answer. He called again twice before giving up.

Suddenly, three columns of light began shining in the Ampoliros' bridge. The figures of three men soon materialized. Poulianos and his bridge crew stared incredulously at the three men. They wore what were obviously magnetic boots since they did not begin to drift around nor reach for hand holds.

"I am Captain Raymondo Garibaldi of the USS Marco Polo," the central man began. "This is my chief engineer, Commander Vincent Schwartz, and my chief medical officer, Commander Warren Maxwell."

Poulianos shook himself out of his amazement. "I'm Captain Demetrios Poulianos," he said with his composure quickly returning.

"We decided to meet with you early. We're so used to using FTL communications that we didn't immediately realize that you wouldn't be able to communicate with us until we dropped below warp speed. Is there a quiet place where we can talk? I'm sure you have a million questions."

Poulianos led Garibaldi and his officers to the crew lounge. There Garibaldi briefed him their destination, a planet seventeen light years back on their course and that it would take fifty days to get there. He also briefed on the history of the galaxy from the time the Ampoliros set out until now. Poulianos mostly listened to the lecture, one question burning in his mind.

"You must be wondering how we play into all this," Garibaldi asked rhetorically.

"Yes," Poulianos asked. "I was going to ask that very question."

"This is very difficult to explain," Garibaldi began. "But, my staff and I discussed it; in your case full disclosure is the best course. This will give you the other reason why we are helping you. We are from the United Federation of Planets which does not exist in this universe." At Poulianos' skeptical expression Garibaldi continued. "I know this is a lot to believe; we fell into a black hole that just happed to have an Einstein-Rosen bridge associated with it. We have tried to cooperate with the various political factions in the empire and were driven out, mostly because we didn't want to foment a war between those who would cooperate with us and those who were threatened by our very existence."

"Assuming all of that is true," Poulianos began. "What exactly do you want from us?"

"It's pretty simple really," Garibaldi said. "Having been driven from the empire, we need a base of operations for the next twenty years. That is how long until the wormhole opens up again and we can return home."

"So, in exchange for this you are towing us to a habitable world where we can set down a colony. You also want our help in repairing your ship. What other requirements do we have to agree on?"

"Well, we can help you survey the planet and help with the set up of the colony. Also, we will defend your colony and your ship from the Guild should they ever make it out here. Finally, we can help you medically and technically within the limits of our laws on the transfer of technology."

"And if we say no," Poulianos asked.

"We tow you to this planet and leave you to your own destiny," Garibaldi simply stated.

"Then I need to put it to my crew," Poulianos said. "How do I let you know what we decide, our radio does not seem to work at FTL?"

Garibaldi handed over a communicator. "Just call us on this. A list of instructions is on the back."

"Thank you, Captain," Poulianos said. "I'll let you know what my crew and I decide."

"That's all I can ask for." Garibaldi pulled out his communicator. "Garibaldi to Polo; three to beam over."

A moment later the three Starfleet officers disappeared.


	39. Chapter 26D

Chapter 26-D

Ship Time: 6 February 2265 AD – Mission Day 469

Local Time: 28 January 10191AG

"Captain's Log," Garibaldi began while sitting at his computer in his quarters. "This is now mission day 469. We have just arrived at the closest good candidate world on which the Ampoliros could set down their colony. During our flight here we lost a day and a half due to spending five minutes or so rendezvousing with the Ampoliros at a highly relativistic speed. I've ordered a full survey performed on the planet below. The crew of the Ampoliros requested that they also be involved since, if all works out, this will be their new home."

The Polo and Ampoliros orbited over the blue and white world. Patches of brown and green showed through the clouds. Shuttles from the Polo with mixed survey crews descended towards the planet while others used the Polo's transporters to go down to begin taking samples of the planet's life forms and minerals. A select group of the colonist passengers were awakened from their cryogenic sleep to add to the teams being sent down to survey the planet.

Captain Poulianos stared at a monitor showing the planet on the bridge of the Ampoliros. His crew had retracted the fusion ram scoop and spun the ship on its long axis to simulate gravity after the Polo had deposited them into orbit. Commander Schwartz and some of his engineering staff were going over the plans for the ram scoop in the hope of cannibalizing its structural members to assemble a space dock in which to perform the structural repairs to the Polo. Captain Garibaldi had promised that the space dock would be left intact after the Polo's repair so, when the time came, the colonists would have a suitable space facility to construct their own ships.

Poulianos was highly pleased with the progress being made since arriving in orbit earlier that day. Already there was talk among the crew making up the survey teams that this world was highly suitable, no harmful life forms had been detected by the Polo's scanners or by the survey teams. Also, sufficient mineral wealth had been identified both on the planet and in its solar system to support the colony's industries.

The planet was a water world like Earth. Sixty five percent of the surface was ocean. The main continent swept itself northwest to southeast from the northern hemisphere into the southern. Several other land masses dotted the ocean. Landing areas and potential colony sites were being identified by the minute. But, one in particular was foremost in Poulianos' mind. Its latitude was where the weather patterns would be mostly like the Mediterranean. A spit of land projected out into the ocean at an angle which formed a bay. Also a major river system emptied out into the bay. The spit of land, like many important cities on Earth had seven hills.

Poulianos would propose to his crew and the colonists that were awake to call this world Neo Europa and the landing site he liked, Neo Constantinople.

_A Month Ago_

Ship Time: 17 December 2264 AD – Mission Day 418

Local Time: 8 December 10191AG

The entire crew of the Ampoliros, minus the duty engineer and communications technician who were tied into the meeting over the intercom, floated together in the ship's main meeting area, the crew lounge. The crew talked amongst themselves; the main topic of conversation being their rescue by the starship Marco Polo. Captain Poulianos floated into the room and stopped himself in the middle of the room.

"May I have your attention please," Captain Poulianos began loudly. The crew quickly quieted down and all heads turned towards their commander.

"As you are all aware, our situation has been resolved in an unexpected fashion. The Starship Marco Polo has caught up to us and is now towing us to the nearest habitable world." The faces of those present in the room lit up with smiles.

"Now, yesterday Captain Garibaldi met with me shortly after the rendezvous, he used a teleportation method to board the Ampoliros. He informed me of conditions back on Earth and the nearby systems." Poulianos then proceeded to brief his crew on the history of humanity after their departure from the Solar System; the creation of the empire, the Butlerian Jihad, and the Great Convention.

"I feel a little relieved that we will be settling down quite a distance from the empire. Now, let me tell you about the Marco Polo since you should have figured out that they don't quite fit in the empire either." Then he went on about how the Polo was from a different universe and had to wait twenty years before they could return home and how they could not find a place in the empire, their very presence there with an alternate FTL drive, transporters, and computer use fomenting conflict wherever they went.

The room erupted with a clamor as everyone there began talking about unbelievably strange their situation had become. When his crew quieted down again Poulianos continued.

"I wanted to share all of this with you because I felt that you and eventually our passengers need to be aware of our new situation. I feel that we are in a situation that could be dangerous to us if the empire should discover our colony. Now, Captain Garibaldi has stated that he will personally defend our colony during the remaining time he has in our universe, it is afterward that concerns me.

I think it is imperative that we obtain the ability to defend ourselves after the Marco Polo departs. In the near future I will politely ask Captain Garibaldi what technologies he would be willing to give us to that end. Depending on his response I will ask all of you to keep your eyes and ears open to every aspect of what the Marco Polo's crew does and how they do it. While you do so I stress that we should all feel very thankful for the effort Garibaldi and his crew are going through on our behalf. Recall the fate we had resolved ourselves to if they had not intervened. My office is open for anyone of you that want to discuss this with me personally. On duty crew members please report back to your stations. Off duty personnel are dismissed."


	40. Chapter 27A

Chapter 27-A

Ship Time: 5 May 2265 AD – Mission Day 556

Local Time: 26 April 10192AG

Commander Bolt sat quietly in the center seat of the Polo's bridge. He had volunteered to stay on board the Polo while Captain Garibaldi and the survey staff assisted the crew of the Ampoliros establish their colony. Bolt instead led Commander Schwartz and his engineering crew in the construction of the space dock.

A week ago a bare bones space dock was finally completed and the Polo docked inside. During that time a second Holtzman drive was installed in the Polo's saucer section. Once the space dock was completed and the Polo moored inside, Schwartz separated the Polo's saucer from the rest of the ship. Then the nacelles were separated from the secondary hull. Several structural members of the ship's interconnecting dorsal needed to be replaced along with several in each of the nacelle pylons.

The Polo's saucer was then free to navigate because of the constant, though much reduced threat of discovery by the Spacing Guild. In her reduced state the Polo could still defeat any force of Guild ships that should ever find the colony. The Impulse and auxiliary fusion reactors in the saucer were more than sufficient to power the four main phasers, the shields, and conduct limited electronic warfare.

Bolt's quiet observation of the bridge crew was interrupted by a beep from the communications station behind him.

"Commander," Lieutenant Palmer began. "A signal is coming in from the Caladan observation probe, telemetry only."

Lieutenant Sotar who was manning the science/survey station began activating controls. "Feed the signal to my station," he said. Palmer transferred the signal over at a flip of a switch.

"Commander," Sotar announced. "Probe telemetry is showing the arrival of two Heighliners over Caladan. The telemetry is also showing the launching of hundreds of frigates and cargo shuttles from the surface. At this range the signal is two days, six hours and five minutes old."

"It appears that the Atreides are moving to Arrakis on schedule," Bolt said. Heads nodded from several members of the bridge crew at that statement.

"I'm now receiving an audio signal," Palmer announced. "It's from the communicator given to Duke Leto."

"On speakers, Lieutenant," Bolt ordered.

"_This is Duke Leto Atreides calling the Marco Polo. Your observation satellite is probably showing the recent arrival of a force of Guild Heighliners. Please be advised that House Atreides is moving to Arrakis on schedule. Although we expect many problems after we arrive there, we do not anticipate needing your help. If, however, our situation becomes untenable, we may call for your assistance. That is all."_

"Palmer," Bolt began. "Call the captain and notify him of this signal from the Atreides. Leiutenant Sotar, continue to monitor the Caladan and Arrakis sensor probes."

"Aye, sir," each replied.

Over the next month the Atreides indeed arrived safely on Arrakis. They immediately had to deal with Harkonnen saboteurs and spies. In the first incident, which occurred on the day of their arrival, Paul Atreides was attacked by a spy using a Hunter-Seeker. He successfully destroyed the device and in the process saved the life of Mapes, the Fremen housekeeper. She informed Paul that there was a traitor among the Atreides.

A few days later Harkonnen agents hijacked a Spice harvester carryall which led to the destruction of a harvester with a full load of Spice. Duke Leto personally led the effort to rescue the crew before the harvester was destroyed by a worm.

The Atreides, through the successful diplomacy of Duncan Idaho, began a relationship with the Fremen. Jessica came to the wrong conclusion about the traitor and accused Thufir Hawat. Hawat through his own sources also knew of the traitor. He too came to the wrong conclusion and accused Lady Jessica of being the traitor. It was during this confusion when the Harkonnens struck at Arrakis with the assistance of the emperor's Sardaukar.


	41. Chapter 27B

Chapter 27-B

Ship Time: 1 June 2265 AD – Mission Day 583

Local Time: 23 May 10192AG

Leto read the note secretly delivered by a Fremen again, "A column of smoke by day; a pillar of fire by night." He thought about the note and its possible meaning. He decided to wake his mate, Jessica, to get her thoughts on it. It was just before dawn and she and his son Paul were still asleep.

He began walking from the foyer towards the wing of the palace where his family resided. As he was walking past the entrance to the service wing he heard a strange mewling sound. He drew his dagger with his right hand and placed his left over the switch for his personal shield generator.

The hall to the service wing was lighted by suspensor lamps every eight meters. Leto swore to himself that he would add more lights at the next opportunity; the current lighting was totally inadequate. As he walked down the passage the form of a man appeared sprawled on the floor.

Leto still did not activate his shield. He suspected that the Harkonnens had smuggled lasguns onto Arrakis. His agents had intercepted one shipment. Lasguns and shields had an unfortunate reaction together. He used his toe to turn the body over, bent over in the dim light, and saw that it was the Spice smuggler Tuek, he had been stabbed.

Leto again heard the mewling sound and advanced further down the hallway. He quickly came upon another body. It was in the entrance to the hall leading to the house shield generators. This body was slowly trying to crawl towards him. As he got closer he saw that it was Mapes, the house keeper. Again, he saw that she had been stabbed.

"S'you," she began with a gasp. "Killed … guard … sent … get … Tuek … escape … m'Lady … you … here … no …" Mapes' head hit the floor as her whole body slumped, dead.

Something in Leto's mind began to warn him, his left hand lept toward his shield; too late. A dart penetrated his left arm and a paralysis began to spread throughout his body.

A figure appeared from the shield generator room, silence followed him. The house shields had been shut down. Leto saw that it was Doctor Yueh.

"Yueh, how," Leto gasped before he too fell to the floor.

"I wish to kill a man," Yueh replied.

Leto looked up in fear.

"Oh, not you, my dear Duke. The Baron Harkonnen; I wish to kill the Baron."

Leto tried to ask why, but only meaningless sounds came from his mouth.

"Be quiet, please, my poor Duke. You haven't much time. That peg tooth in your mouth, it must be replaced. Your new tooth is an exact duplicate, but in the nerve cavity I've placed a potent poison which should escape the usual detectors. If you bite down on it, hard, the cover will crush. Then when you expel your breath sharply you will fill the air around you with a poison gas; most deadly."

Leto looked up at Yueh and saw the madness in his eyes.

"You were dead anyway, my poor Duke. But you will get close to the Baron before you die. Then you will bite down on the tooth and the Baron will die. The tooth, Duke Leto, remember the tooth."

"Refuse," Leto finally whispered.

"You cannot," Yueh replied. "Because in return I will do a thing for you, I will save your son and woman. They will be taken to a place where no Harkonnen can reach them."

Yueh reached down and tugged Leto's Ducal signet ring from his hand then he dug into the Duke's pocket. He held up both the ring and the Starfleet communicator. "For Paul," he said. "Remember the tooth; the Tooth!" Then Leto passed out.


	42. Chapter 27C

Chapter 27-C

Ship Time: 1 June 2265 AD – Mission Day 583

Local Time: 23 May 10192AG

Paul sat in the stiltent next to his mother in the place Duncan Idaho had placed them after he had rescued them from the Harkonnen executioners. He and his mother were also dressed in stilsuits. All of which were in the Fremkit secreted aboard the 'thopter the Harkonnens were using to fly them out to the desert. Paul had no doubt who had provided the Fremkit; Yueh, who had both betrayed them and sent them to Duncan Idaho.

When Idaho's 'thopter had descended on them, after Paul and Jessica had overcome the Harkonnens, Paul's awareness had leapt to a higher level. Everything became clear as his mind began to process everything that had ever happened to him, both past and present. Everything became data points in an equation. _This is more than Mentat power_, he thought.

"There can be only one explanation," his mother said. "The Harkonnens held Yueh's wife. He hated Harkonnens!"

_She is only now seeing it and that poorly_, Paul thought. He had computed this same conclusion as soon as he saw Yueh's note.

When Paul had first opened the Fremkit he had immediately found the note, his father's signet ring and the communications device used to call the outsider's ship, the Marco Polo.

"Do not try to forgive me," the note read. "I do not want your forgiveness. What I have done was done without malice or hope of another's understanding. I give you the Atreides' ducal signet as token that I write truly. By the time you read this Duke Leto will be dead, yet he will not die alone. The one we hate above all others died with him."

Paul could only find emptiness where he should feel pain at knowing his father was dead. His mind only registered this as another data point in the great calculation. _I'll mourn my father later_, he thought. The calculation in his mind continued. _Is this what it is to be the Kwizatz Haderach?_

"Our immediate concern is our family atomics," Paul said. "We must get them before the Harkonnens can search them out."

"They're not likely to be found," Jessica said, "the way they were hidden."

"It must not be left to chance."

They listened to the portable receiver that had been included with the Fremkit. The surviving bands of Atreides soldiers were being hunted down and exterminated.

"If Duncan does not return then where do we go," Jessica asked. She looked again at the communicator lying on the floor of the stiltent. _Will the outsiders provide us sanctuary? Why doesn't Paul call them?_

Paul noticed his mother's glance. "It is not yet time to call the outsiders." He paused for a second. "My father spoke of Desert Power," Paul went on. "The Harkonnens cannot rule this planet without it. They've never ruled this planet, nor shall they, not even with ten thousand legions of Sardaukar."

"Paul, you can't think that."

"The evidence is clear, this Fremkit and the Guild's prohibitive cost of orbiting a weather satellite."

"What do weather satellites have to do with it? They couldn't possibly…"

"You see it now. There are things in the deep desert that will not bear frequent inspection."

"Are you suggesting that the Guild controls this planet?"

"No," Paul exclaimed. "The Fremen, and they bribe the Guild with the only thing they hold of any value, the Spice. This is a simple computation, depend on it."

"Paul, you're not a Mentat yet."

"I'll never be a Mentat. I'm something else, a freak."

"How can you say that!"

"Leave me alone." The computation in his mind continued. "They will call me Muad'Dib."

The paths of the future then opened themselves up to him. It appeared to be a computation of the most probable futures, but his vision tapped into some other mysterious source. Abruptly his mind leapt to a higher level of consciousness, tapping into this other source of awareness. He saw time and events as lines diverging from him; each line with its own level of probability and chain of events. He then knew names, places, and events without end. He saw the past as well as the future.

"Mother," he began. "I just had a waking dream. To be sure you will believe what I say I'll tell you that you will bear a daughter, my sister, here on Arrakis." Jessica's hand touched her belly. _How did he know?_ "We will find a place amongst the Fremen. I can see the future, the possibilities are endless."

Two main avenues of events appeared in his mind. One path led to him meeting his grandfather, the Baron Harkonnen. He recoiled at what he saw further down that path. The other main path was mostly hidden except for glimpses of jihad, a Fremen led jihad against the rest of the galaxy under the green and black Atreides banner.

_This the what the old witch of the Bene Gesserets want_, he thought.

A less probable third path became visible. It branched off of the second path several years into the future, intersecting it and branching off of it again. It too was a jihad, but of a different sort. It was the Fremen against the rest of the galaxy, but mainly against the Guild and against those who would corrupt the human body, the Tleilaxu. Not to far down that path he saw the death of Arrakis.

_The Spice is the source of corruption and division_, he computed using the evidence from his prophetic vision. He again looked down at the communicator lying on the floor of the tent with the rest of the contents of the Fremkit. _That path leads to my father's dream, the end of the Great Convention and the Faufreluch system._ He then saw the seed being planted by the strangers at the edge of the galaxy. _The children of the outsiders will return_, he thought.

"Yes," he said. "They will call me Muad'Dib, 'the one who points the way.'" _Now, I can mourn my father._ Paul closed his eyes and began to cry.


	43. Chapter 27D

Chapter 27-D

Ship Time: 3 June 2265 AD – Mission Day 585

Local Time: 25 May 10192AG

A month later much progress had been made in the repairs to the Polo. The damaged structural members had all been replaced and the nacelles reattached to the secondary hull. All that needed to be done was to reattach the saucer to the rest of the ship and the repairs would be completed.

Lieutenant Sotar sat in the center seat on the Polo's main bridge. It was an hour before Commander Bolt would relieve him and start the day watch. A beep from the communication's station behind him alerted him to a signal coming in from one of the sensor probes left behind in the empire.

"Lieutenant," the duty communications officer began. "A signal is coming in from the Arrakis observation probe, telemetry only."

Sotar made his way quickly to the science/survey station and began activating controls. "Feed the signal to my station," he ordered. The duty communications officer transferred the signal over at a flip of a switch.

"Probe telemetry is showing the arrival of three Heighliners over Arrakis," Sotar announced. "The telemetry is also showing the launching of hundreds of frigates, monitors, and cargo shuttles towards the surface." He turned towards the communications officer. "Alert Commander Bolt and Captain Garibaldi," he ordered.

"Aye, sir," the duty communications officer replied. The calls went out immediately. Within a quarter hour both officers were on the Polo's bridge. Sotar then briefed them on the situation on Arrakis.

"Did Duke Leto or any of his family or staff try to call us," Garibaldi asked.

"No, sir," Sotar replied. "We only received the sensor probe telemetry."

"Then there has been no official request for assistance," Bolt said.

"Then we have a decision to make," Garibaldi began. "Do we go to Arrakis or not?"

"If we go now," Bolt said. "It will only be in the saucer section. It will take a few more days to reattach the saucer to the secondary hull."

"Do the records of the other probes record the location of this force before arriving at Arrakis," Garibaldi asked. Sotar queried the library computer.

"Sir, the probes show that these Heighliners came from Geidi Prime," Sotar reported. "One of the Heighliners, before stopping at Geidi Prime, was previously at Salusa Secondis."

"Why from there," Bolt asked. Sotar again queried the computer.

"Salusa Secondis is the emperor's prison planet," he said.

"Well," Garibaldi began. "It appears that the Harkonnens are settling their blood feud with the Atreides with the emperor's help. My guess would be that some of the emperor's prisoners were forced into penal battalions for the Harkonnens to use as cannon fodder."

"With the number of assault ships and troop transports it appears that overwhelming force is being sent against the Atreides," Bolt said. "It is not likely that the Atreides will survive the assault. The attack took place two days ago and it will take us just as long to go back there."

_We could be there immediately if I was willing to risk a single Holtzman jump_, Garibaldi thought, _which I am not willing to do even if we received a signal from the Atreides. Even though the route has been mapped and a probe is feeding us sensor data, the risk is just too high._

"Duke Leto seemed to be the only one who would give us a fair hearing in the empire," Garibaldi said. "It's sad that we can't do anything to help him in this battle. Lieutenant Sotar, continue to monitor the telemetry from the sensor probe over Arrakis and report any unusual activity. We'll just have to wait and see what happens there."


	44. Chapter 28A

Chapter 28-A

_Three Years Later_

During the next three years Paul and Jessica were adopted into the Fremen community led by Stilgar. Jessica underwent the Water of Life rite and became a Reverend Mother, a Sayyadina. This also made her unborn daughter, Alia, a Reverend Mother too. Paul began a relationship with Chani resulting later in the birth of his son Leto II.

Paul and his mother also began the training of the Fremen in the Weirding Way, the Prana Bindu method of fighting that the Bene Gesseret employ. Using their new training Paul led the Fremen against the Harkonnen occupiers. The flow of Spice from Arrakis slowed to a trickle. This forced Baron Vladimir Harkonnen to pressure his nephew, Rabban, to become more tyrannical in his effort to control Arrakis. This of course drove the rest of the people of Arrakis into the hands of the Fremen. Paul's guerilla campaign was on the verge of wresting control of Arrakis away from the Harkonnens.

Ship Time: 27 April 2268 AD – Mission Day 1643

Local Time: 18 April 10195 AG

Lady Jessica stood alone on the observation post high above the Cave of Birds and looked up at the night sky. It was three weeks since she found Paul in a coma. She did not know what had caused him to fall into this state. For two weeks she had watched over him trying to determine what had caused him to be in this state. She had tried various treatments the following week in an attempt to revive him. All of her Bene Gesseret knowledge was of no use. Nor were the Fremen around her able to help. Paul remained in his coma.

Jessica had a hard time understanding why this had to happen now. Just three weeks ago he had conducted his first solo sandworm ride. The next day he had cemented his authority to rule Arrakis as the heir to Duke Leto. Stilgar and the rest of the Fremen leadership had given him their oaths of fealty.

_There is nothing else I can do_, she thought. She quickly looked around to make sure she was alone. Then she pulled a small black box out of a pocket of her still suit; the Starfleet communicator. She turned on the power, opened the antenna cover, and began to speak.

"This is Lady Jessica calling the Marco Polo. I hope you will quickly respond to this message. Much has happened to us here on Arrakis, but that can be discussed later after you come here. My son, Paul Atreides, is now the ruling Duke. He has recently fallen into a coma and cannot be awakened. I have tried all that I could to understand and treat his condition, but nothing I do works. So, please come here as fast as you can. His life depends on it."

Ship Time: 1 May 2268 AD – Mission Day 1647

Local Time: 22 April 10195 AG

An increasingly desperate Jessica sat on a small chair next to Paul's bed. Paul remained in his coma. The curtains closing off the alcove from the rest of the sietch warren whispered as they were pushed aside.

"Greetings Sayyadina," Stilgar said as he joined her and stood next to Paul's bed.

"Welcome Stilgar," she replied. After looking down at her comatose son she returned her gaze to her guest. "Usul remains as he has been for the last few weeks."

"Is there anything that can be done," Stilgar asked.

"I have tried all that I know," she replied. She did not tell him of her call to the Marco Polo. Only Gurney Halleck, who only a month ago was reunited with Paul and Jessica, knew of the short visit by the Outsiders to Caladan. Over the last three years she had asked Paul why he does not call them. He would only reply that it was not the time to do so, but that the time would come soon. Arrakis was his home and fief and that he would not give it up to live an uncertain life among people he didn't know and in a society completely at odds with his own.

"Very well," Stilgar said. "Please let me know if his condition changes." He pulled the curtains aside to leave the chamber.

"Stilgar," Jessica began quickly. "Please call for Chani."

_Finally_, Stilgar thought. "I will send a 'thopter for her. It will still take a few days for her to travel here."

Jessica bowed her head to him in thanks. Stilgar nodded in return and departed. The curtains swung on their rod after his passage. A moment later a muted beep, beep came from Jessica's pocket. She pulled the communicator out of her pock and raised the antenna.

"Hello, this is Jessica."

"_This is the Marco Polo communications officer. We came as fast as we could in response to your request. Please let us know how we can help you. Our Chief Medical Officer is prepared to beam down."_

The curtains were quickly swept aside as Stilgar reentered the alcove.

"Just what have you done," he demanded angrily. Jessica turned off the communicator and sat it next to Paul on his cot.

"Last week I called for help to save Paul's life," she replied with just as much force. "Please call for Gurney Halleck. We have some explaining to do."

For the next half hour Jessica and Gurney told Stilgar of the visit by the Marco Polo to Caladan, beginning with the initial radio call to the confrontation with the Emperor and Guild in space above the planet.

"You should have told me that you had contacted the Outsiders," Stilgar chastised. "I would have had time to prepare our people to meet them."

"If I had told you what I had intended to do you would not have let me," Jessica said. "I had to think of Usul first."

"Well, now that they are here, I will allow them access to the sietch, but I will isolate this wing from the rest. They may come and do what they can for Usul, but they are not to be allowed to talk to or be seen by anyone but you, me, or the Fedaykin I set as guards here."

"It will be as you say," Jessica replied. Stilgar then left to set the guard.


	45. Chapter 28B

Chapter 28-B

_An Hour Later_

Stilgar, Jessica and several Fedaykin stood watching along one wall of a cleared space adjacent to the chamber where Paul lay in his coma. Six pillars of light began to shine before them accompanied by a soft whistling sound. Five men and a woman in a scandalously short skirt appeared before them.

_By the Great Maker_, Stilgar thought. _It is just as Jessica said._ The two Fedaykin beside him began to mutter about mala'ikah, angels coming to the aid of their servant. Then they both took a second glance at Sotar, noting his pointed ears and the slight green tint to his skin. _Great Maker, he is one of the aliens Jessica mentioned_, Stilgar added. He looked over the visitors. He saw that they were well watered. Their flesh was soft with easy duty. He noticed that the men and the woman wearing blue carried small satchels. He also saw that they carried lasguns and other equipment on their belts.

One of the men stepped forward and announced, "Hello, I am Captain Raymondo Garibaldi," Garibaldi began in fair Galach. All of the crew of the Polo had learned the language during the last three years. He took a second glance at Jessica and the other Fremen and noted their blue within blue eyes. "With me are Dr. Maxwell, Corpsman Stewart, Lieutenant Sotar, and security specialists Parker and Wilson."

Jessica looked over to Stilgar and nodded urgently at him. Stilgar caught her motion in his peripheral vision. He took one step forward towards Garibaldi. "I am Stilgar, Clan Chief of Sietch Tabr."

"It is good to see you again, Captain," Jessica interjected quickly.

"Captain, you and your people have my countenance as the Sayyadina Jessica has spoken to me on your behalf. This I grant to you despite your violation of the ban on thinking machines. I ask that you do not openly display such devices among the general population of the sietch, only in this area, when you are trying to help Paul Muad'dib, may you to use them. This particular area of the cave has been isolated from the rest for this purpose."

"I appreciate your understanding and generosity," Garibaldi replied. "We will not violate that trust. To that end we offer you our surety for our good behavior. Lieutenant Sotar," Garibaldi said pointedly.

Sotar raised his right hand in the typical Vulcan salute. "Live long and prosper, Stilgar," he began. "The people of Vulcan are from a world much like Arrakis. We have seen the great effort you are making to change your world in your southern hemisphere. On behalf of the planet Vulcan and the other members of the United Federation of Planets we offer you this gift."

Garibaldi took out his communicator. "Garibaldi to Polo; beam down the package." Again a shape materialized within the chamber, this time it was of a shipping pallet which filled most of the chamber. On the pallet was a stack of five liter drums.

"What is this," Stilgar asked.

"The drums contain a total of one thousand liters of water," Garibaldi replied. "Your solar system, like many others, has a region in its far reaches where many comets can be found. On our way here we stopped at one and obtained its water."

Stilgar stood there aghast at the extremely generous gift. Finally he regained his composure. "Never before has such a gift been bestowed to us. We thank you for your generosity." He paused to again consider the magnitude of the gift the starship's crew had so freely given. "Now, if you will follow me I'll take you to Paul Muad'Dib."

Stilgar turned to the two Fedaykin guards. "Organize a work party to take this water to be counted and stored within the reservoir." He then led the way to a curtain, pulled it aside and led the Federation crew to the next chamber wherein laid Paul. Doctor Maxwell immediately kneeled down next to Paul's cot, reached for his tricorder and medical scanner, and scanned Paul's vital signs. Corpsman Stewart stood next to him in case he needed her assistance.

"Temperature 31, heart rate 10; respiration 1; metabolic rate 10 percent, there are no ketones building up in the blood." He scanned Paul a moment longer and looked up at Garibaldi. "He is in as perfect a state of hibernation as I have ever seen. There appears to be nothing else wrong with him." Maxwell then turned towards Jessica and Stilgar. "Do either of you know how he entered this state," he asked.

Stilgar shook his head. "I have reviewed all the medical knowledge available to me and I can only suspect that he was poisoned," Jessica explained.

Maxwell reviewed the data on his tricorder again. "There are no poisons in his system, other that the Spice. There must be some other agent involved that would affect both his metabolism and his brain function. Before we assume hostile intent can you tell me what other psychoactive poisons are available in this area?"

"Psychoactive poisons," Jessica asked herself out loud. "There is only the Spice…" Her mind raced to consider the other poisons available. _Would he have dared to take the Water? It is something he might have tried._ She turned to Stilgar. "Can you have someone bring a sample of the unchanged Water of Life?"

"At once," he replied and left the chamber.

"What is the Water of Life," Maxwell asked.

"It is a spectrum narcotic poison," Jessica replied. "This is hard to explain." Jessica paused to consider revealing the secrets of her order so openly. The Fremen were well aware of her ability, it was no secret to them. "When a Bene Gesseret wishes to become a Reverend Mother," she went on, "she uses the poison to 'pass within.' The woman achieves a heightened sense of awareness and can actually change the chemistry of the poison to something harmless."

Garibaldi and Maxwell silently shook their heads at Jessica's statement. "Fascinating," Sotar quietly stated. Presently a Fedaykin entered the room with a literjon. He presented the flexible container to Jessica who then sat it down on a table next to Paul's cot. Dr. Maxwell immediately scanned it with his tricorder and began muttering.

"What a witches' brew," he finally exclaimed. "Captain, you don't want to know what is in this." He turned to Jessica. "Do you suppose Paul might have taken some of this? It would kill anyone just as fast as cyanide would."

"He might have," Jessica replied. "He still lives so he must have been able to change the 'water' successfully." _He really is the Kwisatz Haderach_, she thought.

"Before I begin any kind of treatment I will need to take some blood samples and a sample of the 'water' back to the Polo for detailed analysis," Maxwell announced.

After Jessica's quick nod Maxwell used a hypo to take a five milliliter blood sample. Corpsman Stewart then passed over a small flask for the 'water' sample. Jessica opened the literjon and the stench of corruption began to fill the chamber. She then poured some of the 'water' into the flask.

While the transfer was taking place Stewart was looking at Paul and noticed his nose twitching slightly. "Doctor," she said a little excitedly. "I think I saw his nose move a little."

Maxwell reactivated his tricorder and scanned the young man again. "Metabolic rate is picking up as well as his brain wave activity." He looked down at the flask of Water of Life. "Could he smell the 'water,'" he asked.

"He apparently is," Jessica replied. She dipped a finger in the doctor's flask and held it up under Paul's nose. Paul inhaled a long breath and his eyes fluttered open.


	46. Chapter 28C

Chapter 28-C

Paul remained laying on his cot. His eyes quickly took in the faces of those at his bedside. A slight bewilderment passed over his face as he saw Dr. Maxwell kneeling beside his cot while passing his medical scanner over him. Jessica watched him for a moment and then realized that he was completely awake.

"All body functions are within normal ranges," Dr. Maxwell announced.

Paul, still a bit puzzled, looked again at Dr. Maxwell, "Why are you here," he asked a little hoarsely.

"Your mother called to ask for our help," Dr. Maxwell replied. "It will take a while for you to recover from your hibernation."

"Why did you drink the sacred water," Jessica interrupted.

"I only took a little sip, one small drop," he told her.

"How could you do something so stupid," she asked.

"When I had the drop in my mouth, when I could taste it and feel what it was doing to me, then I knew that I could do what you could do. Your Bene Gesseret proctors speak of the Kwisatz Haderach, but they cannot begin to guess the many places I have been…" He tried to raise himself up onto his elbows. Dr. Maxwell and Jessica pushed him back down.

"I feel so weak," Paul said as his eyes darted around the room seeing all the visitors. "How long have I been here?"

"You've been in a coma three weeks," Jessica replied.

"But just a moment ago I took a sip of the Water of Life," he said again bewildered.

"A moment for you, three weeks of fear for me," Jessica said.

"It was only one drop, but I converted it," Paul said as he snatched the container of the Water from Jessica and swallowed a large mouthful.

"Paul," Jessica screamed. Dr. Maxwell simply ordered, "Cordrazine." Corpsman Stewart quickly passed him a hypo already loaded with the drug. Paul grabbed his mother's hand and sent his awareness surging into her. Maxwell then realized that Paul was not entering another coma and did not inject Paul with the drug. He passed his scanner over Paul again. "Metabolic functions have increased," he announced.

"Show me the place you cannot face," he said aloud to Jessica.

Jessica shook her head terrified at the thought of seeing that part of herself.

"Show me," Paul commanded, his awareness crashing through her defenses.

"No," she yelled back.

Paul's awareness forced its way through and around her into the place she could not face, a place of darkness, flashing lights, and blowing wind. She trembled at what she saw there and shied away from it in terror. She then opened her eyes and tried to stand. Paul released her hand. She staggered to her feat and would have fallen backwards if Dr. Maxwell and Corpsman Stewart had not caught her. They helped her to sit at the foot of Paul's cot. Jessica slumped as she sat on the cot.

"Are you alright," Maxwell asked as he passed the scanner over her. He looked over his shoulder towards the rest of the landing party and shook his head. He had no idea what had just happened.

"So…tired," she finally said. "He has seen the Water of Life." Again the realization that her son was the Kwisatz Haderach washed over her causing her to tremble once again.

"Fascinating," Sotar commented. "A drug induced telepathy."

Captain Garibaldi stepped forward. "What is going on here," he asked.

"In each of us there is an ancient force that takes or gives," Paul began. "A man finds little difficulty facing the taking force within him. It is impossible for him to face the giving force without changing into something other than a man. For a woman the reverse is true." Paul looked again at his mother. "Do you understand?"

"And you, son," Jessica asked, "are you the one that gives or takes?"

"I'm at a fulcrum," he replied. "I cannot give without taking and I cannot take without…" He stopped and looked inward again. Jessica knew what that inward gaze meant. Paul was again seeing the future.

"You have seen the future," Jessica said after Paul ended his prophetic gaze. "Will you tell us what you saw?"

"The Emperor is coming. Space above Arrakis will be filled with the ships of the Guild. He will come with his favorite Truthsayer and five legions of Sardaukar. Barron Vladimir Harkonnen will be with him along with Thufir Hawat. The Barron will bring every conscript he can muster. Every other great house will send ships and soldiers, but they will remain in space waiting…"

Garibaldi whipped out his communicator. "Garibaldi to Polo," he called.

"Polo here, go ahead Captain," Palmer replied.

"Ships status report," he requested.

"Situation normal, Captain," Palmer replied.

"Very well, inform me immediately if anything happens. Garibaldi out," the captain said as he shut off his communicator. He stepped forward to address Paul. He did not put much faith in Paul's prediction, yet he knew of Argeliun Seers and Vulcan and Medusan telepaths. Indeed, the ability of the Organians to put and end to the latest Federation-Klingon war was known to all. So, paranormal abilities were no surprise to him. "Why is the Emperor coming to Arrakis and why will most of the troops and ships remain on board the Guild's Heighliners?"

Paul looked up at and recognized Captain Garibaldi. "They will be waiting for the Guild's permission to land. They are searching for me, but they cannot see me. They have reduced troop transport costs to almost nothing so now even the poorest House is waiting to attack us."

Garibaldi recalled three years of signal intercepts, the fact that House Atreides is a guerrilla house on Arrakis, and that overwhelming force was being brought to bear against Arrakis.

"You have stopped the flow of Spice," he announced, "and they are now here to restore it by force."

"Yes," Paul replied impressed that Garibaldi could figure it out so fast, "and I will destroy the Spice forever if needed."


	47. Chapter 29A

Chapter 29-A

Ship Time: 2 May 2268 AD – Mission Day 1648

Local Time: 23 April 10195 AG

The sky was just lightening as the 'thopter landed. The pilot fully retracted the wings as a ground crew quickly attached a tug to the aircraft and began to tow it into a storage cavern within the Cave of Birds. Once the 'thopter was inside, the cavern was closed. The pilot climbed out of his seat and opened the door allowing his single passenger to exit.

Chani climbed down from the aircraft and stretched her tired limbs. Her luggage was handed to her by one of the ground crew. She thanked the man and began to make her way to her mate's chamber; a Fedaykin commando took her bag and escorted her through the winding passages. A few days ago Jessica had sent a message to her to come as quickly as possible as something had happened to Paul-Muad'Dib. A few minutes later she arrived at Paul's chamber to find him seated on the floor before a low table eating his breakfast. His mother, the Sayyadina Jessica, Stilgar and Gurney Halleck sat at the table eating with him.

"Paul," she asked puzzled over the situation.

"Please sit down, my love," he replied without answering. "All is as it should be." The Fedaykin withdrew after leaving her luggage on the floor. "We'll explain everything," Jessica added.

An hour later, Chani her stomach full and her mind at rest over seeing he mate restored to health, yet angry at him for his foolish stunt with the Water of Life, stood next to him in a chamber set aside as a conference room, on the other side of Paul stood his mother, Stilgar, and Halleck.

A whistle filled the room as a party from the Polo beamed into the room. Chani's jaw hung slack in shock at the almost magical appearance of the Starfleet officers.

"Good morning," Captain Garibaldi began. "You have met Dr. Maxwell and Lt. Sotar." Paul stepped forward and shook the captain's hand.

"Welcome, Captain, gentlemen," Paul replied. Dr. Maxwell quickly scanned Paul with his tricorder.

"It appears that you have made a full recovery," he reported.

"Yes," Paul answered. "I appreciate the effort you made to come here to help." Paul held out his hand and Chani quickly joined him and took his hand. "This is the mother of my son, Chani. You already have met Stilgar and Gurney."

"It is nice to meet you, Miss Chani," Garibaldi said. "Hello again," he greeted the others. Chani replied with a slight smile, still speechless.

"Captain," Paul began. "The reason I asked to meet again with you is to discuss the upcoming arrival of the Guild Heighliners carrying Imperial and House forces."

"Are you so sure that they will be here soon," Garibaldi asked.

"Yes, they will be here today. They would be here now if not for your ship being in orbit. If I am to legitimize my rule over Arrakis as the Atreides Duke I must confront their forces without outside interference. The political and military results of this confrontation must be acceptable to the rest of the Empire and to the Guild."

"We would not interfere with their landings," Garibaldi said. "We have a policy of non-interference that I am sure you are aware of."

"I am aware of that and I am asking you to abide by that policy."

"Certainly," Garibaldi replied. "We do offer ourselves as a neutral party in the hopes that a negotiated settlement can be made. Also, the protection of non-combatants is a concern to us, both culturally and legally."

"Blessed are the peacemakers," Halleck interjected, quoting from the Orange-Catholic Bible, "their countenance will outshine all others."

"The correct quotation is 'Blessed are the peacemakers," Sotar replied, "for they will be called sons of God,' Matthew 5:9."

Halleck blinked a couple times. Never in his life had anyone attempted to correct one of his quotations. Then Jessica stepped in to help him. "You are both correct," she said. "Gurney's quote is from the Orange-Catholic Bible while Sotar's is from the Original Bible."

"Captain," Paul began, taking command of the conversation again. "I appreciate your offer, but I do not think that the Guild, Emperor, or the Harkonnens would accept your services at negotiators. Nor can I accept as my personal feud with the Harkonnens needs to come to its proper conclusion. They have caused too much pain and suffering to my family; they have killed my father. I would see justice done."

"I see," Garibaldi simply said.

"Your concern for the well being of non-combatants," Paul went on, "is an ethical imperative which we can afford as it solidifies our support among the rest of the inhabitants of Arrakis and will also look good to the Landsraad. You will not find the Fremen at the cause of any abuse of non-combatants. You may find the actions of the Sardaukar to be not so ethical."

"Hmm," Garibaldi intoned as he considered Paul's summary of the Sardaukar. "Thank you for your support on this issue," he finally replied. "I'll return to my ship and take her out of orbit, allowing the Imperial forces to arrive. I will be contacting them after they arrive to offer them the same services that I just offered to you."

"Like I said, I do not think that they will accept your offer, but go ahead and try. Thank you for coming down, Captain," Paul said.

"You're welcome," Garibaldi replied while reaching for his communicator. "Garibaldi to Polo," he called, "three to beam up." A moment later the Starfleet party beamed back to their ship.


	48. Chapter 29B

Chapter 29-B

_Interlude_

A few days ago the Guild Navigators, with their limited prescience, had detected the Polo in orbit over Arrakis. This had caused great consternation among the navigators. They had learned their lesson over Caladan and they did not want to suffer any further loss of ships or of their collective pride. Further looks into the near future showed that the Marco Polo would leave orbit, but remain nearby. They also showed the unopposed landings of the embarked troops, but they could not see past that point. There were too many blind spots in their vision, particularly about any upcoming battles and about the Fremen leader, Muad'Dib. They informed the Emperor of the presence of the Polo over Arrakis and he quickly lost his temper.

"What," he had bellowed. "The Marco Polo is where?" His face had turned a bright shade of crimson which was not hard to do as he was red-haired with the accompanying pale complexion. "Why in hell are they at Arrakis now," he had asked in an apoplectic rage.

The Navigators quickly explained the rest of their vision. The Emperor calmed down realizing that the timetable would only be set back a day and that the Outsiders would not immediately intervene in his operation. He too had learned his lesson over Caladan.

A short time after returning to the Polo, Garibaldi ordered the ship moved to the L1 point between Arrakis and its outer moon. Not long after that, the Guild fleet arrived. Garibaldi contacted the Imperial and Guild fleet and informed them that the Polo was in the area acting as observers for the Federation and would not take part in the conflict brewing below. He gave them his offer as a neutral third part to host negotiations, but was immediately rebuffed and told to stay out of Imperial and Guild affairs. Garibaldi then told them the he would act if, during the conflict, non-combatants were being attacked or abused.

The Imperial and Harkonnen forces began their landings while the forces of the other major and minor houses remained aboard the Heighliners. The Imperial and Harkonnen forces established their ground base on the plains south of the city of Arrakeen just north of the Shield Wall.

The next day, the Imperial forces began construction of a portable, metallic building to house the Emperor, his retinue, and his Sardaukar soldiers. Garibaldi ordered detailed scans of the building. He was quite impressed with both its size and extensive use of shape-metal alloys in its construction. All five legions of Sardaukar were barracked within the portable building.

The Sardaukar, released from their immediate duties, then made their presence felt in Arrakeen. They immediately began to intimidate the locals resulting in bar brawls, assaults, rapes and a couple of murders, but no major riots broke out. Garibaldi was ready to stun any attacking Sardaukar force from space should a major pogrom had been launched against the city.

Meanwhile, Paul and the Fremen leadership began assembling their troops from all over the planet. Many sandworms were exhausted from the nightly troop movements. Soon all the pieces would be in place for the final confrontation between the Atreides led Fremen and the Imperial and Harkonnen legions.


	49. Chapter 30A

Chapter 30-A

_A Week Later_

Ship Time: 9 May 2268 AD – Mission Day 1655

Local Time: 30 April 10195 AG

At 1:30 in the morning the only sound on the bridge was the quiet hum of electronics and the air circulation fans in the life support system. Lieutenant Sotar sat quietly in the center seat. He was in charge of the midnight shift bridge watch. With him were three ensigns, one at the helm, one at the sensor/survey station, and the last at the communications station.

"Sensor contact," the duty sensor officer, an Andorian, reported. "Five Guild Frigates are lifting off from the Imperial landing field south of Arrakeen."

"Trajectory analysis," Sotar ordered.

"Tracking," the sensor officer reported. A moment later he said, "The frigates are on a ballistic trajectory taking them on a great circle course that will have them land in within a kilometer of …Sietch Tabr. The estimated time of arrival is thirty four minutes."

"Scan the frigates and report the number of life signs," Sotar ordered.

"Each frigate has two hundred and twenty one adult male humans on board," the sensor officer reported.

"Scan Sietch Tabr and report on any life forms in residence," Sotar then ordered.

"Scanners are detecting two hundred and seventeen human life signs," the sensor officer reported. "The majority being children and sub-adults, the rest are elderly men and women."

"Call Captain Garibaldi to the bridge," Sotar ordered.

A couple minutes later the slightly disheveled captain arrived on the bridge. "Report," he ordered as soon as he stepped out of the turbo lift. He rubbed his eyes then filled a cup with hot coffee from a cart parked in front of the Engineering Monitor station.

"Captain," Sotar began, "five Guild frigates carrying a thousand personnel have taken off from the Imperial landing field near Arrakeen and are in en route to Sietch Tabr. Sensors show that the Sietch is inhabited only by children and elderly humans."

Garibaldi turned to the communication's station. "Contact Paul Atreides," he ordered.

"This is Paul," was the reply a minute later. Paul was in his new command post on the Shield Wall south of the Imperial landing field. He was supervising the final preparations for the Fremen assault on the Imperial and Harkonnen forces.

"This is Captain Garibaldi. Please inform me of the current inhabitants in Sietch Tabr."

"There are only women, children, and the elderly there," Paul replied. "All my fighting men are with me about to attack the Imperial encampment. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just confirming the results of a routine scan," Garibaldi replied. "I may call you again in a few minutes." The captain motioned for the call to be cut off. "Signal the Imperial encampment," he ordered. It took a couple of minutes, but an imperial signals officer replied that the Polo was to not interfere in imperial operations then cut off further communications.

"ETA of frigate flight to Sietch Tabr is now twenty one minutes," Sotar reported.

"Security Alert," Garibaldi ordered. "I want all security personnel standing by in the transporter rooms equipped for a ground base defense mission in five minutes; and contact Paul Atreides again."

The claxon sounded as the communications officer sounded the security alert call. Throughout the ship the security force members that were asleep jumped from their bunks, quickly donned their clothes, and raced to the armory. Those on duty were quickly relieved by regular crew members and then they too raced to the armory.

Meanwhile, Paul alerted his senior staff that something was going on that involved Sietch Tabr. Stilgar and Gurney Halleck quickly joined Paul and the rest of his staff in his command post.

After sending out the security alert the communications officer re-contacted Paul Atreides. "This is Paul," he again announced.

"This is Garibaldi. We are tracking a flight of Guild frigates carrying over a thousand troops heading towards Sietch Tabr. We warned you and the Emperor that we would take action should either party start to target innocent civilians. I'm dispatching a force to defend Sietch Tabr from the Imperial attackers. Now, I just don't want to beam my force in, the reactions from your civilians may be unfortunate. I would like a liaison officer from you to accompany the force."

_My son_, Paul thought._ They are after me but will kill my son. _"Stilgar is clan chief of Sietch Tabr," Paul finally replied. "He will accompany your soldiers. Give me a moment…"

"I'm going to the main transporter room," Garibaldi said to Sotar while putting a communicator earpiece receiver in his ear. "Keep me informed. I will be beaming down with the security force. Summon Commander Bolt to the bridge. He will take over when he arrives."

In the Fremen command post Paul turned to Halleck. "I can't spare any of the regular soldiers from the battle tomorrow. Gather as many Fedaykin as you quickly can and have them report here."

"Yes, Sire," Halleck replied before he went to gather the troops.

Garibaldi exited the turbo lift and ran the short distance to the main transporter room. Along the side of the corridor part of the security force stood ready to be beamed down. The sixty men, women, and aliens were organized into twelve teams of five, ten security force teams, one heavy weapons team, and a command team. In each security team four members were equipped with a communicator, type-two hand phaser, and a personal shield. The fifth member had a phaser rifle in addition to the other equipment. The team leaders all had tricorders. The personal shield was a modification of the life support belt used on the Enterprise the year before. The life support functions had been removed and the shield generator strengthened. The heavy weapons team had their standard equipment plus two photon mortars with a hundred bombs each. The command team had their standard equipment plus the equipment to set up a portable command post with a subspace radio base station and high power portable scanners.

"Captain," began Lieutenant Brian Huber, the head of the Security Department, standing next to the entrance to the main transporter room. "All my troops are armed and ready for deployment. Chief Thaarl is in the hall between transporter rooms three and four with the rest of the troops."

"Very well," Garibaldi replied. "You'll be transporting down in a couple minutes." He turned and stepped into the main transporter room.

Paul then called the Polo. "Stilgar is ready to accompany your troops," Paul announced. "If you will give me a minute, I'm also sending some of my personal guard to help in the defense of Sietch Tabr." Just then Halleck reentered the command post followed by a score of Fedaykin. "My soldiers are here now. They are gathered in the center of this chamber. Stilgar now has the radio." Paul handed the device to Stilgar who began to look nervous. Paul then addressed the group.

"You are all about to experience an almost magical event. You are to be teleported to Sietch Tabr to defend it from Imperial and Harkonnen raiders. You all have family there so your steadfastness is of utmost importance."

"But, how," one Fedaykin asked.

"A starship from outside the Empire and not bound by the Great Convention is above us. They are here to observe tomorrow's battle. They have pledged to stop all attacks against civilians. You will not be alone in the defense of Sietch Tabr. You may begin," Paul then called loudly while stepping back from the group.

"I have them sir," the transporter operator announced after scanning Paul's command post.

"Energize," Garibaldi ordered as he stepped over to the equipment locker to take a phaser, communicator, and personal shield. Six figures appeared on the transporter a few seconds later; Stilgar and five Fedaykin commandos. They all looked around, startled and nervous at the sudden change of scenery.

"Sir, I have fifteen more in the pattern buffer," the transporter operator reported.

"Mr. Stilgar, please step down," Garibaldi said to his temporary guest while motioning for him to come down from the transporter stage. Stilgar joined Garibaldi at the control pedestal. "Scan Sietch Tabr," Garibaldi ordered. The operator quickly put a scan of the sietch on the targeting display. "Mr. Stilgar, where is the best location to beam into the sietch?"

Stilgar stepped around the console to view the display. "Here is the central chamber," he pointed out. "From here passages lead to all the entrances to the sietch."

"Very well," Garibaldi said. "You and your troops will be sent in first. We'll follow a minute later." Garibaldi motioned that Stilgar was to return to the transporter stage. Stilgar quickly did so.

"Eleven minutes until the arrival of the Imperial ships," Sotar announced over the intercom.

"Beam this group, then those in the buffer, to the sietch," Garibaldi began ordered.

"Energizing," the operator replied. Stilgar and the Fedaykin quickly found themselves standing in the middle of the central hall of Sietch Tabr. As night was the normal operating time for the Fremen, the hall was filled with people working at the clan's industries. As one, the adults and older children reached for their Crysknives before realizing that their clan leader and some of Paul Muad'Dib's Fedaykin death commandos stood before them.

"Yes, it is truly us," Stilgar announced loudly over the clamor of people trying to understand his sudden appearance. "The Emperor and Harkonnens are coming to attack this sietch. They will be here in ten minutes." The clamor became a little louder. "Quiet," he bellowed.

The security force then began beaming into the hall. The Fremen, including several of the Fedaykin, took one look at the mass of red shirts, the three blue faced Andorians, the two snout-nosed Tellarites, and the lone pointy eared Vulcan, and began backing away from them. The command team immediately began to set up their gear while the other teams assembled and took stock of their situation. Stilgar immediately saw Garibaldi, his golden tunic a sharp contrast to all of the red ones, and hurried towards him.

"We must reinforce the guards at each of the entrances," Stilgar said. "I'll have my men lead yours to them."

"One moment, please," Garibaldi replied as he looked towards his command team. The scanner team, led by Petty Officer Sonek, had just finished setting up their equipment.

"Link your scanner to the Polo's," Garibaldi ordered. "I want a full display of this complex."

"Aye sir," Sonek replied while Stilgar, Garibaldi and Huber watched impatiently. A moment later the display lit up with a schematic of the sietch showing all the tunnels, caverns, entrances, and a topographical map of the mountain range over them.

"Tactical analysis, Mr. Huber," Garibaldi ordered.

"Yes, sir," Huber began. "The only place for the Guild to set their transports down safely is on the desert fields to the south. If they don't then we'll know soon enough. They will probably assault any entrance that is well known from that direction. With that in mind I would position men at these locations." He pointed at the display.

"That large cavern is the vehicle park," Stilgar said. "And these two are the southern entrances."

"Very well," Garibaldi replied while turning to Huber. "I want four teams dispatched to these locations, one each to the entrances and two to the vehicle park. The Fremen will lead you to them. The other teams will remain here as a ready reserve."

Stilgar strode quickly to the waiting Fedaykin. He pointed out four members. "You four wait here. The others are to lead the spaceship's soldiers to the southern entrances and to the vehicle park." It took a moment for the Starfleet and Fedaykin personnel to sort themselves out then they all began to double time out of the central cavern and into the tunnels. Stilgar rejoined Garibaldi at the scanner.

"I have a heavy weapons team that needs a high perch," Huber said to Garibaldi and Stilgar. "Where do you suggest we put them?" Huber pointed to the screen of the portable scanner.

"We have an observation post on the top of this bluff," Stilgar said pointing toward the scanner screen.

Stilgar saw Harah and some other women standing against the wall. "Harah," He called to her. "Take these men to Eagle Peak." She looked back at him and at the Star Fleet personnel, fright and indecision washed over her face.

"Move," Stilgar yelled at her.

"Stilgar," she began. "Muad'Dib's child is with my sons in their loft."

"Then go to him and protect him with your life if necessary. Gather all the other small children with you as well," he ordered. Then he ordered another woman to take the Star Fleet team to the observation point. Within minutes the security teams and weapon's team were at their stations.


	50. Chapter 30B

Chapter 30-B

High atop Eagle Peak the heavy weapons team had set up their photon mortars. The team leader was scanning the sky with his tricorder. "Contacts approaching bearing two ninety two, mark forty," he announced into his communicator. "It's the Guild Frigate flight."

"Very well," Lieutenant Huber replied from the command post. "Inform us of when they touch down and finish the deployment of their embarked troops." Huber turned to address Garibaldi.

"Captain," he began. "I recommend that the crews of those frigates be beamed off right after their troops complete their deployment. They can be beamed directly to the Imperial compound."

"Very well," Garibaldi replied. "This is your show, run it. Just don't let the situation get out of hand."

"Yes, sir," Huber replied.

Back at Eagle Peak the heavy weapons team noticed that four of the frigates were indeed settling down for a landing on the desert plains to the south of the sietch. One slowed its descent and changed course.

"Airborne," one member of the team announced as the last frigate flew right over the sietch discharging troopers from both sides of the ship. The Sardaukar floated down on Holtzman suspensors instead of parachutes. This information was quickly sent to the command post. Huber quickly called the Polo.

"Fire support mission," he began. "I want a stun blast fired directly at the sietch to a five hundred meter radius." He switched channels to signal the five deployed teams. "Code Blue; take cover immediately."

"Guild ships have landed to the south," the heavy weapons team then reported. "We're taking cover." The heavy weapons team then ran back into the tunnel leading to their station.

Huber then turned to Stilgar. "It would be best if all of your civilians could be gathered into this chamber. There is no telling where the airborne Sardaukar will make an entrance." He pointed at the various mountain top entrances on the scanner.

Stilgar grimaced at the thought of the Sardaukar rampaging through the sietch killing his women and children. "I'll see to it," he said before going to give orders to his remaining Fedaykin and the various women and youths still in the chamber.

On the Polo, Bolt and Sotar monitored the deployment of the Sardaukar and the actions of the deployed Security teams. "Fire phasers," Bolt ordered once the last security trooper had taken cover.

As soon as they landed, the Sardaukar, the professional soldiers they were, quickly formed into their assault columns and began their march towards the sietch. Two columns double-timed towards the vehicle park. Two other columns headed towards the southern entrances.

The Sardaukar airborne troops gathered themselves into fire teams and began scouring the crags and crevices searching for an entrance to the sietch. Then the sky flashed an angry red and all the exposed Sardaukar were knocked unconscious.

"Cease fire," Huber called to the Polo after the strike. "Begin transport of frigate crews."

The frigate crews, protected from the phaser blast by their ship's hulls, saw the phaser strike take down all the Sardaukar that they had deployed. The first crew had little time to react before they began to feel a slight tingling. The second through fifth crews had enough time to call the imperial compound to inform them of the unusual events taking place. They informed their superiors that the exposed Sardaukar were dead, they didn't know that they were only stunned.

"All frigate crews have been beamed away," Palmer called down to Garibaldi's command post a few minutes later.

"Very well," the captain replied.

"Begin transport of those who made an airborne deployment," Huber ordered.

"Transporting," Palmer replied after relaying the command to the transporter rooms.

During that time some of the Sardaukar who had landed on the desert plain had started to wake up. They began checking their fellow soldiers noting that they too were unconscious. Those who had recovered began using stimulant shots to wake up their fellow soldiers. Once a platoon had formed from each assault column they began approaching their targets again, but at a more cautious pace.

"We're getting some movement amongst the stunned Sardaukar," Huber announced while monitoring the scanner. He then called the deployed defensive teams and informed them of the situation.

"They're coming to you in dribbles," Huber announced. "Once you stun a group, call the Polo and have them beamed away." He then turned again to Garibaldi. "I want to take out those frigates," he began. "Undoubtedly, they have heavy weapons and munitions still onboard."

"Are the deployed Sardaukar clear of their vicinity," Garibaldi asked.

Huber consulted the scanner again. "Yes, they are," he replied. "The closest group is over two hundred meters from them."

"Very well," Garibaldi replied.

"Leave them for the Sandworms," Stilgar suggested. "There will be no trace left."

"We will after we break their backs," Huber replied as he called up the heavy weapons team. "Fire mission," he began. "Target an airburst over the frigates, one hundred meter detonation altitude."

The photon mortar team quickly adjusted the targeting controls on their mortar tubes and dropped in a set of powder blue bombs. All five members of the team then dove for cover. A few seconds later the sky flashed again, this time a bright white. A thousand meters from Eagle Peak the shockwave from the photon explosions, each the equivalent of a metric ton of TNT, crashed down on the evacuated frigates bending their wings, shearing off exposed hardware and collapsing their hulls onto their landing gear.


	51. Chapter 30C

Chapter 30-C

For the last few minutes Harah had gathered as many small children and their mothers as she could to Paul's loft. She did not have time to gather them from all sections of the sietch, just from the section Paul's loft was in. Still the loft was crawling with children and toddlers. Some young mothers cradled their infants in their arms. Harah and two other young women stood guard at the entrance of the loft. Presently they heard the characteristic sound of running feet. A moment later a young boy sent as a runner arrived breathlessly at the loft.

"Stilgar has ordered everyone back to the central cavern," he said before he ran on to inform any others still in their lofts along the passageway.

Paul's young sister Alia, as was her normal behavior, sat next to her nephew Leto's crib, away from the other children who shunned her for her odd behavior. She overheard the orders from the runner.

_Something's not right_, she thought as she rose. _I'm supposed to test the Baron with my Gom Jabbar tomorrow._ Harah came and picked Leto up. Still puzzled, Alia followed Harah and the others to the central cavern. Once there she saw that a barricade was being set up. She also saw that among the women forming the barricade were some of Paul's Fedaykin commandos and some other men in red shirts and black pants. _How did the Fedaykin get here so fast_, she wondered. _Who are the strangers? _Her hand twitched over her Crysknife.

As she joined the rest of the sietch's population behind the barricade she examined the strangers and then remembered what Paul had told her of events on Caladan several years before. _Ah, so these are the outsiders from the Federation_, she realized. She quickly scanned the Starfleet personnel, her eyes settling on the Vulcan, noting his pointed ears and slight green hue. The Andorians and Tellarites were in the deployed teams.

_How odd_, she thought as she considered Petty Officer Sonek's appearance. Then her other memories fought their way to her consciousness.

_He's an alien_, the first said.

_He's an abomination,_ said another.

_No, he's beautiful_, said a more ancient memory. Then the rest of the buried minds began fighting for space in Alia's mind.

"Stop it," Alia cried out loud, her eyes squeezed tightly shut and her hands formed into tight fists. Heads turned in her direction from all around her then went quickly back to what they were doing before.

_Interesting_, Sonek mentally remarked before turning back to his scanner. When he had made eye contact with Alia his innate Vulcan telepathy had told him that, despite Alia's four year old body, much more was going on behind her eyes.

Above the sietch, the heavy weapons team observed the transport of the airborne Sardaukar back to the imperial compound. It took five minutes to clear the mountain top and ridges of the attackers. Huber ordered the team to remain in place and act as observers should the remaining Sardaukar on the desert plain make a move in their direction.

Outside on the desert floor, two platoons of Sardaukar picked themselves up after being bowled over by the explosions that crippled their transports. After realizing that they were cut off they cautiously approached the entrance to the vehicle park, a squad of combat engineers leading the way. More Sardaukar were being roused and formed up to follow the lead platoons.

In the vehicle park the two security force team leaders kept a constant scan on the approaching Sardaukar. The security teams had set up their phaser rifles on each side and back from the outside entrance to the cavern their fields of fire intersected to form final protection lines across the entrance to the cavern. The rest of the security teams and the eight Fedaykin had taken cover behind the various vehicles and equipment stored in the cavern. They too established crisscrossing fields of fire so as to not directly expose themselves to the Sardaukar.

"Take cover; shields," the senior team leader yelled right before an explosive charge collapsed the thin concrete cover over the entrance. The security teams dropped down behind their cover and activated their shields. The shockwave and debris from the explosion spread throughout the cavern.

"Weapon's free; heavy stun," a team leader yelled while sighting his phaser pistol on a Sardaukar soldier rushing into his field of fire. The rest of the security force opened fire dropping those Sardaukar who had rushed into the cavern. The remaining attackers fell back assuming that lasguns had been used to kill their fellow soldiers.

"You fool," a Fedaykin said to the senior team leader after the first rush of battle. "We're all dead if they send in a shielded trooper."

"These aren't lasers," the red shirted man replied while pulling out his communicator. "Teams three and four are under attack," he reported to Lt. Huber. "The initial force has been stunned.

"Very well," Huber replied, "transporting." A few seconds later the stunned Sardaukar disappeared.

"They're coming again," the other team leader yelled out. A few seconds later a dozen small metallic objects flew into the cavern. "Grenade; take cover," someone yelled as the Starfleet security troops and Fedaykin again took cover. Most of the grenades exploded flinging shrapnel around the cavern giving one of the unshielded Fremen receiving a slight flesh wound. The rest began releasing thick smoke. Behind the grenades came another rush of Sardaukar. "FPL; target the smoke bombs," a team leader ordered. The security force members armed with the phaser rifles began a constant series of snap shots to prevent any Sardaukar from entering the cavern. The team leaders switched their hand phasers to disintegrate and fired at the smoke grenades. The rest of the security troopers supported the ones firing the phaser rifles to make sure that any Sardaukar entering the cavern were stunned.

Again, the Sardaukar backed off from their assault. Behind them another platoon had caught up to reinforce the assault. The Sardaukar company commander collected his platoon leaders to revise his assault plan. He caught a faint whistling sound and looked around to see where it was coming from. He heard it most clearly from the cavern his men were assaulting. He also heard it a hundred meters away where assaults were taking place against the other entrances to the sietch. Those sounds faded away. Then he felt a slight tingling followed by a split second of blackness. He blinked his eyes and found himself among many of his troops a few hundred meters from the Emperor's hutment on the field south of Arrakeen.


	52. Chapter 31

Author note: I do not know what is going on with my account. For some reason I am not able to see the story edit page link. FFdotnet or some other entity may have blocked this and some other links. I was able to find that link and have added this chapter. I'm sorry for the delay.

BobDL

--------------

Chapter 31

Ship Time: 10 May 2268 AD – Mission Day 1656

Local Time: 1 May 10195 AG

_Early Morning_

The transporter powered down and Lieutenant Huber, Chief Thaarl, Petty Officer Sonek, and three others, began stepping down from the transporter stage. They were the last members of the landing party to return to the Polo. Their heavy equipment had been transported up separately by cargo transporter.

"Return your personal arms to the Armory and prepare your personal reports," Huber ordered as he turned to exit the transporter room.

"Lieutenant, may I have a moment with you," Sonek requested as the others began heading for the door. Huber paused at the exit allowing the others to leave.

"Come with me," Huber said as he took his turn to exit the transporter room. Sonek fell into step a half pace behind and to the left of Huber. They began walking together to the Armory.

"Sir," Sonek began. "I am reporting a telepathic contact while deployed to surface."

"Was it a hostile contact," Huber asked.

"No, sir, I came into telepathic contact with one of the Fremen civilians, a female child. That contact, though fleeting, caused me to believe that the child is suffering from a condition that Vulcans rarely contract."

"A human child with a Vulcan disease, go on," he said.

"The condition is called Ta'Malvo Syndrome," Sonek continued. "It occurs among Vulcan children that have experienced multiple mind-melds, which is forbidden by the teachings of Surak. It manifests itself as a form of schizophrenia. The mechanism of the syndrome is that a young child has little defense against the mature personalities being merged into their mind. After a mind meld, the child will retain elements of the outside personalities. These personality elements then attempt to take over the mind and body of the child. Eventually, those suffering the Syndrome and do not receive treatment go mad or commit suicide."

"You propose to help this young child," Huber summarized. "Do you know her name?"

"Yes, sir," Sonek replied. "I was able to read that during the contact. Her name is Alia. Vulcan medical professionals in accordance with the teachings of Surak have developed a treatment. Humans in this universe are rarely telepathic and I know of no organization amongst them with the knowledge to treat the condition."

"This will have to be brought before the Captain," Huber announced. "First, I want all the relevant medical data on this syndrome retrieved before we brief him."

"I'll contact Ensign T'Palla," Sonek began, "She should have the information." T'Palla was the Vulcan nurse practitioner charged with the medical care of the Vulcans on board the Polo.

_Dawn_

"Captain's Log, mission day 1648 – With the transport of the last Sardaukar back to the Imperial encampment an hour ago, the imperial assault against Sietch Tabr was concluded. The security force and I have just returned to the Polo. No casualties have been report from among our force or among the Fremen.

"After the battle some of the Fremen complained before our departure that they were prevented from taking the water from the Sardaukar attackers. I related to Clan Leader Stilgar that we were there to prevent the loss of life, not to allow lives to be taken. He agreed with our proposition and was able to calm his people down.

"After our departure we transported Stilgar and his soldiers back to Paul Atreides' headquarters. We have received no word from the Emperor's headquarters in reaction to our defense of the sietch."

Captain Garibaldi shut off his log recorder. After taking a short break in his quarters to clean up, he again sat in the center seat on the bridge. Commander Bolt and those who had stayed up late had returned to their quarters to get some rest before their duty shifts came up again. The turbo lift doors opened behind him, he turned to see who had just arrived. It was Lieutenant Huber, Ensign T'Palla, and Petty Officer Sonek. Huber stepped down to stand next to Garibaldi.

"Captain," Huber began. "While on the surface Petty Officer Sonek made telepathic contact with one of the Fremen. Through that contact he determined that the individual, a young girl, is mentally ill and needs medical treatment. Without treatment the girl will eventually go insane or commit suicide."

"Tell me more about this illness," Garibaldi said.

T'Palla told him the cause and symptoms of the syndrome and its inevitable outcome. Garibaldi turned to face the communications station.

"Lieutenant Palmer, contact Paul Atreides," he ordered.

"Aye, sir," she replied as she her hands moved over the controls on her station.

The sensor alert siren began to scream. Commander Giacconi quickly checked his readout. "There's been a nuclear explosion south of Arrakeen."

"Contact Paul Atreides, NOW," Garibaldi ordered.

_Arrakis_

"Will you look at that thing," Stilgar whispered tiredly. After the battle of Sietch Tabr Paul had immediately taken him to an observation post on top of the Shield Wall overlooking the Imperial encampment. On his left Paul laid with him, his eye glued to a telescope.

"I count nine levels to it. 'Must be quite a few Sardaukar in there," Gurney Halleck said from Paul's left.

"Five legions," Paul simply said.

"It grows light," Stilgar warned. "You're exposing yourself, Muad'Dib. Let's go back into the rocks now."

"I'm perfectly safe here," Paul replied.

"That ship mounts projectile weapons," Gurney said.

"They believe us protected by shields," Paul said. "They wouldn't waste a shot on an unidentified trio even if they saw us."

"They might try to sortie a 'thopter," Stilgar said, "if they see us."

"Let them," Paul said. "We've 'thopters to burn today and we know a storm is coming." Paul swung the telescope to observe the landing field. The Harkonnen frigates there lined up under the CHOAM banner.

"Is there anything new to see here," Gurney asked. "We should be getting under cover. The storm is coming."

"They've even brought their women, lackey, and servants. Ah, my dear Emperor, how confident you are."

"Men are coming up the secret way," Stilgar announced. "It may be Otheym and Korba returning."

"All right, Stil," Paul began. "We'll go back."

An hour later Paul, Stilgar, and Halleck sat below the camouflage tarp of the command post. Two Sardaukar, captured earlier in the year had been released to give the Emperor a message from, Paul, the Duke of Arrakis. The Emperor's reply being the raising of the CHOAM company flag, signaling that he didn't care about Paul's claim on Arrakis.

"How long until the storm strikes the Shield Wall," Paul asked.

Stilgar consulted one of the Fedaykin in the camouflaged command post. "Very soon, Muad'dib," he replied. "Sooner than we expected; it's a great-great-grandmother of a storm. Perhaps more than you wished."

"It's my storm," Paul replied. "Though it shook the entire world it could not be more than I wished. Will it strike the Shield Wall full on?"

"Close enough to make no difference," Stilgar replied.

A courier approached the group. "The Sardaukar and Harkonnen patrols are pulling back, Muad'Dib," he said.

"Tell our gunners to set their sights well before visibility drops," Paul ordered. "They must knock the nose off every one of those ships as soon as the storm as destroyed the shields." Paul looked around the edge of the camouflage cover at the sky. "Start sending the men down, Stil."

Stilgar disappeared down the tunnel.

Paul turned to Gurney. "The trigger that blasts the Shield Wall aside, that I leave in your hands, Gurney," Paul said. "You will do it?"

"I'll do it."

Paul turned next to a Fedaykin. "Otheym, start moving the patrols our of the blast area, they must be out of there before the storm strikes."

Otheym, bowed and he too disappeared down the tunnel.

The wind suddenly began to pick up. The camouflage cover started fluttering then was whipped away. Paul motioned for the remaining Fedaykin and signalmen to take cover then moved to kneel next to the signalmen.

"A great-great-great-grandmother of a storm, Muad'Dib," one yelled over the keening of the wind.

"We're getting no messages," the signalman next to Paul announced. "There's too much static."

Paul looked at his timepiece and then at Gurney. "Now," Paul shouted. Gurney pressed the blast trigger. Seconds later the ground began to tremble and shake. A rumbling sound was added to the storm's roar.

The Fedaykin from the observation post appeared next to Paul. "The Shield Wall is breached, Muad'Dib," he shouted. "The storm is on them and our gunners already are firing."

Paul thought of the storm sweeping across the basin, the static charge within the wall of sand destroying every shield barrier in the enemy camp. Paul, Gurney, and the signalmen quickly made their way into the tunnel to escape the storm.

A short way down the tunnel was a small chamber where more signalmen sat at their radios. Paul paused in his tracks just after entering the chamber. Unbidden, the paths of the future opened themselves up to him again and a sense of déjà vu washed over him. He saw the path that would have been had the Marco Polo not come to the Empire. He saw the signalman relaying the message of the attack on Sietch Tabr and the death of his son and how that made him a shell of a man without emotion or remorse. Paul smiled. His son was now alive thanks to the crew of the Polo, Stilgar and the Fedaykin that defended his home sietch from the Imperial attack.

Paul's communicator began to beep. Again, the sense of déjà vu washed over him as he retrieved the device and activated it. "This is Paul Atreides," he announced.

"This is Captain Garibaldi. I was going to call you on another matter, but we just detected a nuclear explosion in your vicinity."

"Yes, I ordered the use of a nuclear explosive to remove a physical barrier between my forces and the Emperor's. We took great pains to ensure that no humans were in the target area. You will see that a section of the Shield Wall has been breached and my forces are now attacking the Emperor's and Harkonnen's. Now, if this other matter isn't urgent, I have a battle to lead."

"We have detected no human casualties from the explosion, so your Great Convention is not technically violated." Garibaldi announced after consulting with Giacconi. "The other matter regards the health of a young Fremen girl in Sietch Tabr, but it can wait until you have time."

"Very well," Paul replied. "I will contact you again soon." Paul shut off the communicator and headed down the tunnel, to battle.


	53. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Ship Time: 10 May 2268 AD – Mission Day 1656

Local Time: 1 May 10195 AG

The detonation of the nuclear explosive caused a section of the Shield Wall to crumble. This allowed the full force of the Coriolis Storm to strike the city shield over the Imperial encampment. The shield was shorted out by the overwhelmed static charge of the sand particles being carried by the storm.

The Emperor was questioning Baron Harkonnen over the disappearance of Thufir Hawat when the city shield failed. Seconds later the nose of the Emperor's attack frigate was shot off. Still, the Emperor, the Baron, and many of the court attendees were hustled aboard the frigate by the Sardaukar life guards.

Outside, the Fremen shock troops, Fremen of the towns and villages who had suffered the most under the Harkonnens and later the Sardaukar, boiled out of tunnels in the Shield Wall and led the assault on the imperial camp. They were not as well trained as were the Fremen under Paul Muad'Dib. They made up for their lack of training by their ferocity, sacrificing themselves to overcome the Sardaukar's first line of defense. Thereby allowing their desert Fremen allies to attack the weakened Sardaukar in full force.

Sandworms, ridden by Fremen attacked, following the shock troops. For the first time in history the Sardaukar were awestruck, then later crushed by the onrushing worms.

_Evening_

On the evening of his victory, a tired, but jubilant Paul Muad'Dib was led into the recently captured governor's mansion. It was there that Paul resided with his family shortly after arriving on Arrakis. The building had been restored by Rabban Harkonnen after the attack on the Atreides years ago though during the day's battle townspeople had looted the building.

"I remember the day we first came here with your father," Gurney said while leading Paul and Stilgar into the main hall of the mansion. "I didn't like this place then and I like it less now. One of our caves would be safer."

"Spoken like a true Fremen," Stilgar said. "Will you reconsider, Muad'Dib?"

"This place is a symbol," Paul said. "Rabban lived here. By occupying this place I seal my victory for all to understand. Send men through the building. Touch nothing. Just be certain no Harkonnen people or toys remain."

Communications men came in and began setting up their equipment near the main hall's fireplace. The Fremen guard that augmented the surviving Fedaykin took up stations around the room.

"Gurney, have an escort bring my mother and Chani," Paul said. "Are the makers being taken out of the basin yet?"

"Yes, m'Lord. The storm's almost spent."

Paul saw a dining room chair against the wall across the hall. He felt tired from his involvement in the recent battle, but resisted the urge to sit in the chair, his joy over the victory overriding his weariness.

"The Emperor is still holed up in the remains of this ship," Gurney said.

"For now, contain him there," Paul said. "Have they found the Harkonnens yet?"

"They're still examining the dead."

"What reply from the ships up there?" He jerked his chin towards the ceiling.

"No reply yet, m'Lord."

"Bring me a captive Sardaukar," Paul ordered. "We must send a message to our Emperor. It's time to discuss terms."

"Yes, m'Lord."

"Gurney," Paul began. "Since we've been rejoined, I've yet to hear you produce the proper quotation for the event." He turned, saw Gurney swallow, and saw the sudden grim hardening of the man's jaw.

"As the Emperor rode at the head of his army into the captured city, beside him rode his personal servant who said, 'In your triumph remember that you are a mortal man.'"

Paul smiled at the mild rebuke. "I am well aware of my mortality, Gurney. You need not worry that I will become overconfident in our victory." Gurney then left to carry out his task.

Just then a sense of déjà vu swept through Paul's consciousness. He thought he heard his sister, Alia, whispering in his ear, but he could not make out what she had said. He looked inwards at the possible futures emanating from this place; saw the many hidden places closing up against him. He thought then of his sister and son safe in Sietch Tabr and smiled.

Gurney returned with two Fremen who supported a captive Sardaukar.

"Here's one of them, m'Lord," Gurney said. "I think this one's an officer, m'Lord."

Paul nodded, said: "I am the Duke Paul Atreides. Do you understand that, man?"

The Sardaukar stared at him unmoving.

"Speak up," Paul said, "or your Emperor may die."

The Sardaukar blinked and swallowed.

"You are the Duke Paul Atreides," the man finally replied.

"I have a message for you to carry to the Emperor," Paul said. He spoke his words in the ancient formula: "I, a Duke of a Great House, an Imperial Kinsman, give my word of bond under the Convention. If the Emperor and his people lay down their arms and come to me here I will guard their lives with my own." Paul held up his left hand with the ducal signet ring for the Sardaukar to see. "I swear it by this."

The Sardaukar glanced at Gurney.

"Yes," Paul said. "Who but an Atreides could command the allegiance of Gurney Halleck?"

"I will carry the message," the Sardaukar said.

"Take him to our forward command post and send him in," Paul said.

"Yes, m'Lord." Gurney motioned for the guard to obey, led them out.

Paul turned back to Stilgar.

Paul reached into a pocket within his still suit, retrieving the Starfleet communicator once given to his father. He activated the device and raised the antenna. "This is Paul Atreides calling the Marco Polo," he said.

"This is the communications watch officer," Lieutenant Palmer replied from the Polo's bridge.

"I would like your Captain," Paul began, "and anyone he decides to bring, to be witnesses to my upcoming meeting with the Emperor and the Guild. A peaceful transfer of power should be the outcome of this meeting. Then he can take the news of this event to your Federation."

"I'll inform the Captain," Palmer replied. Paul shut off the communicator and replaced it within his pocket.

"Chani and your mother have arrived," Stilgar said. "The Reverend Mother sought a moment in the weirding room; I know not why."

"My mother's sick with longing for a planet she may never see," Paul said, "where water falls from the sky and plants grow so thickly you cannot walk between them."

"Water from the sky," Stilgar whispered.

_I have seen a friend become a worshiper_, Paul thought.

Stilgar cleared his throat, said: "Rabban, is dead. We just found his body."

Paul nodded.

Guards to the right suddenly snapped aside, standing at attention to open an aisle for Jessica and Chani. A sense of pride had returned to Jessica, she had once been the concubine of a Duke within this house. She smiled as she approached.

"It seems strange to be here again after so long," Jessica said. Then in a lower voice filled with concern: "The men tell strange stories of you, Paul," Jessica continued. "They say you've all the powers of the legend – nothing can be hidden from you, that you see where others cannot see."

"A Bene Gesseret should ask about legends?" he asked.

"I've had a hand in whatever you are," she admitted, "but you mustn't expect me to –"

"How would you like to live billions upon billions of lives?" Paul interrupted. "There's a fabric of legends for you! Think of all those experiences, the wisdom they'd bring. But wisdom tempers love, doesn't it? And it puts a new shape on hate. You should fear me, Mother. I am the Kwisatz Haderach."

Jessica gulped a little fearfully. "Once you denied to me that you were the Kwisatz Haderach," she said.

Paul shook his head. "I can deny nothing any more." He looked up into her eyes then into Chani's. "The Emperor and his people come now. They will be announced any moment. Stand beside me, I wish a clear view of them. My future bride will be among them."

"Paul!" Jessica snapped. "Don't make the mistake your father made!" Chani gaped at him.

"She's a princess," Paul said. "She's my key to the throne, and that's all she'll ever be."

"Paul," Chani exclaimed before turning away, her head sagging slightly on her shoulders.

"Muad'Dib," Stilgar interrupted.

"They come from the ship, the Emperor and his people," Paul said immediately. "I will stand here. Assemble the captives in an open space in the center of the room. They will be kept at a distance of ten meters from me unless I command otherwise."

"As you command, Muad'Dib," Stilgar replied.

As Stilgar turned to obey, Paul heard the awed muttering of Fremen guards: "You see? He knew! No one told him, but he knew!"

The Emperor's entourage could be heard approaching now, his Sardaukar humming one of their marching tunes to keep up their spirits. Gurney Halleck passed through the guard, crossed to confer with Stilgar, then moved to Paul's side, a strange look in his eyes.

_Will I lose Gurney, too_, Paul wondered, _The way I lost Stilgar – losing a friend to gain a creature?_

"They have no throwing weapons," Gurney said. "I've made sure of that myself." He glanced around the room, seeing Paul's preparations. "The Baron and Feyd-Rautha Harkonnen are with them. Shall I cut them out?"

"The Baron," Paul said softly. His prophetic vision had shown the Baron's death by his sister's hand in some views of the future. In others he had met his grandfather and started down a horrible path. Here the vision was clouded.

"Leave them," Paul finally said.

"There're some Guild people, too, demanding special privileges, threatening an embargo against Arrakis. I told them I'd give you their message."

"Let them threaten."

"Paul!" Jessica hissed behind him. "He's talking about the Guild!"

"I'll pull their fangs presently," Paul said.

_Let them look closely at their new host_, Paul thought.

"There's also a Bene Gesseret Reverend Mother who says she's a friend of your mother," Gurney said.

"My mother has no Bene Gesseret friends."

Again, Gurney glanced around the Great Hall then bent close to Paul's ear. "Thufir Hawat's with 'em, m'Lord. I had no chance to see him alone, but he used our old hand signs to say he's been working with the Harkonnens, thought you were dead. Says he's to be left among 'em."

"You left Thufur among those – "

"He wanted it … and I thought it best. If … there's something wrong, he's where we can control him. If not – we've an ear on the other side."

Paul recalled his prescient visions of this time and how Thufir carried a poisoned needle to be used against Paul at the Emperor's urging.

The entrance guards stepped aside and formed a short corridor of lances. The Padishah Emperor Shaddam IV led his people into the hall.

A Fremen dropped a lance across his path stopping him where Paul had ordered. The rest of the Emperor's party bunched up behind him.

Paul swept his gaze across the the lackeys and servants Paul saw the bird-bright eyes of the Reverend Mother Gaius Helen Mohaim glaring at him from beneath her black hood. The sly Feyd-Rautha Harkonnen stood next to her stood.

_There's a face time betrayed to me_, Paul thought.

Paul surveyed the crowd further and saw a face that he had never seen in his visions.

_Why should I fear that man?_ Paul wondered. He leaned toward his mother and whispered, "That man to the left of the Reverend Mother, the evil-looking one – who is that?"

Jessica looked and recognized the face from her Duke's dossiers.

"Count Fenring," she said. "The one who was here immediately before us. A genetic-eunuch … and a killer."

Paul eyes finally settled on a tall blonde woman and he knew her, Princess Irulan.

_There's my key_, he thought.

The communicator in Paul's pocket began beeping. Paul retrieved it and said, "Paul Atreides here."

"Captain Garibaldi and five others are prepared to beam down," Palmer announced.

Paul quickly surveyed the room again. "There is a space near the fireplace suitable for their arrival."

"Transporting," came the reply. Immediately the whistling tone of the transporter filled the room. The Emperor's party and some of the Fremen began to clamor in alarm. Only a few in the Emperor's party had seen someone transported. The figures of Captain Garibaldi, Commander Giacconi, Commander Schwartz, a Corpsman, and two human security guards appeared in the cleared space before the fireplace.

Paul heard cries of "Blasphemers," "Aliens," and "Interlopers" from among the throng, particularly from the Emperor and his closest advisors and the Guild and Bene Gesseret representatives.

_So these are the people the Emperor and the Guild have been having so much trouble with_, Baron Vladimir Harkonnen thought with a curious look on his face. Since taking over Arrakis from the Atreides the Baron had become aware of the outsider's and their starship. The violation of the ban on thinking machines obviously implied by their mode of travel did not frighten him. Instead he thought of the power inherent in the method. They had great military power too. He had also learned of the confrontations the outsiders have had with the Guild and Emperor. He began planning what to say should he ever get a change to talk to them.

"Pay close attention to the mysterious strangers," he told his nephew, Feyd-Rautha, next to him. "They may be the key to our getting out of this mess."

"Yes, uncle," Feyd-Rautha replied, a shocked look still on his face.

Paul stepped over to the Starfleet party.

"Captain Garibaldi, welcome," Paul said, "and to you." He then nodded his greeting towards Giacconi and Schwartz.

"Hello again, Duke Paul," the captain of the Polo replied. "At your request we will observe the proceedings and report on these events to the Federation."

"I am in complete control here," Paul said. "Yet, the forms of the Convention must be maintained if I am to accomplish what I wish to here."

"We will not interfere," Garibaldi said. "Will you be open to the occasional suggestion?"

"We'll see," Paul replied. He then returned to where his mother and mate were standing.

While Paul spoke with the landing party, an old man pushed himself to the edge of the clamoring Imperial party. The man's stained lips betrayed his identity.

"There's Thufir Hawat," Paul said as he regained his place with his family. "Let him stand free, Gurney."

"M'Lord," Gurney said.

"Let him stand free," Paul repeated.

Gurney nodded.

Hawat stepped forward as a Fremen lance was lifted and replaced behind him. He looked first at Paul then around the room, his eyes rested briefly on the Starfleet observers. A slight smile crossed his face.

Paul stepped forward one pace, sensing how intently the Emperor watched him and Hawat.

Hawat looked past Paul. He said, "Lady Jessica, I but learned this day how I've wronged you in my thoughts. You needn't forgive."

Paul's mother remained silent.

"Thufir, old friend," Paul began, "as you can see, my back is toward no door."

"The universe is full of doors," Hawat said.

"Am I my father's son?" Paul asked.

"More like your grandfather's," Hawat replied. "You've his manner and the look of him in your eyes."

"Yet I'm my father's son," Paul said. "For I say to you, Thufir, that in payment for your years of service to my family you may now ask anything you wish of me, anything at all. Do you need my life now, Thufir? It is yours." Paul stepped forward a pace, hands at his side. He saw the look of awareness appear in Hawat's eyes.

_He realizes that I know of the treachery_, Paul thought.

Paul pitched his voice so that only Hawat could hear it. "I mean this, Thufir. If you're to strike me, do it now."

"I but wanted to stand before you once more, my Duke," Hawat said. Paul then saw the effort the old man was exerting to keep from falling. Paul reached out to support Hawat by the shoulders.

"Is there pain, old friend?" Paul asked.

"There is pain, my Duke," Hawat agreed, "but the pleasure is greater." He half turned in Paul's arms. He extended his left hand, palm up, toward the Emperor.

"See, Majesty?" he called. "See your traitor's needle? Did you think that I who've given my life to service of the Atreides would give them less now?"

Paul staggered as the old man sagged in his arms. Gently, Paul lowered Hawat to the floor, straightened and signed for guardsmen to carry the body away. Silence held the hall while his command was obeyed.

"Majesty," Paul said; the simple statement also a question.

The Emperor cleared his throat. "Perhaps my respected kinsman believes he has things all his own way now. Nothing could be more remote from fact. You have violated the Convention, used atomics against – "

"I used atomics against a natural feature of the desert," Paul interrupted. "It was in my way and I was in a hurry to get to you, Majesty, to ask your explanation for some of your strange activities."

"We detected no loss of human life from the use of the nuclear explosives," Garibaldi announced from near the fireplace. Heads again turned throughout the room.

"There's a massed armada of the Great Houses in space over Arrakis right now," the Emperor said while taking a worried glance at the landing party. "I've but to say the word and they'll –"

"Oh, yes," Paul said, "I almost forgot about them." He turned to Gurney. "Are those the Guild agents, Gurney, the two fat ones dressed in gray over there?"

"Yes, m'Lord."

"You two," Paul said, pointing, "Get out of there immediately and dispatch messages that will get that fleet on its way home. After this, you'll ask my permission before – "

"The Guild does not take your orders!" the taller one yelled. The two men pushed through to the barrier lances. Paul indicated that the barrier lances should be raised. The two men stepped out and the taller one leveled an arm at Paul and said, "You may very well be under embargo for your – "

"If I hear any more nonsense from either of you," Paul said, "I'll give the order that'll destroy all spice production on Arrakis…forever."

"Are you mad?" the tall Guildsman demanded. He took a fearful look at the Starfleet party. _He must be planning to replace us with the Outsiders_, the Guildsman thought.

"You grant that I have the power to do this thing, then?" Paul asked.

The Guildsman seemed to stare into space for a moment. "Yes, you could do it," he said, "but you must not."

"Ah-h-h," Paul said and nodded to himself. "Guild navigators, both of you, eh?"

"Yes!"

"You would blind yourself, too," the shorter one said, "and condemn us all to a slow death. Have you any idea what it means to be deprived of the spice liquor once you're addicted?"

"The eye that looks ahead to the safe course is closed forever," Paul said. "The Guild is crippled. Humans become little isolated clusters on their isolated planets. You know, I might do this thing out of pure spite … or out of ennui." This time Paul glanced meaningfully at the Starfleet party.

Again a fearful look appeared on the Guildsmen's faces as they realized the import of Paul's threat. _He would completely overthrow the Convention_, they thought."Let us talk this over privately," the taller Guildsman said. "I'm sure we can come to some compromise that is – "

"Send the message to your people over Arrakis," Paul said. "I grow tired of this argument. If that fleet over us doesn't leave soon there'll be no need for us to talk." He nodded toward his communications men at the side of the hall. "You may use our equipment." A sly smile appeared on Paul's face. "Or you can ask Captain Garibaldi to relay a message."

Again the fearful look covered the Guildsmen's faces. "First we must discuss this," the tall Guildsman said. "We cannot just – "

"Do it!" Paul barked. "The power to destroy a thing is the absolute control over it. You've agreed I have that power. We are not here to discuss or to negotiate or to compromise. You will obey my orders or suffer the _immediate_ consequences!"

"He means it," the shorter Guildsman said.

Slowly the two crossed to the Fremen communications equipment. They sent a resentful, yet fearful look at the Starfleet party as they passed by them.

"Will they obey?" Gurney asked.

"They have a narrow vision of time," Paul said. "They can see ahead to a blank wall marking the consequences of disobedience. Every Guild navigator on every ship over us can look ahead to that same wall. They'll obey."

Paul turned back to look at the Emperor, said: "When they permitted you to mount your father's throne, it was only on the assurance that you'd keep the spice flowing. You've failed them, Majesty. Do you know the consequences?"

"Nobody _permitted_ me to – "

"Stop playing the fool," Paul barked. "The Guild is like a village beside a river. They need the water, but can only dip out what they require. They cannot dam the river and control it, because that focuses attention on what they take, it brings down eventual destruction. The spice flow, that's their river, and I have built a dam. But my dam is such that you cannot destroy it without destroying the river."

The Emperor brushed a hand through his red hair, glanced at the backs of the two Guildsmen, then at the Starfleet representatives.

"Even your Bene Gesseret Truthsayer is trembling," Paul said. "There are other poisons the Reverend Mothers can use for their tricks, but once they've used the spice liquor, the others no longer work."

At her mention the old woman moved forward to stand at the barrier lances.

"Reverend Mother Gaius Helen Mohaim," Paul said. "It has been a long time since Caladan, hasn't it?"

"Well, Jessica, I see that your son is indeed the one. For that you can be forgiven having a son instead of a daughter."

"You've never had the right or cause to forgive my mother anything!" Paul said while choking down his anger.

The old woman locked eyes with him.

"Try your tricks on me, old witch," Paul said. "Where's your gom jabbar? Try looking into that place where you dare not look! You'll find me there staring out at you!"

The old woman dropped her gaze.

"Have you nothing to say?" Paul demanded.

"I welcomed you to the ranks of humans," she said subdued. "Don't besmirch that."

"Observe her, comrades," Paul began loudly. "This is a Bene Gesseret Reverend Mother, patient in a patient cause. She could wait with her sister – ninety generation for a proper combination of genes and environment to produce the one person their schemes required. Observe her! She knows now that the ninety generations have produced that person. Here I stand…but…I…will…never…do…her…bidding!"

"Jessica," she screamed. "Silence him!"

Paul glared at the old woman. "For your part in all this I could gladly have you strangled," he said. "You couldn't prevent it! But I think it better punishment that you life out your years never able to touch me or bend me to a single thing your scheming desires."

"Jessica, what have you done?" she demanded.

"I'll give you only one thing," Paul said. "You saw part of what the race needs, but how poorly you saw it. You think to control human breeding and intermix a selected few according to your master plan! How little you understand of what – "

"You mustn't speak of these things!"

"Silence," Paul roared, using the Voice against her.

Mohaim reeled back into the arms of those behind her, face blank with shock at the power with which he had seized her psyche. "Jessica," she whispered. "Jessica."

"I remember your gom jabbar," Paul said. "You remember mine. I can kill you with a word."

Paul's Fremen guards glanced knowingly at each other. Didn't the legend say, _"And his word shall carry death eternal to those who stand against righteousness."_

Paul took a quick look at the Emperor's tall daughter. "Majesty, we both know the way out of our difficulty."

"You dare? You! An adventurer without family, a nobody from – "

"You've already admitted who I am," Paul said. "Royal kinsman, you said. Let's stop this nonsense."

"I am your ruler," the Emperor said.

Paul looked briefly at the Guildsmen standing beside his communications men. One of them nodded back at him.

"I could force it," Paul said.

"You will not dare!" the Emperor replied.

Paul mere stared at him.

Then Irulan put a hand on her father's arm. "Father," she said soothingly.

"Don't try your tricks on me," the Emperor said. "You don't need to do this, Daughter. We've other resources – "

"But here's a man fit to be your son," she said.

The old Reverend Mother forced her way to the Emperor's side and whispered into his ear.

"She pleads your case," Jessica said.

Paul continued to look at the golden-haired Princess. Aside to his mother, he said: "That's Irulan, the oldest, isn't it?"

"Yes."

Chani read the events unfolding and said to Paul, "Do you wish me to leave, Muad'Dib?"

He glanced at her. "Leave? You'll never again leave my side."

"There's nothing binding between us," Chani said.

Paul looked down at her. "Speak only truth with me, my Sihaya," he said. As she started to reply, he silenced her with a finger to her lips. "That which binds us cannot be loosed," he said. "Now, watch these matters closely for I wish to see this room later through your wisdom."

The Emperor and his Truthsayer were arguing with low voices.

"I remind you, m'Lord," Gurney Halleck began, "that there are Harkonnens in that bunch." He nodded toward the dark-haired Feyd-Rautha pressed against a barrier lance on the left, his uncle, the Baron floating behind him. "You promised me once that – "

"Thank you, Gurney," Paul said.

"It's the na-Baron," Gurney said. "He'll do for what I've in – "

"Can you take him, Gurney?"

"M'Lord jests!"

"That argument between the Emperor and his witch has gone on long enough, don't you think, Mother?"

She nodded. "Indeed."

Paul raised his voice and called out to the Emperor, "Majesty is there a Harkonnen among you?"

"I believe my entourage has been placed under the protection of your ducal word," the Emperor said.

"My question was for information only," Paul said. "I wish to know if a Harkonnen is officially a part of your entourage or if a Harkonnen is merely hiding behind a technicality out of cowardice."

The Emperor's smile was calculating. "Anyone accepted into the Imperial company is a member of my entourage."

"You have the word of a Duke," Paul said, "but Muad'Dib is another matter. _He_ may not recognize your definition of what constitutes an entourage."

"Ah, so it finally comes down to this, Kanly" the Baron said loudly while pushing his way through those around him to stand against the barrier lances. His suspensor harness hummed as it supported his great weight. His nephew joined him; a wicked grin spread itself upon the younger man's face. "I was wondering how long it would take. Your father pronounced Kanly between our families, Atreides. It didn't have to be this way between our families, but sometimes old wounds are impossible to heal. I would rather work this out peacefully between us, but if you want to continue this then so be it." The Baron turned to his nephew. "Kill him," he whispered. "The death of this madman will ensure our position with the Emperor." He looked pointedly at Irulan.

Feyd-Rautha saw the direction his uncle was looking and his grin turned into a smile.

"My nephew will act as my champion," the Baron announced loudly.

Over by the fireplace, Giacconi quickly pulled up the Encyclopedia file on Kanly on his tricorder and showed it to Garibaldi. The captain quickly read it and realized that organized dueling was legal within the Empire.

The old Truthsayer whispered into the Emperor's ear. "Kanly is it," The Emperor began. "There are strict rules for Kanly."

"Paul, put a stop to this," Jessica said.

"M'Lord," Gurney said. "You promised me my day against the Harkonnens."

"You've had your day against them," Paul said. Paul quickly began to take off his stillsuit. His time sense showed a nexus of timelines converging upon this moment.

"There's no need for this," Jessica said. "There are easier ways, Paul."

"I agree," Captain Garibaldi interrupted. "May I make a suggestion?"

"No, you may not," Paul turned and said, "at least not yet. This is Vendetta and it must come to its conclusion." Garibaldi nodded his acknowledgment and steeled himself to watch the upcoming spectacle.

"You promised me a Harkonnen!" Gurney hissed, and Paul saw Gurney's anger. "You owe it to me, m"Lord!"

"Have you suffered more from them that I," Paul asked him.

"My sister," Gurney rasped. "My years in the slave pits –"

"My father," Paul said. "My good friends and companions, Thufir Hawat and Duncan Idaho, my years as a fugitive without rank or succor…and one more thing: it is now Kanly and you know as well as I the rules that must prevail."

"M'Lord, if that swine…he's no more than a beast you'd spurn with your foot and discard the shoe because it'd been contaminated. Call in an executioner, if you must, or let me do it, but don't offer yourself to –"

"Muad'Dib need not do this thing," Chani said.

He glanced at her, saw the fear for him in her eyes. "But the Duke Paul must," he said.

"This is a Harkonnen animal," Gurney exclaimed.

"But this being has human shape, Gurney," Paul replied simply, "and deserves human doubt."

Gurney said: "If he so much as – "

"Please stand aside," Paul said. He hefted his Crysknife and pushed Gurney gently aside.

"Gurney," Jessica said. "He's like his grandfather in this mood. Don't distract him. It's the only thing you can do for him now." _Great Mother! What irony_, she thought.

Jessica leaned close to Paul and whispered, "One thing, Son. Sometimes a dangerous person is prepared by the Bene Gesseret, a word implanted into the deepest recesses by the old pleasure-pain methods. The word-sound most frequently used in Uroshnor. If this one's been prepared, as I strongly suspect, that word uttered in his ear will render his muscles flaccid and –"

"I want no special advantage for this one," Paul said. "Step back out of my way."

"Why is he doing this," Gurney asked Jessica. "Does he think to get himself killed and achieve martyrdom? This Fremen religious prattle; is that what clouds his reason?"

Jessica hid her face in her hands.

"Is it this religious prattle," Gurney asked again.

"Be silent," Jessica replied. "And pray."

The Emperor smiled abruptly. "If Feyd-Rautha Harkonnen…of my entourage…so wishes," he said, "I relieve him of all restraint and give him freedom to choose his own course in this." The Emperor waved a hand toward Paul's Fedaykin guards. "One of your rabble has my belt and short blade. If Feyd-Rautha wishes it, he may meet you with my blade in his hand."

Feyd-Rautha looked at his uncle who replied by nodding his permission. "I wish it," Feyd-Rautha said.

_He's overconfident_, Paul thought. _There's a natural advantage I can accept._

"Get the Emperor's blade," Paul said. "Put it on the floor there." He indicated a place with his foot. "Clear the Imperial rabble back against the wall and let the Harkonnen stand clear."

The Emperor's people were pushed back to make room for the duel. The Guildsmen remained standing near the communications equipment. They frowned at Paul, unsure of what to do.

_They're accustomed to seeing the future_, Paul thought. _In this place and time they're blind…even as I am._

Paul tested his time sense again. He saw that the near future was hidden from him and that many braches of the future emanated from this point. One path led to the jihad and the mixing of peoples, of turmoil to bring the human race out of its long sleep enforced by the Great Convention. Paul saw how any effort to change the future at this point was useless, the jihad would happen whether he defeated his opponent or not, if he became emperor or not.

_This is the climax_, Paul thought. _From here, the future will open, the clouds part onto a kind of glory. And if I die here, they'll say I sacrificed myself that my spirit might lead them. And if I live, they'll say nothing can oppose Muad'Dib._

"Is the Atreides ready?" Feyd-Rautha called, using the words of the ancient kanly ritual.

"May thy knife chip and shatter," Paul answered in the Fremen way. He indicated that Feyd-Rautha should advance and take the Emperor's blade.

_Let us see if you're proof against poison!_ Feyd-Rautha thought. "Meet your death, fool," he said while saluting Paul with the Emperor's blade.

"Shall we fight, cousin?" Paul asked.

They circled each other, bare feet grating on the floor, watching for the slightest opening.

"How beautiful you dance," Feyd-Rautha said.

_He's a talker_, Paul thought. _There's another weakness. He grows uneasy in the face of silence._

"Have you been shriven?" Feyd-Rautha asked.

Paul continued to circle in silence.

The old Reverend Mother trembled. She had heard Paul call the Harkonnen cousin. This meant that he knew of the ancestry they shared. This also forced her to focus on the only thing that mattered to her, the potential catastrophe for the Bene Gesseret breeding end products of the long and costly program were facing each other in a fight to the death that could claim them both. If both died here that would leave only Feyd-Rautha's bastard daughter, still a baby, an unknown, an unmeasured factor, and any child that Paul might have sired with a wild Fremen, another unknown, unmeasured factor.

"Perhaps you have only pagan rites here," Feyd-Rautha said. "Would you like the Emperor's Truthsayer to prepare your spirit for its journey?"

Paul smiled while circling to the right.

Feyd-Rautha leaped, feinting with right hand, but with the knife shifted in a blur to his left hand.

Paul dodged easily noting the shield-conditioned hesitation in Feyd-Rautha's thrust. Still, it was not as great a shield conditioning as some Paul had seen.

"Does an Atreides run or stand and fight?" Feyd-Rautha asked.

Paul resumed his silent circling.

"Perhaps you think this dance prolongs your life a few moments," Feyd-Rautha said. "Well and good." He stopped the circling, straightened.

Paul had seen enough for a first approximation. Feyd-Rautha led to the left side. He presented his right hip as thought the mailed fighting girdle could protect his entire side. It was the action of a man trained to the shield and with a knife in both hands.

_Or…_And Paul hesitated…the girdle was more than it _seemed._

Feyd-Rautha noted the hesitation. "Why prolong the inevitable," he said. "You but keep me from exercising my rights over this ball of dirt."

_If it's a flip-dart_, Paul thought, _it's a cunning one. The girdle shows no signs of tampering._

"Why don't you speak?" Feyd-Rautha demanded.

Paul resumed his circling, allowing himself a cold smile at the tone of unease in Feyd-Rautha's voice.

"You smile, eh?" Feyd-Rautha asked and he leaped toward Paul.

Paul expected a slight hesitation from Feyd-Rautha. He was surprised by a quick slash from his opponent. Paul evaded, suffering only a slight scratch on his left arm. He clamped down on the pain. He realized that the earlier hesitation was a trick, a feint. Feyd-Rautha was more experienced that he had thought. More tricks, and tricks within tricks, were to come. He then detected the soporific on the Emperor's knife and adjusted his metabolism to fight the muscle weakening drug.

"Your own Thufir Hawat taught me some of my skills," Feyd-Rautha said. "He gave me first blood. Too bad the old fool didn't live to see it."

Paul then recalled the words of Duncan Idaho. "_Expect only what happens in the fight. That way you'll never be surprised_."

The two began to circle each other again.

"That woman you were talking to over there," Feyd-Rautha said. "The little one; is she something special to you, a pet perhaps? Will she deserve my special attentions?"

Again Feyd-Rautha leaped, stabbing.

Paul, the smile frozen on his face, feinted with slowness as though inhibited by the drug and at the last instant dodged to meet the down flashing arm on the crysknife's point.

Feyd-Rautha ducked sideways, out and away. He shifted his blade to his left hand. He too clamped down on the pain of the cut on his arm.

_Let him know his own moment of doubt_, Paul thought. _Let him suspect poison._

"Treachery," Feyd-Rautha shouted. "He's poisoned me! I do feel poison in my arm!"

"Only a little acid to counter the soporific on the Emperor's blade," Paul said breaking his silence.

Feyd-Rautha matched Paul's cold smile. He lifted his blade in his left hand for a mock salute. His eyes glared rage behind the knife.

Paul shifted his Crysknife to his left hand, matching his opponent. They returned to their circling.

Feyd-Rautha began closing the space between them, knife held high. His eyes showed his anger. He feinted right and under. They found themselves pressed against each other, knife hands gripped, straining.

Paul, cautious of Feyd-Rautha's right hip where he suspected a poison flip-dart, forced the turn to the right. A shift in Feyd-Rautha's motion warned Paul of the needle point sticking out of Feyd-Rautha's girdle beneath the belt line. The tiny point missed Paul's flesh by the barest fraction.

_On the left hip! Treachery within treachery within treachery_, Paul thought.

Using Bene Gesserit-trained muscles, Paul sagged to catch a reflex in Feyd-Rautha, but the necessity of avoiding the tiny point jutting from his opponent's hip threw him off just enough that he missed his footing and found himself thrown hard to the floor, Feyd-Rautha on top.

"You see it there on my hip?" Feyd-Rautha whispered. "Your death, fool." And he began twisting himself around, forcing the poisoned needle closer and closer. "It'll stop your muscles and my knife will finish you. There'll be never a trace left to detect!"

Paul strained, hearing the silent screams in his mind, his cell stamped ancestors demanding that he use the secret word to slow Feyd-Rautha, to save himself.

"I will not say it!" Paul gasped.

Feyd-Rautha gaped at him, caught in the merest fraction of hesitation. It was enough for Paul to find the weakness of balance in one of his opponent's leg muscles, and their positions were reversed. Feyd-Rautha laid partly underneath with right hip high, unable to turn because of the tiny needle point caught against the floor beneath him.

Paul twisted his left hand free, aided by the lubrication of blood from his arm, thrust once hard up underneath Feyd-Rautha's jaw. The point slid home into the brain. Feyd-Rautha jerked and sagged, still held partly on his side by the needle imbedded in the floor.

Paul withdrew his Crysknife and rose to his feet. He breathed deeply to regain his composure. Captain Garibaldi steeled himself to object to Paul killing the Baron, who was surely unable to defend himself.

"Baron Vladimir Harkonnen," Paul began. "The rules of Kanly have been satisfied for now, but as long as you live the vendetta still exists. For you were the one to conspire with the Emperor against my family. You were the one who ordered that my mother and I be sent into the desert to die. Yet, your fate will wait for now." He then turned away from the shocked Baron and looked at the Emperor.

"Majesty," Paul said, "your force is reduced by one more. Shall we now shed sham and pretense? Shall we now discuss what must be? Your daughter wed to me and the way opened for and Atreides to sit on the throne."

The Emperor turned and looked at Count Fenring. The Count met his eyes. Understanding flowed between them.

_Kill this upstart for me,_ the Emperor was saying. _The Atreides is young and resourceful, yes – but he is also tired from long effort and he'd be no match for you, anyway. Call him out now…you know the way of it. Kill him._

Slowly, Fenring turned until he faced Paul.

"Do it!" the Emperor hissed.

The Count focused on Paul, seeing with eyes his Lady Margot had trained in the Bene Gesseret Way.

_I could kill him_, Fenring thought.

Fenring paused as he considered the advantage he held over Paul.

Paul, aware of some of this from the way the time nexus boiled, understood at last why he had never seen Fenring along the webs of prescience. Fenring was one of the might-have-beens, an almost-Kwisatz Haderach, crippled by a flaw in the genetic pattern. Fenring was a eunuch. A deep compassion for the Count flowed through Paul, the first sense of brotherhood he'd ever experienced.

"Majesty, I must refuse," Fenring said after read Paul's emotion.

The Emperor was overcome with rage. He stepped through the entourage and hit Fenring viciously across the jaw.

The Count kept in his anger over what the Emperor had done to him. He looked directly into the Emperor's eyes and said. "We have been friends, Majesty. What I do now is out of friendship. I shall forget that you struck me."

"We were speaking of the throne, Majesty," Paul said.

The Emperor whirled and glared at Paul. "I sit on the throne!" the Emperor shouted. "You dare threaten –"

"Your person is safe in my presence," Paul said. "An Atreides promised it. Muad'Dib, however sentences you to your prison planet. But have no fear, Majesty. I will ease the harshness of the place with all the power at my disposal. It shall become a garden world, full of gentle things."

The Emperor, seeing the effect of a kinder world on the fierceness of his Sardaukar glared at Paul. "Now we see true motives," he sneered.

"Indeed," Paul said.

"And what of Arrakis?" the Emperor asked, "another garden world full of gentle things?"

"The Fremen have the word of Muad'Dib," Paul said. "There will be flowing water here open to the sky and green oases rich with good things. But we have the spice to think of, too. This, there will always be desert on Arrakis…and fierce winds, and trials to toughen a man. We Fremen have a saying: 'God created Arrakis to train the faithful.' One cannot go against the word of God."

Reverend Mother Gaius Helen Mohaim had her own view of the hidden meaning in Paul's words now. She glimpsed the coming jihad. "You cannot loose these people upon the universe!"

"You will think back to the gentle ways of the Sardaukar!" Paul snapped.

"You cannot," she whispered.

"You're a Truthsayer," Paul said. "Review your words." He glanced at the Princess Royal and back toward the Emperor. "Best be done quickly, Majesty."

The princess touched her father's arm and spoke soothingly. "For this I was trained, Father," she said.

He took a deep breath.

"You cannot stay this thing," the old Truthsayer said.

The Emperor straightened, gathering what dignity he had left. "Who will negotiate for you, kinsman?" he asked.

Paul turned to see his mother. She was standing with Chani in a squad of Fedaykin guards. He crossed to them to stand before Chani.

"I know the reasons," Chani whispered, "if it must be…Usul."

Paul, hearing how her voice trembled, touched her cheek. "My Sihaya need fear nothing, ever," he whispered. He turned to his mother. "You will negotiate for me, Mother, with Chani at your side. She has wisdom and sharp eyes. And it is wisely said that no one bargains tougher than a Fremen. She will be looking through the eyes of her love for me and with the thought of her son and other children to be, what they will need. Listen to her."

"What are your instructions?" she asked.

"The Emperor's entire CHOAM Company holdings as dowry," he said.

"Entire?" She was shocked almost speechless.

"He is to be stripped. I'll want an earldom and CHOAM directorship for Gurney Halleck, and him in the fief of Caladan. There will be titles and attendant power for every surviving Atreides man, not excepting the lowliest trooper."

"What of the Fremen?" Jessica asked.

"The Fremen are mine," Paul said. "What they receive shall be dispensed by Muad'Dib. It'll begin with Stilgar as Governor on Arrakis, but that can wait."

"Perhaps Caladan," she said while looking at Gurney. "I'm not certain. I've become too much the Fremen…and the Reverend Mother. I need a time of peace and stillness in which to think."

"That you shall have," Paul said, "and anything else that Gurney or I can give you."

Jessica looked at Chani. "And what for the royal concubine?"

"No title for me," Chani whispered. "Nothing, I beg of you."

Paul stared down into her eyes. "I swear to you now that you'll need no title," Paul whispered. "That woman over there will be my wife and you but a concubine, because this is a political thing and we must weld peace out of this moment, enlist the Great houses of the Landsraad. We must obey the forms. Paul smiled. "You are the mother of my heir and you will be the mother of all my future children. That princess shall have no more of me than my name; nor child of mine, nor touch, nor softness of glance, nor instant of desire."

"So you say now," Chani said while looking at the tall princess

"Do you know so little of my son?" Jessica whispered. "See that princess standing there, so haughty and confident. They say she has pretension of a literary nature. Let us hope she finds solace in such things: she'll have little else."Jessica laughed bitterly**. **"Think on it, Chani: that princess will have the name, yet she'll life as less than a concubine – never to know a moment of tenderness from the man to whom she's bound. While we, Chani, we who carry the name concubine – history will call us wives."

**  
**"Now, may I make a suggestion," Captain Garibaldi began while stepping up to join Paul and his family. Over the last few minutes he had noticed that the confrontation was all but over and that Paul would soon be married to the Emperor's daughter and assume the throne. "Instead of ending your vendetta against the Harkonnens by killing the Baron, offer him the option of joining the Emperor in exile, either on Salusa Secondis or on one of the worlds the Guild maintains for exiles. We could also take him with us when we return to the Federation. Either way, the baron dies heir less; his family line ends with him." Garibaldi glanced at the bloody body of Feyd-Rautha.

The Baron came out of his shock over the death of his nephew; his mind began to race over the implications of each choice. _Life would be hard on Salusa Secondis or a Guild exile world. To live on a Federation world would put me completely at mercy of people I know little about. Can they provide me with the Spice so far away from the Empire?_

"This requires some thought," Paul replied. "While my mother and Chani negotiate with the Emperor, you will tell me of the Federation. Take me to your ship."

"I would be happy to give you a tour of the Polo," Garibaldi replied while taking out his communicator. "Are you carrying the communicator I gave to your father?"

"Yes," Paul answered.

"Good. Garibaldi to Polo," he called, "landing party plus one to beam up."

"Energizing," came the reply. Paul and Garibaldi's landing party dissolved into swirling columns of light and disappeared.


	54. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Ship Time: 10 May 2268 AD – Mission Day 1656

Local Time: 1 May 10195 AG

_Evening_

Paul Atreides blinked and discovered himself standing on a transporter pad. He slowly looked around at his new surroundings. _Thinking machines everywhere_, he immediately thought while his mind instantly gathered in all the details of the room.

"Welcome aboard the USS Marco Polo," Captain Garibaldi announced to Paul from the transporter pad next to him. "Please step down."

Paul followed the captain down from the transporter stage. "I asked you to take me to your ship so that you can tell me about your Federation," Paul said.

"Several years ago I hosted your parents aboard the Polo," Garibaldi said. "If you'll follow me I'll give you a brief tour of the ship and then we'll give you a briefing on the Federation."

"Lead the way, Captain," Paul replied.

For the next hour Garibaldi led his guest and a small security team through all the major sections of the Polo. Just as he did for Paul's parents and the deceased Thufir Hawat, Garibaldi showed the Paul the hanger deck, engineering, sick bay, some of the recreational facilities, labs and crew spaces. Finally, the party boarded a turbo lift and headed towards the Deck 4 briefing room. There they were met by Commanders Bolt, Giacconi, Maxwell, and Schwartz. Garibaldi and his staff gave Paul a brief history of the Federation; abridged to show that the human element of the Federation was from an Earth colony. He also explained about the Federation's customs and political system.

Paul sat in the briefing room chair and thought for a minute. He stared down at the conference room table and let his mind enter a prescient state and reviewed the history of the ship he was on and what actions they had taken. The earliest he could glimpse them was right before his family had moved from Caladan to Arrakis. He saw again the visions he had of the Polo fighting the Guild's and Emperor's space forces. Then he saw how the Polo and her crew planted a colony at the edge of the galaxy. Looking forward he did not see the Polo again. Yet, he again saw the death of Arrakis and the alternate jihad. Finally, he remembered his father's dream of ending the Faufreluch system and how free the peoples of the Federation were.

"Thank you, Captain," Paul said finally. "You paint a very detailed picture, but while most of the information you provided is true, you have lied to me in one particular way."

"How so," a shocked Garibaldi replied.

"You are not from a colony from Earth," Paul began. "Your technology has no basis on the science available in the Empire. There are no aliens in our galaxy. Yet, there are aliens aboard your ship. Your society and those of your neighbors are so large that contact with your polities should have occurred long ago. The only answer that computes, despite the possibility being so small as to be infinitesimal, is that you are from a different reality."

_How could he know_, Garibaldi thought, shocked that Paul could conclude their origin so quickly. He sighed loudly as he looked at the other officers in the room. Mostly shrugs answered his querying look, though Commander Bolt nodded in return. _Why not tell him_, was the implied message from Bolt.

"You are correct," Garibaldi finally announced. "Through a fortunate accident, any other result of which would have led to our deaths, we transitioned from our home universe to yours. Commander Giacconi, please explain how this happened to our guest."

"Aye, sir," Giacconi replied while instructing the computer to pull up the records of the Polo's transition through the Einstein-Rosen Bridge in the M-51120 system. Giacconi explained the mechanism of the trip across the bridge.

"So," Giacconi concluded, "it will be another fifteen and a half years before the wormhole opens and we can return home."

"Is it then your intention to return home," Paul asked.

"Yes," Bolt quickly said.

Garibaldi gave Bolt a quick look. "Yes, we intend to return home when the bridge re-opens."

"Then what about the colony you have established at the edge of the galaxy," Paul again asked.

_How could he know of Neo Europa_, Garibaldi asked himself. Again he sighed with resignation. Again Bolt nodded at his unspoken request.

"About the time your family departed from Caladan to Arrakis," Garibaldi began, "we found the lost colony ship Ampoliros." He went on to explain how the Ampoliros became lost and how the Polo had found and rescued them.

_They are the key to the future_, Paul thought.

"Thank you for telling me," Paul said. "Your secrets will be safe. I have no intention of telling the Guild where this colony is located, nor do they have the ability to find it. Now, when you offered to take the Baron back to you Federation with you, did you intend to leave him at Neo Europa or to truly take him to your home universe?"

"We hadn't really decided," Garibaldi replied. "Though were we to take him to _our_ Federation there would be no possibility of him returning to the Empire."

"That is true," Paul conceded. "But, with either choice he will have to be provided with the Spice, as he is undoubtedly addicted to it like I am."

"Access to the Spice will not be a problem," Garibaldi replied with a smile.

_Ah yes,_ Paul thought smiling in return as he remembered being transported aboard the Polo. His mind again cycled through the unlimited possibilities presented with transporter technology. He looked across the room at the small door located on one wall. _They no doubt use similar technology for many of their needs._

"Now, there is another matter we wish to discuss with you," Garibaldi began. "It concerns the health of a young Fremen girl in Sietch Tabr. Dr. Maxwell with give you the details."

"Go ahead," Paul said.

Dr. Maxwell then briefed Paul on the mental contact Petty Officer Sonek had made with a young Fremen girl. He went on how that contact led Sonek to believe that the girl suffered from Ta'Malvo Syndrome. He finally described the symptoms and eventual outcome of the disease.

"Now, a treatment is available for this condition," Maxwell concluded. "We just need the child's guardian's permission to provide this treatment." Maxwell then went on to describe the treatment.

"I can appreciate your desire to help. What is the child's name," Paul asked, already knowing the answer. His Mentat-like mind had already determined the only possibility.

"Her name is Alia," Dr Maxwell replied.

"Know that Alia is my sister," Paul announced. He paused for a second. _I have to tell them; they have been honest with me and there is little chance they would tell others_. "Also know that my sister and I are grandchildren of the Baron. You have earned my trust with your defense of Sietch Tabr so you may treat my sister, but about the Baron..."

"Yes," Garibaldi interrupted. "I suppose, you would not want her to have any contact with him."

"That is correct," Paul replied. He had faintly seen the other time line where she had been captured by the Sardaukar and later killed the Baron before the Emperor's eyes.

"Then that simplifies where the Baron should be exiled," Bolt said.

"_Ya_," Schwartz added. "Does it not seem that the Baron and the Emperor deserve each other?" Smiles appeared around the conference room table.

"Indeed," Paul replied.

"Back on the subject of my sister," Paul began, "the treatment you described will require several years of therapy and mental training. I would like someone to accompany her; to be her escort."

"We would be happy to accommodate one or more guardians for her," Garibaldi replied.

"Yes," Dr. Maxwell said. "Having someone close to her with her as she receives the treatment will support her mental well being."

"I'll find a suitable escort for her when I return to Arrakis," Paul said, he recalled his visions of the future and how events would diverge from the main paths he had seen because of the presence of the Marco Polo and her crew. "I have one further question, if I may."

"Yes," Garibaldi replied.

"You have talked about the history of your Federation, yet you have not mentioned what is forbidden there."

Garibaldi gave Paul a questioning look. "Well there are several major subjects forbidden by Federation law," Garibaldi began. "Genetic engineering and genocide are two of the important ones." Garibaldi thought for a second. "The Empire and the Federation are similar in a way. You fought a civil war to regain freedom from the cybernetic intelligences. We also fought a civil war again genetically engineered supermen who would enslave us."

"Yes," Paul said. "That is what I wanted to address. For us it is forbidden to make a machine in the likeness of the human mind."

"Conversely, for us, because of the Eugenics Wars, it is forbidden to corrupt the human body, though some in our recent past have created a fusion of a human and a Vulcan through genetic engineering; there is only one Mr. Spock and he identifies himself as a Vulcan. We've had our troubles with artificial intelligences too," Garibaldi added. "Commander Schwartz will explain." Schwartz then described the events concerning the M-5 computer test on the USS Enterprise.

"You have given me much to think about," Paul said while standing.

Garibaldi and his officers also stood up.

"Thank you for allowing me to visit your ship, Captain," Paul added.

"You're welcome," Garibaldi replied. "I'll escort you to the transporter room."

Garibaldi then led Paul with the small security escort to the nearest transporter room. The men walked in silence the whole way, a sense of finality settling upon them. Once there Paul mounted the steps to the transporter pad.

"Farewell, Paul," Garibaldi said. "After your sister's treatment we don't plan on visiting the Empire much now that we have a world to protect and nurture. Still, you will retain the communicator I gave to your father. We will be happy to visit if there is a need. We've interfered with your society too much as it is."

"Thank you again," Paul replied.

"Energize," Garibaldi ordered.


	55. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Ship Time: 25 May 2268 AD – Mission Day 1671

Local Time: 16 May 10195 AG

Lady Jessica and her daughter Alia walked silently along the seawall on the south side of the Neo Constantinople peninsula. The waves of the ocean gently splashed below them. To Jessica's left, and slightly behind her, walked Gurney Halleck, their escort and bodyguard. Jessica looked down at her daughter, marveling at the calm expression on her face. She inwardly shuddered at the fate her daughter might have suffered were her condition not treated.

_A Week Ago_

Jessica stood within the meeting chamber of the Cave of Birds, at her sides were her son Paul Muad'Dib, Stilgar, Captain Garibaldi, Doctor Maxwell and Ensign T'Palla, the Vulcan nurse from the Polo. The curtains were swept aside by a Fedaykin guard. Her daughter Alia then entered the chamber escorted by Harah, Paul's housekeeper.

"Hello mother, brother, Stilgar," Alia greeted with her lisping voice. Her relatives and her clan chief replied. Alia looked around the room at the strange faces, again settling on the alien, Nurse T'Palla. Again the voices in her head erupted for attention; she clamped down on them.

"Daughter," Jessica began. "We need to talk."

Jessica introduced Alia to the Starfleet personnel. Then she and the rest presented to Alia the case for treating her condition and that it would involve several years of therapy and mental training. To receive this treatment she would have to go to the Federation colony world Neo Europa. Jessica and Gurney Halleck would go with her as companions and guardians. Alia, forced by the minds within her, resisted the idea of getting treated, but in the end relented.

A day later, after being beamed back to Sietch Tabr to collect their belongings, Alia, Jessica and Gurney had bid farewell to Paul Muad'Dib and transported aboard the Marco Polo for the three day flight to Neo Europa. During the flight Alia was given the first of several mind melds. The treatments blocked the other memories from her active consciousness and, just like medical vaccines, needed booster treatments, further mind melds, to ensure a successful treatment.

Sotar, as the senior Vulcan, then began to tutor Alia on the teachings of Surak, also as part of the treatment plan. The mental discipline techniques developed by Surak were needed to ensure no future relapses occurred should some trauma occur that weakened the effects of the mind melds.

_The Present_

A smile spread itself across Jessica's face as looked down at her daughter again. Her smile slightly faded as she thought about the mental training Alia was being taught, she had sat in on the lectures. She did not greatly object to the lessons, but they were not completely inline with Bene Gesseret training. Jessica resolved to point out to Alia as the Vulcan training continued the differences between the two disciplines.

The walk along the seawall continued in silence. Behind Jessica and Alia, Gurney Halleck maintained a constant, though relaxed vigil over his wards. When they have arrived at Neo Europa he had immediately established a security plan, but was immediately assured by Captain Garibaldi and Colony Governor Peter Ioannou that they would have no security concerns during their stay. Their party was provided with an apartment in Neo Constantinople and with ration cards to use at the city's markets and restaurants. They were also provided with transportation vouchers should they need the services of a ground car or the various forms of public transportation in the city.

Shortly after arriving Gurney had left his charges within their apartment and toured the city alone. He immediately noted the well laid out plan of the city and how clean it was compared to other places he had visited in the Empire. Gurney recalled instructions from Paul Muad'Dib before his departure to watch for the use of technologies banned within the empire. He noted little in the city that needed noticing, computers were used in record keeping and in automating the city's communications system, but he saw that they were indeed just tools and didn't even come close to the thinking machines that the Butlerian Jihad had been fought against. Gurney then resolved himself to a relatively peaceful, albeit possibly boring stay on Neo Europa.

_Elsewhere_

A new cathedral was nearing completion within the city. It closely matched the appearance of the Hagia Sophia in long ago Constantinople, later Istanbul. Only some interior finishing work was needed. The cathedral's dedication ceremony would take place a few weeks into the future. Outside, on the cathedral grounds two men sat together on a bench in the evening twilight. Their meeting is clandestine.

"I just wanted to let you know that I am aware of most attempts by your crew to obtain Federation technology, particularly regarding the warp drive and subspace sensors," one said to the other. "There have also been multiple unauthorized database access attempts that I am aware of."

"You, yourself have told me the conditions within the Empire," the second replied. "My people will need these technologies to defend themselves should the Guild ever make it out here."

"That is why we are having this talk," the first said. "It is the consensus of my crew that the Empire is stagnating badly and that to consolidate power Paul Muad'Dib will have to send his soldiers to many of the major worlds of the Empire. This will precipitate long term resentment. This resentment and the now widespread knowledge of Federation technology will eventually force an abandonment of their Great Convention. Soon the Guild or some other power within the Empire will redevelop computer technology, high power nuclear reactors and possibly the warp drive. Once a technology has been shown to be achievable then it is only a matter of time and effort to develop that technology. Eventually, there will be civil war within the Empire between those who have abandoned the Convention and those who have not."

"So, you will not oppose our development of the warp drive?"

"Not at all, but we have to be able to prove to our leadership when we return to our universe that we didn't provide the technology to you. We are still under the constraints of the Prime Directive."

"I see."

"You are already several steps ahead of the Empire, you have fusion based power plants and reaction drives. You have not forbidden computer technology for so long as to have forgotten the basic principles of electronics. In orbit you have almost completed your first system patrol craft. You will have no problem defending your selves. It is only many years from now that I am concerned. You are one small world against an Empire of thousands. Luckily you have both time and space on your side."

The first man stood up and held out his hand. The second rose and took it shaking it strongly. During the hand shake a small data chip was passed from the first to the second. A small look of surprise flashed over the second man's face.

"Thank you for meeting me here," the first man said as he turned to leave. The second man stood watching as the first strolled away across the cathedral grounds.


	56. Chapter 35Epilog

Epilog – Part I

_Sixteen Years Later_

Garibaldi watched the stars on the view screen jump every ten seconds as the Polo made its way to the entry point of the Einstein-Rosen Bridge back to their home universe. The ship was packed with people, way beyond the capacity of the life support system to maintain for long. Yet, the trip to the wormhole and from system M-51120 back to Starbase Nine would only take a few weeks using the Holtzman drive.

Many of the ship's crew had established families among themselves and had children during their stay on Neo Europa. Some had obtained spouses from the Greek colonists. All of the ship's crew and their families were aboard for the trip back to the Federation. The shuttle bay and lab spaces had been converted to temporary quarters to accommodate the extra people during the flight back to the Federation.

During the preceding years Garibaldi and his crew had monitored the continually changing conditions within the Empire; the apparent death of Paul Atreides and his sister Alia's appointment as Regent while Leto II was still in his minority.

The stars on the view screen stopped jumping.

"Jump sequence suspended, Captain," Lieutenant Commander DePaul began. "We're at the coordinates of the wormhole."

"Very well," Garibaldi replied. He looked over his shoulder. "Commander Bolt, warp drive status?"

"Commander Schwartz reports that drive is set for all warp speeds," Bolt replied after a quick call to Engineering.

"Scan for the anomaly," Garibaldi then ordered.

"Scanning," Commander Giacconi replied. "Captain, I'm picking up a subspace distortion, the entry to the Einstein-Rosen Bridge is exactly where it should be," he reported a moment later.

"Very well," Garibaldi replied. "DePaul, plot our entry course into the bridge. Lieutenant Commander Hansen, program a Holtzman jump for one light year to any clear space as soon as we emerge from the other side of the wormhole. We will probably loose warp and impulse drive again during the transition and I don't want us to have any future worm hole trips."

"Aye, sir," DePaul and Hansen both replied. A moment later both reported that the preparations were ready.

Garibaldi turned to Bolt standing next to the center seat. "This is the moment you have been waiting for. Would you like to give the order?"

"Gladly, Captain," Bolt replied while standing up a little straighter. "Lieutenant Commander Hansen, ahead warp one point one. Let's go home."

Epilog – Part II

Alia floated in the observation room of the little used, minor maintenance space station high over Richese. Beside her floated the director of engineering for her warp drive project. Outside the view port floated a highly modified frigate. The most striking detail of the modifications was the two outriggers protruding from the frigate's aft section.

"We are ready to begin the test, Regent Alia," the director said.

"You may proceed," she replied.

The director motioned to a communications technician who sent a signal to the crew on board the frigate. Moments later the hemispherical forward caps on the frigate's outriggers began to glow as plasma from the ship's fusion drive was fed to the nacelles. Then suddenly the ship dissolved into a streak of light.

Half a minute later a call came in and the communications technician passed a note to the director who quickly read it.

"The crew reports success, Regen Alia," he reported. "Warp one was achieved for three seconds before the drive overheated and shut down."

"Excellent work, Director," she replied. Please continue with the full test schedule as planned."

Alia thought back on her stay on Neo Europa and the conversations she had overheard between her brother, Paul, now presumed dead, and her mother. She had come to realize that her home society was horribly stagnant. The cause was obviously the Empire's dependence on the Spice and the Great Convention. She had seen how free the people on the Federation colony were. The people there limited only by their imagination from doing anything they wanted. Their computer use did not deaden their minds but freed them contrary to the teachings of the Bene Gesseret.

During her mind melds with Ensign T'Palla she had seen T'Palla's home world, Vulcan and what T'Palla had seen of the Federation and how rich the societies there were compared to the colony. Also, though T'Palla had tried to hide it, how the Federation was in a different universe than her own. Finally, she had seen what T'Palla knew of Federation technology. Now, T'Palla did not have a background in propulsion engineering, but the basics of the warp drive was known to most, if not all, Federation citizens and that was enough for Alia. Most damning of all were the teachings of Surak she had received during the formal lessons from Lieutenant Sotar and from her mind melds with T'Palla. They established a basis for a society much freer than the Empire's.

A plan had formed within her mind, a plan as ruthless as any devised by her grandfather, the Baron Harkonnen. She would wrest the Empire out of its stagnation and free its people from the Spice forever.

Epilog – Part III

Admiral Poulianos floated within the space dock, the very same facility constructed for the repair of the USS Marco Polo two decades ago. Moored within the dock was one of the colony's system defense cutters. The ship had been highly modified with the addition of two outriggers protruding from the ship's aft section. The forward caps of the outriggers, warp nacelles, began to glow with the powering up of the ship's drive.

"Admiral, today's test is a repeat of yesterday's to establish the operational limits of the prototype warp drive. Continued success and the data from the tests will allow us to field an operational unit capable of up to warp 3.1 using our hydrogen fusion power plants."

"How's the progress on the antimatter reactor going," Poulianos asked.

"We have solved the problem of containment," the director replied. "The reactor will take some time. We're still having problems regulating the flow of anti-matter in the test reactor. We should have a revised design for the prototype once we have resolved that issue."

"Very well, keep me up to date," Poulianos said as he watched the warp test bed ship leave the space dock for the day's tests.

Epilog – Part IV

The old Fremen man sat alone in his cave. No one knew of the cave's location, a small, unmapped outcropping of rock deep within the equatorial desert on Arrakis. A smile crossed his face as he saw the tendrils of time and space start to converge upon the alternate path of future history he had seen so many years ago in a similar cave with his mother.

_Soon_, he thought. _Soon the civil war will start and the Great Convention and the Guild will be dust. Though many will die, many more will be freed. Arrakis will also die and with it the Spice. Then too the Bene Gesseret will become irrelevant without the Spice and with the freer movements of people throughout the stars. There will no longer then be the need to proceed down the Golden Path._

Then a frown creased his face as he though about his mate and their children. All on Arrakis would die with the death of Arrakis. So too would those throughout the Empire that were dependent on the Spice. Paul felt within his pocket for the old Federation communicator, long ago given to his father. _Perhaps they can be saved_, he thought. Then Paul saw the departure of the USS Marco Polo from his universe back to their home, the Federation. He knew, though, if he called that he could contact their colony world and that they would come for him and his children leaving the civil war to be fought between his sister Alia supported by House Richese and House Ix against a resurgent House Corrino supported by the Guild and the Bene Gesseret. The death of Arrakis and the transformation of the Empire would occur.

Finis


End file.
